Amor de Cabaret
by Miyamoto Lady
Summary: Hinata es una mujer que ha sido desterrada de su familia. Quedándose sin nada, decide viajar a Tokio para rehacer su vida, sin embargo, por intervención de su mejor amiga, Ino, se ve arrastrada a un estilo de vida muy peculiar. **EDITANDO** [Acto 11 arriba]
1. Acto 1: La muerte de una Hyuga

Capítulo 1. Editado.

* * *

**Acto 1: La muerte de una Hyuga**

_El destino. _

"Lo he escuchado toda acerca del destino desde que nací. Pero ¿qué es el destino? ¿Es acaso un camino único? ¿O es más bien un camino que se bifurca en muchas direcciones? No lo sé, pero francamente, después de todo lo que me ha pasado, ahora puedo decir que el concepto de "destino" no es más que una estupidez, un concepto al cual los seres humanos nos aferramos inútilmente, pensando en aquello que nos deparará el futuro, tratando de convencernos de que todo pasa por una razón, que hay una fuerza mayor que rige los destinos de las personas.

Con esto no quiero ofender a nadie, pues sé que todos tenemos concepciones distintas, simplemente pretendo destacar mi punto de vista ¿Qué si soy una psicóloga o algo así? Pues no, soy una simple mujer, una mujer como cualquier otra, una mujer que siempre creyó en el destino. Claro, hasta aquel día. El día en que mi vida cambió para siempre."

_Flashback_

_La heredera de la Rama Principal de la Familia Hyuga, una chica de larga cabellera negra azulada y hermosos ojos color de luna, acababa de llegar a casa. Había sido un agotador día de clases en la Escuela de Informática de la Universidad de Kioto. Ya estaba a punto de anochecer. _

_La mansión Hyuga, una casa del siglo décimo, emplazada en uno de los vecindarios más prestigiosos de la ciudad, era el hogar de Hiashi Hyuga y sus hijas, Hinata, la mayor, de 24 años y Hanabi, cinco años menor que ella._

—_Bienvenida a casa, señorita Hinata _—_saludó una mujer de cabello púrpura y ojos oscuros, ataviada con una yukata de color salmón, sujeta con un obi marrón. La joven Hyuga hizo una leve reverencia._

—_Muchas gracias, Guren _—_Hinata se quitó los zapatos y dejó su abrigo en el recibidor _—_¿Serías tan amable de llevarme un té al jardín?_

—_Enseguida, señorita _—_la mujer se retiró. La heredera caminó hacia su habitación, una estancia amplia, con una gran cama de forma circular. Dejó su bolso sobre la cama y salió hacia el amplio jardín de la mansión, sentándose en el suelo de madera _—_Aquí tiene _—_Guren regresó trayendo una bandeja con té y unos bocadillos dulces._

—_Te lo agradezco, Guren _—_la mujer se retiró haciendo una reverencia._

_En cuanto la mujer se hubo marchado, Hinata dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de sus labios, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y el temor se iba apoderando de ella. _

—_Si mi padre llega a enterarse que perdí el curso de Programación y debo repetirlo por tercera vez… _—_se decía _—_¿Qué voy a hacer? _—_la preocupación abordaba a la joven Hyuga, pues dentro de su familia, no había espacio para el fracaso, todo debía ser perfecto, notas perfectas, amistades perfectas _—_No soy tan buena en Informática, si tan sólo mi padre me hubiera permitido estudiar lo que yo deseaba desde niña._

—_Disculpe señorita _—_apareció una mujer de cabello corto, castaño y ojos grisáceos, vestida igual que Guren _—_El señor Hyuga llegó y quiere verla en su despacho._

—_Enseguida voy _—_la joven se puso de pie, tomando la bandeja _—_Muchas gracias, Kamizuru._

—_No se preocupe__, yo me encargo señorita _—_la chica agradeció y caminó hacia el despacho de su padre. _

_Pronto se hallaba enfrente de un par de amplias puertas corredizas, con grabados de flores de cerezo. La joven llamó tímidamente a la puerta, escuchó un frío "adelante", así que corrió las puertas e hizo una pronunciada reverencia a su padre. Hiashi era un hombre alto, de porte elegante, cabello castaño y ojos plateados. Iba vestido con un elegante traje azul marino y corbata a juego. El hombre estaba de pie, detrás de su amplio escritorio de madera oscura, dándole la espalda a su hija._

—_Buenas tardes, padre _—_susurró Hinata._

—_Siéntate, por favor _—_la joven se sentó en una silla de tapiz rojizo, sintiendo cómo su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba. Hiashi tomó asiento en su alta y elegante silla, juntando sus manos y colocando su barbilla sobre ellas._

—_¿Quería verme, padre?_

—_Hinata, tienes 24 años, ingresaste a la Universidad de Kioto, no por tus notas, sino gracias a mi influencia y amistad con el rector _—_empezó el hombre, mirando con severidad a su hija mayor _—_Primero ingresaste a la Facultad de Medicina, estuviste allí por un año, que, francamente, fue una pérdida de tiempo _—_Hinata se sonrojó y empezó a temblar, evitando, a toda costa, mirar los ojos de su progenitor._

"_Después, decidiste que lo mejor era dejar la carrera de Medicina y concentrarte en un área que se ha extendido ampliamente en la actualidad, la Informática, bien, entonces te permití cambiarte. Tuviste un comienzo decente, tus calificaciones estaban lejos de ser excelentes, pero al menos vi algún progreso en ti, sin embargo, algo salió mal._

_¡Perdiste el curso de Programación una vez, lo dejé pasar, una segunda vez y no dije nada, pero ahora ¡resulta que por tercera vez tendrás que repetir el maldito curso! _—_gritó el hombre, furioso, poniéndose de pie y mirando amenazadoramente a su primogénita _—_¡Explícame de una vez por qué! ¿¡Cómo es que a tus 24 años sigues siendo un fracaso, Hinata!? _—_la chica abrió los ojos, asustada, siendo incapaz de articular palabra _—_Es cierto, la razón es simple, eres una deshonra, una desagradecida. A pesar de que te he dado todo ¡tú me pagas de esta manera! ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana? Es cinco años menor y ya trabaja como Subgerente Financiera de Konoha Corp." _

_Konoha Corp. era la mayor empresa de Japón, especializada en la producción de microprocesadores y demás componentes computacionales._

—_Padre, si me permite, _—_intervino finalmente la muchacha, levantando la mirada _—_usted fue quien me impidió trabajar, dijo que debía terminar mi carrera antes de…_

—_Estoy consciente de mis actos, Hinata _—_la interrumpió Hiashi _—_No permitiría que deshonraras más el noble apellido de nuestra familia, por eso no te permití trabajar. Ahora bien, no te llamé aquí para hablar de tus fracasos, _—_Hinata sintió cómo las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos _—_que ya de por sí son bastantes. Es increíble que no hayas podido rendir al máximo en ninguna de las dos carreras, pero…_

—_¡Padre! _—_se atrevió a interrumpirlo Hinata _—_Usted sabía que mi verdadero sueño siempre ha sido… _—_Hiashi le dio una bofetada._

—_¡Ya basta! _—_el hombre miraba encolerizado a su hija _—_No empieces con tus tonterías. Nada más quería decirte que he tomado una decisión _—_él la miró fríamente _—_Quiero que abandones la mansión _—_Hinata lo miró, confundida _—_Te marcharás de mi casa, desde hoy no serás más mi hija, quiero que dejes de usar el apellido Hyuga, no deseo que una persona que deshonra de tal manera mi apellido y a mis antepasados siga viviendo bajo mi techo._

—_Pa-Padre… usted… acaso… _—_las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de la joven, quien se puso de pie y lo enfrentó _—_¡Soy su hija! ¿Cómo puede decirme esto? Qué pensaría mi querida madre de su comportamiento? ¿Es que acaso ya olvidó el amor que siempre dijo tenerle a Akasha? _

—_¡Ya cállate, mujer imprudente! _—_Hiashi golpeó a su hija, provocándole una herida en el labio. Hinata se limpió la sangre y le lanzó una mirada desafiante _—_¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre! ¡Quiero que te largues de esta casa! ¡Recoge tus malditas cosas y sal de mi vista! ¡No quiero que uses el apellido Hyuga nunca más! ¡Desaparece!_

_Hinata abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió por el largo pasillo que llevaba a su habitación._

—_¡Estoy en casa! _—_anunció la voz de Hanabi, su hermana menor, desde el recibidor. Hanabi vio pasar a su hermana mayor rápidamente, y pudo notar que en su rostro había sangre _—_¿Hinata? _—_la joven dejó sus cosas en el sillón y se apresuró a llegar a la habitación de su hermana._

_Hinata sacó de su armario una gran maleta negra y empezó a colocar sus pertenencias dentro. Había tenido suficiente, suficiente humillación, suficiente sufrimiento y desprecio, había sido así durante toda su vida y estaba lista para hacerse respetar. La decisión de su padre la había tomado desprevenida, sin embargo, pensó, era lo mejor salir de esa casa, de esa mansión que se había convertido en su prisión._

—_Hinata, ¿estás ahí? _—_escuchó la voz de su hermana del otro lado de la puerta _—_¡Abre por favor! _

_Hinata la ignoró y terminó de recoger sus pertenencias. Tomó en sus manos la foto donde aparecían su padre, más joven, junto a ella y su hermana menor en el parque de diversiones. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia para después arrojarla con fuerza al suelo, provocando que el portarretratos se rompiera _

—_¡Hinata, voy a entrar! _—_Hanabi se quedó extrañada al ver a Hinata con una enorme maleta _—_¿Vas a alguna parte, hermana? _—_Hinata esbozó una ligera sonrisa._

—_Hermana… no sé si es correcto que me sigas llamando así, Hanabi Hyuga _—_la menor la miró, confundida._

—_¡Espera! _—_Hanabi caminó tras ella _—_¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? _

—_Puedes preguntarle a ese hombre _—_la mayor señaló a su padre. Hinata dio la vuelta y abrió las puertas de la mansión._

—_Padre ¿qué está sucediendo? Mi hermana…_

—_¿Hermana? _—_respondió Hiashi _—_Tú no tienes ninguna hermana._

—_¿Pero qué disparates estás diciendo? ¡Hinata es tu hija! _

—_¿Mi hija? Creo que estás equivocada _—_el hombre empezó a caminar hacia la cocina _—_Esa mujer no es mi hija, sólo tengo una hija y esa eres tú, Hanabi Hyuga. _

—_¡Estás loco! _—_gritó la castaña, sin dar crédito a las palabras de su padre _—_¡Hinata es tu hija!_

—_Hinata… esa mujer está muerta para mí. Y te voy a pedir que hagas el favor de respetarme, no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa manera _—_Hiashi simplemente siguió su camino, dejando a su hija menor visiblemente enfadada._

_Flashback End_

"Bien, esa soy yo, Hinata. En algún momento fui Hinata _Hyuga_, pero ahora simplemente soy Hinata, una mujer de 24 años, sin familia, sin dinero, sin un lugar al cual ir, sin un trabajo, en resumen, no me queda nada. Cuando me fui de casa, tomé un taxi y me dirigí a una pequeña posada en las afueras de la ciudad. Pasé la noche allí y me levanté temprano para tomar el tren a Tokio.

¿Por qué Tokio? Bueno, mi esperanza es dejar atrás mi antigua vida y empezar una nueva en Tokio. Además, allí vive una de mis amigas más antiguas, Ino Yamanaka, quien me aceptó en su casa, temporalmente, mientras consigo un trabajo y trato de rehacer mi vida. Allí viene mi tren, supongo que ha llegado la hora de decirle adiós a la ciudad que me vio nacer."

**H&N**

_Tokio_

Hinata finalmente había llegado a Tokio. Estaba exhausta, después del largo viaje de 513 kilómetros y dos horas treinta minutos de duración. La mujer arrastró su equipaje fuera del metro y se sentó en una de las bancas de la estación.

—Hinata Hyuga —dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. La joven se volteó para encontrarse con una muchacha rubia, de ojos celestes, que llevaba una gabardina blanca. Hinata sonrió y abrazó a su vieja amiga de la infancia.

—Sólo Hinata, por favor —dijo la peli azul.

—Ven, vamos a desayunar —Ino tomó el bolso de Hinata y la guio hasta el estacionamiento. La rubia se detuvo frente a una camioneta BMW, de color negro, la cual Hinata miró sorprendida —He tenido que trabajar mucho para comprarla —Ino desactivó la alarma y ambas ingresaron al vehículo —Y bien, cuéntame qué te ha traído a Tokio.

—Es una larga historia, Ino —dijo Hinata, mirando por la ventana. Era temprano aún, alrededor de las siete de la mañana, así que la actividad en las calles apenas empezaba.

—No tengo nada que hacer, así que puedes empezar —el estómago de Hinata reclamaba alimento, pues no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Ino rió —De acuerdo, me contarás en cuanto comas algo —la rubia se detuvo enfrente de una pequeña cafetería. Ambas entraron al lugar y ordenaron huevos con tocino, tostadas y jugo de naranja —¿Entonces?

—Verás…

Hinata empezó a relatarle su historia; acerca de cómo su padre la había desterrado de su familia. Ino escuchaba atónita la historia de su amiga, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó la rubia, indignada —¡Eso es inhumano! ¡Eres su hija! ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerte eso?

—Ya olvidemos eso —dijo Hinata, con un ligero gesto de fastidio —En lo que a mí respecta, Hiashi Hyuga es un completo desconocido. Vine a Tokio para rehacer mi vida, Ino. Sé que no tengo nada, así que espero no ser una molestia para ti.

—¡Claro que no! —Ino negó con la cabeza —Tú eres mi amiga, sabes que siempre te apoyaré. Es por eso que quiero que te sientas como en casa, eres bienvenida todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

"A partir de ese día, inició mi nueva vida. Hinata _Hyuga_ estaba muerta, una nueva Hinata había renacido. Ya no sería más esa mujer tímida, sumisa, que se dejaba pisotear por los demás. Ya nadie tomará las decisiones por mí, seré libre de hacer lo que me plazca con mi vida. Sí, ahora soy una mujer nueva, saldré adelante por mi cuenta. Lo primero que debo hacer es deshacerme de mi apellido Hyuga.

Ese día, Ino me acompañó al registro, para poder cambiar mi apellido. Desde este día, mi nuevo nombre será _Hinata Ikeda_. Ikeda fue el apellido de soltera de mi madre, Akasha.

Después de arreglar el asunto de mi apellido, fuimos a la peluquería, donde pedí que cortaran mi largo cabello, dejándomelo hasta los hombros, la verdad me gustó cómo quedó, claro que me veo muy diferente, pero estoy contenta con el cambio. También me coloqué lentes de contacto y ahora mis ojos son de color violeta."

**H&N**

_Tokio, dos semanas después._

—¡Ya regresé! —exclamó Hinata, al entrar en la sala.

La casa de Ino se encontraba en un exclusivo vecindario en la parte sur de la ciudad. Se trataba de una casa de dos pisos, muy amplia, de estilo victoriano. Los muebles eran de estilo contemporáneo, los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga de verdad tenía una gran vida. Ino trabajaba como Asesora Legal en la sede en Tokio de Konoha Corp., además estaba terminando su Maestría en Derecho Comercial en la Universidad de Tokio. Sí, definitivamente Ino Yamanaka era una mujer exitosa.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Ino, bajando las escaleras y sentándose al lado de su amiga. Hinata suspiró profundamente —Pregunta tonta, lo siento.

—¡Fue un completo fracaso! —exclamó Hinata, con frustración —No puedo creerlo, ya tengo dos semanas de estar en Tokio y no he logrado conseguir trabajo. En todos los lugares donde intento aplicar, piden experiencia y/o carrera terminada, de verdad soy un fracaso.

—No digas eso, Hina —la reprendió la rubia —Ya verás que pronto algo aparecerá, hablaré con unos conocidos en el trabajo.

—No me agrada ser una carga para ti —Hinata tomó el periódico y empezó a ojearlo.

—¡No te permito que digas eso! —replicó Ino —Tú eres mi mejor amiga, además siempre me ayudas con los quehaceres de la casa, en especial cuando tengo que trabajar hasta tarde.

"Eso es algo que he notado. Hay días en los que Ino no aparece en todo el día, regresa hasta entrada la madrugada o no vuelve del todo hasta el día siguiente. Me pregunto qué clase de trabajo realizará. Debe ser algo muy importante, claro, ella debe tener un puesto bastante alto dentro del Departamento Legal de Konoha Corp., sino ¿cómo rayos tendría tanto dinero para mantener una casa tan lujosa, más su hermoso auto, sus cursos en la universidad y la membrecía del gimnasio?"

—Hinata ¿estás escuchándome? —la peli azul no respondió, pues tenía los ojos clavados en un anuncio del periódico.

—¿La Academia _Le Cordon Bleu_ está impartiendo lecciones en la _Toudai_?

—Sí, recientemente se firmó un convenio y ahora quienes deseen estudiar Administración Hotelera pueden ingresar allí, sin necesidad de presentar el examen de admisión. Creo que la matrícula está abierta en este momento.

—Estudiar en _Le Cordon Bleu_ —suspiró Hinata —Siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero —el rostro de la chica se ensombreció —no deber ser nada barato.

—Eso puedes apostarlo.

—Maldición —Hinata cerró el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa —Ino, necesito desesperadamente un trabajo ¡haría lo que fuera! ¡Trabajaría en lo que fuera! —Ino permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga, con un rostro lleno de astucia —¿Qué pasa?, siempre que pones esa cara es porque tienes una idea —la rubia no respondió —Ino, sabes dónde puedo trabajar ¿cierto? —nuevamente la chica no recibió respuesta alguna —¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Bueno, es que… —Ino titubeó —es un trabajo muy… como decirlo… peculiar, la verdad no creo que te agrade —Ino negó con la cabeza – Sabes que, mejor olvídalo.

—Lo lamento, señorita Yamanaka —dijo, mirando seriamente a su amiga —Tendrás que hablar —la rubia volvió a negar con la cabeza —Por favor Ino, necesito un trabajo.

—De acuerdo, pero estoy segura de que lo rechazarás al instante —Hinata iba a replicar, pero Ino la interrumpió —Lo haré porque eres muy insistente, espera un segundo —la rubia sacó su celular —Hola, Madame Senju, soy yo. Sí la misma, tengo una amiga interesada en el puesto —Ino sonrió tenuemente —No, dejaré que sea usted quien se lo explique ¿A su casa? De acuerdo, estaremos allí en quince minutos —la rubia dejó el celular y se volteó hacia su amiga —Prepárate, iremos a ver a la jefa.

"En ese momento no comprendí a qué se refería Ino, sin embargo asentí emocionada y ambas subimos a su camioneta. Nos dirigimos a la casa de una persona que se hacía llamar _Madame Senju_. Durante el trayecto, Ino me preguntó si yo había estado alguna vez en un _Cabaret_, lo cual me tomó desprevenida.

Por supuesto respondí negativamente. En mi vida me habrían permitido poner un solo pie en un lugar así**. **Cuando quise saber el porqué de tal interrogante, ella me dijo que lo olvidara, que no era de importancia, así seguimos nuestro camino hasta que nos detuvimos en las afueras de una enorme propiedad de estilo barroco, con extensos jardines y portones metálicos flanqueando la entrada."

—Buenas tardes, he venido a ver a la señora Namikaze —dijo Ino, e inmediatamente los portones se abrieron. Ino siguió su camino, estacionando su vehículo cerca de la entrada principal de la imponente mansión. El mayordomo, un hombre moreno, de cabello y ojos oscuros abrió la puerta.

—Adelante por favor —dijo él, haciendo una reverencia —La señora las espera, si son tan amables de seguirme —siguieron al mayordomo hasta una elegante entrada, flaqueada por dos estatuas de musas griegas. Las muchachas entraron y allí estaba una mujer rubia, de ojos miel, con una gran delantera, vestida con un conjunto verde oscuro.

—Oh ya llegaron —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa —Asuma, tráenos el mejor vino que encuentres en la bodega —el hombre asintió y se retiró —Por favor, siéntense —ella señaló un elegante sofá blanco que estaba enfrente de ella —¿Cómo has estado, Ino?

—Muy bien, señora Tsunade, ella es la persona de quien le hablé antes.

—Sí, tú amiga —Tsunade se puso de pie, acercándose a Hinata y estudiándola con detenimiento —Creo que tenías razón, califica para el puesto.

"Al escuchar las palabras de la señora Tsunade me entusiasmé, aunque me extrañó que, con sólo una mirada, ella pudiera afirmar que calificaba para un puesto desconocido. No importa lo que sea, lo aceptaré, necesito trabajar, necesito probarle a todos los que me despreciaron que puedo convertir mis sueños en realidad, el primer paso es trabajar y luego entrar a la universidad, pero esta vez, para estudiar lo que en verdad deseo."

—Soy Tsunade Namikaze —dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano a la peli azul.

—Mucho gusto, señora Namikaze, soy Hinata Ikeda.

—No tienes que ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Tsunade —Tsunade volvió a tomar asiento, al tiempo que Asuma regresaba, trayendo tres copas y una botella de vino tinto. El hombre sirvió el vino y se retiró, haciendo una reverencia —Por favor, bebamos —ella levantó su copa e Ino hizo lo mismo, sin embargo Hinata no estaba muy convencida, pues no solía beber, ya que su antigua familia no se lo permitía.

"Nunca he tomado alcohol. No sé si debería. Un momento ¿qué estoy pensando? Soy una persona nueva, ¿por qué debería pensar en el pasado que decidí dejar atrás? ¡Al diablo con todo eso! ¡Voy a beber! Entonces tomé mi copa y bebí un trago del vino tinto, el cual estaba delicioso, jamás había probado una bebida tan exquisita. Estoy segura de que debe ser carísimo, pero se nota que la señora Tsunade tiene mucho dinero, sólo hay que ver esta casa."

—¿Lo ves? Hay que disfrutar los placeres de la vida —Tsunade sonrió, complacida, sirviendo un poco más de vino en las copas —Así que estás interesada en el trabajo. Supongo que aún no sabes de qué se trata —Hinata negó con la cabeza —Entonces Hinata ¿alguna vez has estado en un _Cabaret_?

—No señora, nunca —Hinata se sonrojó —Honestamente, no sé qué tipo de lugar es.

—No te preocupes, verás…

—Disculpe, señora —la mujer guardó silencio al ver llegar a su mayordomo —El señor Jiraiya llamó, dice que consiguió las entradas para la ópera de esta noche.

—Perfecto —respondió Tsunade —Dile que estaré lista —el hombre se retiró —Mi marido, siempre tan considerado. En fin, antes de explicarte en qué consiste el trabajo, quiero llevarte a un sitio.

—Señora Tsunade, no me diga que va a…

—Claro que sí. Si Hinata quiere formar parte de nuestra familia, tiene que conocer el lugar donde trabajamos. Asuma, —Tsunade tomó un comunicador —dile por favor a Izumo que prepare el auto.

—_Enseguida señora_ —respondió la voz de Asuma por el comunicador.

"La señora nos guio hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Allí aguardaba un elegante auto de color dorado, un Mercedes Benz para ser más precisa. Fuera esperaba un joven castaño, de cabello largo hasta los hombros, con el fleco cayéndole al lado derecho del rostro. El joven vestía un traje negro, con una corbata negra. Él abrió la puerta y las tres entramos. El hombre condujo durante unos veinte minutos, deteniéndose en la parte trasera de un elegante edificio de dos pisos, con una fachada de cristal, además noté que había una especie de molino gigante. En la parte más alta yacía un enorme letrero que no pude leer."

—Gracias Izumo, te llamaré —dijo Tsunade.

Ambas siguieron a Tsunade, que abrió una puerta y se hizo a un lado para que sus acompañantes pasaran primero. Entonces, se encontraron en una amplia oficina. Tenía un escritorio en el centro, varios sillones de tapiz rojo alrededor, una mesa de cristal con dos sillas, un amplio librero y varios cuadros con paisajes

—Pónganse cómodas —Ino y Hinata se sentaron en uno de los sofás —Bienvenida al _Moulin Rouge_.

"¿Moulin Rouge? He escuchado ese nombre antes. Se trataba de un famoso Cabaret parisino. Ahora, si hablamos de la era actual, se podría decir que esto es un club nocturno, uno de esos lugares donde las mujeres dan espectáculos".

—Hinata, yo trabajo aquí —dijo de pronto Ino. Hinata la miró sorprendida.

—Pero, tu trabajo en Konoha…

—También trabajo en Konoha, podría decirse que este es mi segundo trabajo, el que me permite vivir tan bien.

—Vamos al grano —intervino Tsunade —Esto es un Club Nocturno, aunque a mí me gusta llamarlo Cabaret, pues suena más sofisticado. El trabajo de las muchachas aquí es entretener a los clientes. Ofrecemos espectáculos, striptease, sesiones privadas. Mis chicas son "damas de compañía".

"Claro, ahora entiendo todo. Me parecía increíble que Ino viviera entre todos esos lujos con sólo su salario de Konoha Corp. Siempre supuse que habría algún "secreto" oculto, algo más y ahora entiendo a la perfección, Ino es… ella es…"

—Entonces… —empezó Hinata, con voz nerviosa —esto es una especie de _harén_, quiere decir que… las mujeres tienen sexo por dinero…

—Sí básicamente, aunque no es lo único que mis chicas hacen —respondió Tsunade.

—Ino tú… —Hinata miraba a su amiga sin poder creerlo. Su inocente amiga de la infancia era básicamente una prostituta.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, Hina —dijo Ino, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento luego de que su amiga descubriera su secreto —Pensé en decirte sobre esto porque estabas desesperada por conseguir un empleo. Te advertí que no iba a gustarte la idea, pero tú insististe.

—Eres libre de aceptar unirte a nuestra familia —intervino Tsunade, al notar la tensión en el ambiente —No te obligaré a nada, pero sí debo decir que eres una mujer hermosa, nuestros clientes estarían deseosos de conocerte.

"¡Absolutamente no! Esto va en contra de mis principios. No puedo ¿cómo podría vender mi cuerpo por dinero? Eso no fue lo que me enseñaron en casa… No, un momento, si yo no tengo una familia, toda mi familia ha muerto, soy una mujer sola, libre, puedo hacer lo que me plazca con mi vida ¿Qué acaso no fue eso lo que me prometí el día que salí de la mansión? Necesito un trabajo, pero nadie me contratará en mi condición actual. Necesito dinero si es que quiero empezar a construir mi sueño y demostrarle al mundo que soy capaz de llegar a la cima por mi cuenta. Creo que, pensándolo bien, no estaría mal intentarlo."

—Dígame, señora Tsunade…

—Ah, por cierto, cuando estemos aquí, llámame Madame Senju.

—Claro, Madame Senju, dígame qué es lo que tendría que hacer si acepto su oferta.

—Serías una bailarina, darías espectáculos exóticos con las demás, además te encargarías de atender a los clientes que soliciten una cita contigo. Déjame decirte que nuestros clientes son personas importantes de Japón, hombres de negocios con mucho dinero, algunos casados que desean venir y relajarse, olvidar sus problemas por un rato. Este es un sitio muy exclusivo, querida.

—Ya veo, pero ¿qué no hay riesgo de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

—La protección es nuestra prioridad —respondió Madame Senju —Nosotros mismos le proporcionamos al cliente y a la chica la protección adecuada. En todos mis años, jamás una de mis chicas ha contraído ninguna ETS, mucho menos un cliente.

"Madame Senju piensa en todo. Es una mujer astuta, que sabe cómo convencer a la gente. La verdad es que no sé si estaré haciendo lo correcto al aceptar este tipo de trabajo, ¿qué pasa si alguien me reconoce? ¿Qué pasaría si logro ingresar a la universidad y alguno de mis profesores resulta ser un cliente? Tengo que pensar en mi privacidad."

—Pero ¿qué pasaría si alguien…?

—¿Si alguien te reconoce? —Hinata asintió —Todas las novatas me preguntan eso. Aquí no usamos el nombre real, todas las chicas tienen un sobrenombre, por ejemplo… —Tsunade miró a Ino.

—Yo soy la Reina de Corazones.

—Además, si lo deseas puedes cambiar el color de tu cabello y tus ojos mientras trabajas. Los productos para hacerlo los tenemos aquí, cada chica tiene su propio camerino, donde se prepara para sus compromisos —el celular de Tsunade comenzó a sonar —Si me disculpan. Hola querida, estoy en la oficina, sí pasa, está abierto.

—Hola —una chica rubia, peinada con cuatro coletas, de ojos verdes entró en la habitación, saludando animadamente —¿Qué tal, Ino? —la chica se fijó en Hinata —¿Visitas?

—Algo así —dijo Ino.

—Claro. Temari Sabaku —Hinata estrechó la mano de la rubia recién llegada —Disculpe, Madame Senju, sólo venía a decirle que la ropa nueva ya llegó, está en mi casa.

—Gracias querida, más tarde enviaré a alguien a recogerla.

—¿Tú eres la nueva? —preguntó Temari, con curiosidad. Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente —Lo lamento, no era mi intención incomodarte. Pero serías feliz aquí, te lo aseguro, somos como una gran familia, además la paga es extraordinaria —la chica le guiñó un ojo —Bien, tengo que irme, tengo una clase en media hora ¡Nos vemos!

—Nunca cambiará —dijo Ino.

—Esa chica, me parece conocida – reflexionó Hinata.

—No es de extrañarse, ella es una Sabaku —dijo Tsunade —Su familia fue de las más importantes de Japón, hasta que su padre falleció, dejando a tres chicos huérfanos. Ella es la mayor de tres hermanos y tuvo que salir adelante sola con sus hermanos, claro que ellos ahora son unos hombres.

—La familia Sabaku. Claro, es por eso que me resultó familiar. Los Sabaku siempre fueron socios de los Hyuga.

—¿Conoces a la familia Hyuga? —preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad.

—Sí, bueno… una vez conocí a la hija del jefe.

—¿Te refieres a Hanabi? —agregó la mujer rubia —La familia Hyuga es muy extraña. La última vez supe que Hiashi tenía dos hijas, pero resulta que al parecer no era así y sólo tiene una, Hanabi. Bueno, supongo que los rumores de que Hiashi tuvo dos esposas eran falsos.

"Así que ese hombre ya ha desaparecido el nombre de su hija mayor de la historia de la familia. Eso está bien, porque ella está muerta, es mejor que no sufra más por las crueldades de Hiashi. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme dónde quedó todo el amor que decía tenerle a su primera mujer, Akasha Ikeda."

—Madame Senju, entonces tendremos ropa nueva —intervino Ino, para desviar el tema, antes de que Hinata se incomodara.

—Sí, Temari se encargó de conseguirla en su último viaje a Italia —respondió Tsunade, centrando su atención nuevamente en la joven rubia —Hinata, ha sido un placer conocerte, espero que alguna vez puedas pasar por aquí y beber algo al menos. También siento mucho si no te agrada lo que hacemos, pero no tengo ningún arrepentimiento, mi conciencia está tranquila.

—Madame Senju, —dijo Hinata, con el rostro serio —soy yo quien lo lamenta. Lamento si le di a entender que lo que hacen es inadecuado, no soy nadie para juzgar las acciones de los demás. Es cierto que antiguamente lo hubiera repudiado, debido a la crianza que se me dio desde niña, sin embargo, la antigua yo ya no existe, ahora soy una nueva persona y estaré encantada de trabajar con usted.

—¿Acaso escuché bien?

—Por supuesto, Ino, he tomado mi decisión —afirmó la peli azul, con total seguridad en su voz —Sé que este será el inicio de la realización de mi sueño.

—Entonces, bienvenida – Madame Senju se puso de pie y abrazó a Hinata.

—Madame Senju, sólo tengo una pregunta… usted… alguna vez ¿tuvo que hacer esto?

—¿Qué si tuve que ser una prostituta? La historia de mi vida carece de importancia, pero sí, este fue el primer paso para cumplir mis sueños.

—Ya veo, lo siento si mi pregunta fue indebida —dijo Hinata, sonrojándose.

—No tienes que ponerte nerviosa, tienes que empezar a tomar confianza, pues todas aquí fueron novatas alguna vez y tuvieron sus dificultades, pero no te preocupes, tus compañeras te ayudarán en todo lo que necesites —la mujer tomó asiento nuevamente —Ahora nos falta "bautizarte", veamos cómo te pondremos. Delicada, recatada, educada, sí, tengo el nombre perfecto para ti, _Geisha_.

"A partir de ese día, me convertí en miembro del Cabaret Moulin Rouge. Me fue dado un nombre clave. Dentro de este mundo soy _Geisha_, debido a mis características únicas, según dijo Madame Senju. Me gusta pensar en mí como una dama de compañía, en lugar de una simple prostituta.

Cuando llegué a Tokio, jamás pensé que conocería a una mujer que me insertaría en este mundo, mucho menos que mi mejor amiga fuera también parte de este mundo, que, según palabras de mi mentora puede abrirte muchas oportunidades en la vida, exigiendo al mismo tiempo mucho de tu parte.

Después de ese día, conocí a mis compañeras de trabajo y tuve mi gran _debut_ en el Moulin Rouge. Mi debut… Vaya que estuvo lleno de emociones".


	2. Acto 2: El nacimiento de una Geisha

¡Hola a todas! Su amiga uchihyu está de vuelta, después de pasársela genial en las Fiestas de Navidad y Fin de Año y deseándoles a todos un **Próspero Año 2011.**

Vaya, la verdad es que la idea de **Amor de Cabaret** venía rondando mi cabeza de hacía bastante tiempo, nació como una de mis tantas locuras y como ven, finalmente me decidí a publicarla, notando que les ha parecido una historia interesante, así que hoy vamos a continuar.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Solar Knight Marie, vmi5, ina minima, diana carolina, Chiharu no Natsumi, Akiato, Ayami-san, pandorayoukai.

Bueno mis niñas, disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

**Acto 2: El nacimiento de una Geisha**

Eran alrededor de las 6am. El sol apenas había salido hacía un rato y una chica de cabellera azulada daba vueltas en su cama. Hinata era incapaz de seguir durmiendo, aún se preguntaba cómo diablos había aceptado el trabajo de "mujer de cabaret" tan fácilmente, es que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo con claridad; sin embargo, en cuanto el recuerdo de su tormentosa vida como una Hyuga llegó a su mente, una oleada de furia la invadió y aceptó sin contemplaciones. Estaba decidida a rehacer su vida y si para ello debía vender su cuerpo y complacer los caprichos de adinerados hombres, así iba a ser.

A pesar de que había tratado de permanecer relajada y no pensar en el asunto, la verdad era que Hinata se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, conforme se acercaba el momento de su "debut" en el Moulin Rouge. La atormentaban asuntos como _¿qué clase de sujetos frecuentarán el cabaret? ¿Seré capaz de satisfacer los deseos sexuales de mis "clientes"? ¿Cómo voy a competir con mujeres que tienen muchísima más experiencia que yo?_ Sin embargo, la decisión ya estaba tomada, de ahora en adelante no habría cabida para las dudas, simplemente dejaría que la vida siguiera su curso.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Hinata se desperezó y caminó hasta el baño, deseando que una buena ducha caliente relajara su cuerpo. La chica se desvistió y se miró en el enorme espejo del baño. Tenía 24 años y ahora su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado, o al menos eso creía ella. Era una mujer de estatura promedio, piel blanca y tersa, gracias a los costosos productos de belleza que solía usar. Miró sus senos, bastante grandes, redondos y bien formados; sonrió para sí. Dio la vuelta y miró su trasero, firme, gracias a las lecciones de karate que había tomado desde niña. Recientemente se había realizado una depilación total, no es que tuviera demasiado vello, fue un simple capricho, así que su piel se veía impecable.

-**Creo que no estoy tan mal** – se decía a sí misma, metiéndose en la ducha. Minutos después ya estaba lista y vestida. Se decidió por algo cómodo, unos jeans entallados de color azul claro y una blusa strapless, de color violeta, con unas botas negras. Recogió su, ahora, corto cabello en un moño, dejando algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos.

Bajó de su habitación y entró en la cocina, donde Ino estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras comía un plato de cereal integral.

-**Buenos días** – la saludó la rubia – No **esperaba que despertaras tan temprano** – Hinata se fijó en el reloj de la cocina. Apenas marcaba las 7:30.

-**Supongo que estoy algo ansiosa** – dijo Hinata, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-**Te entiendo, yo también me puse nerviosa en mi primer día** – comentó Ino, dejando a un lado el periódico – **Pero descuida, las chicas son geniales.**

-**¿Y qué hay de los clientes? **– preguntó la peliazul, con curiosidad.

-**Mmm pues algunos son bastante caprichosos, otros son muy tímidos** – Ino esbozó una tenue sonrisa – **Recuerdo que mi primer cliente se desmayó en cuanto me vio desnuda en la habitación.**

-**No puede ser ¿lo dices en serio?**

-**Sí, mi primer cliente resultó ser un antiguo compañero de la primaria** – Hinata se sorprendió – **Shikamaru Nara** – los ojos Hinata se abrieron con la sorpresa – **Sí, supuse que lo recordarías. De eso ya han pasado dos años.**

-**Así que tienes dos años en el negocio** – la rubia asintió. Hinata miró sin interés la tostada que se había servido.

-**Ya relájate, Hina. Ya verás que todo estará bien, en serio** – Ino se acercó para susurrarle – **Madame Senju dijo que tus primeros clientes serán los más sencillos, ella se encargará de eso** – Hinata trató de sonreír, pero sólo consiguió que una extraña mueca se exhibiera en su rostro. Supuso que podría sentirse más tranquila con las palabras de su amiga, pero la verdad era que no le ayudaba mucho. La chica mordió un trozo de tostada, sin muchas ganas, pero necesitaba energía para soportar el día que le esperaba.

**H&N**

**-Moulin Rouge, 9 am-**

**-¡Muy bien, muchachas! **– exclamó Tsunade al grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas al borde del elegante escenario de su cabaret –** Ya no deben tardar en llegar, prepárense para darle la bienvenida a su "nueva hermana".**

Las puertas traseras del cabaret se abrieron. Ino entró primero, seguida muy de cerca por Hinata, que se sentía algo cohibida. La peliazul miró sorprendida a su alrededor. El Moulin Rouge era un sitio majestuoso, que nada tenía que envidiarle a su parisino predecesor. Los pisos eran de madera oscura, la paredes tenía una combinación de dorado y rojo intenso, coronadas con cuadros europeos, que exhibían cuerpos perfectos, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. El interior era enorme, a un costado del escenario estaba la barra, hecha de impecable cristal, al igual que los taburetes, que parecían, más bien, hechos de hielo. En la estancia estaban distribuidas unas mesas de forma redonda, con manteles rojos; acompañadas, algunas, por sillones en forma de U, otras, por cómodas sillas blancas, tapizadas con terciopelo rojo. En el ala izquierda, había una escalera de caracol, que conducía al icónico molino. Los colores rojo y dorado eran los referentes en aquella estructura de estilo contemporáneo.

-**Buenos días, señoritas** – saludó Madame Senju –** Hemos preparado una pequeña bienvenida para ti, querida **– se dirigió a Hinata, quien le sonrió agradecida - **¡Vamos a comenzar, chicas!** – la mujer oprimió un botón y enseguida el telón se abrió.

Lentamente, empezaron a desfilar ocho atractivas mujeres, todas vestidas como bailarinas árabes, cada una con un color distinto. Un velo cubría sus rostros y todas bailaban, sensual y perfectamente coordinadas, al ritmo de una contagiosa melodía.

**Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Sister Flow**

**Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Sister Flow**

La primera chica tenía el cabello corto, de un color rubio platinado y sus ojos eran celestes. Parecía ser la mujer con más curvas, era la más alta y sus pechos eran muy grandes. Estaba vestida de color azul marino.

Todas bailaban al ritmo de la canción, moviendo los cuerpos con los que habían sido dotadas, sin inhibiciones, se notaba que realmente disfrutaban lo que hacían.

**He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans**

**Struttin' her stuff on the street**

**She said "Hello, hey Joe,**

**You wanna give it a go?" ****Oh**

La segunda mujer era pelirroja, de ojos cafés. Era más baja que las demás, de seguro la más joven, pensó Hinata, pero no por eso se veía intimidada, al contrario, parecía disfrutar verdaderamente el lucirse en el escenario. Ella vestía de color rosa pálido.

**Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Ta Ta**

**Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here**

**Mocha choca lata Ya Ya**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

La tercera mujer tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos eran de un centelleante color rojo. Su rostro denotaba inocencia, pero sus ojos y los movimientos de sus caderas indicaban todo lo contrario. Su atuendo era de color violeta.

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

La siguiente chica tenía un largo cabello negro, como sus ojos. Su traje era de color verde. Tenía una mirada más agresiva y, aunque no tenía tantas curvas, su cuerpo estaba bien marcado y definido. _Horas de gimnasio, _pensaba Hinata, que estaba perpleja con la forma en que esas mujeres se desenvolvían, como si nada importara.

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**

**The boy drank all her magnolia-wine**

**On the black satin sheets oh I swear he started to freak**

La quinta dama era rubia, de ojos turquesa. Una muchacha curvilínea, que a Hinata le resultó muy familiar. _Pero si es la chica del otro día, Temari. No la reconocía porque ahora lleva el cabello suelto y lacio. _Temari vestía de color blanco.

**Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Ta Ta**

**Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here**

**Mocha Choco Lata Ya Ya**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

La sexta chica en el escenario tenía el cabello lacio y púrpura; y sus ojos eran cafés. Ella estaba vestida de color negro y parecía ser la más seria de todas.

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

La última de ellas era castaña, de cabello corto y ojos cafés; y estaba vestida de color naranja.

De pronto, todas empezaron a desfilar por una pasarela incorporada al mismo escenario. Todas iban en fila, bajando elegantemente por las escaleras, una por una.

**We come through with the money in the garter belts**

**Let him know we bought that cake straight out the gate**

**All us independent women, some mistake us for who're**

**"I'm saying why spend mine when I can spend yours?"**

Todas las mujeres se colocaron alrededor de Hinata, sonriendo pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo y deshaciéndose lentamente de la vestimenta que traían, hasta quedar sólo en unos diminutos bikinis, cada uno del color de su respectivo traje árabe. Hinata se sentía sumamente nerviosa e intimidada _¿Ella tendría que hacer algo como eso? _En ese preciso instante, se preguntaba _¿en qué diablos me metí?_

**Disagree,well that's you and i'm sorry, I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari**

**Wearin' high heel shoes getting loved by the dudes**

**Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rough**

**"Hey sister, sole sister betta get that dough sister"**

Madame Senju e Ino empezaron a aplaudir, al tiempo que las chicas se colocaban en línea, enfrente de Hinata, sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ante la inocencia de su nueva compañera. Hinata se unió a los aplausos, sintiendo su rostro arder.

-**¿****Qué te pareció? **– preguntó Ino a una distraída Hinata - **¿Hina?**

-**Fue… fue… ¡Increíble!** – respondió la peliazul, que de repente se mostraba emocionada – **Jamás había visto tal elegancia y sensualidad yo… creo que me emocioné **– confesó ella, sonrojada.

-**Que no te de pena** – dijo la pelirroja – **Aquí todas somos como hermanas. Vamos chicas tenemos que presentarnos.**

-**Oh sí, qué descortés de mi parte** – se excusó Hinata – **Yo soy…**

-**Hinata Ikeda** – terminó la rubia platinada. Hinata se sintió intimidada ante la fría mirada de la voluptuosa mujer – **Madame Senju nos habló muy bien de ti** – la mujer le sonrió a Hinata y ella pudo sentirse un poco más relajada – **Yo soy Samui Nii, conocida como "Afrodita".**

-**¿Sa-Samui? **– preguntó Hinata. _Claro, ya sabía yo que esta mujer se me hacía familiar. Es una de las arquitectas más famosas de Japón. El otro día hicieron un reportaje de su casa, que ella misma diseñó, es increíble._

_-_**Parece que has escuchado de mí –** dijo Samui – **Bueno amiga, de alguna forma hay que ganarse la vida… Y no hablo de mi trabajo como arquitecta – **la mujer guiñó un ojo.

-**Yo soy Karin Hozuki** – dijo la pelirroja – **alias "Enfermera".**

-**Me llamo Tsubaki Yuhi** – dijo la castaña de ojos rojos. Hinata se quedó perpleja, esa chica… _¿Yuhi? ¿Acaso será… la hija de la famosa Dra. Yuhi? _– **Sí, esa mujer es mi madre** – agregó la castaña, como si hubiera leído la mente de Hinata – **La ganadora del Premio Nobel de Medicina, gran médico, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ella como madre** – Hinata le devolvió la mirada, llena de confusión – **Larga historia, pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Me conocen como "Valquiria".**

**-Hola novata, yo soy Kin Tsuchi –** dijo la pelinegra. La penetrante mirada de Kin pareció intimidar a Hinata – **Relájate sólo era una prueba.**

-**¿Prueba? **– preguntó Hinata, sin comprender.

-**Muchas tipos te mirarán así, otros con miradas lascivas –** respondió Kin – **Tienes que acostumbrarte, con el tiempo. Pero descuida, los primeros clientes son los más… sutiles.**

-**Ya no la asustes, "Devil"** – la reprendió la chica de cabellera púrpura – **Mi nombre es Yugao Uzuki, la "Víbora".**

-**Ya nos habíamos conocido** – dijo Temari **– Temari Sabaku.**

-**Y yo soy Rin Hatake** – respondió la castaña, de cabello corto. Ella parecía ser la más dulce de todas – **"Nereida".**

-**Bueno Hinata, ellas son mis queridas chicas –** dijo finalmente Madame Senju – **Sin olvidarme de la "Reina de Corazones" **– señaló a Ino – **Así que oficialmente queremos darte la bienvenida al Moulin Rouge.**

-**Se los agradezco mucho** – respondió Hinata – **Mire que aceptar a una inexperta como yo…**

-**Oh eso es lo de menos** – intervino Rin – **Todas fuimos novatas en esto, así que** relájate – Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-**¡Bueno chicas! **– exclamó Ino – **Vayan a ponerse algo menos revelador –** señaló los ligeros bikinis de sus compañeras – **que tenemos que empezar con el ensayo.**

-**¿Ensayo? **– preguntó Hinata.

-**Es la tradición –** comentó Samui – **Cuando tenemos una nueva integrante, Madame Senju planea una coreografía para presentar a la nueva al público.**

-**Como tú eres "Geisha"** – añadió Yugao – **estoy segura de que nuestra señora ideó algo muy original.**

-**Puedes apostarlo** – respondió la mujer, guiñando un ojo - **¡Vamos, vamos que tengo que darles los atuendos! **

Tsunade condujo a sus chicas hasta la parte trasera del escenario, donde había un par de puertas de madera con manijas de oro. Detrás de ellas, había una elegante sala común, que estaba rodeada por diez puertas idénticas, con el nombre de cada chica gravado en oro. Hinata fue guiada por Ino hasta el que sería su camerino, en cuya inscripción se leía _"Geisha",_ en letras doradas.

**H&N**

**-Esa tarde. Casa de Ino-**

-**Hinata, casi no has probado tu comida** – decía Ino, al ver que su amiga apenas había comido un trozo de su pescado con vegetales.

-**No tengo apetito** – respondió Hinata, dispuesta a levantarse de la mesa. Ino la sujetó por la muñeca.

-**Ni se te ocurra** – la reprendió la rubia – **Tienes que comer bien, ya sabes la noche que te espera, amiga. Necesitarás energía **– Hinata suspiró profundamente y volvió a sentarse.

-**No me lo recuerdes –** la chica partió un trozo de pescado y se lo llevó a la boca, sin ganas.

-**Ya verás que todo estará bien** – la animó Ino **– Te acoplaste perfectamente al grupo, además, te veías muy sexy mientras ejecutabas la coreografía –** Hinata se sonrojó - **¿Dónde** **tenías ocultas esas habilidades?**

-**Ya no me avergüences, por favor.**

-**Sólo digo la verdad** – dijo la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros – **Ya quiero saber quién será el afortunado que estará contigo **– Ino le guiñó un ojo. Hinata prefirió no pensar en eso y concentrarse en terminar su almuerzo. Sólo esperaba no desmayarse o hacer el ridículo esa noche, después de todo, no había estado con un hombre desde que tenía 17 años… Y esos no eran precisamente recuerdos agradables.

**H&N**

-**Oficinas Centrales de Konoha Corp-**

_Neji Hyuga_ era un hombre de 25 años. Alto, cuerpo atlético, gracias a las clases de Muay Thai que solía tomar; de larga y sedosa cabellera castaña y con los característicos ojos color de luna que identificaban a todo _Hyuga_. Desde los 18 años había sido "fichado" por los altos mandos de Konoha, empezando como diseñador de circuitos integrados, en el _Departamento de Electrónica_. El presidente de la compañía, _Hiruzen Sarutobi, _viejo amigo de su padre, había notado el gran talento del joven, desde que fue su profesor en la Universidad de Tokio. Así que, después de un arduo trabajo, actualmente, Neji ocupaba el cargo de _Gerente,_ en el _Departamento de Seguridad Informática._

Él mismo sabía que no había sido nada fácil llegar hasta donde estaba, ya que a pesar de pertenecer a la emblemática familia Hyuga, era miembro de la Rama Secundaria, desterrada de la mansión desde que el segundo hijo de la anterior generación, su padre, Hizashi Hyuga, había cumplido los 18 años. Dentro de la familia Hyuga, sólo el primogénito tenía derecho a permanecer en la mansión, en cuanto a los demás hijos, debían abandonar la casa en cuanto cumplían los 18 ¿Por qué? Pues porque esas habían sido las reglas establecidas por sus antepasados, desde la fundación de su arcaica familia.

De haber nacido en la Rama Primaria, Neji habría tenido su puesto asegurado en Konoha, pues desde la fundación de la corporación, los Hyuga habían prestado sus servicios a Konoha, laborando en los más altos puestos. Neji era ciertamente un hombre inteligente, obtuvo la puntuación perfecta en el examen de admisión a la Toudai, se había graduado con honores de la carrera de Informática y también de Electrónica, además pertenecía al equipo de investigación de virus informáticos de la Toudai, eso sin mencionar la Maestría en Gerencia de Proyectos que había obtenido en la Universidad de Cambridge, hacía dos años.

Durante sus estudios en Electrónica, había conocido a su novia, o más bien _ex novia_, una inteligente y bonita mujer de nombre _Tenten Kusari_. Si bien no era una belleza exótica, era una mujer con una gran personalidad, muy astuta, que rivalizaba con Neji en cuanto a calificaciones; ella siempre ocupó el segundo mejor lugar, académicamente hablando. Cuando se conocieron, ambos pertenecían al equipo de investigación, así que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Poco a poco, empezó a surgir una atracción entre ellos, hasta que finalmente se hicieron novios.

Así pues, Neji Hyuga era un hombre atractivo (solía tener a muchas mujeres a sus pies), con un buen puesto, adinerado e inteligente. Todo en su vida parecía ser perfecto, pero no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen ¿Por qué? Pues porque ese hombre, que parecía ser tan perfecto, tenía un gran defecto: su gran timidez con las mujeres. Neji podía sostener una conversación con una mujer, perfectamente, siempre y cuando se tratara de cosas del trabajo, o algún tema entre amigos, pero en cuanto a las relaciones, el llamado _"genio",_ era un caos. Sus compañeros no se explicaron cómo diantres él se le había declarado a Tenten. Antes de ella, ninguno de sus amigos le había conocido novia. Y mucho menos al hablar de intimidad ¡Diablos no! Toda mujer que lo veía pensaba que él era una verdadera fiera en la cama, un cazador que no dejaba a su presa ¡Maldición, qué mujer no deseaba acostarse con este tipo! Claro, él era un verdadero rompecorazones, un tipo que, a simple vista, era frío e indiferente, cosa que hacía que las mujeres lo desearan aún más.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía a qué diantres se debía esa actitud de Neji para con las mujeres. Nadie, excepto él, por supuesto, pero era un secreto que se tenía muy bien guardado y que no pensaba compartir con nadie.

Esa mañana había empezado como de costumbre. Llegó al trabajo a las 7:45, quince minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Se sentó en su escritorio y revisó los reportes acerca del nuevo antivirus que estaba desarrollando su departamento; al parecer todo iba bien y el producto se entregaría con una semana de anticipación. Eficiente, así era Neji Hyuga.

Al mediodía, salió a almorzar con sus amigos más cercanos, ambos empleados de Konoha Corp, _Naruto Uzumaki_ y _Sasuke Uchiha_, el primero, subgerente del _Departamento de Relaciones Públicas; _y el segundo, Gerente del _Departamento de Mercadeo_. Todo parecía acontecer como de costumbre, hasta que Neji regresó a la compañía, porque fue cuando eso pasó.

_-Flashback-_

_Neji regresó de almorzar y entró en su oficina; revisó las actividades que tenía programadas para ese día, tan sólo le quedaba revisar un par de presupuestos y habría terminado con las tareas del día. Así de eficiente era él. Como aún le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que se acabara la hora del almuerzo, decidió ir a hacerle una visita a su novia, que trabajaba en el tercer piso como investigadora y desarrolladora de chips de microprocesador._

_El tercer piso estaba compuesto por amplios laboratorios, con el equipo más moderno y la más alta tecnología. Neji abrió las puertas de cristal que flanqueaban la entrada al Departamento de Desarrollo. En cuanto entró, sintió el característico aire helado, proveniente de los aires acondicionados que funcionaban durante todo el día, para mantener frescos los equipos._

_Neji caminó hasta el final del pasillo, hasta la oficina de Tenten. La puerta parecía estar cerrada desde dentro, algo raro en su novia. El castaño llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El joven pegó la oreja contra la puerta, porque la había parecido escuchar voces en el interior de la habitación._

_-¡Aaah! ¡No… No te detengas… Aaah! – era la voz de Tenten, de eso estaba seguro y su voz sonaba tan ¿excitada? _

_-Eres insaciable – esa era la voz de un hombre. Neji se quedó extrañado, pero su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad, e inmediatamente intuyó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-¡Oh Lee! ¡Aaaah! _

_El muchacho apretó los puños, enfadado. Así que esa era su novia, vaya suerte, y pensar que él creía conocerla. Neji sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, pues como el director de uno de los departamentos de informática, tenía el privilegio de un acceso a cualquier oficina, claro sólo en caso de emergencia. Y pues, para él, esa era una emergencia._

_Neji abrió la puerta con agresividad y, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que encontraría, en realidad no estaba preparado para lo que vería. Tenten estaba recostada en su amplio escritorio de madera, todas sus cosas estaba desperdigas por el piso. Ella estaba completamente desnuda en la parte superior, mientras su falda estaba levantada. Sobre ella estaba un hombre, tenía el cabello brillante y negro, como sus ojos. Se había bajado los pantalones y tenía su miembro dentro de ella, penetrándola, al tiempo que mordía lascivamente su pezón y ella lo tomaba del trasero para profundizar más el contacto. Neji lo reconoció al instante, se trataba de Rock Lee, un desarrollador de software, que recientemente había entrado a la compañía._

_Tanto Lee como Tenten se asustaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse súbitamente; estaban seguros de haberle echado el seguro a la puerta. La pareja se separó rápidamente. Lee se subió los pantalones, mientras Tenten se sentó en el escritorio, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras trataba de cubrirse el pecho con sus brazos. La mirada cargada de ira y odio iba de su ahora ex novia, al amante de ella._

_-Hyuga – dijo Lee, en un susurro, casi inaudible; con sus ojos abiertos como platos._

_-Ne-Neji – murmuró la castaña – Déjame explicarte, yo…_

_-Tranquila, no tienes nada que explicar – dijo Neji, tratando de controlar su ira y sus ganas de matarlos ahí mismo a los dos – todo está muy claro._

_-No Neji, mira lo que pasa es que…_

_-No digas más, pues mis ojos no me engañan – el castaño se volvió para marcharse – Ahora sé lo que eres – Neji volteó la cabeza - ¡Eres una maldita zorra! – gritó antes de cerrar, de un portazo. _

_Esa maldita mujer… se había burlado de él, lo había engañado y ¡Con un pobre diablo! ¿Cambiar a Neji Hyuga por ese tipo? Tenten definitivamente debía estar loca… Vaya descaro el que había tenido esa desgraciada malagradecida. Le había visto la cara de estúpido, pero pronto aprendería que con Neji Hyuga nadie juega, o al menos eso era lo que el joven pensaba, mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hasta su despacho, en el segundo piso._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-**Disculpe, señor Hyuga, - **dijo la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador - ** el señor Uzumaki está aquí y quiere verlo.**

-**Gracias Konan, hazlo pasar** – dijo el hombre. Instantes después la puerta de su oficina se abrió y entró su amigo Naruto, un tipo rubio, de brillantes ojos azulados. Llevaba la camisa desarreglada y la corbata desatada, ante lo cual Neji le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

-**Ay Neji, ya casi es hora de salir** – respondió Naruto ante la mirada de su amigo. Neji sin embargo frunció el ceño y se volteó hacia su portátil – **Ya deja de trabajar** – el rubio cerró el computador y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio de su amigo, subiendo los pies al escritorio.

-**Naruto, baja tus pies** – lo reprendió Neji, con una mirada fría como el hielo.

-**He encontrado el remedio para tu mal humor** – dijo alegremente Naruto – **Ya deja eso **– replicó el chico, al ver que Neji iba a abrir su portátil de nuevo.

**-¿Ah sí?** – respondió el castaño con desgana, mirando por la ventana **– Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor para tus planes nocturnos, lo único que quiero es irme a casa y…**

-**¡Debes estar bromeando! **– exclamó el rubio, negando con la cabeza **- ¿Irte a casa? ¡Oh vamos, amigo! La noche aún es joven y tengo el remedio perfecto para tus problemas de intimidad.**

-**No empieces con eso, Naruto** – lo reprendió Neji. Si sus ojos pudieran matar, Naruto ya habría desaparecido.

-**Bien, como decía –** Naruto ignoró el comentario del joven – **Esta noche la vas a pasar muy bien con una despampanante mujer **– Neji lo miró, confundido **- ¡Vamos a ir al Moulin Rouge!**

_Este tipo debe estar demente. Al Moulin Rouge, debe estar loco si cree que yo voy a ir a un cabaret ¡No, no y no! Soy un hombre decente, importante, no puedo permitirme rumores que afecten la imagen que tanto trabajo me ha costado construir. Además, no sería ético tener sexo con una completa desconocida, sólo porque la zorra de mi ex estaba follando con un maldito idiota. No puedo ser como ella._

-**Sé lo que estás pensando, pero incluso antes de que estuvieras con Tenten, e incluso cuando estuviste con ella yo te lo sugerí –** Neji negó con la cabeza – **Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas, será una gran manera de quitarte ese maldito temor con las mujeres.**

-**No voy a entrar a un lugar como ese, qué desprestigio.**

**-¿Desprestigio?** – Naruto rió – **Neji, tú nunca has estado allí, no sabes qué clase de lugar es.**

-**No, y tampoco quiero saberlo, así que no insistas** – Neji guardó su computador en la bolsa y organizó algunos papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio – **Me duele la cabeza, así que me iré a casa.**

-**Espera un momento** – lo detuvo el rubio, al ver que se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Naruto sacó su Blackberry, tecleó un momento y luego la volteó hacia Neji.

**-¿Qué? –** Neji no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que Naruto pretendía que viera.

**-¿Qué estás ciego? Mira** – Neji suspiró, mirando la pantalla del Blackberry.

**-¿Qué rayos…?** – era la página web del Moulin Rouge. Naruto le estaba mostrando unas imágenes de las instalaciones y el exterior. Neji se quedó sorprendido. Ya muchas veces antes había escuchado el nombre de ese cabaret, pero siempre había pensado que se trataba de un miserable prostíbulo, un lugar de mala muerte. Pero esas imágenes demostraban que él estaba completamente equivocado. Neji recordó el nombre, Moulin Rouge, un icónico cabaret parisino. _Que no tiene nada que envidiarle a su predecesor._

**-¿Lo ves? Es un sitio muy sofisticado** – le dijo Naruto –** Sólo los hombres más ricos de Japón van allí. Es más, que esto quede entre nosotros –** el rubio se acercó para susurrarle **– Hace una semana vi allí a Kisame Hoshigaki –** los ojos de Neji se abrieron con la sorpresa.

**-¡¿Kisame Hoshigaki?** – exclamó el castaño - **¿El famoso biólogo marino?**

**-El mismo, pero él no es el único. No terminaría se te hablo de todos los famosos y millonarios que frecuentan ese lugar** – Naruto hizo una pausa – **Además, hoy llegará una chica nueva.**

**-¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?**

-**Ah es que tengo tarjeta de Cliente Preferencial y estoy inscrito a…**

-**Ya, ya, no quiero conocer los detalles, y**… – Naruto colocó enfrente de Neji una foto donde aparecía una mujer de cabello negro brillante, largo hasta los hombros, con una mirada felina de ojos verdes. Llevaba una diminuta tanga roja y sus pechos estaban cubiertos sólo por sus brazos. Ella estaba sentada en un sofá negro. Neji se quedó embobado mirándola, la mujer era verdaderamente sexy, cualquier hombre tendría que estar loco para no querer llevársela a la cama, eso o ser gay.

-**Ya, es sólo una imagen, no te excites** – dijo Naruto, quitando la imagen. A Neji no le habría importado quedarse mirándola un rato más, es más, ver a esa mujer había despertado en él un creciente deseo, una necesidad de hacer suya a esa mujer. En ese momento, imaginó infinidad de cosas que podría hacerle en la cama – **Deja de delirar y vámonos** – Naruto arrastró a su amigo fuera de la oficina.

-**Buenas noches, señor Hyuga, señor Uzumaki –** dijo Konan, la secretaria de Neji, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada pícara a su jefe.

-**Buenas noches, Konan** – respondió Neji, secamente.

-**Buenas noches, preciosa** – agregó Naruto, guiñándole un ojo. Ambos hombres se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-**Naruto, deja de coquetear con Konan, o no se concentrará en su trabajo.**

-**De todos modos no se concentra contigo tan cerca** – dijo el rubio - **¿Has visto como te mira? Amigo, esa mujer te desea.**

-**Ya cállate, no seas imprudente** – replicó Neji, desactivando la alarma de su Mercedes Benz negro – **Konan es una mujer comprometida.**

-**No creo que eso sea un impedimento** – Neji le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria – **El problema es que tú eres demasiado tradicionalista, es más, si no te conociera pensaría que eres gay** – Neji había tenido suficiente; se volteó enfadado hacia Naruto, pero antes de poder replicar apareció Sasuke.

-**Eres una verdadera molestia, Naruto** – dijo el recién llegado. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre alto, de cabello negro, que usualmente llevaba un poco desarreglado, sus ojos eran negros y tenía un cuerpo atlético. Era un verdadero rompecorazones, no había chica que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos.

**-¿Mal día?** – preguntó Neji.

-**Sólo estoy algo tenso** – dijo el pelinegro, frotándose el hombro derecho – **Necesito que me mimen esta noche.**

-**Así que tú también irás al Moulin Rouge** – dijo Neji, con un dejo de enfado.

-**Por supuesto** – respondió Sasuke, sin titubear – **Tengo una cita con una encantadora enfermera y un cubo de chocolate.**

-**No quiero ni siquiera imaginármelo** – comentó el castaño.

-**Vamos Neji, ven con nosotros** – insistió Naruto – **Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.**

-**La chica nueva es una belleza – dijo Sasuke.**

-**Ustedes son un par de pervertidos, adictos al sexo.**

-**No puedo creer que me juzgues de esa manera** – Sasuke fingió un tono ofendido, al tiempo que una sonrisa maligna se escapaba de sus labios - **¿Entonces, vienes?**

**H&N**

**-Esa noche. Moulin Rouge-**

-**Te ves increíble** – decía Ino, viendo a su mejor amiga. Hinata se había teñido el cabello de un negro intenso, sujetándolo en un moño, con una peineta negra; se había colocado lentes de contacto verdes. Su vestimenta consistía en un kimono rojo, con detalles blancos y en vez de un obi, simplemente llevaba una gruesa cinta de color dorado, sujeta al frente. Calzaba unas sandalias tradicionales de color negro.

**-¿Lo dices en serio?** – preguntó la ahora pelinegra, mirándose en el enorme espejo de marco dorado de su camerino, que era digno de una estrella de cine – **Oh Ino, estoy muy nerviosa.**

-**Relájate, ya verás que… -** Ino fue interrumpida por la llegada de las demás chicas, todas vestidas de manera similar a Hinata.

**-¿Estás lista? –** preguntó Samui, que llevaba un kimono negro con detalles rosa pálido. Su cabello ahora era azul y sus ojos rojos.

-**Pues… supongo…** - murmuró la Geisha, suspirando profundamente.

-**Vamos novata, lo hiciste genial en los ensayos** – la animó Kin, vestido de amarillo, mientras que su cabello ahora era rubio y sus ojo color miel.

-**Recuerda que somos una gran familia y estaremos ahí para apoyarte** – añadió Ino, vestida de verde. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos violetas.

-**Siempre puedes pedirle lecciones avanzadas a Afrodita, antes de atender a tu primer cliente** – le dijo Temari, guiñando un ojo. Ella ahora tenía el cabello rosa pálido y sus ojos eran negros, en tanto su atuendo era blanco.

-**Sí, ella es toda una veterana** – añadió Rin, que tenía el cabello negro azulado y rizado; y sus ojos eran azules. Su kimono era púrpura.

-**Chicas, ya casi es hora** – Madame Senju había entrado en el camerino de Hinata, vestida con un elegante kimono verde oscuro, con un obi negro. Había recogido su cabello en un elaborado moño, con una peineta de marfil y llevaba un cigarro largo en su mano derecha – **Vamos, todas a sus posiciones.**

La primera en salir de camerino fue Karin, ahora castaña y de ojos celeste, con su kimono. La siguió Yugao, de cabello rojo y ojos miel, con un kimono café; después Tsubaki, con su kimono salmón, cabello plateado y ojos verdes; y finalmente las demás chicas. Cuando todas hubieron salido, Geisha se miró una vez más en el espejo, sonriendo para sí y se apresuró a seguir a sus compañeras.

Del otro lado, Madame Senju estaba de pie en el escenario, sonriendo carismáticamente a su público. La rubia tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar:

-**Buenas noches, adorado público. Soy Madame Senju, pero eso ya lo sabían –** la multitud rió – **bueno, al menos la mayoría. Bien, es un gran placer para mí, darle la bienvenida esta noche a la nueva integrante de esta gran familia del Moulin Rouge. Como es tradición aquí, hemos preparado una representación para presentarla oficialmente a nuestro público, espero que la disfruten, ahora sin más preámbulo ¡Las damas del Moulin Rouge! **

El telón se corrió. Sentadas en el suelo estaban Samui, que tocaba el shamisen* y Temari, que tocaba el shakuhachi*; cada una a un lado. En medio de ellas dos, estaban las demás chicas, sosteniendo al frente unos abanicos tradicionales grandes, de llamativos colores. Mientras la música sonaba, las chicas iban levantando sus abanicos, de manera que quedaba un camino por el cual avanzaba, lentamente, la "Geisha".

La Geisha levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente al público. Ella tomó dos abanicos y los lanzó al aire, atrapándolos con facilidad, mientras mostraba sus largas piernas, que sobresalían del kimono, que no quedaba completamente cerrado. La mujer bailó al ritmo de la música, junto con sus demás compañeras, excepto las dos que tocaban los instrumentos. Después, Devil y Reina de Corazones se acercaron a ella, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de Geisha, hasta que se encontraron con la cinta que sujetaba el kimono y la soltaron. El kimono cayó lentamente por sus hombros, hasta terminar en el suelo. Ahora Geisha tan sólo llevaba un diminuto bikini blanco.

Geisha tomó uno de los abanicos y cubrió su rostro con él, al tiempo que se acercaba sensualmente a Reina de Corazones, quitándole el kimono; lo mismo hizo con Devil. Después de acercaron Enfermera, Valquiria, Víbora, Nereida, rodeando a la Geisha, como queriendo protegerla de las miradas de los demás, haciendo un círculo a su alrededor. La Geisha sonrió pícaramente y les arrebató el kimono. Todas, excepto las que tocaban un instrumento, se ponían a los pies de Geisha y acariciaban su cuerpo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de placer.

Para terminar, Afrodita y Tigresa dejaron los instrumentos. Afrodita tomó a Geisha posesivamente por la cintura, besándola en la comisura de los labios; lo mismo hizo Tigresa y finalmente, todas las chicas rodearon a Geisha, que cayó con los ojos cerrados en brazos de sus compañeras. El telón se cerró y una oleada de aplausos invadió el lugar.

Cuando el telón volvió a abrirse, aparecieron todas las chicas en sus diminutos bikinis blancos, tomadas de las manos y juntas hicieron una reverencia al público, que no dudó en volver a vitorearlas.

**H&N**

**-Moulin Rouge. La Okiya-**

_Debut en el escenario: exitoso. Debut en la cama: pendiente, y rogando porque también sea exitoso. Ahora me encuentro en "La Okiya", una de las tantas habitaciones temáticas del Moulin Rouge, que por supuesto combina perfectamente con mi sobrenombre. Es una estancia amplia, que está compuesta por un recibidor, con un elegante futón de tapiz beige, una mesa de té y varias pinturas y esculturas japonesas tradicionales. Hay también, a mi izquierda, unas puertas corredizas de forma redondeada, que llevan a la habitación donde está la cama, de forma redondeada y tipo King, con colchas impecablemente blancas; y un elegante baño, con una gran tina blanca y redonda. _

_Bien, estoy esperando la llegada de mi primer cliente. Madame Senju me aseguró que no sería complicado, pues es un hombre que pisa el cabaret por primera vez y no parece ser muy experimentado, aún no sé cómo se llama. Para esta noche, me vestí con un kimono extremadamente corto y entallado, que marca bien las curvas de mi cuerpo. Tiene mangas muy anchas y me lo coloqué de modo que mis hombros quedaran al descubierto, así como la naciente de mi pecho (idea de Afrodita, claro); llevo unas tradicionales zori* y mi cabello está peinado en mi moño, no demasiado formal._

_Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y respiro profundamente, esperando conocer a mi primer cliente… Estoy demasiado nerviosa, no, no, contrólate, todo saldrá bien, confía en ti, además. No es que sea una experta, pero creo que no soy tan mala en la cama. Me acomodé en el futón, sonriendo inocentemente, pero mi sonrisa se apagó cuando vi al hombre que estaba en la puerta…_

**H&N**

Es todo por ahora… Jejeje ¿Les gustó?

**Aclaraciones: **

-**Shamisen:** instrumento japonés tradicional de cuerdas. Posee tres cuerdas y se toca con una uña llamada bachi.

-**Shakuhachi: **flauta japonesa usada por los monjes del budismo zen.

**-Zori:** sandalias bajas de madera que usan las geishas.

REVIEWS?


	3. Acto 3: No hablemos de Honor

_**Lo sé, chicas, dije que actualizaría pronto, pero la verdad es que no lo logré. Primero, tenía las ideas, pero cuando terminaba de escribir el capítulo no me convencía y tenía que empezar de nuevo. Después, la universidad, demasiados deberes académicos que me restan tiempo de escritura. Mil disculpas por este atraso de más de un meses. Rayos, nunca pensé que hubiera sido tanto tiempo, en serio lo lamento. Pero espero que este capítulo lo compense y que sea de su agrado. Sé que también tengo el blog abandonado y que se supone que las respuestas a sus reviews estarían ahí, pero esta vez no podrá ser, pero para el siguiente acto trataré de responderlos.**_

_**Advertencia: intento de lemon… Creo que algunos personajes van a quedar un poco OOC, espero que eso no les moleste.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a: viicoviic, Akiro Uchiha, velka98, istharneko, Hinata asumi Kaoru lore, StEpHyGrOcK3107, Solar Knight Marie, vmi5, Akasuna no Mikumi, diana carolina, ina minina, hikari16, Clara (que honor haberte inspirado!), nanao, aomi.**_

_*Amor de Cabaret*_

**Acto 3: No hablemos de honor**

_Oh no, no puede ser. Este tipo… Este tipo… Cabello rubio desordenado, ojos celestes llenos de astucia. Ay no, por favor ¡¿Qué demonios hace Naruto Uzumaki aquí? ¿Acaso este es el cliente fácil que Madame Senju escogió para mí? ¡Imposible! Estoy absolutamente segura de que no es la primera vez que este maldito pisa un cabaret, mucho menos "este" cabaret, el más famoso de Tokio. Este sujeto es el hombre menos fiel que existe. El sólo pensar en lo que viví con él, hace que mi estómago se revuelva, y mis manos quieran aferrarse alrededor de su cuello, para estrangularlo, evidentemente. No, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí ¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto!_

Naruto esperaba, recostado en el marco de la puerta, mientras miraba a la mujer con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Geisha se puso de pie, dedicándole una mirada seria, que rayaba en el desprecio. El hombre caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella. La chica se dio cuenta de su actitud y pronto disfrazó su indignación, con una sonrisa llena de sensualidad.

-**Buenas noches** – saludó la mujer, con un tono de voz bastante provocativo, al tiempo que caminaba, pavoneando sus anchas caderas – **Bienvenido** – Naruto la miró de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose, lascivamente, en su pecho y relamiéndose los labios.

-**Vaya novata consiguió Madame ¿eh? –** el sujeto aprisionó a Geisha entre su cuerpo y la pared, sujetando con firmeza sus muñecas y acercándose a su oído – **Me haces querer arrancarte ese kimono ¿sabes?**

_¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿¡Quién rayos se cree que es! Aaah no, no quiero que me toque este engendro ¡Lo odio, lo odio! Maldita sea ¿por qué tenía que encontrarme con él justamente el primer día de mi nuevo empleo? No, me niego. No quiero tener sexo con Naruto Uzumaki, no después de… ¡Quién se cree para venir aquí y decir que esas cosas! Vamos Hinata, relájate, recuerda que él no tiene idea de quién eres. La persona que él conoció hace años ya no existe. Tienes que relajarte, sí, eso es, relájate y hazlo sufrir._

Geisha se relamió los labios y sonrió ampliamente. Acercó su cuerpo al de su "cliente", que soltó inmediatamente sus manos, mientras en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa pervertida. La mujer empezó a soltar la corbata de él, que ya estaba algo desordenada. Sus delgados dedos acariciaban el pecho del rubio, quien pronto se dirigió a los labios entreabiertos de la mujer, apoderándose de ellos con violencia. Ella empezó a empujarlo hasta el futón. Él quedó sentado en el futón, mientras ella se sentaba sobre las piernas de él.

-**Eres bastante atrevida, para ser una novata** – murmuró Naruto, acariciando las piernas de la muchacha.

-**Lo tomaré como un cumplido** – le respondió Geisha, empezando a desabotonar la camisa blanca – **Entonces…** - la mujer dejó de hablar al notar que el hombre tenía la vista fija en sus pechos, que casi se salían del atuendo. Entonces ella mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Naruto rápidamente invirtió posiciones, dejando a la mujer recostada en el futón.

-**Es lamentable, pero no seré yo quien se deleite con este** **cuerpo** – Geisha lo miró, confundida – **Verás, hay alguien que necesita más de ti que yo** – Hinata se sentó y se acomodó el kimono, mientras Naruto se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-**Mmm… entonces… ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para usted… **_**señor**_**?** – dijo la mujer, fingiendo resentimiento, a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada lujuriosa. En su interior Hinata gritaba de la felicidad. Al menos no tendría que hacerlo con "ese".

-**Eres una belleza, pero aún eres una principiante** – ella sintió unos grandes deseos de arrancarle la cabeza al estúpido sujeto que estaba enfrente – **Además, mi amigo ha venido…**

-**Diablos, no tenías que caminar tan rápido, Naruto** – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Naruto se volteó y Hinata fijó su vista en la puerta, más bien, en el hombre que estaba allí. Alto, apuesto, de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color de luna. Se trataba, nada más y nada menos, que de _Neji Hyuga_.

-**Oh ya llegaste** – saludó el rubio, con una sonrisa boba. Neji fijó su vista en la mujer que estaba sentada en el futón. En ese momento, Hinata tuvo que contenerse para no gritar. Neji. Neji Hyuga. El _genio_ de la familia Hyuga, el hombre correcto, perfecto ejemplo de cómo debía ser un Hyuga, el sujeto con el puesto más alto en el departamento de Seguridad Informática, que hacía un par de meses se había dejado ver en una exclusiva fiesta, de la mano de su novia, la talentosa diseñadora de componentes electrónicos de alto nivel, _Tenten Wang_.

_Imposible. Pero si es… Neji… Neji Hyuga. Esto deber ser una broma de mal gusto ¿Neji Hyuga en un cabaret? De verdad siento deseos de reírme. Es simplemente imposible ¿Qué sucedió con su novia? ¿Qué sucedió con su código de conducta tan riguroso y perfecto? Oh vamos ¿acaso todo el mundo planea burlarse de mí esta noche?_

-**La verdad no estoy seguro de…** - empezó el castaño, cohibido ante la mirada de sorpresa que le dedicaba Geisha. _Diablos, tengo que disimular, jamás puede darse cuenta de quién soy._

**-¿Podrían explicarme qué sucede?** – preguntó Geisha, poniéndose de pie y exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa.

-**Oh sí, discúlpanos, estamos haciéndote perder tu tiempo** – dijo Neji, con el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, después de haber visto a la sensual mujer que estaba ante él – **Naruto, sabes que, mejor…** - el chico dio media vuelta para irse, pero el rubio lo sujetó por la muñeca.

-**Olvídalo, no puedes retractarte** – replicó Naruto, con rostro serio -** ¿Acaso piensas decepcionar a esta chica tan bella? **– tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y le sonrió. La chica sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar sobre el maldito que la tocó, de nuevo.

-**No te preocupes, podemos tomar las cosas con calma** – dijo Geisha, soltándose del agarre de Naruto y sacando un abanico de su pecho, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con él y guiñándole un ojo. Neji sonrió tímidamente.

-**¿Lo ves? Tan sólo relájate y disfruta, amigo **– añadió Naruto – **Yo tengo que irme, mi diosa me espera** – les guiñó un ojo - **¡Adiós Neji!** – antes de marcharse se volteó hacia la mujer - **¡Trátalo bien, novata!** – ella asintió, con una sonrisa falsa dibujada en sus rosados labios.

Cuando Naruto se hubo marchado, Geisha invitó a Neji a sentarse en el futón, junto a ella. El muchacho parecía cohibido, pero accedió. _Oh genial, no puedo creer que vaya a tener sexo con él ¡Con él precisamente! Parece que los dioses están en mi contra últimamente. Bueno, como sea, lo mejor es que me ponga seria y haga mi trabajo. Después de todo, no me vendría mal provocarlo un poco. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería pasar una noche con él. Entonces, perfecta oportunidad._

-**Entonces dígame, señor **– habló la dama, acercándose más al hombre - **¿Cuál es su nombre?** – el castaño la miró, dudoso – **Descuide, secreto profesional.**

-**Neji. Neji Hyuga** – respondió él, con la respiración agitada. Geisha había colocado una de sus manos sobre la pierna del castaño.

-**Es un placer conocerlo, señor Hyuga** – dijo Geisha, con sensualidad – **Parece que** – ella se puso de pie y Neji no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada – **está bastante tenso ¿eh?** – el castaño soltó un respingo, cuando las suaves manos de Hinata empezaron a masajear sus hombros – **Sólo… relájese** – le susurró al oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

-**Supongo que sí, después de todo mi trabajo exige una gran responsabilidad.**

-**No me cabe la menor duda, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Informática de Konoha** – dijo ella, acercando más su cuerpo al de él – **He de admitir que se sorprende verlo por aquí.**

-**Es lógico, supongo** – comentó el muchacho – **En otras circunstancias, nunca hubiera entrado en un lugar como este **– al parecer Neji buscaba una manera de zanjar la conversación, pues no le interesaba que una desconocida de enterara de los motivos que lo llevaron a aceptar la indecente, como pensaba él, proposición de su amigo de la infancia, Naruto.

-**Ya veo. Entonces circunstancias especiales lo trajeron aquí** – continuó ella, mientras seguía con su labor de masajear al hombre. La chica sintió cómo el cuerpo de Neji se empezaba a relajar y sonrió, complacida. Estaba decidida a conocer la razón por la que un tipo como él entró en un cabaret. Y, en definitiva, se planteó la meta de llevarse a ese hombre a la cama.

-**Finalmente llegué a mi límite, es todo** – Hinata no comprendió del todo las palabras de Neji – **Esa mujer** - _¿mujer? ¿Estará refiriéndose a su novia? _– **Revolcándose con un maldito bastardo que no tiene dónde caerse muerto **– la ira se apoderaba de su voz – **Si piensa que es la única que puede divertirse, está equivocada **– claro, Hinata lo entendió al instante, un hombre despechado. Un tipo que había ido a ese sitio para "revolcarse" con una mujer desconocida, para desahogar su frustración. Por supuesto, todo un "macho", que no podía, jamás, sentirse menos que su novia, o ex novia, más bien.

-**Comprendo** – dijo Geisha, arrodillándose entre las piernas abiertas de Neji e inclinando su cuerpo hacia él, de modo que tenía una "gran vista" de sus "atributos femeninos superiores". Un tono carmín se apoderó de las mejillas del castaño, que desvió la mirada, para evitar ser víctima de una hemorragia nasal. Hinata sonrió, complacida, no esperaba que intimidar a su "_primo_" fuera tan sencillo – **Entonces, deberías divertirte tú también, **_**Neji**_– el hombre pensó que jamás había escuchado su nombre ser pronunciado con tal erotismo.

Geisha enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su cliente, pegando su pecho al de él. Neji permaneció inmóvil, sintiéndose acorralado por el seductor cuerpo de "su dama". Ella sonrió con picardía, para luego empezar a desatar la corbata negra de Neji, siguiendo con los botones de su camisa. Neji permaneció quieto, dejándose hacer. El chico tenía los sentidos nublados y una erección que iba en aumento, cuando la manga del kimono se deslizó más del hombro de la geisha, dejando al descubierto su seno derecho.

-**Ups** – se disculpó ella, volviendo a acomodarse el traje. La respiración de Neji estaba agitada, pero su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse.

-**Yo… lo siento, no puedo hacer esto** – agregó Neji, separando a la mujer de él y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Hinata frunció el ceño. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que se imaginó. De pronto, una luz se encendió en su cerebro, una idea.

-**Como tú digas** – Geisha se levantó del futón y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que había del otro lado de la habitación. Neji no podía evitar seguir cada uno de sus movimientos con sus ojos. La forma en que movía sus caderas, sus largas y sensuales piernas, su cabello corto, recogido en un moño, su blanco cuello, sus hombros descubiertos. De pronto, no pudo evitar preguntarse _¿cómo sería hacer el amor con una prostituta? _Porque, eso era lo que era, pensó Neji. Pronto, una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios.

Geisha se soltó el cabello y lo peinó con sus dedos. Sabía que Neji no había podido dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos no se habían apartado de ella, desde que se levantó del futón. Sabía que él la deseaba, bastaba con verlo en sus ojos. Lo que no comprendía era por qué simplemente no podía ser más atrevido. Entonces, decidió tomar medidas extremas. Recogió su cabello nuevamente y llevó sus manos hasta el delicado obi que sujetaba su kimono. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo soltó.

Neji tan sólo pudo ver cómo la prenda se deslizaba por el cuerpo de la mujer, dejándola completamente desnuda. Al mirar en el espejo vio los pechos descubiertos de ella, perfectos, grandes, taaan tentadores. A ella parecía no importarle el hecho de estar desnuda enfrente suyo, al contrario, parecía estar muy cómoda, mirándose al espejo con naturalidad ¡Él no era de palo, maldición! ¡Sus malditas hormonas estaban muy despiertas! Como las de un adolescente. Pero él ya no era un adolescente, era un hombre serio y responsable, no era de esos que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos sexuales, no era un pervertido, maniático amante del sexo como Naruto o Sasuke… Pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tendría que ser homosexual para no querer lanzarse hacia esa mujer como una pantera!

Muy bien, había sido suficiente, decidió un sonrojado Neji, incómodo por la dureza en su virilidad. Se levantó violentamente del futón y agarró a la mujer por las muñecas, acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. La boca de Neji se cerró alrededor del pezón derecho de ella, arrancándole un gritito de sorpresa. Neji se reprendió mentalmente por su impulsivo comportamiento, levantando lentamente la mirada, esperando una mirada indignada por parte de la mujer.

-**Parece que después de todo** – empezó ella, empujando delicadamente a Neji hacia atrás – **sí puedes hacerlo ¿eh?** – pegó más su cuerpo al de Neji, quien podía sentir sus pezones erectos rozar su pecho, por encima de la camisa que aún llevaba puesta.

-**No creo que pueda ser** **gentil** – admitió el castaño, que la miraba con ojos fogosos. Hinata sintió que el calor empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. La mujer se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, mirando a su "presa" instintivamente de arriba abajo.

_Tal vez lo que estoy a punto de hacer no sea lo mejor, lo más ético o lo más decente. Quizás yo esté haciendo esto por venganza, después de haber visto a Tenten con aquel sujeto. Sin embargo, en este momento, no puedo pensar con claridad. Es como si mis instintos animales más primitivos se hubieran despertado y me incitaran a poseer a esta mujer, a una completa desconocida. Ha sido suficiente de pensar con claridad, de pensar con lógica y de forma correcta. Esta noche, al menos esta miserable noche saciaré mis deseos._

Neji se deshizo en un instante de su ropa, quedando desnudo enfrente de la Geisha, que se sorprendió con su reacción y sintió sus mejillas arder. No obstante, estaba consciente de que ella había provocado esa situación y, después de todo, ese era su trabajo ¿o no?

El castaño se deslizó hasta el piso y tomó a la mujer por los hombros, hasta dejarla sentada en sus piernas. Después, empezó a penetrarla, mientras se posesionaba de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua lo más posible en la boca de ella, que lo recibió, o más bien, se vio obligada a recibirlo. Sonoros gemidos de placer escapaban de la boca de ella, los cuales no hacían más que aumentar la excitación de Neji. Lentamente se fueron recostando en el piso, quedando Hinata encima de su cliente. Ella separó los labios de los de él y empezó a moverse. Podía sentir cómo la virilidad del hombre penetraba más hondamente en su sexo. Y eso no hacía más que empezar.

El hombre aprisionaba y acariciaba los senos de ella, mientras Geisha continuaba con su labor de bambolear sus caderas, para darle más placer a su cliente, pero al mismo tiempo incrementar el suyo. Neji se cansó de estar abajo y rápidamente intercambió posiciones con la dama. Los ojos de Neji despedían fuego, tanto que Hinata casi sentía que la quemaban. Él se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-**¿Qué sucede? **– preguntó ella, en tono sensual, al notar que su cliente había se había detenido. Él negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió ampliamente - **¿Te parece si vamos a un sitio más… cómodo?** – sin pensarlo dos veces, Neji la levantó y la llevó en brazos a la cama, arrojándola sobre las finas sábanas de seda blanca, para luego colocarse encima de ella, rozando sus intimidades, mientras mordía uno de los pezones y aprisionaba su otro seno con su mano.

Después de saciarse de aquellas tentadoras colinas, Neji se colocó detrás de ella para empezar a penetrarla por detrás, aferrándose a las anchas caderas de la mujer, para penetrar más en su interior.

-**Oh, oh dios…** - gemía Geisha, al sentir el miembro de su cliente penetrarla por detrás, de una forma que se le antojó lo más deliciosa que hubiera sentido nunca. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no conocía a un amante con tanta energía en la cama, no desde aquel maldito rubio.

Neji empezaba a quedarse corto de energía. Él lo sabía, se había vuelto loco al ver el cuerpo desnudo de esa mujer y, sin pensarlo, se comportó agresivo desde el inicio ¡Maldición! Hacía mucho que no tenía un sexo tan bueno. No podía decir que su ex fuera mala en la cama, pero comparado con esa mujer que tenía ahora a su merced, que se dejaba hacer, Tenten Wang era una completa perdedora. Cuando finalmente Neji se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un respiro, soltó a Geisha y cayó rendido en la cama, ante la mirada de reproche de la dama.

Geisha aún no había quedado satisfecha. El tener a ese apuesto hombre a su merced… Un momento ¿había dicho apuesto? ¡Qué clase de incestosa era! ¡Estaba haciendo el amor con Neji Hyuga! ¡Su primo! El hijo del hermano de… bueno, de ese sujeto, al que no se le podía llamar padre… Un segundo, si se suponía que Hinata Hyuga estaba muerta ¿qué hacía ella preocupándose por con quién estaba teniendo sexo? ¡No había tenido mejor sexo! ¡En años! Sí, AÑOS.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y, sin sentirse completamente satisfecha aún, la mujer decidió tomar el control. Se deslizó ágilmente entre las piernas del castaño y, sin previo aviso, empezó a acariciar el endurecido miembro de Neji, que pegó un brinco. Definitivamente no esperaba que esa mujer fuera así de atrevida. Él la miró a los ojos, esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Ella simplemente le guiñó un ojo, pasando ahora a devorar su hombría, con su seductora boca.

-**Ah… ah… ah…** - se podían escuchar los jadeos cargados de placer del hombre, que se revolvía sobre las blancas sábanas. La respiración de Neji estaba agitada, sentía que pronto alcanzaría el clímax, pero sabía que aún no había disfrutado lo suficiente del cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Ella concluyó su tarea, colocándose nuevamente sobre él, moviendo sus caderas de modo que sus intimidades se rozaban constantemente. Geisha pasó su lengua por el amplio pecho de Neji, hasta llegar a su cuello, depositando unos cuantos besos en él.

Entonces, el castaño volvió a quedar rápidamente encima de ella y empezó a penetrarla nuevamente, esta vez con más velocidad y violencia. La chica sintió como si la estuvieran partiendo por la mitad, maldición, le dolía. Ahora sí que estaba siendo agresivo. Una sonrisa de placer se dibujó en los labios de Neji, que la sujeto por los hombros para moverse dentro de ella con mayor facilidad. Geisha enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su adorable cliente, buscando sentir más profundamente ese excitante contacto. Sus cuerpos, perlados por el sudor, danzaban a un ritmo acelerado, arrancándoles gemidos y jadeos de placer. Ambos estaban disfrutando, sabiendo que quizás nunca se volverían a ver… o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Sin embargo, el caliente momento se vio interrumpido. Sí, interrumpido. Interrumpido por el tenue sonido de una campana. Sí, la campana que anunciaba que su tiempo se había terminado. Sus intimidades ya se habían separado, pero Neji seguía besando los senos y el plano abdomen de su dama.

-**Se-Señor… Hyuga…**

-**¿Mmm?**

-**E-E-Espere…** - insistía ella, entre jadeos, sin conseguir que el hombre se apartara de ella. Es más, ya había comenzado a besar sus labios – **Se… se ha acabado… el tiempo…** - pero él no se detenía – **Es… en serio… señor…**

-**¿Se acabó el tiempo? **– preguntó él, confundido - **¿Qué significa eso?**

-**Mi tiempo contigo se ha agotado** – respondió ella, pero él aún seguía encima de su cuerpo. Neji parecía confundido, pero entonces recordó vagamente las palabras de Naruto, algo acerca del tiempo límite con una de las damas del cabaret.

-**Ya veo** – el muchacho se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño recibidor para recoger su ropa. Su ritmo cardiaco aún no regresaba a la normalidad y aún se sentía excitado. En otras palabras, sentía que no había sido suficiente. Sí, resultó que Neji Hyuga era en verdad un amante insaciable.

Por otra parte, Geisha se sentía igual. Por un momento deseó que no hubiera tiempo límite, pero en fin, así era su trabajo. Permaneció en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Podía escuchar a Neji yendo de un lado a otro, mientras se volvía a vestir. Geisha decidió que tenía que "despedirse" de él antes de que se marchara. No le importó estar desnuda y se encaminó de nuevo al recibidor de la habitación, pero se detuvo, quedándose recostada en una pared, mirando fijamente a su amante de esa noche.

Neji se sentía observado. Sabía que ella estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente con esa sonrisa provocativa. De nuevo estaba provocándolo, como había estado haciéndolo toda la noche. Terminó de arreglarse la corbata y se volteó hacia ella. Sus ojos se perdieron en el sensual cuerpo de esa mujer, que parecía hija de dioses.

-**Supongo que eso fue todo** – dijo Neji, recogiendo su largo cabello en una cola baja. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-**Fue divertido… jugar contigo** – comentó Geisha, acercándose hacia él y depositando un último beso en sus labios. Cuando iba a separarse, Neji la sujetó por la nuca, para profundizar más ese último contacto, enredando su lengua con la de ella.

Finalmente, Neji se separó de ella y abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, la llamada _Okiya_. Hinata recogió su kimono y se lo colocó sobre los hombros. No pudo evitar soltar una risotada. Después de todo el resentimiento que Neji Hyuga siempre le había guardado a Hinata Hyuga, resulta que esa noche se acostó con ella. Eso podía considerarse un punto a su favor en su objetivo de hundir a la familia Hyuga.

**H&N**

**-Dos días después-**

El esplendoroso edificio de la Organización _Akatsuki_. Una alta estructura de metal, que resplandecía con los rayos del sol. Emplazada en el centro de la ciudad, era el edificio más alto del centro corporativo de Tokio. Sin embargo, no se trataba de una típica estructura alta con forma de torre. No, porque la _Torre del Amanecer_, como se le conocía, diseñada por la famosa arquitecta _Samui Nii_, estaba construida con una extraña forma de espiral y un techo inclinado. Todas las ventanas habían sido hechas individualmente, pues cada una tenía una forma única. Sus interminables escaleras de caracol, en el interior, eran otro de los elementos característicos de la icónica torre.

Pues bien ¿qué clase de negocio albergaba la incomparable Torre del Amanecer? Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del grupo de inversionistas más poderoso de Tokio en la actualidad. Los _Uchiha I_ ¿Uchiha "Primero"? Sí, efectivamente, porque ellos eran una ramificación de la reconocida Familia Uchiha de Tokio, separada internamente por conflictos generacionales. Como inversionistas, había apoyado la creación de importantes empresas, dando apoyo económico y asesoría a jóvenes empresarios japoneses.

El fundador de Akatsuki era el reconocido economista, ex Ministro de Economía del Japón, _Madara Uchiha_. Un hombre poderoso, de mundo y bastante influyente en el mundo de los negocios, de amplia trayectoria en el ámbito empresarial. El _Sr. Uchiha I_, como él mismo solía llamarse, se encontraba en su amplia oficina en el último piso de la torre. Se trataba de una amplia estancia, con una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Los pisos eran del más fino mármol, de color avellana; las paredes eran impecablemente blancas, con cuadros abstractos. En el centro yacía el amplio escritorio de madera de sauce, con una cómoda silla, de tapiz negro. Amplios estantes de libros estaban elegantemente repartidos por la habitación. Además, unos hermosos sillones con forma de U le agregaban un toque acogedor a la oficina.

Madara se encontraba mirando por los amplios ventanales de su oficina. Se trataba de un hombre de corto cabello negro, surcado por las canas. Llevaba un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra a juego. Su rostro, con algunas arrugas, no demostraba en realidad la edad del hombre. Madara escuchó las puertas de su oficina abrirse, sin embargo no apartó la vista del paisaje.

-**Tan puntual como siempre** – dijo Madara.

Un hombre joven entró en la habitación. Era alto, de complexión atlética; su cabello era largo y negro y lo llevaba sujeto en una perfecta cola a la mitad de la cabeza. Vestía un traje blanco, con una camisa negra, así como su corbata. Madara se volteó hacia el joven y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

-**¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? **– preguntó el mayor.

-**Un éxito. Tsume Inuzuka ha estado de acuerdo con las condiciones y firmó de** **inmediato** – respondió el muchacho.

-**Siempre supe que tenías talento, muchacho.**

-**Me halaga, **_**padre**_ – añadió el recién llegado, enfatizando la última palabra. Madara soltó una sonora carcajada, invitando al muchacho a sentarse y sentándose él a su lado – **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

-**Creo que aún se me hace algo extraño que me llames así, Itachi** – respondió el hombre. El joven que estaba con él se llamaba Itachi, _Itachi Uchiha I_, el hijo de 29 años de Madara, su "orgullo y mejor arma", como le gustaba decir a él. El menor rió.

-**Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, después de todo, me has criado prácticamente desde que nací –** dijo Itachi – **No podría llamar **_**padre**_** a nadie más que a ti, Madara Uchiha I.**

-**Lo sé. Aunque nunca he sido un hombre demasiado sentimental.**

-**Yo tampoco** – agregó el joven, estirándose – **Supongo que eso nos hace compatibles**.

-**En efecto. El único Uchiha con quien guardo una relación cercana es contigo** – comentó Madara – **Los **_**otros **_**Uchiha son demasiado conflictivos ¿no te parece?** – Itachi asintió – **La Honorable Familia Uchiha, vaya apelativo más patético.**

**-E igual de patético es en actual líder. Francamente ese sujeto no puede hablar de honor.**

**-Mucho menos su esposa… Esos recuerdos no me son gratos…**

-**Un momento ¿Cuándo fue que esta se convirtió en una conversación acerca del pasado?** – Madara sonrió a modo de disculpa. A Itachi no le agradaba en absoluto hablar de su tormentoso pasado.

-**Tienes razón, olvidemos eso** – se excusó el padre – **Tienes programada una entrevista con una nueva estudiante de Cordon Bleu ¿cierto?**

-**Oh sí, una joven llamada Ikeda** – respondió el pelinegro – **Sin embargo, es la última estudiante que admitirá la academia este año. Supongo que podré ir esta noche a ese evento de caridad de los Senju.**

-**Esos chicos que escogiste tienen un futuro prometedor. Franck también es un cazatalentos muy exitoso ¿no crees? Eres su "fichaje" más valioso.**

-**Sólo acepté ese puesto como un favor a Franck, porque es uno de tus grandes amigos** – dijo Itachi – **Aunque ser Director de Admisiones de Cordon Bleu no está del todo mal – **Madara sonrió y se puso de pie.

-**Es más de mediodía, vayamos a almorzar. Hoy nos espera una tarde ajetreada.**

**H&N**

El debut de Geisha en la cama finalmente había pasado ¿El resultado? Bueno, ella pensaba que no había salido tan mal. Aunque sí que había sido una sorpresa el que Neji Hyuga fuera su primer cliente. Es que… ¡Era Neji Hyuga! Ese sujeto serio, orgulloso, algo prepotente y extremadamente malhumorado, con un gran sentido de la honorabilidad. Sí, el mismísimo Neji Hyuga, experto en seguridad informática de Konoha, pisando un cabaret, cuando él mismo había jurado nunca entrar en un lugar así. Pero, en fin, es por eso que se dice _"nunca digas nunca"_.

Si Neji Hyuga se hubiera enterado de quién era realmente la mujer con quien tuvo sexo, se habría indignado de tal manera que de seguro la hubiera sermoneado con algo así como _"has mancillado el honor de los Hyuga"_. Pero, para Hinata ese "honor" no significaba nada. Honor. Hiashi Hyuga no podía hablar de honor después de la forma en que trató a su primogénita. La Honorable Familia Hyuga. ¡Tonterías! Ese apelativo no era más que una máscara para esconder las denigrantes y arcaicas reglas de los Hyuga.

Habían pasado dos días. Tres clientes para Geisha desde su debut, y al parecer su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo de trabajo. Pero era otro asunto el que la inquietaba. Su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de hacer el amor con Neji Hyuga. Ni ella misma sabía por qué tenía tales deseos, era como si el cuerpo de ese sujeto se hubiera convertido en su droga, además estaban las palabras de Tsubaki. El recuerdo de esa noche llegó a su mente.

_-Flashback-_

_Neji se había marchado y en cuanto la puerta de La Okiya se cerró tras él, Hinata se derrumbó en el futón, exhausta y dolorida. No había tenido sexo desde hacía siete años y definitivamente su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a las embestidas de un hombre despechado, mucho menos un hombre con una virilidad como la de Neji Hyuga. Hinata siempre había pensado que aquel que fuera su primo era muy atractivo, sin embargo, jamás pensó que tuviera un cuerpo digno de héroe griego._

_-Jamás pensé que sería tan… agotador – se dijo a sí misma la chica, cerrando los ojos – Pero creo que ha estado bien._

_La mujer se puso de nuevo el kimono y se tendió en la cama, cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a descansar unos minutos, antes de regresar a casa. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, y se habría quedado allí el resto de la noche de no ser porque la voz de Ino la regresó a la realidad._

_-¡Hina, despierta! ¡Hina! – decía Ino en voz alta, mientras la sacudía suavemente._

_-Mmm… quiero dormir – replicaba la chica, sin abrir sus ojos._

_-Es hora de regresar a casa – pero su amiga se negaba a despertar – Oh mira, Franck Henry ha venido a verte._

_-¡Qué! – exclamó Hinata, despertando de golpe - ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? – añadió ella, mirando a su alrededor. _

_-Jajaja sí que eres ingenua, claro que él no está aquí – Hinata frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas como una niña pequeña. Franck Henry era el representante en Japón de la Academia Le Cordon Bleu. La historia de cómo se había convertido en multimillonario fascinaba a Hinata y era uno de los hombres a quien ella admiraba más._

_-Me engañaste._

_-Lo siento, pero tú no querías cooperar – respondió Ino – Ven, es hora de regresar a casa. Vamos para que te cambies de ropa – la chica asintió y siguió a su amiga, a través de una pequeña puerta que estaba en la parte trasera de la habitación. Esta puerta estaba conectada con los camerinos de las chicas._

_-Vaya que estoy agotada – decía la recién "iniciada" Geisha._

_-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Geisha – dijo la rubia, al entrar en el camerino – Pero no puedo creer que ese sujeto fuera tu primer cliente. Neji Hyuga viniendo aquí._

_-No me lo recuerdes, no puedo creer que tuve sexo con ese hombre – comentó Geisha, con expresión seria. Aunque ella sí que había disfrutado esa noche junto a él, pero no iba a admitirlo enfrente de Ino – Ya sabes que él…_

_-Olvídate de eso, tú no tienes ningún vínculo con Neji Hyuga ¿verdad? – Ino le guiñó un ojo y ella asintió. Era cierto, desde aquel día en que Hiashi la desterró de la mansión, ella había dejado de ser una Hyuga – Ahora cuéntame qué tal estuvo – Geisha se sonrojó, pero no respondió – Oh vamos, al menos dime qué tipo de amante es._

_-Tímido – fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Ino se sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hinata continuó – Pero después se volvió un poco más "salvaje", francamente no yo no tenía mucha creatividad, así que lo dejé hacer lo que quisiera conmigo._

_-¡Qué! ¿Estás diciendo que lo dejaste tener el control? – exclamó la rubia._

_-Vamos, vamos, no te alteres. La próxima vez investigaré en internet o leeré Kamasutra._

_-¿Estás diciendo que quieres volver a verlo? – Hinata se quedó pensativa unos instantes, meditando la pregunta de su compañera. Un momento, lo estaba pensando ¿acaso quería volver a verlo?_

_-Quién sabe – fue lo único que respondió la "novata", cuando un par de voces se iban acercando a los camerinos._

_-¿Qué tal ha ido tu primera noche? – preguntó Samui, que se acercó al espejo para quitarse los lentes de contacto de color rojo._

_-Pues… en realidad el sujeto era algo inexpresivo así que…_

_-Debut exitoso, Geisha – intervino Tsubaki, que recién iba entrando en la habitación. Ino, Hinata y Samui se voltearon hacia ella – Debieron ver la cara del sujeto Hyuga cuando salió de La Okiya, traía una expresión de enorme satisfacción – agregó la ahora peliplateada, ante la mirada incógnita de sus compañeras._

_-¿Un Hyuga? – preguntó Samui - ¿Quién rayos era?_

_-Neji Hyuga – se apresuró a responder Tsubaki. Samui abrió los ojos por la sorpresa._

_-¿Qué demonios hacía un sujeto como él aquí? – Tsubaki se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a Hinata – Vaya sorpresa. _

_En efecto, había sido una sorpresa para muchos el darse cuenta de que Neji Hyuga había pisado el cabaret Moulin Rouge. Y no sólo eso, para muchos también había sido una sorpresa la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro del estoico Director del Departamento de Seguridad Informática de Konoha Corp. Ni siquiera sus amigos, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, que lo conocían tan bien, podían creer las palabras de Neji cuando este les dijo que ansiaba volver a ver a esa mujer que se hacía llamar Geisha._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Después de esa noche, Geisha estuvo con dos hombres más. Primero, _Suigetsu Hozuki,_ un biólogo marino, asistente de Kisame Hoshigaki; y después con un sujeto bastante extraño, que sólo se hizo llamar _Hidan_. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso y a pesar de que era su trabajo complacer a sus clientes, sin involucrar su propia satisfacción, Hinata no había dejado de pensar en Neji, en ese hombre con su peculiar forma de tener sexo. Ya varias veces se había sorprendido a sí misma, pensando en esa noche con él, y así mismo, se había reprendido por tener esos pensamientos tan ilógicos. Definitivamente Hinata Ikeda parecía estar delirando, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

La mujer decidió no pensar más en ello y prepararse para su entrevista esa tarde.

**H&N**

**-Oficinas de la Sede japonesa de Le Cordon Bleu-**

_Le Cordon Bleu_ es un prestigioso centro de estudios, líder en la educación de Administración Hotelera, Ingeniería Alimentaria, gastronomía y artes culinarias, en fin, todo lo relacionado con el negocio de los hoteles y restaurantes. Su sede central se ubica en París, Francia, sin embargo, el fundador de la academia, Monsieur _Dominique Moreau_, había forjado una alianza con la Universidad de Tokio, para educar a jóvenes japoneses en el arte de lo que él _llamaba Ingeniería Hotelera_. Por tal motivo, la Toudai había acondicionado, con la asesoría de profesionales franceses, un amplio edificio que fungiría como sede de la Academia en Japón.

La administración de Le Cordon Bleu en Japón, al mando de _Franck Goncourt_, gerente de la Academia en territorio nipón, había solicitado el reclutamiento de un selecto grupo de prometedores jóvenes, que había demostrado tener grandes habilidades para la _Ingeniería Hotelera._ El Gerente de Admisiones, Itachi Uchiha, era un verdadero genio para localizar jóvenes talentos, además de ser un excelente estratega en los negocios.

Hinata bajó de su taxi, enfrente de las oficinas administrativas de Le Cordon Bleu, ubicadas en un elegante edificio blanco, de estilo contemporáneo. Ella vestía un conjunto de falta y chaqueta, de color azul marino. Calzaba unos elegantes zapatos de tacón, de color negro.

-**Bien Hinata,** **tranquilízate** – se decía a sí misma, al notar el temblor de sus manos. Esa era su única oportunidad para ingresar a Le Cordon Bleu ese año. La mujer caminó hasta la entrada, cuyas puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente. Se aproximó hasta la recepcionista, una mujer de cabello rojo, corto, y ojos azules. Vestía un conjunto de color blanco, con el emblema de la Academia en el pecho.

-**Buenas tardes, señorita ¿puedo ayudarla?** – preguntó amablemente la mujer, con marcado acento francés. Hinata se fijó en su identificación, se llamaba Amelie.

-**Sí, vengo a una entrevista con el Director de Admisiones.**

-**Claro, con Monsieur Uchiha** – dijo Amelie – **Suba al ascensor, cuarto piso, primera puerta en el pasillo de la izquierda.**

-**Muchas gracias** – dijo la peliazul, siguiendo el camino que Amelie le indicó. Pronto se encontró enfrente de la oficina indicada. La chica se acercó al escritorio de la secretaria, una chica de cabellera corta y castaña.

**-¿Puedo ayudarte?** – preguntó la muchacha. Hinata la miró fijamente y cayó en la cuenta de quién se trataba. Era Rin Hatake, su compañera del Moulin Rouge, que llevaba el mismo uniforme que la recepcionista – **Hola Hina** – saludó Rin, en voz baja - **¿Vienes a ver al señor Uchiha?**

-**Eh… sí, tengo una entrevista.**

-**Dame un momento** – Rin levantó el teléfono – **Señor, la señorita Ikeda ha llegado. Enseguida** – se dirigió nuevamente a la peliazul – **Puedes pasar, suerte** – Hinata sonrió, agradecida y abrió la puerta.

Las paredes de la habitación eran azul cielo y los pisos de cerámica blanca, había un par de libreros y un par de cuadros con kanjis. En el centro de la oficina había un escritorio de madera de roble. Detrás de él, sentado en una hermosa silla ejecutiva de tapiz azulado estaba Itachi Uchiha, con la vista fija en la pantalla de su computador portátil, de color plateado.

-**B-Buenas tardes** – saludó tímidamente Hinata. El pelinegro levantó la vista y le sonrió. Al encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos negros de Itachi, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-**Buenas tardes, Srta. Ikeda, por favor, póngase cómoda** – dijo el hombre, señalando un par de cómodas sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio. Hinata se sentó, bastante nerviosa. Itachi volvió su vista hacia el computador – **Bien, hace un par de días recibí sus papeles. Un ensayo excelente, si he de ser franco **– uno de los requisitos para optar por un cupo en la academia era que el postulante debía elaborar un ensayo, acerca de la importancia de una educación de calidad para un Administrador Hotelero.

-**M-Muchas gracias.**

-**Por favor, no se ponga nerviosa que no muerdo** – la chica asintió, aún sonrojada, pues su entrevistador era muy apuesto y parecía ser muy joven – **Muy bien, veo que no ha tenido experiencias previas en el campo de la Ingeniería Hotelera, entonces ¿qué la impulsó a optar por una carrera en la academia?**

-**Verá, mi sueño siempre ha sido estudiar Administración Hotelera en Le Cordon Bleu** – respondió Hinata, ahora con más seguridad – **Sé que ya no soy una jovencita, pero siempre estoy anuente a aprender nuevas cosas. Además, admiro a Monsieur Goncourt, creo que la historia de su vida es increíble.**

-**¿Se siente identificada con la historia de Monsieur Goncourt?**

-**Se puede decir que sí** – Hinata sólo rogaba porque no le preguntara nada acerca de su educación previa – **Creo que me identifico con él en su ambición por alcanzar sus metas con trabajo duro.**

-**Ya veo** – dijo Itachi, con rostro inexpresivo. Hinata no podía saber si las cosas iban bien o mal – **Entonces, Srta. Hinata, ¿conoce usted todos los ámbitos que engloba la carrera de Administración Hotelera de esta academia?**

-**Por supuesto** – respondió inmediatamente la peliazul – **Comprende desde el área de atención al público, administración de restaurantes, gastronomía, hasta estrategias de negocios turísticos. El perfil profesional del egresado es muy amplio.**

-**Le plantearé una situación** – la chica escuchaba con atención –** Imagine que un inversionista se acerca a usted con la intención de financiar su negocio, pues usted desea iniciarse como empresaria ¿qué tipo de negocio sería?**

-**Una cadena de hoteles, sin lugar a duda** – Itachi parecía sorprendido. Muy pocos candidatos respondían tan rápido y con tal seguridad. La chica tenía agallas, sin duda – **Empezaría por abrir un hotel en la zona de Shimatachi, debido a su popularidad entre los turistas. Imagino visitas guiadas a los alrededores del Palacio Imperial, además de ofrecer la típica arquitectura tradicional japonesa. Después buscaría ir expandiendo, gradualmente, el número de hoteles en el país.**

-**Sin duda una mujer muy ambiciosa** – intervino Itachi, con una media sonrisa – **Eso me gusta.**

-**Los negocios turísticos siempre han sido mi pasión. El abrir una cadena de hoteles, que se conviertan en los mejores de Japón y sean reconocidos internacionalmente, es mi mayor ambición.**

-**Una persona que piensa en grande** – comentó el pelinegro, haciendo sonrojar a la chica con su penetrante mirada – **No me queda más que decirle** – se puso de pie – **bienvenida a Le Cordon Bleu** – la chica estuvo a punto de ponerse a saltar y gritar de la felicidad, pero se contuvo. No podía dar una mala impresión al sexy director de admisiones.

-**Vaya… yo…** - ella no podía hablar de la emoción. Jamás pensó que la entrevista sería tan corta y que terminarían aceptándola tan pronto.

-**Notará que mis entrevistas no son para nada convencionales** – le ofreció su mano y ella se la estrechó.

-**Se lo agradezco mucho, Sr. Uchiha, es un honor para mí.**

-**La Srta. Hatake le enviará los detalles necesarios a su correo electrónico **– dijo el hombre – **Aproveche esta oportunidad, Srta. Ikeda. Es la última postulante que admitiremos este año.**

-**Claro que la aprovecharé** – Hinata le dedicó una reverencia, antes de salir de la oficina, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-**¿Cómo te fue? **– preguntó Rin, expectante. Hinata simplemente levantó el pulgar - **¡Genial! Muchas felicidades.**

-**Gracias, Rin.**

**H&N**

En cuanto llegó a casa, Hinata se dispuso llamar a su inseparable amiga, Ino. Se tendió en el gran sofá de la sala y marcó a la oficina de Ino. Después de un minuto, escuchó la voz de su amiga del otro lado.

_-¡Hinata! ¡Por fin llamas!_ – exclamó la rubia – _No sabes lo nerviosa que he estado hoy. Casi no he podido concentrarme en el trabajo ¡Cuéntame!_

-**Sólo diré esto** – respondió la peliazul – **Soy oficialmente estudiante de la Academia Le Cordon Bleu** – Hinata escuchó un grito de Ino, del otro lado de la línea.

_-¡Excelente! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! Oh Hinata, estoy tan feliz por ti. Pero_ – el tono de voz de la rubia se tornó serio - _¿No tuviste problemas con el asunto de tu educación anterior?_

-**El Sr. Uchiha no me hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto.**

-_El Sr. Uchi… ¡No me digas que te entrevistó Itachi Uchiha en persona!_

-**Así es ¿por qué la emoción?**

-_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué la emoción dices? _– replicó la rubia - _¿Es que acaso no lo viste? Ese hombre es taaan guapo_ – Hinata asintió, completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de Ino - _¡Dios, qué no daría por estar con él a solas! Le haría…_

-**¡Ya, guárdate los detalles, pervertida! Sí, es muy apuesto. De hecho lo conocí hace años, en un evento de caridad cuando, ya sabes…**

-_Sí, entiendo ¡Qué afortunada! Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado ¡Esta noche vamos a salir a celebrar!_ – exclamó Ino, muy contenta.

-**Cierto, hoy tenemos la noche libre** – recordó Hinata - **¿Adónde iremos?**

-_Ya lo verás._

**H&N**

_**Yey! Hina fue admitida en Le Cordon Bleu y se irá de fiesta para celebrar… ¿Qué sucederá esa noche?**_

_**Las invito a seguir leyendo HiGh ScHoOl DrAmA.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Acto 4: Deseo Innegable

_Ne! Esta vez no fue mi culpa del todo, la página no ha dejado actualizar desde hace tiempo! Ya me estaba desesperando, porque hace días que tengo escrito el capítulo!_

_Hola mis queridas lectoras. De acuerdo, supongo que querrán matarme por demorarme tanto por la continuación, pero ¡no lo hagan! Si no, no podré continuar con mis fics jeje. Verán, la universidad de ha absorbido de una manera increíble, casi no he tenido tiempo para mí, mucho menos vida social, pero afortunadamente ya sólo me queda un mes de tortura… Tengo como tres semanas de estar atorada en este capítulo, las ideas iban y venían, pero nada me convencía… Aunque me parece que el capítulo quedó decente. Espero que lo disfruten, porque he sufrido bastante para traerles esta actualización._

_Agradecimientos especiales a: velka98, dika no sora, zely, StEpHyGrOcK3107, Hinata asumi Kaoru lore, diana carolina, ina minina, Murder Hikari, Misao Koishikawa, hikari16 (prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo empezaré a responder los reviews)_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado para las víctimas del terremoto en Japón. Este maravilloso pueblo se levantará de nuevo, con toda su gloria, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. ¡Ánimo Japón!**_

_Chicas, no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar este fic o High School Drama. Onegai ténganme paciencia y por ahora disfruten de:_

_*Amor de Cabaret*_

**Acto 4: Deseo innegable**

**-Konoha Corp-**

Definitivamente algo andaba mal con él. Eso era lo que pensaba Neji Hyuga, mientras terminaba de analizar la propuesta de desarrollo que le habían enviado. Habían pasado dos días desde que había estado en el Moulin Rouge. Dos días desde que su relación con Tenten Wang había terminado abruptamente. Dos días desde que se había acostado con aquella mujer, Geisha. Pero aún así, él no había conseguido sacarse a esa mujer de su cabeza. Era como si la conociera de alguna parte, como si esa no fuera la primera vez que la veía. Estaba claro que no tenía ningún sentido para un hombre tan ocupado como él, preocuparse por un asunto tan irrelevante. Sin embargo, esa chica le recordaba a alguien, a una mujer que no había visto en mucho tiempo, la primera chica de la que realmente se había enamorado. ¡Suficiente! Se reprendió mentalmente Neji. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, no valía la pena, ya podría volver a verla la próxima vez que fuera al cabaret. Un momento ¿acaso estaba considerando ir de nuevo a ese sitio? _No tiene nada de malo, _pensó. Después de todo, no era el único hombre que lo hacía.

Neji se golpeó la frente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había avanzado nada con la propuesta que estaba leyendo. Hacía más de media hora que había estado leyendo el primer párrafo y en verdad no estaba prestando atención. Pero ese no era el único problema. Su asistente, su mano derecha, Konan, le había presentado su carta de renuncia esa mañana. Según le dijo, a su prometido, _Yahiko Hatano_, analista financiero de Akatsuki, le habían ofrecido un puesto importante en Francia, por lo que ella se marcharía con él, dentro de una semana. Genial, ahora tenía que conseguir una asistente nueva.

-**Maldita sea** – se quejó el castaño, cerrando violentamente su portátil. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana – **Necesito un trago** – pero en su oficina no estaba permitido el licor, regla que él se había autoimpuesto y ahora se lamentaba por ello.

-**¡Oye Neji! **– la estruendosa voz de Naruto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Neji se volteó con cara de fastidio, viendo a Naruto y Sasuke entrar en su oficina.

-**¿Qué no saben llamar a la puerta? **– les reprochó el Hyuga, con enojo.

-**Vamos, no seas tan** **duro** – le respondió Naruto – **Y nosotros que veníamos a invitarte a unas copas** – el castaño no respondió, simplemente se dirigió a su escritorio y recogió su portátil.

-**Se ve que las necesitas** – intervino Sasuke, con una risita burlona – **Si tanto quieres ver a esa mujer, podrías pedirle una cita a Madame Senju, pero eso será mañana, ya que hoy el Cabaret está cerrado.**

-**No empieces de nuevo, Sasuke** – dijo el castaño – **Por cierto, pensé que ustedes irían al evento de caridad de la familia Senju.**

-**¿Bromeas? No hay nada interesante que ver **– alegó el rubio – **La anciana sabe que no me gustan esas cosas.**

-**Creo que deberías tenerle un poco más de respeto a la esposa de tu abuelo** – dijo Sasuke.

-**Sólo lo dices por conveniencia** – replicó Naruto, con gesto burlón – **Además ¿qué no deberías ir tú, como sucesor de la familia Uchiha?**

-**No lo creo, tengo demasiado trabajo.**

-**No creo que emborracharte sea "tener demasiado trabajo"** – comentó Neji, poniéndose el saco de color azul marino.

-**No tiene nada de malo tomarse unas copas de vez en cuando** – dijo el Uchiha, encogiéndose de hombros.

-**¿De vez en cuando? **– preguntó el genio Hyuga, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-**Ya, no empiecen, mejor vámonos** – ambos se voltearon hacia Neji - **¿Vienes? **– el aludido se encogió de hombros y los siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

-**Veamos cuál será nuestro destino** – Naruto se quedó pensativo, mientras Sasuke buscaba las llaves de su Ferrari – **Ah, ya sé, vamos al bar **_**Flor de Luna.**_

-**Ja, lo único que quieres es conseguir licor gratis de Yugao** – dijo Sasuke, subiendo a su auto.

**N&H**

**-Casa de Ino-**

Hinata se sentía como nueva después de haberse dado un relajante baño de burbujas, en el baño principal de la casa. Esa noche saldría con Ino a uno de los bares más populares de la ciudad, el Bar Flor de Luna, propiedad de la familia de Yugao Uzuki, mejor conocida como Víbora dentro del Moulin Rouge. Ambas habían recibido una invitación especial de la mejor bar tender de Japón, Yugao por supuesto.

La peliazul se colocó una bata de baño corta, de color blanco, pues Ino le dijo que le tenía un nuevo vestido como regalo. Ella no estaba segura de querer aceptar el vestido, pues aunque no lo había visto, tenía una claro idea de los extravagantes y atrevidos gustos de su mejor amiga.

-**¿Lista para ver tu regalo? **– Ino condujo a Hinata hasta su habitación, que tenía paredes de color violeta, muy pálido. Ambas entraron al vestidor de la rubia y Hinata se colocó enfrente del enorme espejo, que cubría una de las paredes.

-**S-Supongo** – la rubia sonrió y sacó una caja negra de su armario.

-**Anda, quítate esa bata** – Hinata deslizó la bata por sus hombros, quedando completamente desnuda – **Toma, ponte esta lencería** – Hinata abrió la pequeña bolsa Victoria's Secret que Ino le dio. Esta contenía una diminuta tanga negra, a juego con un sostén strapless. Ambos eran de encaje, que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación - **¡Vamos!** – _supongo que está bien, después de todo llevaré el vestido, así que no hay de qué preocuparse._

Hinata se colocó la lencería y se miró avergonzada en el espejo. Esa ropa interior era demasiado reveladora para ella. Aunque sabía que tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse si es que quería seguir trabajando en el Cabaret de Madame Senju. Aún así, ella pensó que no se veía nada mal, incluso podía decir que se veía sexy.

-**Te ves muy bien** – le susurró Ino al oído, pegando su cuerpo al de su amiga, que ahora estaba muy sonrojada – **Eres una mujer muy sexy** – mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la peliazul – **Si fuera hombre, no dudaría en abalanzarme sobre ti.**

-**I-I-Ino** – balbuceó Hinata, completamente sonrojada. Su amiga rió ante la actitud de la peliazul.

-**Aunque pensándolo bien, no veo por qué tendría que ser hombre para hacerlo **– la rubia acarició el plano abdomen de su sonrojada amiga, mientras deslizaba su lengua por los hombros de su amiga. Hinata no podía reaccionar, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y no podía articular palabra alguna. Era una escena digna de una hemorragia nasal.

-**¡Ino! **– la reprendió de repente una apenada Hinata. Ino soltó una carcajada.

-**Eres tan inocente. Ahora falta el vestido** – Ino abrió la caja, dejando ver un vestido negro – **Es Carolina Herrera, así que no me vayas a decir que no lo quieres ¿eh?**

-**¡Por dios! **– exclamó la peliazul, una vez que tuvo el vestido puesto – **No, no, es demasiado** – Hinata se miró en el espejo. El vestido era hermoso, de eso no había duda, pero demasiado revelador. Era ceñido al cuerpo, de mangas anchas; su hombro derecho estaba cubierto por la manga, pero su hombro izquierdo quedaba al descubierto, además era corto, muy corto, apenas cubría un poco más allá de su ropa interior - **¿Estás loca?**

-**Mmm pues no, fue algo costoso, pero no me importa, es un vestido de la nueva colección** – respondió la chica, desnudándose para colocarse su diminuta lencería roja.

-**No me refiero a eso** – replicó Hinata. Ino no respondió mientras se colocaba su vestido rojo. Era un vestido entallado, tan corto como el suyo, strapless y sujeto en la cintura con un fajón de oro, con incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras preciosas.

-**¡Oh vamos, eres una mujer atractiva! ¿Qué tiene de malo mostrar tu cuerpo? ¿Acaso no estás orgullosa de él? **– dijo Ino, en tono suplicante – **Por favor, por mí.**

-**¿Acaso tengo opción? – **Hinata suspiró, derrotada. Definitivamente no podía ganarle a Ino. La rubia rió y se abrazó a su amiga.

-**Ven, voy a hacerte unos rizos** – Ino sacó su rizadora y la conectó, esperando que se calentara. Con ella, rizó el corto cabello de Hinata. En cuanto a su cabello, ya lo había alisado completamente y simplemente lo recogió en una cola alta.

-**Vaya, eres buena** – dijo Hinata, mientras se miraba en el espejo – **Iré a ponerme los lentes de contacto y podremos irnos **- la peliazul salió de la habitación de Ino, mientras la rubia buscaba sus pendientes de oro con forma de corazón.

-**Espero no estar cometiendo un error** – se dijo a sí misma Ino, mientras recordaba su conversación con Neji.

_-Flashback-_

_Esa tarde, a Ino le correspondió exponer ante la Junta Directiva y los Gerentes de Departamentos de Konoha la nueva normativa de estandarización para el control de calidad a la que debían apegarse los nuevos proyectos de desarrollo de sistemas de información y fabricación de componentes electrónicos._

_-Ese es el manual que nos ha enviado la ISO para obtener la nueva certificación de Calidad – expuso Ino – Es necesario que todos los departamentos se apeguen a él y se encarguen de hacérselo saber a sus empleados._

_-Espero que haya quedado claro para todos – dijo Hiruzen Sarutobi, Presidente de Konoha Corp – La junta llega oficialmente a su final. Pueden retirarse._

_Todos los altos ejecutivos de Konoha recogieron sus ordenadores portátiles y empezaron a salir lentamente de la Sala de Juntas, felicitando a Ino por su exposición. Al final, sólo quedaron ella y Neji, que se había quedado leyendo el informe acerca de las ventajas que suponía para la compañía la aplicación del nuevo estándar para el control de calidad. Ino notó entonces que Neji lucía más serio de lo normal._

_-¿Mal día? – le preguntó ella. Neji separó los ojos de la pantalla del computador y la miró._

_-Algo así – respondió – Konan presentó su carta de renuncia hoy – Ino ya lo sabía, puesto que Konan se lo había contado esa mañana, a la hora del desayuno – Así que tendré que contratar a una nueva asistente._

_-Eso debe ser una molestia para ti. No te agrada eso de hacer entrevistas ¿cierto?_

_-Tú misma lo has dicho – afirmó el castaño – No tengo tiempo para eso – en ese momento, a la rubia se le ocurrió una gran idea._

_-Tal vez podría recomendarte a alguien – Neji se levantó de su silla y se quedó estático en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Ino – Así te ahorrarías la molestia de realizar entrevistas._

_-¿Conoces a una persona capaz de ser mi asistente? – la rubia asintió, pensando en su querida amiga de cabellos azulados. Tuvo que reprimir una risa, su amiga la mataría si se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo… O quizás no – Sabes que soy una persona muy exigente._

_-Oh créeme que lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que ella será capaz de ajustarse a tu método de trabajo – Neji la miró, con interés._

_-¿Es confiable?_

_-Es una de mis mejores amigas. Acaba de llegar a Tokio y tiene experiencia en el área de la informática. Es una gran analista. El único problema es…_

_-¿Cuál? – Neji parecía interesado y eso animó más a Ino. Si podía conseguirle ese empleo a su amiga, sería perfecto. Después de todo, después de su primera noche en el Cabaret, Hinata había insistido en buscar otro tipo de trabajo, al menos de medio tiempo._

_-No tiene referencias de ninguna empresa – el castaño se quedó pensativo – Supongo que eso es un problema para los estándares de Konoha, no es común contratar a alguien sin experiencia laboral._

_-Yo elijo a mis colaboradores, – intervino Neji – así que si yo considero que la persona es apta para el puesto, eso es lo de menos._

_-Mmm entonces podría presentártela uno de estos días – el celular de la rubia empezó a sonar – Oh lo lamento, mi jefe me necesita. Nos veremos, Neji._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Ino se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba decidido, después de todo, ya había quedado con Neji de verse en el bar.

-**Espero que Hina no se moleste conmigo por esto.**

-**¡Ino, vámonos! **– exclamó Hinata, desde fuera de la habitación.

-**Eh… ¡Ya voy!**

**H&N**

**-Flor de Luna-**

El celular de Ino empezó a sonar, mientras ella y Hinata se dirigían al bar. Ino se fijó en el número y frunció el ceño ¿Ese tipo llamándola fuera de horario laboral? Eso sí que era raro viniendo de él. La rubia se colocó el manos libres en la oreja izquierda.

-**Hola. Vaya sorpresa** – ella sonrió – **Sí, sí. Lo que no esperaba es que estuvieras tan desesperado. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sí lo sé. **– hizo una pausa – **Nos veremos.**

-**¿Alguien del trabajo? **– le preguntó Hinata.

-**Sí, algo así** – respondió la rubia – **Hinata ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que querías un trabajo de medio tiempo?**

-**¡No me digas que me conseguiste algo! **– exclamó inmediatamente la peliazul, ilusionada.

-**Algo así.** – su amiga la miraba, expectante – **Si las cosas salen bien, esta noche podrías salir con trabajo en Konoha Corp **– la peliazul se quedó atónita ¿Trabajo en Konoha? ¡Eso debía ser una broma! Ino frenó súbitamente en la entrada de un edificio de forma ovalada, con apariencia de crucero.

-**Buenas noches, bienvenidas a Flor de Luna** – las saludó un guardia de seguridad, que le entregó a Ino una tarjeta transparente. La rubia avanzó hasta el parqueo bajo techo, estacionó el vehículo y ambas salieron, dirigiéndose a uno de los ascensores que estaban en el parqueo subterráneo.

-**Entonces ¿hablas en serio? ¿Un trabajo en Konoha?** – insistía Hinata. Incluso se había olvidado de lo incómoda que la hacía sentir ese diminuto vestido - **¿En qué departamento?**

-**¿De veras quieres saberlo? **– Hinata asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza - **¿No me odiarás por eso?**

-**¿Cómo podría odiarte? A menos que… sea algo ilegal o… **- la rubia negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más, tan sólo siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a unas puertas de cristal que se abrieron automáticamente.

El interior del bar tenía todo el aspecto del bar de un lujoso crucero. La barra tenía forma de media luna y era transparente. Se podía apreciar una gran pecera incrustada en la barra. Las sillas que estaba detrás de la barra eran de metal plateado, altas. Más allá, había varias mesas de madera, con cómodas sillas de tapiz rojizo; también había pequeños espacios con sillones en forma de U. Elegantes lámparas de forma cilíndrica colgaban del techo, despidiendo luces de neón azuladas. Un escenario sobresalía en el medio del bar. Al lado de la barra, había unas escaleras de caracol, que llevaban al segundo piso del bar. La barra también estaba iluminada con luces de neón, estas de color púrpura. El DJ tocaba música de los 80's.

Hinata estaba impresionada con la magnificencia del lugar. Nunca había pisado un sitio como ese. Ino se acercó a la barra y saludó a un par de chicos. Las miradas lujuriosas hacia ambas chicas no se hicieron esperar. La peliazul empezaba a sentirse incómoda de nuevo, pero trató de disimular. Ahora que estaba en Tokio, tenía que disfrutar su vida.

-**Oye, no me dijiste de qué trataba el trabajo** – insistía Hinata. Ino se quedó pensativa y miró a su alrededor. Pareció encontrar a alguien con la vista y se sonrió.

-**Pronto lo verás** – fue lo único que dijo. Hinata se fijó en la bar tender e inmediatamente la reconoció. Era Yugao, su compañera del Cabaret. Lo que la impresionó fue su habilidad. Tomaba tres botellas de licor y las lanzaba en el aire para luego atraparlas con facilidad y preparar un trago en cuestión de segundos.

-**¡Ino! **– exclamó Yugao, acercándose a donde estaban las chicas - **¡Hinata, viniste! ¡Qué bien!**

-**Este lugar es impresionante** – le dijo Hinata. Yugao sonrió, agradecida.

-**Es el humilde negocio de la familia. Como verás, mis padres están obsesionados con los** **barcos** – bromeó la chica de cabellera púrpura, colocando un par de Martini enfrente de las chicas – **Cortesía de la casa. Por cierto Ino, Neji llegó hace un rato, preguntó por ti** – Hinata miró a ambas mujeres, extrañada.

-**¿Sabes dónde está?**

-**Por allá,** - señaló hacia un sitio cerca del escenario - **con Naruto y Sasuke** – en cuanto Hinata escuchó el nombre de _"Naruto",_ la sonrisa se borró de su rostro ¿Es que tenía que encontrarse a ese idiota siempre?

-**¡Yugao, sírveme un whisky en la rocas! **– un hombre de cabello castaño apareció detrás de ellas.

-**Kankuro, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí hoy** – le dijo Yugao - **¿Qué no tenías que ir a ese evento de caridad de los Senju?**

-**Nah, de eso se encarga la cabeza de la familia Sabaku** – respondió el aludido.

-**Qué aprovechado eres, Kankuro.** – intervino la rubia – **Mira que dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Temari.**

-**A ella le encantan esos eventos** – respondió el castaño – **Además, esta noche vine a celebrar.**

-**¡No me digas que…!**

-**Sí, la constructora acaba de obtener un jugoso contrato para diseñar el nuevo centro comercial de Shibuya. Ni siquiera Samui se lo creía. Esos empresarios árabes quedaron impresionados y no dudaron en firmar con nosotros** – entonces Kankuro se fijó en Hinata – **Veo que traes compañía ¿cómo es que no nos presentas?**

-**Sí, lo siento. Hinata, él es Kankuro Sabaku, antiguo compañero de la secundaria** – dijo la chica – **Kankuro, ella es mi amiga Hinata Ikeda.**

-**Un placer, señorita** – dijo el castaño, besando la mano de Hinata, quien se sonrojó.

-**¡Ey Kankuro! ¡Vamos a brindar! **– lo llamaba un hombre rubio, desde una mesa cercana.

-**Bueno señoritas, nos veremos luego** – el muchacho se marchó, levantando su vaso - **¡Oye Atsui, no te acabes todo el whisky tú solo!**

-**Ese chico…** - Hinata estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, pero no recordaba dónde.

-**Es el segundo hijo de la familia Sabaku** – respondió Ino – **Hermano de Temari, Kankuro Sabaku. Le encanta irse de fiesta, pero es un gran arquitecto.**

-**Chicas ¿piensan tomar algo más?** – intervino Yugao, acercándose al lugar de la barra donde estaban sus compañeras.

-**Sí, en un momento** – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ino – **ya que unos apuestos caballeros nos invitarán esta noche** – Yugao y Hinata la miraron, sin comprender sus palabras – **Ven Hinata** – la rubia la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo hasta una mesa del otro lado del bar, cerca de la ventana.

**H&N**

**-Hotel Four Seasons-**

Esa noche, el salón de eventos especiales del Hotel Four Seasons albergaba uno de los eventos más importantes de la ciudad de Tokio: el evento de beneficencia organizado por la familia Senju. Cada año, la familia Senju organizaba una lujosa actividad para recaudar fondos para una causa noble. La de este año: recaudar fondos para ayudar a una de las organizaciones que combaten el cáncer de mama. Esta tradición había sido iniciada por el señor _Hashirama Senju_, afamado médico, antiguo director de la división de Neurocirugía del Hospital General de Tokio. Al momento de su muerte, sus descendientes continuaron con la tradición, según los deseos de Hashirama. Esta vez le llegó el turno a Tsunade Senju, conocida actualmente como Tsunade Namikaze.

Esa vez, contaba con el apoyo de su segundo esposo, Jiraiya Namikaze. Jiraiya era un exitoso escritor de novelas, además de ser uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de Konoha Corp. Juntos, habían logrado ya grandes donativos, por parte de las familias más reconocidas y acaudaladas de Japón.

El salón estaba hermosamente decorado. Las paredes blancas brillaban bajo la luz de los candelabros de cristal y oro. Las ventanas estaban decoradas con cortinas de seda blanca. Por todo el salón estaban distribuidas mesas redondas, con sillas de madera de roble, con tapices azulados. En el centro de cada mesa, había rosas blancas y una botella del champán francés más fino. La vajilla de porcelana estaba decorada finamente con lapislázuli e incrustaciones de oro. El servicio de catering servía comida y bebida a los invitados.

Tsunade se puso de pie, tomada de la mano de su esposo, y se ubicaron en medio del salón, sobre el escenario, donde una orquesta de cámara tocaba para los presentes. El organizador le tendió un micrófono y ella empezó a hablar.

-**Muy buenas noches a todos** – dijo Tsunade. Ella llevaba un elegante vestido negro de un solo hombro y ceñido en la cintura, enmarcando su envidiable figura, a pesar de su edad. Llevaba el cabello suelto, con unos delicados rizos en las puntas. A su lado, su esposo vestía un impecable traje negro, con una corbata color vino tinto –** En nombre de mi familia, quiero darle las gracias a todos por estar aquí, contribuyendo a esta noble causa. Quiero invitar a la representante de la organización que recibirá los donativos, la directora de la Asociación Japonesa contra el Cáncer de Mama, la Dra. Kurenai Yuhi **– una mujer esbelta, de cabello negro recogido en un elegante moño y vestida de rojo subió al escenario.

-**Muchas gracias, Sra. Namikaze** – dijo Kurenai – **Es un honor para mí estar aquí esta noche. Antes que nada darle las gracias a los presentes por su contribución a esta noble causa, que cada día tratamos de sacar adelante. No se imaginan la alegría que sentimos todos en la clínica cuando recibimos la noticia de que este año nosotros seríamos los beneficiados. Quiero agradecer especialmente a la familia Namikaze-Senju por su contribución a la sociedad y además a la familia Uchiha I, al señor Madara y a su hijo, Itachi, por sus generosas donaciones** – una luz enfocó a ambos hombres, que se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia – **Muchas gracias a** **todos** – la multitud aplaudió y Kurenai bajó del escenario, sentándose al lado de su novio, _Kakashi Hatake._

-**Sin más preámbulo, demos inicio a las actividades de esta noche** – dijo Jiraiya – **La primera subasta de la noche, será un auto completamente nuevo, listo para estrenar. Un BMW X8, cortesía de la familia Yotsuki** – la luz se posó en _"A"_, un hombre de tez morena, musculoso, presidente de la Corporación Kumo, grandes importadores de automóviles europeos – **Muy bien, veamos, quién ofrece 8 millones de yenes.**

**H&N**

**-Flor de Luna-**

Tres caballeros estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de los amplios ventanales. Uno de ellos, el rubio, levantaba efusivamente su vaso, llamando al mesero para que le sirviera otro trago. A su derecha estaba un joven de cabello negro, que llamaba la atención de las mujeres que estaban cerca y le dedicaban lujuriosas miradas. Él simplemente bebía su whisky con indiferencia. A la izquierda del rubio estaba un hombre de largo cabello castaño, mirando con desinterés a su alrededor, mientras el hielo de su ron empezaba a derretirse. El sujeto no podía evitar la extraña inquietud que sentía. Hinata. Así le había dicho Ino que se llamaba su amiga, aquella que, según la rubia, tenía la capacidad de convertirse en su asistente. Ciertamente curioso. Hinata. Ese era el nombre de la heredera de la familia Hyuga. O más bien, quien supuestamente sería la cabeza de la familia en cuanto Hiashi falleciera. Pero, al parecer Hinata Hyuga estaba muerta para su familia. O al menos eso había dado a entender el líder Hyuga en el último anuncio público que hizo.

-**Neji ¿me estás escuchando?** – el aludido se sobresaltó y miró confundido a su amigo pelinegro.

-**Lo siento ¿qué decías, Sasuke?** – el chico de cabellos azabache suspiró profundamente.

-**Olvídalo, yo…** - entonces la mirada de Sasuke se posó en dos mujeres que caminaban derecho hacia ellos.

-**¿Quién será la muñeca que viene con Ino? **– preguntó Naruto en voz alta. Neji se fijó en el lugar que sus amigos miraban fijamente. Y entonces su boca se abrió, pero no pudo articular sonido alguno. Sus opalinos ojos estaban centrados en la chica de vestido negro que caminaba junto a Ino, pavoneando sus anchas caderas.

-**Hola muchachos** – saludó Ino, dedicándoles una sonrisa - **¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes?** – ninguno de los tres respondió, así que Ino se sentó al lado de Sasuke y Hinata a su lado.

_No puede ser… Naruto Uzumaki… Maldito pervertido… A todas las mujeres las mira de esa forma… Cómo lo detesto… Un momento… ¿Neji Hyuga? Y ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Vaya trío._

-**¡Genma, cariño! **– exclamó Ino. Inmediatamente se acercó a la mesa un hombre de cabellera castaña, un poco larga. Tenía una mirada despreocupada e iba vestido un con traje blanco, emulando al capitán de un crucero.

-**Ino ¿qué tal? ¿Qué te sirvo?**

-**Tráenos un par de Martinis a mi amiga y a mí** – Genma se fijó en la atractiva amiga de Ino y no pudo evitar sonrojarse - **¿Genma?**

-**Eh… lo siento, enseguida** – se retiró, chocando con un sujeto que pasaba por allí y casi cayendo al suelo. Ino rió. Naruto carraspeó para llamar la atención de la rubia.

-**¿Traes compañía y no nos presentas? **– le reprochó Sasuke, sin apartar sus ojos de Hinata. Del cuerpo de Hinata, mejor dicho.

Neji empezaba a sentirse nervioso, pues los ojos violáceos de ella se habían posado en él. Por un momento le pareció que le sonreía pícaramente, pero lo desechó inmediatamente. Juntarse con Naruto y Sasuke estaba empezando a afectarlo. El Hyuga se fijó en la mujer. En su delicado rostro, sus cabellos azulados, peinados en elegantes rizos. No sabía por qué, pero ella le resultaba familiar, muy familiar. Y ese cuerpo. Dios, cómo era posible que una mujer pudiera verse tan inocente y tan provocativa a la vez.

-**Cierto, qué descortés de mi parte** – se disculpó la mujer – **Ella es Hinata Ikeda** – Neji tuvo que reprimir un gritó al escuchar su nombre. Hinata. Era una gran casualidad. Se llamaba igual que _"ella"_ – **Hinata, ellos son Naruto Uzumaki** – señaló al rubio, que le guiñó un ojo.

_Lo conozco mejor de lo que crees…_

-**Sasuke Uchiha** – señaló al pelinegro, que no había dejado de mirarla fijamente. O mejor dicho, de mirar fijamente sus "atributos".

_Claro, el heredero de la poderosa y problemática Familia Uchiha. Vaya tipo más desagradable ¿cómo puede mirar así a una mujer que recién acaba de conocer?_

-**Y Neji Hyuga **– el castaño le sonrió tímidamente. Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde había quedado el serio temple del nombrado "genio". Parecía un poco… asustadizo ante su presencia. La mujer tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa maligna. ¿Acaso ese era el punto débil del famoso Neji Hyuga?

-**Así que ella es la persona de la que me hablaste** – dijo Neji, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, centrándose en su compañera de trabajo. Hinata trató de no parecer demasiado sorprendida, pero ¿por qué diablos Ino había hablado con Neji de ella? ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-**Sí, ella es "esa" Hinata** – respondió Ino – **Verás Hinata…** - en ese momento, Ino se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Genma con sus Martinis – **Oh gracias, cariño** – él le sonrió.

-**¿Pero qué…? **– Hinata levantó su copa. Debajo de ella había un pequeño trozo de papel. La chica lo abrió, ante la mirada de todos en su mesa. Tenía escrito un número telefónico. La peliazul le devolvió a su mejor amiga una mirada de confusión.

-**Típico del enamoradizo de Genma** – dijo Sasuke, con una risita burlona.

-**Eso fue extraño** – murmuró Hinata, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-**Creo que una mujer como tú** – Naruto no pudo reprimir una lujuriosa mirada. Hinata se vio obligada a reprimir sus deseos de dejarlo sin descendencia – **debería acostumbrarse ¿cierto, Neji?** – miró de reojo a su amigo, que se sobresaltó – **Vaya que andas distraído. Parece que la noticia de que Konan se marcha realmente te ha afectado** – Neji no respondió. Tan sólo frunció el ceño y volteó la mirada hacia su vaso de ron. Parece que un par de tragos no habían sido suficientes. Además, no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo con la presencia de esa mujer.

-**No seas tan malo, Naruto** – lo reprendió Ino – **Como decía, Neji ella es la persona de la que te hablé **– señaló a una atónita Hinata - **¿Recuerdas que te lo dije, Hina?**

-**Pero tú…** - la chica sintió una patada debajo de la mesa - **¡Ouch!**

-**¿Lo recuerdas? **– insistió la rubia.

-**Eh… sí… sí** – respondió ella.

_No puede ser… Acaso… ¿Acaso este es el trabajo en el que Ino pensó para mí? ¡Debe estar loca! ¡No hay manera de que Neji Hyuga acepte a una persona sin experiencia ni referencias! Además, tengo mis clases en la academia y el trabajo en el Cabaret… ¡No podría con todo!_

-**Ino en verdad no creo que…** - Hinata se preguntó cómo debía dirigirse a él – **el señor Hyuga me considere siquiera como una candidata… quiero decir…**

-**¡Pero qué dices! **– Ino negó con la cabeza – **No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, además tú tienes habilidad en el área de análisis. Creo que serías la candidata perfecta** – le guiñó un ojo - **¿Qué opinas tú, Neji? **– el muchacho le hizo una seña para que esperara y llamó a una mesera que estaba cerca. Ella le sirvió inmediatamente un trago de whisky, el cual bebió de un solo trago.

-**Bien** – Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que contener la risa. Ino suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de Neji. En cambio Hinata se quedó atónita. Jamás se imaginó que el correcto y seguro Neji Hyuga se comportara así enfrente de una mujer. Sonrió en sus adentros. Eso iba a ser divertido – **Entonces, señorita Ikeda ¿podríamos hablar en un lugar más… íntimo?** – ella lo miró, estupefacta. Ino le guiñó un ojo.

-**S-Supongo que… sí **– Hinata se levantó y siguió a Neji.

-**De acuerdo, ¿qué estás tramando, Ino? **– preguntó Sasuke. La rubia bebió elegantemente su Martini y puso cara de sorpresa.

-**No sé de qué estás hablando.**

-**Oh vamos, Ino** – Naruto se le acercó y la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos – **sabes que no te creemos ni una palabra** – la chica fingió inocencia – **Eres una mujer engañosa.**

-**Bueno, recuerda que es abogada** – añadió Sasuke. Ino frunció el ceño.

-**¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

-**Ya en serio** – la cortó Naruto - **¿Qué pretendes proponiendo a esa belleza para asistente de un tipo como Neji? Sabes que no se le da bien socializar con las mujeres… y con una mujer así a su lado… bueno ¡Pudiste decírmelo a mí primero!**

-**Tú ya tienes una asistente muy eficiente** – le dijo Ino – **Tsunami es una mujer muy inteligente, si no fuera por ella…**

-**¡Pero es muy vieja para mí! **– replicó el rubio – **En cambio Hinata…**

-**Oh ya basta. Neji es quien necesita una asistente en este momento, no tú.**

-**No fastidies, Naruto** – intervino Sasuke –** No me digas que vas a obsesionarte con esa chica.**

-**¿Es que no la viste? **– preguntó Naruto – **Me encantaría pasarla bien con ella. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

-**Eres un maldito pervertido** – dijo Ino, sin poder contener la risa.

-**¡Ino! ¡Ino! **– entonces, la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien la llamaba insistentemente. Una chica de cabello castaño se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

-**¡Tsubaki! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan sobresaltada?**

-**¡A que no adivinas quién está aquí!**

-**¡Oye! ¿A nosotros no nos saludas? **– se quejó Naruto.

-**Tonterías, los vi hace unas horas en el trabajo** – respondió la ojirubí – **Además, esto es importante** – Tsubaki estaba tan emocionada que sólo le faltaba dar saltitos.

-**¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que actúes más extraña de lo normal? **– preguntó Sasuke. Tsubaki le sacó la lengua.

-**¡Shikamaru regresó de Inglaterra! **– los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos. _Shikamaru_. Ese nombre resonaba insistentemente en su cabeza. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que lo vio. Y ella ni siquiera había reaccionada al escuchar la noticia de su regreso – **Oye Ino ¿acaso no te da gusto?**

-**¿Eh? Pues… sí **– maldición, habían pasado dos años ¡Claro que le daba gusto! ¡El maldito bastardo se había llevado su corazón con él ese día!

-**¡Entonces vamos a saludarlo! **– insistía Tsubaki, halando a su amiga **- ¿Ustedes no vienen?** – miró a Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos se miraron por un momento y luego sonrieron, mirando a Ino de soslayo.

-**¿Qué dices? **– preguntó finalmente Naruto - **¿Qué tal si vamos a molestar a ese idiota por un rato?**

-**Me daría mucho gusto** – respondió el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie. Tsubaki haló a su amiga de la muñeca, conduciéndola entre la multitud.

**H&N**

Neji había conducido a Hinata hasta una habitación en el segundo piso. Se trataba de una sala similar al cuarto de control del capitán de un crucero. Desde los ventanales se tenía una espléndida vista de la ciudad. El muchacho, muy caballerosamente, apartó una de las sillas de madera para que ella se sentara. Sus manos temblaron cuando accidentalmente rozó una de las piernas de Hinata. Ella simplemente se sentó sin darle importancia, aunque en sus adentros estaba nerviosa ¡Maldición! Estaba sola en una sala cerrada. Con él. Con Neji Hyuga. Quién sabe qué podría pasar allí, sin nadie más que los molestara. La peliazul se reprendió a sí misma por tener ese tipo de pensamientos ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿Qué quería que _sucediera "algo"_ entre ellos? ¡Tonterías! El sujeto era un fiasco con las mujeres. No se trataba de nada más que una reunión para hablar de trabajo. Sí, sólo eso.

Neji se sentó enfrente de ella, respiró profundamente y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, mirando fijamente a la mujer enfrente de él. De repente, esos ojos violáceos le trajeron recuerdos. Y no precisamente recuerdos agradables, de su juventud. Esa mujer le recordaba tanto a _"ella"._ Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Hinata tan sólo miraba sus reacciones, extrañada. Preguntándose, al mismo tiempo, cuándo su altanero primo se había vuelto tan endemoniadamente sexy ¡Pero qué tonta! ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando esas cosas? Su cabello, tan liso y brillante como siempre, sus fuertes brazos, su camisa desarreglada, la corbata un poco suelta, su elegante porte… ¡Ya no era una adolescente! Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir debatiendo con su mente, porque en ese momento, Neji rompió el hielo.

-**Bien, señorita Ikeda…** - el sujeto parecía algo nervioso. Hinata simplemente volteó su mirada hacia él y le sonrió – **Sobre… sobre el trabajo…**

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué diablos tengo que ponerme tan nervioso? Es sólo una chica. Sí, una chica. Una chica excesivamente sensual ¡Diablos! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo esta extraña sensación, esta necesidad de… de…? ¡No! Olvidemos eso, mejor. Es que… su rostro, tan angelical, pero… es cuerpo… ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! Se inclina demasiado, estoy viendo más de lo que debería. Pero ¡estúpido Neji! Deja ver fijarte en su "delantera". Pareces un maldito pervertido._

-**Ino me comentó que usted necesita una asistente** – dijo la sutil voz de Hinata. No iba a tratarlo de "tú", eso lo pondría más nervioso. Era perversa. Lo era. Y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de ello.

-**Sí. Verá, mi asistente actual, Konan, se irá a vivir a Francia** – dijo Neji, con un tono de voz más calmado – **Así que tendré que contratar una nueva asistente. Ino me habló muy bien de usted, señorita Ikeda.**

_Aunque debió haberme dicho que era hermosa… bueno, sensual, hermosa, provocativa… ¡Ya basta!_

-**Entonces supongo que también le dijo que no tengo referencias de trabajos anteriores** – comentó Hinata, con un dejo de decepción – **Según los estándares de Konoha Corp, no se contrata personal que no cuente con experiencia, a menos que pasen por un proceso de formación previo.**

-**Veo que está bien informada **– el castaño empezaba a tranquilizarse. Si podía mantenerse enfocado en el trabajo estaría bien – **En efecto, ese es un estándar en Konoha. Sin embargo, en el caso de algunos departamentos, es posible hacer una excepción** – Hinata lo miró con atención.

-**¿Sería usted capaz de hacer tal excepción… **_**por mí**_**? **– enfatizó las últimas dos palabras y le sonrió de forma sensual. Quizás no sería mala idea intentarlo, después de todo ¿qué podía perder?

-**B-Bueno, Ino me comentó que usted es buena para el análisis** – Neji se aclaró la garganta –** En un área como la seguridad informática, un buen analista es esencial.**

-**¿Eso es un **_**sí**_**? **– se aventuró a preguntar ella.

-**Verá, una persona que demuestra aptitudes para el área será aceptada en mi departamento. Sin importar sus referencias laborales. Sin embargo, debo preguntarle por su experiencia laboral ¿alguna vez ha estado vinculada a alguna empresa? **– el rostro de Hinata se tensó. Esa era la pregunta que temía. Ni modo. Tendría que decirle adiós a su oportunidad de trabajo en Konoha. No valía la pena mentir.

-**Sobre eso… francamente no** – el hombre se sorprendió. Ella rió con nostalgia –** Creo que todo se resume a que… he sido un completo fracaso en la vida **– la peliazul se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, dándole a espalda a Neji.

_¿Por qué estoy diciéndole esto?_

-**¿A qué se refiere? **– preguntó Neji con interés. Quizás no debía meterse en la vida ajena, pero una mujer como ella no parecía un fracaso.

_Genial, lo que me faltaba. Ahora le interese la vida de una mujer que "acaba de conocer"._

-**Simplemente nunca logré cumplir las expectativas de mi familia. No soy nadie, tan sólo soy… un fracaso** – Hinata sintió que él se acercaba hacia ella y su cuerpo se tensó.

-**No lo creo** – los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando sintió un cálido contacto en su hombro desnudo.

-**¿C-Cómo dijo? **– Neji hizo que ella se volteara hacia él. Sus opalinos ojos se centraron en los ojos violeta de ella. Hinata no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero esos ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos en el pasado, le hablaban con sinceridad – **S-Señor… Hyuga** – Hinata estaba acorralada entre la ventana cerrada y el cuerpo de Neji. El rostro del muchacho estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo. Podía sentir su cálida y pausada respiración en sus mejillas.

_No entiendo qué es lo que estoy haciendo… Tan sólo… siento como si… Como si necesitara hacer esto…_

En ese momento, Neji juntó sus labios con los de ella. Se trataba de un beso torpe, como el de un chico inexperto, pero aún así Neji se sintió en el Paraíso. Jamás pensó que besar a esa mujer lo hiciera sentir tan bien. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¡Estaba besando a una desconocida! Estaba a punto de separarse de ella, preparado para recibir una cachetada o algo peor, cuando unos delgados brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello. Ella lo estaba besando. Pero no era un beso cualquiera. Era un beso apasionado, agresivo, lleno de necesidad. Neji la sujetó firmemente por la cintura y ambos empezaron a moverse torpemente, hasta que Hinata quedó sentada sobre la mesa de controles, al lado de la ventana.

Neji introdujo osadamente su lengua en la boca de ella, que gustosa le dio la bienvenida, juntándola con la suya. Lenguas aterciopeladas se saboreaban con placer. Las manos de Neji empezaron a recorrer la espalda de Hinata, mientras que ella enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del muchacho.

Pronto, a Neji se le hizo insuficiente sentir el cuerpo de la mujer por encima de la ropa, así empezó a acariciar sus piernas, introduciendo su mano debajo del vestido. El cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció y ella pronto dejó sus labios para besar el cuello de él. Definitivamente la temperatura iba cada vez más en aumento.

Neji se estremeció cuando sintió los húmedos labios de Hinata recorrer su cuello. Su mano derecha se topó con la diminuta prenda que llevaba Hinata y empezó a acariciar su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior. Hinata enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Ese cuerpo la volvía loca, la hacía perder la cordura. La boca de Neji se deslizó hasta el cuello de ella, que hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio. Deseoso de volver a probar esos labios, Neji atrapó la boca de la mujer, mordiendo su labio inferior, para después introducir su lengua y recorrer toda su cavidad. Hinata se retorcía en brazos del hombre, sintiendo el miembro erecto de él, por encima de su pantalón.

La mente de Neji estaba en blanco. Sus sentidos estaban cegados por el placer que le provocaba sentir el sensual cuerpo de aquella mujer entre sus brazos. Y ni qué decir de la forma en que se movía. Neji se maldijo mentalmente. Era evidente que ya se había percatado de su erección. Tenía que detenerse. Estaba consciente de ello. Pero no podía. El cuerpo de Hinata era como un poderoso imán.

Hinata se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué rayos estaba haciendo eso. Poco le faltaba para acostarse con él. Otra vez. ¡Malditos deseos! Tenía que reaccionar. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Pero… no podía. Simplemente le parecía imposible. Necesitaba que alguien la golpeara en la cabeza. La forma en que Neji la acariciaba no la ayudaba mucho. Se había dedicado a acariciar su intimidad por encima de la diminuta tanga, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento tendría un orgasmo. Irónico. Un orgasmo con el mismo hombre con el que se acostó hacía unos días. Y lo peor es que él no tenía idea. ¿O acaso era mejor así?

-**Y-Yo…** - entonces Neji se separó súbitamente de ella. Su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado y no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos – **Yo sólo…** - pero ella no lo dejó continuar, pues enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le susurró al oído.

-**Shh este será nuestro pequeño secreto… **_**Neji**_ – el castaño pensó que su nombre nunca podría escucharse más sensual que viniendo de la seductora boca de esa mujer.

-**D-D-De ac-c-cuerdo** – balbuceó él torpemente.

-**Mire cómo fuimos a terminar después de mi comentario** – dijo ella, bajándose de la mesa y acomodándose el vestido – **Gracioso ¿no le parece?**

-**Aún no comprendo cómo… alguien como usted… puede decir esas cosas de sí misma… Quiero decir…**

-**Ante los ojos de mi familia estoy muerta** – dijo Hinata – **Es interesante el darse cuenta de lo diminuto que eres.**

-**Bueno… yo** – Neji sabía que no era bueno con las palabras, mucho menos después de haber estado tan "íntimos" hacía unos instantes – **Creo que puedo comprenderlo** – ella lo miró, confundida –** A veces, por más noble que parezca una familia, no es más que apariencia. Creo que es cierto que no todo es lo que parece ¿no lo cree?**

-**No podría estar más de acuerdo.**

-**Creo que podría considerar ponerla en periodo de prueba** – Neji se pasó una mano por el cabello, como lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso. Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron. Trabajar con un Hyuga. Perfecta oportunidad para destruir a esa odiosa familia desde dentro – **Claro, si le interesa.**

-**Acaso… ¿Me ha aceptado?** – ella se acercó peligrosamente a él, acorralándolo contra la pared - **¿Señor Hyuga?**

-**B-B-Bueno… p-pues** – Hinata colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y le sonrió de forma inocente.

-**¿Es un sí? **– el castaño asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y ella sonrió ampliamente –** Usted es el mejor, director del departamento de seguridad Informática **– le guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta la puerta –** Oh por cierto** – se volteó hacia él – **creo que deberíamos regresar con los demás.**

**H&N**

**-Hotel Four Seasons-**

Estaba harta de la misma situación. Saludar y sonreír atentamente. Hacer reverencias a personas de familias importantes, como si a ella le interesara saber quiénes eran. Comportarse como la perfecta y obediente heredera de la familia Hyuga estaba empezando a hartarla. Maldijo el día en que su padre hechó a su hermana mayor de la casa. Si eso no hubiera ocurrido, ella no tendría que actuar de una manera tan falsa. Definitivamente eso no iba con ella. Y es que Hanabi Hyuga sabía que ella no estaba hecha para ser una mujer delicada y recatada. ¡Jamás! Ella odiaba ese tipo de reuniones, donde la gente rica se exhibía y demostraba su fingido interés por los demás ¡Vaya estupidez! Era lo único que podía pensar la menor, mientras sonreía por enésima vez. Estaba harta y odiaba tener que llevar ese estúpido vestido Versace azul marino, strapless, ceñido a la cintura por un fajón de oro con pequeños zafiros. Ella no era una delicada florecita, era una mujer fuerte, tan fuerte como cualquier hombre.

-**Luce hermosa esta noche, señorita Hyuga** – _como si no lo hubiera escuchado antes unas mil veces, _se decía a sí misma Hanabi, luego de que Kabuto Yakushi besara su mano y la mirara con lujuria un par de veces. Hanabi sonrió, conteniendo sus deseos de dejarlo sin descendencia.

-**Es usted muy amable, joven Yakushi** – contestó. Sonrió con parsimonia, dedicándole una mirada asesina cuando ya se había marchado. Se acercó a uno de los meseros, tomó una copa de champán y la bebió de un solo trago – **Estúpidos eventos, estúpida noche** – tomó un segunda copa y se la acabó tan rápido como la primera – **Estúpido vestido** – maldijo, cuando estuvo a punto de tropezarse - **¿Adónde se fue?** – miró a su alrededor, buscando a una única persona. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un muchacho de porte elegante, cabello castaño oscuro, algo desordenado. Ella se fijó en sus ojos cafés, a menudo cubiertos por gafas oscuras, esa noche exhibían un enigmático brillo. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro y charlaba animadamente con Temari Sabaku.

_¿Qué pasaría si "accidentalmente" derramo vino tinto sobre su impecablemente blanco vestido Armani?_

Disimuladamente se acercó a otro mesero y tomó una copa de vino tinto. Caminó hasta donde estaba la pareja con decisión. Nadie se acercaba a "su hombre" cuando ella no había podido siquiera entablar una conversación con él. En ese momento, Temari se marchó y el castaño volvió sus ojos cafés a la Hyuga, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-**Así que finalmente regresaste a Japón** – dijo Hanabi, con sensualidad - **¿Eh, Shino Aburame?**

-**Estaré aquí un par de meses** – respondió el aludido – **para luego viajar a Cardiff. La Universidad de Gales está muy interesada en los avances en biotecnología que ha hecho la Universidad de Tokio **– y empezaba de nuevo. ¿Es que ese sujeto sólo sabía hablar de su trabajo? Ella sabía que él era uno de los Biotecnólogos más reconocidos de Japón, sabía que su trabajo era su vida, pero ¿es que no podía fijarse un poco más en ella? Un _"te ves bien"_ le habría bastado, pero no, Shino Aburame no era alguien que se fijara en eso.

-**No has cambiado nada.**

-**Sabes, he escuchado extraños rumores recientemente** – dijo Shino, bajando la voz.

-**¿Extraños rumores? **– Shino le ofreció el brazo y ambos salieron a la terraza. La luz de la luna iluminó sus ojos con un hermoso brillo.

-**Sí. Sobre tu familia. No comprendo qué sucedió con Hinata** – la castaña frunció el ceño. Hinata. Era lo último que se esperaba. Que Shino quisiera preguntarle por su desaparecida hermana. Si bien era cierto, Hinata y Shino se conocían desde primaria y siempre habían sido grandes amigos, Hanabi no quería, ni podía hablar de ella. ¡Por Dios! No se habían visto en un año y ¿lo primero que Shino hacía era preguntarle por Hinata?

-**No deberías darle importancia a ese asunto **– dijo Hanabi, rodeando el cuello de Shino con sus brazos y acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de él.

-**Ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y lo sabes.** – dijo Shino, sin inmutarse por el acto de Hanabi – **Tú que eres su hermana, no puedo creer que digas algo como eso** – el tono acusador del castaño hizo enfadar aún más a la chica.

-**¡Eso lo sé! **– exclamó, separándose de él - **¿Crees que es mi culpa que mi padre la haya desterrado? ¿Crees que yo la incité a huir de casa? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que me gusta jugar a ser la muñeca de porcelana de mi padre? ¡Estoy harta de esto! Si ella no se hubiera ido, yo…** - golpeó la pared con el puño, furiosa – **Maldita sea** – se había cortado ligeramente la mano con el filo de la ventana y empezó a sangrar – **Lo que me faltaba.**

-**Déjame ver** – Shino tomó la mano de Hanabi y, sacando su pañuelo, limpió la sangre de la herida y le colocó una bandita – **Listo** – ella se sonrojó y apartó bruscamente su mano de la de él.

-**No tenías que hacerlo **– le dio la espalda – **Eres muy extraño ¿qué persona normal carga banditas en el bolsillo? **– él se encogió de hombros – **Ha de parecerte que aún soy una niña** – sonrió con melancolía y miró al cielo – **Siempre me has visto como la hermanita de Hinata, aún cuando ella desapareció de la vida de todos, para ti no cambia el hecho de que soy sólo la hermana de Hinata Hyuga **– Hanabi rió – **Pero qué tonterías estoy diciendo.**

-**Puede que pienses eso, pero tú eres Hanabi, una mujer fuerte, hermosa y decidida** – dijo el castaño – **Así es como siempre te he visto yo** – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse.

-**Shino, yo…**

-**¡Hanabi, aquí estabas! **– en ese momento apareció su padre, Hiashi Hyuga – **Ven, quiero que saludes al joven Haku** - Hiashi la arrastró de nuevo al interior del salón.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

**H&N**

**-Flor de Luna-**

En el segundo piso, en la mesa más apartada, Shikamaru Nara estaba reunido con sus compañeros de trabajo, Sai Shimura y Kimimaro Kaguya. Los tres trabajaban para el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional de Konoha Corp y habían estado de viaje en Inglaterra, para negociar la posibilidad de expandir el mercado y colocar los componentes electrónicos de Konoha en el mercado europeo. El negocio había resultado exitoso y los tres jóvenes regresaron a su país natal, después de dos largos años.

-**¡Date prisa! **– Tsubaki halaba a Ino de la muñeca, hasta que llegaron a donde estaba Shikamaru - **¡Shikamaru!** – la castaña se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-**¡Pero qué fastidiosa eres, Tsubaki! **– se quejaba Shikamaru, ante las risas de sus compañeros - **¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que odio que hagas eso?**

-**No seas tan duro con ella** – dijo Naruto, estrechando la mano de los tres chicos – **Sabes que te quiere como un hermano.**

-**No has cambiado nada, Naruto** – dijo Sai, con su acostumbrada sonrisa – **Sigues teniendo esa cara infantil e idiota.**

-**¡Qué dijiste, imbécil! **– antes de que se abalanzara sobre Sai, Sasuke lo sujetó por la camisa.

-**Supongo que tampoco has madurado** – añadió Kimimaro, tomando un trago de su vodka. Naruto le dedicó una mirada asesina y antes de que pudiera replicar, Sasuke intervino.

-**Ya cálmate y hazte a un lado que Ino también quiere saludar** – Ino apareció detrás de Sasuke. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shikamaru y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-**Hola** – murmuró ella, tratando de parecer calmada.

-**Ho-Hola** – Shikamaru la miró fijamente y las escenas de su última noche juntos aparecieron en su cabeza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada – **Te ves… bien.**

-**¿Eh? Ah… gracias. Tú… también **– él levantó lentamente los ojos. Se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos hasta que…

-**¡Por fin aparecen! **– exclamó Naruto. Todos voltearon hacia donde señaló el rubio. Eran Neji y Hinata, que llegaban juntos **- ¿Dónde estaban, pícaros?** – las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron.

-**Sólo hablábamos de trabajo** – respondió Neji.

-**Si tú lo dices** – murmuró Sasuke.

-**Hinata, traes el cabello desarreglado ¿qué sucedió?** – intervino Ino. Hinata se sobresaltó. Con todo lo que pasó, se olvidó de arreglarse el cabello antes de salir de aquella habitación.

-**Eh… bueno… sobre eso… es que… hacía mucho viento.**

-**Ah… claro** – comentó la rubia – **B-Bueno… será mejor que… nos vayamos** – dio media vuelta para marcharse – **Vamos Hinata.**

-**¡Espera! ¡Tienes que conocer a los chicos, Hinata! **– exclamó enérgicamente Naruto, abrazando a la peliazul por la espalda – **Chicos, ella es Hinata. Mira, ellos son Shikamaru,** – señaló al castaño con rostro aburrido – **Sai** – el chico de la sonrisa enigmática – **y Kimimaro** – el apuesto muchacho de ojos verdes.

-**Mu-Mucho gusto. Soy Hinata Ikeda.**

-**¿Ikeda? ¿Eres pariente de la famosa cantante de rock, Akasha Ikeda? **– preguntó Kimimaro. Hinata lo meditó por un instante ¿debía decir la verdad?

-**Algo así.**

-**Me encanta su música. Fue una lástima escuchar de su muerte **– sintió una punzada en el pecho. Su madre había muerto sin que nadie supiera la verdad detrás de su pasado.

-**Hinata** – insistía Ino. El rostro de su amiga le indicó a Hinata que ella no estaba del todo bien, así que decidió marcharse.

-**¿Se van tan pronto? **– preguntó Sasuke.

-**¿Tiene algo de malo? **– inquirió la rubia, con un dejo de fastidio en su voz.

-**Yo sólo preguntaba **– se defendió Sasuke, al notar la mirada asesina de Ino. Los muchachos se miraron mutuamente, cuando las mujeres se habían marchado.

-**¿Qué le sucede? Parecía molesta **– dijo Sai. Naruto se encogió de hombros, mientras Shikamaru miraba fijamente el sitio por el que había desaparecido Ino.

-**Mujeres** – dijeron todos al unísono.

**H&N**

**-Hotel Four Seasons-**

Finalmente el evento de caridad estaba llegando a su fin. Para alivio de Hanabi, tan sólo tendría que esperar por la última subasta de la noche, un viaje con todos los gastos pagos en un crucero por el Caribe, para dos personas, durante una semana. Este premio había sido cortesía de la familia Uchiha I, que, para irritación de un par de personas, habían sido los aclamados de la noche, gracias a las generosas donaciones y jugosos premios que entregaron para la subasta.

-**¡Vendido a la señorita Temari Sabaku! **– exclamó Jiraiya. La rubia se levantó y subió al escenario para recibir su premio – **Ahora, el joven Itachi te hará entrega de tu premio, querida** – Itachi también subió al escenario y le entregó un certificado válido por el viaje en crucero. Temari lo recibió gustosa y se abalanzó sobre Itachi, besándolo en la mejilla. El acto lo tomó desprevenido, pero, como el caballero que era, la abrazó y depositó un delicado beso en la mejilla de Temari.

-**Muchas felicidades, que disfrutes tu premio** – ambos bajaron del escenario, entre los vítores de la multitud y regresaron a sus lugares.

-**¡Con esto llega a su fin el evento anual de caridad! **– exclamó Tsunade – **Espero que se la hayan pasado bien. Muchas gracias a todos por su colaboración, sé que muchas mujeres se los agradecerán.**

-**¡Señores Namikaze! **– exclamó un fotógrafo – **Una foto para el periódico Tokyo Times.**

-**Con todo gusto** – respondió Jiraiya, abrazando por detrás a su esposa.

-**Espere un momento** – lo detuvo Tsunade – **Madara, Itachi, vengan aquí. Quiero que ustedes aparezcan en la foto también.**

-**Descuida Tsunade, es tu evento **– dijo Madara.

-**No seas tan modesto. Siempre has ayudado en mis eventos, te quiero aquí** – dijo ella, con tono autoritario - **¿O es que me harás ir por ti?** – Madara se levantó, resignado –** Tú también vienes, Itachi **– el muchacho siguió a su padre. No se podía discutir con la Sra. Namikaze – **Ahora sí estamos listos** – Itachi se colocó junto a Jiraiya y Madara junto a Tsunade.

-**Esto es aún mejor** – comentó el fotógrafo – **Estarán en la primera plana.**

-**Qué estupidez, siempre les ha gustado llamar demasiado la atención** – dijo Fugaku Uchiha, en voz baja. El líder de la familia Uchiha estaba sentado en una mesa algo alejada, junto a su esposa, Mikoto Uchiha. Fugaku parecía molesto, mientras Mikoto tenía una mueca de remordimiento en su rostro.

-**Bueno ¿qué podías esperar del señor Jiraiya?** – dijo Mikoto – **Siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención.**

-**Sabes que no me refiero a ellos. Hablo de los autonombrados **_**Uchiha I**_ – alegó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con odio a Itachi – **Nunca había visto a un muchacho tan presumido. Cree que por ser hijo de Madara, antigua cabeza de la familia Uchiha, puede andarse luciendo por todas partes.**

-**Querido, no está bien que hables así de tu… del joven Itachi** – Mikoto guardó silencio en cuanto se encontró con la amenazadora mirada de su esposo.

-**Mikoto ¿dónde diablos está Sasuke? Se supone que debía estar aquí** – preguntó Fugaku.

-**Él… llamó y dijo que no podía venir porque… tenía mucho trabajo en la compañía** – respondió tímidamente la mujer.

-**¡Mucho trabajo! ¿Cuántas veces te ha engañado Sasuke con ese pretexto? Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada. Ese muchacho es demasiado rebelde, siempre lo ha sido.**

**H&N**

**-Calles de Tokio-**

-**Ino, Ino… ¡Ino!**

-**¿Qué? **– preguntó una distraída Ino, mirando a su amiga - **¿Decías algo?**

-**Has estado actuando extraña desde que salimos de Flor de Luna** – dijo la peliazul - **¿Sucedió algo? **– Ino se detuvo súbitamente en medio de la carretera – **Ino, no se supone que te estaciones aquí.**

-**Hinata, conociste a ese sujeto, Shikamaru ¿verdad?**

-**Sí, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con…**

-**¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de mi primer cliente en el Cabaret hace dos años? **– Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Ino sonrió con melancolía y entonces Hinata empezó a comprender.

-**No me digas que… **– Ino asintió con la cabeza, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-**Él… se dio cuenta de que… de que yo…** - se abalanzó sobre Hinata, llorando oculta en su pecho. La ojivioleta tan sólo abrazó a su mejor amiga. A pesar de exhibir siempre una gran sonrisa, llena de seguridad, Ino Yamanaka era una chica frágil, con sus propias preocupaciones.

**H&N**

_¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Reviews?_


	5. Acto 5: Cayendo en la Tentación

_Bien, bien, un nuevo capítulo de este loco fic, esperando, como siempre, que sea de su agrado, ya que me ha costado un poco darle forma a este capítulo, pero en fin, me he esforzado para que quede decente. Ah sí, disculpen el retraso, ya saben, la universidad… Con respecto al capi, espero que algunas escenas no les molesten (un toque de yuri, quizás, muy, muy leve)._

_Agradecimientos especiales a: diana carolina, StEpHyGrOcK3107, velka98, ina minina, zoe0nxj… Y todos los que leen y no dejan reviews, ne, no cuesta nada, dejen sus comentarios! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ personajes de Naruto son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, ya quisiera yo que fueran míos! Además, la canción que usaré en este capítulo, __**Crazy**__, es propiedad de la grandiosa banda americana __**Aerosmith.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acto 5: Cayendo en la tentación**

**-Torre del Amanecer-**

Madara Uchiha I estaba sentado en la gran silla de su despacho, mirando por la ventana de su elegante oficina, mientras bebía una taza de café. Sí, definitivamente el café que preparaba su secretaria, Kurotsuchi, era el mejor. El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia la revista que estaba leyendo y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó el su rostro. Después del evento de beneficencia de su vieja amiga, Tsunade, nadie podría dudar de las buenas intenciones de los Uchiha I. No por nada habían hecho tales donaciones, dejando boquiabierto al actual jefe de la familia Uchiha, Fugaku. Sí, el resurgir de los verdaderos herederos de la sangre Uchiha iba por buen camino. Tan sólo tenía que esperar a que aquella mujer lo visitara, suceso que, bien sabía él, no tardaría mucho en darse.

-**Señor Madara** – la voz de su secretaria lo sacó de sus cavilaciones – **tiene una visita. La señora Uchiha la venido a verlo** – ¡bingo! Había pasado antes de lo previsto, pero eso estaba bien.

-**Hazla pasar** – respondió el hombre.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y apareció ante él una mujer delgada, de piel blanca y cabello negro azulado. Iba vestida con un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta, de color blanco y cargaba un elegante bolso Dior en su brazo izquierdo. En su mano derecha sostenía una revista enrollada. Madara levantó la mirada, la mujer no lucía nada bien. Estaba pálida, más de lo normal y su expresión reflejaba remordimiento y molestia. En definitiva sólo una mujer podría expresar dos emociones al mismo tiempo, con su mirada.

-**Ah Mikoto, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?** – la mujer frunció levemente el ceño. Madara le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Ella tomó haciendo en una de las elegantes sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio.

-**No preguntes, pues ya conoces la respuesta** – la mujer tiró la revista sobre el escritorio, con violencia. Se trataba de la última edición de la revista "Rolling Stone" y en la portada estaba la foto de Itachi, vestido con un elegante traje de color grisáceo y su acostumbrada mirada seria, la cual derretía a más de una chica.

-**Veo que recibiste mi "regalo", Mikoto. Entonces has venido a darme las gracias **– dijo el mayor – **no tenías por qué molestarte.**

-**Déjate de bromas, Madara** – espetó Mikoto, con el rostro rojo por la furia - **¿¡Acaso te empeñas en hacer miserable mi vida! ¿¡Acaso disfrutas con el dolor ajeno!**

-**Cálmate Mikoto, no permito que nadie venga a gritarme en mi oficina** – replicó Madara, con una mirada amenazante. Mikoto ignoró su mirada, mientras unas pocas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. La mujer apretó los puños y abrió la revista en la página 9.

-**Soy una estúpida** – murmuró la peliazul. Dirigió su vista a la página, donde había una foto de Itachi jugando al tennis – _**"Apuestos, jóvenes y millonarios. Presentamos al hombre más sexy de Japón, por tercer año consecutivo, Itachi Uchiha I".**_** Vaya, quién diría que él se convertiría en toda una personalidad. Como sea, supongo que me lo tengo bien merecido. ¿Verdad?**

-**Tú lo has dicho** – Madara bebió un sorbo de su café – **Kurotsuchi, tráele un té a la señora **– instantes después, entró la castaña, llevando una taza de té – **Adelante, bebe, te sentará bien** – la mujer obedeció, mientras tomaba un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas – **Entonces, ¿acaso sólo has venido a reclamarme por el regalo que te envié?**

-**Quería saber cómo está… aunque quizás no debería… bueno…**

-**Como sea eres su madre, Mikoto** – respondió Madara – **aunque lo que le hiciste fue terrible.**

-**Créeme que aún sueño con eso…**

-**¿Ah sí?**

_-Flashback-_

_Ambos eran miembros de la misma familia, aunque de ramas diferentes. Aunque tenían el mismo apellido, prácticamente no existía parentesco entre Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha. Se conocían desde niños y Mikoto siempre se había sentido atraída hacia él. Su cabello castaño que llevaba largo hasta los hombros, su cuerpo fuerte, producto de su entrenamiento en karate y su perspicaz mirada la habían hipnotizado desde que lo conoció. Y aún así, parecía que Fugaku nunca la había notado._

_Fugaku siempre había sido un chico atractivo y cuando llegó a la secundaria, las chicas suspiraban por él. Todos los días, su casillero estaba repleto de cartas de amor. Cartas que, sin ningún remordimiento ni delicadeza rompía y depositaba en la basura. No eran más que chicas superficiales, que lo perseguían por lo que implicaba su nombre: riqueza, poder y comodidad. Podía acostarse con cualquiera, pero ninguna de ellas le interesaba realmente, nadie, hasta que se fijó en aquella chica que tenía su mismo apellido, Mikoto. La conocía desde niña, pero nunca se había interesado en ella, no hasta ese día, cuando la vio en ropa de gimnasia. Su cabello largo y brillante, sus inocentes ojos, su cuerpo… para nada inocente. Oh sí, acaba de encontrar a su siguiente "presa". Sería lo mismo de siempre, seducirla para llevársela a la cama. Sólo que esa vez, sin quererlo, sus planes cambiarían ligeramente._

_Aún si quererlo, Fugaku terminó enamorándose de Mikoto, esa dulce chica que miraba más allá de su apellido. No se trataba sólo de sexo, pues ella creía en llegar virgen al matrimonio, era un sentimiento más allá. Sí, era amor. Jóvenes e inexpertos, decidieron irse a vivir juntos cuando aún no habían terminado la universidad. Al principio, todo era "color de rosa", las cosas parecían marchar a la perfección. Pero no todo es lo que parece. Quizás, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

_Los problemas iniciaron cuando Fugaku empezó a beber. El sujeto no se perdía ni una sola fiesta de la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales de la Universidad de Tokio. Ni tampoco ninguna de las fiestas que organizaban sus amigos. Oh sí, ser de la alta sociedad tenía sus ventajas. Grandes eventos en elegantes hoteles, viajes al extranjero, una que otra aventura con alguna chica de otro país, era sólo algunos de los placeres de los cuales disfrutaba el joven heredero de la familia Uchiha. Y todos ellos sin tener en cuenta a su novia._

_Cada vez que Mikoto le reclamaba un poco de cariño, Fugaku la amenazaba con dejarla. Y como ella lo amaba tanto, terminaba quedándose callada. Lo último que quería era perder al hombre que tanto amaba y que tanto trabajo le había costado conquistar. Pero las cosas eran diferentes cuanto Mikoto salía de fiesta con sus amigas de la universidad. Reclamos, gritos, agresiones psicológicas, todo esto recibía de su novio cada vez que la veía conversar con alguno de sus compañeros varones. Fugaku no podía soportar que ningún hombre se acercara a su novia. Ella era SUYA y de nadie más. Y aquel que osara acercársele, ya podía irse preparando para recibir la furia de Fugaku. Aunque Mikoto estuviera atemorizada, no podía dejarlo. No cuando después de una borrachera la trataba como toda una princesa. Su amor se había convertido en algo POSESIVO._

_Pero parecía que ella aún no lo conocía realmente._

_Sucedió una noche, en una de las tantas fiestas que organizaba la facultad. Era un evento elegante, así que los hombres iban de traje y las mujeres con hermosos vestidos de diseñador. Fugaku vestía un traje Armani, de color negro; mientras que Mikoto lucía un hermoso y seductor vestido Carolina Herrera, de color blanco, con la espalda descubierta y que se ceñía seductoramente a su cuerpo. La fiesta transcurría con normalidad, incluso Fugaku no había bebido demasiado esa noche. Mikoto lo tomó como una buena señal. Pero estaba equivocada._

_Fugaku la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la pista de baile. El rostro de su novio denotaba frustración y eso la preocupó._

_-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Mikoto, con gesto preocupado – Has estado actuando extraño toda la noche. ¿Estás bien?_

_-No te preocupes, estoy bien – le sonrió de manera encantadora. Con esa sonrisa que la había cautivado desde niña – Tan sólo quiero… estar a solas contigo – ella asintió inocentemente, sin saber lo que le esperaba – Ven conmigo._

_Mikoto lo siguió y pronto llegaron a una lujosa habitación que Fugaku había reservado anteriormente. Se trataba de la elegante y costosa suite presidencial. Había una cama King en el centro de la habitación. Era redonda y estaba decorada con sábanas de seda blanca, con detalles de oro y plata. A un lado había una botella de champán y una fuente de chocolate con fresas. La maravillosa decoración estilo barroco de la habitación dejó a Mikoto impactada. Era tan hermoso que no tenía palabras para describirlo. Se dirigió al balcón, que daba una espectacular vista de la ciudad. Recorrió la habitación y encontró el elegante baño, con una inmensa tina y un jacuzzi para dos. Fugaku observaba a su novia con lujuria. El deseo que había estado conteniendo durante un año se había desatado. Esa noche lo haría. Esa noche disfrutaría del escultural cuerpo de Mikoto Uchiha, lo quisiera ella o no._

_-¿Te gusta? – susurró el castaño a su oído, haciéndola estremecer. Ella asintió emocionada y lo abrazó. Fugaku se separó de ella y se apoderó violentamente de sus labios. Caminaron torpemente hasta la cama, mientras el hombre no perdió la oportunidad para deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica._

_-Fu… Fugaku – al quedar sentada en la cama, con Fugaku arrodillado frente a ella, Mikoto rompió el beso, apenada. Sospechaba por dónde iban las cosas y no le gustaba para nada._

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, seductoramente, besando su cuello – Miko, no sabes cuánto te deseo. No imaginas – lamió toda la extensión de su cuello, hasta llegar a la naciente de su pecho – lo mucho que me he contenido, pero ya no puedo más, contenerme me está matando. Créeme que intenté respetar tu decisión de llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero… no puedo más._

_La arrojó sin delicadeza a la cama, se quitó la camisa y se colocó sobre ella, aprisionando las caderas de la mujer con sus piernas. Ella lo miraba con miedo, abrazándose a sí misma con sus brazos. Fugaku introdujo su mano derecha debajo del vestido, acariciando los suaves muslos de su novia. El cuerpo de Mikoto tembló ante aquel contacto, e intentó en vano liberarse, pero definitivamente él era más fuerte que ella._

_-Voy a hacerte el amor aquí y ahora, lo quieras o no – dijo él, en tono autoritario. Ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_Fugaku retiró con rudeza los brazos de ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas con sus fuertes manos. Besó los labios de la peliazul con pasión y deseo. Se había estado conteniendo desde que empezaron a salir, pero había sido suficiente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, arrancó la parte superior del vestido, rompiéndolo. Adiós a los miles de yenes que había gastado el padre de Mikoto en aquella prenda. Como no llevaba sostén, Fugaku pasó directamente a los senos de ella, que sollozaba en silencio. Mordió el pezón izquierdo, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba lascivamente el otro seno. _

_-Mira cómo tiemblas, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo – dijo Fugaku, con la voz cargada de deseo._

_-N-N-N-o… por favor… no…_

_Pero él hizo caso omiso. Liberando las muñecas de su novia, sin dejar de aprisionar sus caderas con sus piernas, Fugaku empezó a quitarse el cinturón. Arrancó el resto del vestido de la mujer, llevándose también la ropa interior. Mikoto quedó completamente desnuda enfrente de él. Sin embargo, el hombre tuvo que levantarse para deshacerse de sus pantalones y de los bóxers, dejando su enorme miembro libre por fin, de por sí que ya estaba bastante excitado._

_Mikoto se había levantado de la cama, intentando escapar, cuando sintió que un fuerte contacto la aprisionaba contra la puerta, horrorizada, lanzó un grito, que fue inmediatamente silenciado por un demandante beso. Fugaku la arrojó al suelo, colocándose sobre ella. Mikoto tembló cuando sintió la virilidad de su novio rozar su entrada. Estaba perdida. Los ojos de aquel sujeto estaban encendidos, la pasión lo estaba cegando y ella sería quién pagaría las consecuencias. _

_-No lo soporto más._

_Y sin importarle nada más que su placer, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que ella era virgen, Fugaku introdujo bruscamente su miembro en su vagina. Un desgarrador grito de dolor inundó la habitación y Fugaku suspiró, completamente excitado. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por su entrada. Mikoto ya no podía moverse por el dolor. El castaño siguió empujando más seguido, con más fuerza, mientras estrujaba uno de los senos de ella. Las estocadas eran cada vez más largas y dolorosas. Pero a Fugaku no le importaba. Estaba completamente cegado por el placer._

_-P-P-Por… f-f-favor… p-p-para…_

_Mikoto intentaba hablar, pero tan sólo se escuchaba un hilillo de voz. Fugaku hizo caso omiso de la mano de ella tratando de apartarlo y la tomó por la espalda para pegarla más a su cuerpo y sentirse aún más dentro de ella. Por instinto, Mikoto enrolló sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su novio. Fugaku gimió de placer, al sentir cómo las paredes aprisionaban su miembro de una forma que se le antojaba como la más deliciosa. Mikoto arqueó la espalda, alcanzando el orgasmo e instantes después se le unió Fugaku, que gimió, para luego recostar a Mikoto en el suelo, donde la había hecho suya, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre ella. _

_Él levantó el rostro para mirarla. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo aún temblaba. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Se había comportado como un maldito bastardo. Le había hecho el amor – si a eso podía llamársele "hacer el amor" – aún en contra de su voluntad y no había pensado en las consecuencias. Quizás la pobre chica quedaría traumatizada, o peor, quizás terminara odiándolo._

_Se maldijo mentalmente y se levantó del suelo. Miró a su novia de reojo, había abierto los ojos, pero su mirada parecía perdida. La tomó por la muñeca izquierda y con gran facilidad la levantó del suelo, para luego arrojarla a la cama y cubrirla con una sábana. Él se vistió rápidamente y salió del cuarto._

_**.**_

_Había pasado dos meses desde aquel fatídico día. Mikoto no había hablado con Fugaku desde entonces. Incluso había regresado a casa de sus padres, temiendo que descubrieran que no era virgen. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, no podía evitar estremecerse. Lo único que le faltaba era que la echaran de casa por algo de lo que no fue culpable._

_Durante días, Fugaku había estado intentando hablar con su novia, pero ella se negaba a verlo. El hombre comprendió que verdaderamente se había equivocada y que, probablemente, perdería a la única mujer que en verdad había amado. Día tras día iba a cada bar de la ciudad, con la esperanza de olvidar su error y despejarse. Cualquier excusa para poder beber alcohol servía. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que cada vez se sentí más vacío. Ni siquiera el alcohol, los cigarrillos o las mujeres bastaban para hacerlo sentir "bien". Aunque nunca se había sentido bien en realidad. Era tan sólo una ilusión. Había llegado el momento de comportarse como un verdadero hombre. Tenía que enfrentar a Mikoto._

_**.**_

_Entretanto, Mikoto esperaba a ser atendida por la doctora Senju, en su consultorio privado. Hacía varios días que los mareos, las nauseas y la debilidad de su cuerpo no se iba. "Quizás anemia", había dicho su madre, así que, a duras penas, accedió a ver a la Dra. Tsunade. Mientras esperaba no podía evitar pensar en lo peor, lo último que quería era estar… ¡No, no debía pensar en eso! Quizás era sólo falta de vitaminas, después de todo, no había comido bien últimamente._

_Entonces, la puerta del consultorio se abrió, haciendo que Mikoto se sobresaltara._

_-Vamos Mikoto, no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa – dijo Tsunade, entrando con unos papeles en sus manos – Ya verás cuando te de la noticia._

_-¿Qué sucede conmigo, Dra. Senju? – preguntó Mikoto, ansiosa – Mamá dice que debo tener anemia, ya que no he comido bien en días._

_-¡Nada de eso, querida! – Tsunade la tomó de las manos y le dedicó una gran sonrisa – Mikoto ¡muchas felicidades! – la chica parpadeó, confundida – ¡Estás embarazada!_

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Embarazada… Estaba embarazada. Era lo que temía. No, no podía ser. Debía ser un error. Sí, eso era. Ella no podía estar embarazada. ¡Su padre iba a matarla! ¡Al diablo con el voto de castidad! ¡Maldita sea! En verdad estaba en problemas. Los ojos de Mikoto se llenaron de lágrimas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada._

_-No… no puede ser – espetó – Doctora, dígame que es un error, por favor. ¿Es eso, verdad? No, es sólo una broma – Tsunade parpadeó, extrañada._

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?_

_-¡No, no, no, no! – su cuerpo temblaba – ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! – se dio golpes en la barriga, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. La desesperación la invadió. Tenía que deshacerse de esa "carga". No podía estar embarazada, no sin haber terminado la universidad._

_-¡Mikoto, detente! – la rubia la tomó de las manos, aunque la chica forcejeaba para soltarse._

_-¡Déjeme doctora! ¡No puedo! ¡Entienda que no puedo estar embarazada! – exclamó a todo pulmón la peliazul. Tsunade la abrazó contra su cuerpo, mientras Mikoto lloraba tendidamente, refugiándose en el cuello de la mujer médico._

_**.**_

_-Fugaku, estoy embarazada – la gran noticia había sido dada. El hombre se quedó de piedra. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pues sabía que era su culpa. Él la había violado – sí, ese era el término correcto para describir lo que había hecho – pero aún así la noticia era demasiado impactante para poder digerirla._

_-B-B-Bueno… ya… ¿Has hablado con tus padres? – ella asintió con la cabeza – ¿Y qué sucedió?_

_-¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó molesta – Después de ser denigrada por mi padre, después de ser tratada como una zorra, como una cualquiera, el desgraciado me dijo que abortara o me dejaría de reconocer como su hija._

_-¿Abortar? Pero eso es… Mikoto, no irás a decirme que…_

_-No sé qué voy a hacer, Fugaku – dijo ella, saliendo de la cafetería donde se habían reunido para charla – Por ahora, necesito estar sola._

_**.**_

_Lo había intentado todo. Intentó suicidarse, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Trató de deshacerse de esa "desgracia" que crecía dentro de su vientre, de todas formas: tomó exceso de medicamentos, se arrojó por las escaleras de su casa, se golpeaba en el estómago con fuerza, dejó sus vitaminas y suplementos de ácido fólico, todo con tal de perder al niño – porque ya que tenía 5 meses de embarazo y Tsunade la había confirmado que sería un varón – porque ella no se atrevía a abortar. También era demasiado cobarde para ello._

_Pasaron los meses y un 9 de junio Mikoto fue traslada al hospital, ya que entraría en labor de parto. Tsunade se encargó de atenderla y en el Hospital General de Tokio, la mujer tuvo a su primogénito. El niño había nacido bastante pálido y con un cuerpo débil, probablemente porque su madre no había tomado sus vitaminas como debía, pero aún así estaba vivo, a pesar de estar demasiado liviano y pequeño._

_-Mikoto, felicidades, aquí tienes a tu hijo – le dijo Tsunade dulcemente, con el pequeño de escaso cabello oscuro en sus brazos._

_-¡Aléjalo de mí! ¡No quiero verlo! – exclamó la mujer, con desprecio – ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con él!_

_-Pero Mikoto, no hables así, mira sé que te trae malos recuerdos, pero un hijo es…_

_-¡Una desgracia! ¡Ese niño es una desgracia! ¡No lo quiero! – gritó con más fuerza. Estaba tan alterada que un par de enfermeras tuvieron que inyectarle un calmante._

_-Lady Tsunade – dijo Shizune, su asistente – será mejor que se lleve al niño. _

_-Tienes razón, Shizune – miró al niño con lástima. La pobre criatura no tenía la culpa de nada y aún así era despreciado por su madre. _

_Tsunade tuvo que llevar al niño a una incubadora, pues presentó problemas de salud, debido a una baja en las defensas y a los continuos maltratos que había recibido por parte de su madre cuando estaba en su vientre. La rubia miró al niño, que en ese momento dormía plácidamente. ¿Acaso quedaría huérfano? Una pobre criatura inocente e indefensa. ¿Qué clase de madre era Mikoto? La mujer pensó que quizás era mejor para él mantenerse alejado de su madre, pues era mejor buscarle un hogar donde fuera amado._

_-Lady, tiene una visita – Shizune se apareció en su oficina, acompañada por un hombre de cabello negro azulado con algunas canas y de penetrantes ojos negros – Con permiso – la chica se retiró y Madara se sentó enfrente del escritorio de Tsunade._

_-Madara Uchiha I, qué sorpresa – dijo la mujer, con una media sonrisa – Y dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?_

_-Tengo entendido que esa chica, Mikoto – empezó – ha decidido dar a su hijo e adopción – la doctora asintió con la cabeza, con cierto pesar – El niño… ¿Tiene un nombre?_

_-No. Mikoto no quiso ni verlo cuando nació. Así que no tiene un nombre – la rubia miró a su invitado con curiosidad – Sin embargo, me sorprende verte por aquí. Desapareciste de la vida de la familia Uchiha y ahora te interesas por el primogénito de esa chica ¿qué pretendes?_

_-Tú sabes lo problemática que es esa familia ¿cierto? ¿O acaso ya olvidaste todos los problemas que tuvimos con tu abuelo Hashirama? Me distancié para no caer en la ruina como ellos. Aunque no pensé que los Uchiha hubieran caído tan bajo. Abandonar a un niño a su suerte es algo que me rompe el corazón, incluso a mí. Es por eso que quiero hacerme cargo de él. Le daré un nombre, un hogar, educación, todo lo que necesite, todo lo que quiera. Y más importante, haré que Mikoto Uchiha se arrepienta toda su vida por lo que hizo – la mirada fría de Madara hizo que a Tsunade se le helara la sangre. Pues una de las miradas frías de aquel sujeto era más terrorífica que cualquier otra cosa._

_-¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerte cargo de un niño tú solo? – preguntó la mujer médico, aún dudando._

_-Tomaré todas las medidas legales para convertirme en su padre – respondió – Estoy seguro de que no me arrepentiré._

_**.**_

_Así, aquel débil e indefenso niño creció bajo la tutela de Madara Uchiha I, su padre. Itachi Uchiha I fue como se llamó ese pequeño. Un chico que desde edades tempranas demostró ser brillante. La única persona que logró ablandar el corazón de Madara, después de la muerte de su esposa y su separación de la familia Uchiha. Brillante, atractivo, educado, gentil, enigmático… Son sólo algunos adjetivos que podían describir a Itachi._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-**¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! **– decía Mikoto entre lágrimas, luego de recordar su terrible equivocación – **¡No merezco vivir! ¿Cómo fui capaz?**

-**Ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse** – le dijo Madara, sin inmutarse por las lágrimas de la mujer. Y aunque pudo percibir el dolor de Mikoto, su corazón no ablandó. ¡Había intentado matar al niño! Definitivamente Madara Uchiha I jamás la perdonaría.

-**Lo… lo sé. Es sólo que…** – observó con melancolía la foto donde Itachi aparecía tocando el violín – **no puedo evitarlo. Mira en lo que se convirtió y no fue gracias a mí. Duele Madara, duele mucho.**

-**A mí me duele más saber lo que estuviste a punto de hacer. ¡Trataste de matarlo! ¡A un niño indefenso!** – el hombre golpeó el escritorio con su puño. Pocas personas lograban enfurecerlo. El ver a Mikoto "llorar sobre la leche derramada", en lugar de ablandarlo, lo enfurecía de sobremanera – **En fin, ya no hay marcha atrás. Itachi es mi hijo, te guste o no. No vengas sólo a atormentarlo Mikoto, ten algo de decencia.**

La mujer se quedó impactada con las palabras de Madara. Pocas veces alguien le había reprochado su pecado. Nadie era tan sincero como Madara. Nadie parecía recordar aquel terrible día. Pero Madara no era precisamente "nadie", era el hombre más orgulloso, astuto, ruin y – quizás, era casi un hecho – poderoso de Japón. No podía ganarle a un sujeto como él, además no tenía argumentos para "luchar". Todo lo que decía él era cierto, una mujer como ella no tenía perdón. Quizás por eso los dioses la habían castigado con un marido posesivo y un segundo hijo rebelde. Su vida se convertía en un infierno cada vez más.

-**Supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí** – dijo Mikoto, poniéndose de pie – **Me disculpo por mi comportamiento.**

-**No te disculpes, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer** – respondió el hombre – **Querías saber cómo está. Bueno, lo viste la otra noche en el evento de Tsunade, puedo decir que está más que bien.**

-**Creo que sí.**

-**Disculpe señor Madara,** – se escuchó la voz de Kurotsuchi desde el intercomunicador – **el joven Itachi está aquí.**

-**Dile que pase. Ya he terminado mi reunión con la señora Uchiha** – instantes después, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dando paso a un apuesto hombre joven de largo cabello oscuro.

-**Buenos días** – saludó Itachi, haciendo una pequeña reverencia – **Lamento interrumpirte, padre, supongo que llegué más temprano de lo que habíamos pactado **– al escuchar cómo lo llamaba "_padre_" a Mikoto se le rompió el corazón. Lo había perdido, Madara tenía razón.

-**Yo… ya me voy, gracias por recibirme, Madara** – balbuceó Mikoto, sin apartar sus ojos del muchacho. Pero accidentalmente dejó caer la revista. Hizo ademán de agacharse para recogerla, pero Itachi se le adelantó – **Mu… Muchas gracias** – él sonrió tenuemente, haciendo sonrojar a la mujer.

-**Oh no. ¿No me digas que estás repartiendo esas revistas, padre?** – preguntó el joven. Madara negó inocentemente con la cabeza.

-**No me explico cómo llegó a manos de la señora, en serio.**

-**Claro** – dijo con sarcasmo – **Deja de avergonzarme. Sabes que acepté esa sesión de fotos sólo para ayudar al hogar de huérfanos de Hokkaido.**

-**B-B-Bueno, adiós, Madara, hi… joven Itachi** – Mikoto prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta y la cerró con fuerza tras de sí. Había ansiado volver a ver a su hijo – si es que podía llamarlo así – pero no pudo resistirlo. Como siempre, terminó huyendo de él. Era una cobarde.

**H&N**

**-Konoha Corp-**

Hinata acababa de llegar a las oficinas centrales de Konoha Corp. Ni en un millón de años habría soñado trabajar allí, pero ahí estaba al fin y al cabo. Sospechó que ser una mujer "agraciada" tenía sus ventajas después de todo. Eso y los nervios de Neji, que ayudaban un poco. Ino bajó de su camioneta y se quitó los lentes oscuros. Lucía un conjunto de falda corta, de color púrpura intenso, con una chaqueta del mismo color. Sus zapatos eran negros, de tacón alto. Llevaba un bolso Louis Vuitton de color negro y su cabello recogido en una cola alta. Tenía todo el aspecto de una elegante ejecutiva, con un toque de sensualidad.

La peliazul imitó a su mejor amiga y bajó de la camioneta, suspirando profundamente mientras cerraba la puerta del copiloto. Su traje era similar al de Ino, sólo que el suyo era de color azul marino y llevaba su cabello peinado en un moño, con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos. Estaba nerviosa, de eso no había duda. No podía pensar con claridad y ni siquiera sabía por dónde estaba caminando, tan sólo se limitaba a seguir a su amiga. Por eso, no se dio cuenta de que Ino se había detenido y terminó chocando con ella.

-**Lo siento.**

Se hallaban en la recepción de Konoha Corp. En el centro había una gran barra detrás de la cual se sentaban tres chicas, las recepcionistas. Una de ellas hablaba japonés, otra inglés y otra alemán. La arquitectura del edificio era moderna, pues se trataba de un amplio edificio con una estructura de acero y cristal. Pronto se encontraron enfrente de los ascensores. Un par de personas saludaron Ino y miraron a Hinata con curiosidad, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó.

-**Relájate, te mostraré el camino, así que asegúrate de prestar atención ¿eh?** – Hinata asintió con la cabeza, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Ino presionó el botón con el número 2. Otro suspiro cortesía de Hinata – **Oh vamos, todo saldrá bien, Hina.**

-**¿Lo crees? Aún no estoy muy segura de ser apta para este puesto, Ino.**

-**¡Por favor! No decías eso el otro día cuando Neji y tú estaban…**

-**¡Ino! **– replicó la peliazul, completamente sonrojada. La rubia rió.

-**Sólo bromeaba. Pero debes tener más confianza. Tú eres una mujer muy capaz** – trató de tranquilizarla – **Ya verás que serás un éxito y pronto impresionarás a tu "jefe" **– guiñó un ojo justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron – **Oh, es nuestro piso.**

Ino guió a Hinata por un extenso corredor con varias puertas, hasta que llegaron al final, quedando frente a un par de puertas de madera oscura, con una inscripción que decía: "_Dirección de Seguridad Informática_". Pasaron a través de ellas y se encontraron en una amplia sala, decorada con muebles contemporáneos y una televisión de plasma. Delante de una puerta negra había un escritorio de madera de roble, junto a una cómoda silla de oficina, de tapiz rojizo. Un moderno computador reposaba sobre el escritorio, así como un teléfono IP, una impresora. A un lado había un librero lleno de gruesos volúmenes, todos ellos relacionados con la seguridad informática y electrónica.

_Así que este será mi puesto de trabajo. No puedo esperar…_

-**Buenos días** – saludó una voz masculina a sus espaldas – **La puntualidad es una cualidad que aprecio.**

-**Oh buen día, Neji** – saludó Ino alegremente.

-**Buenos días, señor Hyuga** – lo saludó Hinata, con una mirada seductora. El muchacho se cohibió, pero su orgullo no le permitió demostrárselo – **Estoy ansiosa por comenzar a trabajar **– él sonrió tenuemente.

-**Entonces le pediré que me acompañe a mi oficina para darle unas indicaciones **– Hinata asintió y lo siguió, con Ino tras ella – **Oye Ino** – Neji se volteó – **¿qué no tienes cosas que hacer? Supongo que te necesitan en tu departamento.**

-**Oh sí, tienes razón** – rió nerviosamente – **Será mejor que me vaya** – se acercó a su amiga para susurrarle – **Ya me contarás todo a la hora del almuerzo.**

En la puerta negra de la oficina yacía una inscripción que decía: "_Director de Seguridad Informática. Dr. Neji Hyuga_". Una impresionada Hinata entró en la habitación. Tenía ese toque masculino que ella esperaba encontrar. La sobriedad del diseño le daba un toque de elegancia, digno de Neji. Los muebles eran muy de fina madera de cedro. La alta silla estaba tapizada de color negro, al igual que las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio. El librero estaba repleto de volúmenes de variados temas y en varios idiomas. Desde los ventanales se tenía una hermosa vista de los jardines de cerezos. Todo en la oficina estaba impecablemente ordenado. _Perfección. _Esa era la palabra que podía describir ese lugar.

Neji dejó el maletín de su ordenador portátil sobre el escritorio e invitó a Hinata a sentarse. Ella obedeció, aún nerviosa. Él se quitó el saco de color café y lo colgó en un perchero para luego sentarse frente a la mujer. Estaba nervioso también, de eso no había duda. Pero ese era su "territorio". Ese tipo de sensaciones no estaban permitidas en el trabajo, mucho menos en ese departamento. El muchacho dirigió sus ojos a los violáceos de ella.

-**Muy bien. Hoy comienza oficialmente su periodo de prueba** – dijo, con tono serio – **Algunos puntos básicos. El horario de trabajo es de 8 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde, trabajando horas extra cuando hay algún proyecto grande. Básicamente llamarla "secretaria" sería incorrecto, es más un puesto de asistente** – la chica escuchaba atentamente, perdiéndose en aquellos carnosos labios que ya había tenido la dicha de probar ¡Hey! ¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se reprendió mentalmente. _¡Concéntrate, Hinata!_

-**Las tareas de análisis de propuestas y peticiones son labores básicas,** – continuó el castaño – **así como la concertación de reuniones tanto internas como externas. Esa sería, en esencia, la naturaleza del puesto. ¿Quedó claro, Srta. Ikeda?**

-**Absolutamente** – respondió – **Estoy lista para comenzar.**

-**Excelente. Entonces puede retirarse y comenzar a familiarizarse con su puesto de trabajo** – le dijo Neji – **Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en acudir a mí.**

_Claro que tengo una pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan endemoniadamente sexy? _

-**¿Sucede algo? **– preguntó el joven, al ver cómo ella negaba fuertemente con la cabeza.

-**N-N-No es nada, con su permiso.**

Hinata finalmente salió de la oficina y Neji sintió que ahora sí podría respirar bien. Se reprendió por haber sido tan impulsivo. Y todo por no querer entrevistar a nadie más. Aunque no se podía decir que Neji había entrevistado a Hinata exactamente. Es decir, habían hablado, se había besado, casi había hecho el amor… ¡Alto, alto! ¡Basta de estupideces! En el trabajo no se podía tener esos pensamientos. Neji suspiró. Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles para él. No, porque lidiar con una mujer como esa era tarea difícil. No se le daba eso de socializar, mucho menos con mujeres como… bueno… ¡Como ella! Diablos, no era como Naruto ni Sasuke, ni siquiera como Kabuto.

Por su parte Hinata no se sentía muy diferente. ¿Cómo diablos iba a concentrarse en su trabajo si tenía que ver a su sexy jefe todo el día? Un momento ¿sexy jefe? Sí, definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza. Si no se concentraba, acabaría perdiendo esa grandiosa oportunidad. Y ella no iba a hacerlo.

**H&N**

**-Torre del Amanecer-**

Un grupo de impresionados empresarios de los más importantes de Japón se encontraba en la lujosa y moderna sala de juntas de Akatsuki. Sobre la mesa de forma ovalada, acompañada por cómodas sillas ejecutivas, descansaban cinco ordenadores portátiles de color plateado. El moderno proyector exhibía una serie de gráficas en una pantalla blanca bastante grande. El expositor estaba a punto de concluir con la reunión.

-**Y básicamente, las cifras indican que la inversión en Akatsuki incrementará sus beneficios en un 60 % en tres años.**

_Éxito rotundo_. Dos palabras que los Uchiha I solían escuchar a menudo. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando el joven heredero, Itachi, terminó con su explicación. El muchacho hizo una reverencia, mientras apagaba el proyector. El grupo de inversionistas que se reunió esa tarde en la sala de juntas estaba asombrado con la forma en que aquel muchacho se desenvolvía, con tal naturalidad, era como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Definitivamente había sido una aplastante victoria para Akatsuki sobre Konoha. Aquel grupo de inversionistas acababa de firmar su contrato con Akatsuki, prefiriéndolos por sobre Konoha. No estaba claro si por la magistral exposición o por el apuesto expositor, pues la presidente de Kiri Business, Mei Terumi, no dejaba de mirar embelesada a Itachi. El punto era que Kiri, la más grande corporación fabricante de Sistemas Operativos de Asia, había puesto sus finanzas en manos de Akatsuki.

-**Me disculpo en nombre de mi padre** – dijo Itachi – **Su reunión con el señor Kahn se prolongó más de lo esperado.**

-**Oh no te preocupes, Itachi** – respondió Mifune Chou, mano derecha de Mei, vicepresidente corporativo – **La junta estuvo magnífica. No esperaba menos de ti. Quizás podrías aprender algo de él, Chojuro** – le habló a un tímido muchacho de cabello azulado.

-**¡Sí, señor! **– respondió con nerviosismo.

-**Relájate, director del Departamento de Desarrollo** – le dijo un hombre alto, de cabello grisáceo en punta, con un parche en su ojo derecho, Ao Saizen.

-**Es asombroso cómo alguien tan joven llegó a jefe de departamento de desarrollo** – comentó Itachi – **Debes ser un genio, Chojuro **– el aludido se sonrojó. Mei sonrió. Definitivamente Itachi sabía cómo manejar una situación así. Siempre tenía las palabras correctas para impresionar a los demás.

**H&N**

**-Konoha Corp. Departamento de Seguridad Informática-**

¡Por fin! Toda una mañana de paz, sin molestas interrupciones por parte de Naruto o Sasuke, y finalmente podía respirar tranquilo. Había terminado la evaluación de riesgos que le había solicitado Danzo Shimura, Director del Departamento de Desarrollo de Componentes Electrónicos. Dicho departamento se embarcaría en el desarrollo de un conjunto de controladores para sus tarjetas de vídeo, una apuesta sin duda arriesgada, ya que normalmente tal responsabilidad se le delegaba a Kiri Business, pero Konoha no quería relacionarse demasiado con Kiri, debido a su reciente alianza estratégica con Akatsuki. Y es que no estaba en la filosofía de Konoha hacer negocios con su acérrimo rival, mucho menos con un sujeto como Madara Uchiha I.

Danzo era sin duda un hombre molesto, sin la palabra "_paciencia_" en su diccionario. Le había dado a Neji tan sólo una semana para analizar la propuesta y darle su aprobación, antes de pasarla al gerente general. Esa era una de las cosas que Madara solía criticar de Konoha: demasiada burocracia en sus procesos. Pero fuera como fuera, ese había sido el modo de trabajo desde que la compañía se estableció y nadie podría cambiarlo fácilmente.

Neji le echó un vistazo a su reloj, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y había avanzado bastante en sus deberes. Ya podía entregar a Danzo su autorización y finalmente lo dejaría en paz. Por otro lado, no había visto en un buen rato al "objeto de sus delirios", mejor dicho, a su nueva asistente. Definitivamente había algo familiar en ella, pero no estaba seguro de qué se trataba. Mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos, alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina.

-**Adelante** – contestó secamente, sin apartar su vista de la pantalla del computador.

-**Disculpe, señor Hyuga**_**.**_ – esa voz lo hizo perder la concentración. Levantó la mirada. Allí estaba ella, sosteniendo su iPad y dedicándole una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar – **Le traigo la lista las reuniones pactadas para el próximo mes**__– el muchacho levantó la mirada, incrédulo. ¿Había dicho del último mes? ¿En sólo una mañana había organizado sus compromisos de un mes? Parecía un comienzo prometedor. Neji la invitó a sentarse y ella le tendió la tablet.

-**Veamos qué tal** – Hinata esperaba, expectante. Se había esforzado mucho en organizar todos los compromisos del director de seguridad de la mejor manera, ahora sólo esperaba que él lo notara – **Muy impresionante. Todas las horas fueron pactadas de la forma más conveniente, aprovechando al máximo el tiempo y perdiendo el mínimo de horas laborales** – ella se sonrojó tenuemente. Eso podía considerarse como un halago por parte de Neji ¿cierto?

-**Por cierto, el señor Shimura llamó para recordarle que sólo le quedan dos días para entregar el análisis de riesgos que le solicitó** – dijo Hinata – **Le informé que usted pronto acabaría con él y le sería debidamente entregado en el tiempo pactado.**

-**Parece que el director de desarrollo está ansioso por empezar a trabajar.** – comentó Neji – **Las cosas han estado bastante movidas desde que se supo de la alianza entre Kiri Business y Akatsuki.**

-**Esa fue sin duda una acción impredecible** – argumentó ella – **Que una compañía de desarrollo de software se uniera con un firma como Akatsuki, meramente dedicada al ámbito financiero y de relaciones públicas, no parecería lo más lógico para todos** – Neji se quedó impresionado. Al parecer esa mujer conocía del tema, en verdad sabía de lo que estaba hablando – **Pero supongo que Akatsuki tendrá personas con un gran poder de convencimiento.**

-**Seguramente Itachi está detrás de esto. Vaya sujeto más problemático** – dijo el castaño – **Bien, volviendo al tema de las reuniones. Veo que la más cercana es** – dirigió su vista a la iPad – **dentro de tres días, con el representante de la IEEE en Japón, el señor Onoki **– Neji frunció el ceño. Onoki era un hombre insoportable, demasiado testarudo y cerrado. No tenía muchas ganas de reunirse con él.

-**Según sé, esta reunión es de vital importancia para Konoha, más ahora que se está buscando la certificación del ISO 27001** – el castaño asintió.

-**Por cierto, tengo una tarea para usted** – Neji le tendió un disco duro externo – **Aquí está la propuesta que Danzo Shimura me envió. Quiero que empiece a realizar su análisis acerca de los pros y contras de este proyecto. Lo espero esta tarde, antes de la hora de salida.**

-**Como diga, señor** – se puso de pie – **Con su permiso** – Hinata salió de la oficina, con Neji siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella. No podía dejar de mirarla. El movimiento de sus caderas al caminar era en verdad hipnotizante. Todo en ella lo hipnotizaba. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de tenerla como su asistente sólo por su belleza. Eso definitivamente mancharía su nombre y, por más bella que fuera ella, era algo que no podía permitirse.

De repente, Neji recordó algo bastante curioso. No había sido molestado en toda la mañana. Toda una hazaña. Pero ¿cómo había sido eso posible? Intrigado, presionó el botón del intercomunicador.

-_¿Sí, señor?_ – dijo la suave e hipnotizante voz de Hinata.

-**Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Cómo hiciste para mantener alejados a aquellos que siempre vienen a molestarme?**

-_¿Se refiere al señor Uzumaki y al señor Uchiha?_

-**Exactamente. Y no creo que no hayan venido en toda la mañana porque créeme que los conozco bien. Tampoco creo que se deba a que tienen demasiado trabajo en sus departamentos, ya que eso es lo que menos les importa.**

-_Pues sí, vinieron un par de veces, pero no fue nada que unas palabras amables no pudieran solucionar._

Neji sonrió. Qué curioso. Ni siquiera Konan conseguía mantener a esos dos alejados, pero Hinata lo había logrado. Parecía una mujer bastante capaz. Oh sí, a Neji le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la situación. Y claro, para Hinata, esas "palabras amables" significaban hacer uso de su "arma secreta". Sí, su irresistible belleza.

**H&N**

**-Konoha Corp. Departamento Legal-**

En el tercer piso del edificio de Konoha se encuentra el Departamento Legal, regido por el ex juez y Ministro de Seguridad de Japón, Choza Akimichi. Él era un hombre paciente y siempre trataba bien a todos los miembros de su departamento. Fue gracias a él que Ino consiguió su puesto como asesora legal. Ella precisamente estaba en su oficina, terminando de revisar unos papeles que le acababan de enviar. Pero no estaba muy concentrada. Desde aquella noche en la cual se había encontrado con Shikamaru Nara, su "antiguo amor de la secundaria", las cosas no habían sido iguales. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza por más que quisiera. Y uno vez más los recuerdos de aquel día en que las cosas entre ellos se habían echado a perder la acosaban. Sólo había una persona que podía ayudarla en ese momento.

Tomó el teléfono celular y marcó un número. Esperó, esperó, hasta que escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado:

-_Bonne nuit. Está hablando a la Dirección Gastronómica del Hotel de Vendome. Le atiende Alizee. ¿Puedo ayudarle?_

-**Bonne nuit, Alizee, soy Ino. ¿Puedo hablar con el Chef Akimichi?**

-_Oh madeimoselle Ino, qué alegría escucharla de nuevo. Enseguida la comunico con él. Espere un momento._

-**Merci** – Ino esperó un par de segundos, para después escuchar la calmada voz de su mejor amigo del otro lado:

-_Ino me alegra que llamaras. ¿Cómo has estado?_

-**Supongo que… bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?** – respondió – **Vaya pregunta, ¡estás más que bien! Leí la crítica que le hicieron a tu restaurante. ¡Eres asombroso!**

-_Bien, dilo de una vez, Ino._

-**¿Eh? **– Choji guardó silencio. Ino rió – **Debí saberlo, no puedo engañarte. Me conoces demasiado bien. A ver, cómo empezar… Oh sí…** – suspiró profundamente – **Shikamaru regresó a Japón.**

**H&N**

**-Konoha Corp. Departamento de Seguridad Informática-**

Sus ojos no se apartaban de aquel grueso volumen, sus dedos tecleaban velozmente y su concentración estaba al tope. Un par de páginas más y terminaría. Y con tiempo de sobra, pues apenas eran las tres de la tarde.

-**¡Listo! **– exclamó Hinata, victoriosa. Había terminado el análisis que su jefe le pidió exitosamente, o al menos eso pensaba – **Muy bien, la hora de la verdad** – y no estaba equivocada, pues en periodo de prueba tenía que esforzarse para impresionar a Neji o no tendría opción de quedarse. Se puso de pie, llevando consigo la unidad de disco externa y llamó a la puerta.

-**Adelante** – dijo la voz de Neji del otro lado. Ella entró y lo saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Él le indico que se sentara y ella dejó el disco sobre su escritorio.

-**Le he traído el análisis que me solicitó, señor Hyuga **– el hombre no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Conectó la unidad a su portátil y repasó las páginas rápidamente con la vista. Años de práctica le habían ayudado a obtener la única e inigualable habilidad de asimilar los detalles con un solo vistazo.

-**Ha llegado a conclusiones interesantes** – dijo el castaño –** El balance de beneficios y complicaciones es bastante parejo, justo como yo lo había deducido. Bien, bien, me ha impresionado, señorita Ikeda **– ella se sonrojó tenuemente – **Parece que las grandes mentes piensan igual.**

En ese momento, Hinata no pudo ocultar su sonrojo. Aquellas palabras eran lo más parecido a un halago que había escuchado por parte de un Hyuga. Siempre supo que, aunque no era lo que en verdad deseaba estudiar, el análisis a nivel informático se le daba bastante bien.

Por su parte Neji se empezaba a preguntar desde cuándo se había vuelto tan hablador. No entendía por qué había dicho esa frase, pues tan sólo había dicho lo que sintió en ese momento, dejándose llevar. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Hinata Ikeda era una mujer talentosa; no muchos podían entregar un análisis de riesgos y beneficios tan completo en tan poco tiempo. Inteligente y hermosa. ¿Podía pedir algo más?

**H&N**

Hinata suspiró cansada, mientras regresaba a casa después de su primera clase en la Academia Le Cordon Bleu, Servicio al Cliente. La profesora, una elegante mujer francesa de cabello rojo y penetrantes ojos verdes, era en verdad exigente, sin embargo la clase había sido de provecho. Era su primer semestre y necesitaba aplicarse. En su mente sólo estaba la idea de destruir al hombre que había hecho su vida miserable y para lograrlo lo haría estudiando aquello que él siempre le había prohibido, aquello que Hiashi Hyuga consideraba "una pérdida de tiempo y dinero".

-**¡Estoy en casa! **– exclamó desde el vestíbulo, dejando su bolso en el sofá.

-**¡Bienvenida! **– la saludó Ino – **¿Qué tal tu primer día?**

-**Bien. Estoy tan feliz de haber sido admitida** – sus ojos brillaban por la emoción – **Madame Chavanel sabe tanto de esta industria que todos nos quedamos atónitos. Claro que estoy agotada, pero valió la pena.**

-**Me alegro. Ahora, será mejor que vayas a tomar un baño, recuerda que esta noche serás la protagonista del espectáculo** – Ino le guiñó un ojo. Hinata se sonrojó al recordar los ensayos para esa noche. No podía creer que iba a hacerlo. ¡Y con su mejor amiga! Suspiró resignada y subió a su habitación para prepararse.

**H&N**

**-Moulin Rouge-**

El ambiente de sensualidad usual llenaba el cabaret. Esa noche, las damas de compañía vestían como meseras, con sus diminutos vestidos que dejaban ver parte de sus bien formados traseros y sus reveladores escotes. Más de un sujeto ya estaba ebrio, mientras otros disfrutaban de los placeres que les brindaba el poder tocar a una mujer como ellas. Cerca del escenario tres apuestos hombres esperaban ansiosos el inicio del acostumbrado espectáculo. Sin embargo, llamaba la atención un sujeto. Estaba sentado en una mesa justo enfrente del escenario; llevaba una gabardina negra y un sombrero a juego. No se podía ver su rostro, pero algunos mechones de cabello castaño sobresalían por debajo del sombrero. Tenía los pies sobre la mesa y extrañamente ninguna chica se le acercaba. Muchos hombres de negocios murmuraban, preguntándose cómo era que un sujeto que se aparecía allí por primera vez tenía un sitio tan privilegiado. Otra cosa que llamaba la atención era que ese sujeto tenía un cuerpo que lucía bastante delgado y delicado. Las quejas de Naruto no se hicieron esperar:

-**¿Por qué diablos ese sujeto está allí? ¡No es justo! Tengo años de venir aquí y nunca habían colocado una mesa allí. ¡Es injusto!**

-**¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? **– replicó exasperado Neji. Una vez más el Hyuga se había visto arrastrado por aquellos dos que hacían llamarse sus "amigos".

-**Oh vamos, no seas amargado** – dijo Sasuke – **Deberías estar contento. Mira que conseguir una asistente eficiente y bella. Eso no es algo que se ve todos los días.**

-**¿Insinúas que Konan es una mujer fea? **– preguntó Naruto, con curiosidad.

-**¡Claro que no! Pero… bueno… no puedes compararla con esa chica **– contestó el pelinegro – **Oye Neji ¿dónde encontraste a esa muñeca? Quizás tenga una amiga que me pueda presentar…**

-**¡Buenas noches querido público! **– la voz de Madame Senju interrumpió su discusión – **Es hora de comenzar con el espectáculo de esta noche. Por favor, démosle un caluroso aplauso a nuestra amada ¡Geisha!**

_**Come here baby**_ (ven aquí, nena)

_**You know you drive me up a wall **_(Sabes que me tienes arrinconado)

_**The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull **_(Con todos los trucos sucios que sacas)

El telón del enorme escenario se abrió. Sentada en una silla estaba Geisha. Llevaba una gabardina larga de color blanco, con un sombrero del mismo color. Su cabello estaba suelto. El extraño sujeto levantó ligeramente la mirada.

_**Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love **_(Parece que nos besamos en lugar de hacer el amor)

_**And it always seems you got somn' on your mind other than me **_(Parece que siempre tienes a alguien más en tu mente, además de mí)

Un tubo metálico descendió del techo. Ella se puso de pie y enredó sus dedos alrededor del tubo. Si quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó al suelo, sonriendo inocentemente. Seguidamente, se quitó lentamente la gabardina mientras daba pequeños pasos con sus enormes zapatos de tacón negros. La gabardina cayó y más de un hombre tuvo que contener el aliento. Geisha lucía un diminuto y ajustado vestido negro. Era strapless, bastante generoso, ya que casi se salían sus senos de él. Era tan corto que cuando se agachaba para mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música se podía ver su ropa interior, una pequeñísima tanga de encaje negro.

El sujeto que estaba al frente se quitó el sombrero y lo puso sobre la mesa, enfocando su atención en la mujer que bailaba sensualmente frente a él.

_**Girl, you got to change your crazy ways **_(Nena, tienes que cambiar tus locas actitudes)

_**You hear me **_(¿Me escuchas?)

Geisha se colgó del tubo, enredando sus piernas y sus brazos para deslizarse provocadoramente alrededor de él. Cada vez que arqueaba el cuerpo, se podía ver un poco más de sus senos. Los silbidos y palabras lascivas no se hicieron esperar. El misterioso sujeto castaño empezaba a sentir calor, por lo que se desabrochó la gabardina y la corbata.

_**Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train **_(Dices que te vas en el tren de 7:30)

_**And that you're headin' out to Hollywood **_(Y que te diriges a Hollywood)

Geisha deslizaba su sensual cuerpo por el tubo metálico, lamiéndolo sensualmente con su lengua. Después empezó a tocarse los senos y después su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad, por encima del vestido, mientras un gesto de placer se dibujaba en su rostro. Más de uno quería ser aquel que le diera placer a aquella mujer.

_**Girl you been givin' me that line so many times **_(Me has dicho eso tantas veces)

_**it kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good **_(Que tengo el mal presentimiento de que se siente bien)

_**That kinda lovin' **_(Ese tipo de amor)

Insatisfecha, Geisha bajó del escenario contoneando sus anchas caderas al ritmo de la pegajosa música que sonaba en el cabaret. El sujeto castaño levantó la mirada y finalmente todos pudieron ver de quién se trataba en realidad. Era nada más y nada menos que una de las damas del cabaret, la Reina de Corazones.

_**Turns a man to a slave **_(Convierte a un hombre en un esclavo)

_**That kinda lovin' **_(Ese tipo de amor)

_**Sends a man right to his grave **_(Lleva a un hombre directo a su tumba)

El sujeto, o mejor dicho, la mujer castaña, se incorporó, sin apartar sus ojos de Geisha. Esta bajó lentamente las escaleras del escenario, sujetando a la reina por la corbata para que sus rostros quedaran más cerca. Lentamente fue empujando a la mujer que vestía como hombre hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldo de la silla y así Geisha se sentó en su regazo.

_**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy **_(Me vuelvo loco, loco, nena, me vuelvo loco)

_**You turn it on **_(Me enciendes)

El "hombre" se sobresaltó cuando la ágil lengua de Geisha empezó a recorrer su cuello. Las manos del "sujeto" recorrían la espalda de la mujer, buscando el cierre de su vestido para empezar a bajárselo lentamente. Mientras tanto, Geisha le quitaba la corbata y se apresuraba a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la molesta camisa blanca.

_**Then you're gone **_(Después te vas)

_**Yeah you drive me **_(sí, me tienes…)

_**Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby **_(…loco, loco, loco por ti, nena)

Geisha se separó del cuerpo del "caballero" para quitarse el vestido. La diminuta prenda se deslizó sensualmente de su exquisito cuerpo, dejándola simplemente con la diminuta tanga, que no dejaba prácticamente nada a la imaginación.

Se podía ver a Naruto con una grave hemorragia nasal, a un Neji que estaba dividido entre si continuar viendo o apartar la mirada, al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían; y a un Sasuke que, mentalmente, hacía planes para llevarse a esas dos mujeres a la cama.

_**What can I do, honey **_(qué puedo hacer, cariño)

_**I feel like the color blue **_(Estoy triste)

El "caballero" se desprendió de la camisa, arrojándola lejos. Ahora tan sólo llevaba un diminuto y revelador sostén blanco de encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Geisha volvió a sentarse sobre el regazo de su compañera. La reina podía sentir los pezones erectos de su amiga sobre su pecho y, aunque era una mujer también, no pudo evitar excitarse. Sujetó firmemente a Geisha por la cintura, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de esta. Geisha acariciaba los senos de su compañera por encima del sostén, mientras las manos de la Reina de Corazones se deslizaban hasta sus glúteos y los masajeaban con ahínco.

_**You're packin' up your stuff and talkin' like it's tough **_(Empacas tus cosas y dices que es difícil)

_**and tryin' to tell me that it's time to go **_(Tratas de decir que es hora de irse)

_**But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat **_(Pero yo sé que no hay nada debajo de esa cubierta)

La Reina de Corazones se puso lentamente de pie, mientras las piernas de la Geisha se enredaban en sus caderas. Ambas se separaron un instante, mientras la primera se quitaba el sostén y los pantalones con gran agilidad. Ahora ambas había quedado desnudas, con sólo unas diminutas tangas, ambas de color negro.

_**And it's all a show **_(Y que todo es un "show")

_**That kind of lovin' **_(Ese tipo de amor)

_**Makes me wanna pull **_(Me hace querer…)

_**Down the shade, yeah **_(…ocultarme en las sombras, sí)

Se abrazaron para poder tocarse. Geisha empezó acariciando los glúteos de su compañera, mientras se veía empujada hacia la mesa, quedando sentada en ella. La reina deslizaba su mano derecha por el seno derecho de su compañera, mientras su otra mano sujetaba la nuca de la otra mujer, profundizando un excitante beso.

_**That kind of lovin' **_(Ese tipo de amor)

_**Yeah now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same **_(Ahora, nunca, nunca, nunca voy a ser el mismo)

Los clientes observaban atónitos y demasiado excitados para poder hablar. Incluso las demás damas se habían quedado sorprendidas con la actuación, pues a pesar de que habían presenciado los ensayos, ambas participantes parecían habar improvisado bastante.

_**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy **_(Me vuelvo loco, loco, nena, me vuelvo loco)

_**You turn it on **_(Me enciendes)

Antes de que presenciaran una escena de sexo entre esas dos mujeres, se escucharon los solitarios aplausos de Madame Senju y su esposo, Jiraiya. Geisha y Reina de Corazones se detuvieron entonces, según lo planeado, dejando a todo el cabaret boquiabierto. Se tomaron de las manos e hicieron una reverencia.

_**Then you're gone **_(Te vas)

_**Yeah you drive me **_(sí, me tienes…)

_**Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby **_(…loco, loco, loco por ti, nena)

-**¡Magnífico! **– gritó un excitado Naruto, que recién recuperaba el habla. Geisha y Reina de Corazones desaparecieron en una cortina de humo rosa.

**.**

**.**

**Camerinos…**

Hinata suspiró profundamente. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas como cerezas, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba demasiado excitada. Necesitaba que alguien se lo hiciera y ¡ya! Ino por su parte no se sentía muy diferente. No todos los días se podía besar y tocar a tu mejor amiga de aquella forma. Pero había valido la pena, principalmente por el pago, ya que se anotarían una buena cantidad de dinero con aquella escena erótica que dejó a más de uno desangrado. Pero eso no era todo, el placer que Ino había experimentado al sentir las delicadas manos de otra mujer tocar su cuerpo no era una sensación que podía olvidar fácilmente.

Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron. Como sea sentían lo mismo. Una loca idea se cruzó por la mente de Hinata. ¿Cómo se sentiría hacer un trío? La peliazul, ahora pelinegra, se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan pervertida. Pero aún así, esa necesidad de sentirse penetrada no se iba. Tendría que hacer algo o explotaría.

Las chicas terminaron de colocarse el atuendo de meseras y salieron del camerino tomadas de las manos, con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios.

-**¡Eso fue increíble! **– dijo Yugao, la Víbora, que cargaba un par de cervezas para sus clientes – **Por cierto, miren hacia allá** – Ino se quedó helada, con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Yugao simplemente siguió su camino, mientras Madame Senju se acercaba a ambas chicas.

-**Oh chicas, espero que no estén muy cansadas** – dijo la mujer alegremente. Bajó la voz – **Tienen trabajo.**

Detrás de ella venían Shikamaru Nara y Sasuke Uchiha. El primero no podía apartar la vista de Ino, o mejor dicho, de sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Era lo que siempre le había gustado de ella. El mensaje no podía ser más claro – _quiero acostarme contigo _– y aunque Ino hubiera querido negarse, no tenía otra opción. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo – con cierta dificultad – y se marchó con su cliente. Sasuke por su parte tomó a Hinata por la cintura y le susurró:

-**Espero que no estés cansada, Geisha. Porque esta noche tú me tendrás que dar placer** – tomó la mano de la mujer y la llevó hasta su miembro endurecido. Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron – **Entonces ¿nos vamos?** – la chica suspiró resignada y guió a Sasuke hacia la habitación que le habían asignado para esa noche. Ni modo, tendría que acostarse con Sasuke Uchiha.

Mientras Hinata caminaba de la mano de Sasuke, ella desvió la mirada y pudo ver cómo Neji se ponía de pie, colocándose el saco para marcharse. Por un instante sus ojos se encontraron y Hinata sintió la necesidad de llamarlo. No sabía por qué pero deseaba con todo su ser sentirlo dentro de ella nuevamente. El cuerpo de Neji Hyuga era una verdadera droga para ella, y eso no podía permitirlo. Tenía que complacer a todos sus clientes y, según sabía, Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los más quisquillosos. Sin muchas ganas, trató de sacarse al Hyuga de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en el hombre que ahora la arrojaba salvajemente en la cama y comenzaba a arrancarle el vestido.

**.**

**.**

**London Bridge…**

La habitación London Bridge era un cuarto decorado al mejor estilo de la realeza inglesa de la época de Enrique VIII. La inmensa cama adoselada, cubierta con sábanas de seda beige con detalles dorados, los muebles oscuros que le daban un toque de antigüedad a la habitación, las paredes decoradas con cuadros de la época medieval. Incluso una jarra con vino y un par de copas que bien podría haber usado el polémico soberano.

Ino cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras Shikamaru observaba cada uno de sus movimientos cuidadosamente. No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo hermosa y deseable. Su cuerpo era perfecto y estaba tan bien esculpido como siempre. Sus ojos sin una pizca de inocencia la convertían en la fantasía de cualquiera, principalmente la suya. ¿Cuántas veces había despertado completamente duro en medio de la noche, gimiendo su nombre? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que darse una ducha helada, aún en medio del más crudo invierno de Londres? No podía soportarlo, aún cuando se había prometido a sí mismo olvidar lo que ella era – _una prostituta_ – y tratar de ver más allá de su cuerpo, de sus atributos, intentar enamorarse de ella por lo que era, no sólo por cómo se veía. Pero parecía misión imposible. Quizás necesitaba empezar a conocerla un poco más. Sin embargo, no creía poder hacerlo esa noche.

La chica caminó hasta el tocador para arreglarse el cabello. Pero sin previo aviso, Shikamaru la había aprisionada contra la pared. Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero de repente todas sus debilidades quedaban expuestas ante él. El joven la besó con brusquedad, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior para poder recorrer su cavidad con su lengua. Las hábiles manos del chico recorrían el vestido, buscando el lazo blanco que lo mantenía sujeto. Estaba claro. Ino Yamanaka, la Reina de Corazones, no podía resistirse a las caricias y besos de Shikamaru Nara, su "amor de la secundaria", ese sujeto aburrido que conocía su secreto.

Shikamaru dio torpes pasos hacia la cama, mientras el vestido de ella caía. El castaño deslizó la ropa interior de la dama para poder acariciar sus glúteos. Su suave piel lo volvía loco. Ino le soltó el nudo de la corbata y empezó a desabrocharle en cinturón sin separar sus labios de los de él. Shikamaru la dejó caer en la cama, apresurándose a liberar su erección. Quedó completamente desnudo enfrente de ella.

-**Vamos, apresúrate. ¿Qué no ves lo excitada que estoy?** – replicó la reina. Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y se colocó en medio de sus piernas. Empezó a penetrarla sin preparación. _Está acostumbrada, _fue lo que pensó el chico, mientras gruñía al sentirse cada vez más dentro de ella – **Ah… ah… ah **– ella no podía controlar sus gemidos. Movía instintivamente las caderas, buscando profundizar la penetración. Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de las caderas del castaño, que bajó el torso para mordisquear sus pezones erectos. Ino lo tomó por el trasero, obligándolo a moverse dentro de ella.

Ino se sintió estúpida. De nuevo estaba cayendo. ¿Cómo diablos pretendía que él se enamorara de ella si simplemente le entregaba su cuerpo cada vez que se veían? ¿Acaso no le había bastado la forma en que la había tratado cuando descubrió su secreto? Era una maldita masoquista. Le gustaba sentirlo dentro de ella, aunque sintiera que su cuerpo se partía. Amaba la forma en que su ágil boca devoraba sus senos. Aunque le doliera saber que él no la quería nada más que por su cuerpo. La realidad la golpeaba en el rostro, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Demasiada excitación podía ser nociva para ella, pero aún así le encantaba.

Pronto invirtieron posiciones, quedando ella sentada encima de él. Meneaba sus caderas, mientras él empujaba su cuerpo hacia arriba, no sintiéndose aún satisfecho.

-**Mmm… mmm… esto es… tan problemático… pero… me… encanta** – balbuceó Shikamaru. Ino comenzó a moverse más rápido. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Un grito se escapó su sus labios cuando él apretó sus glúteos con sus manos.

-**Ya… cállate… y… sigue… o… ¿Acaso… es todo… lo que… ah… tienes?**

Pero Shikamaru Nara nunca huía de un reto. Se incorporó sujetándose de los hombros de ella y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. El dolor se hizo presente, pero inmediatamente fue reemplazado por el placer. Los gemidos y jadeos se incrementaban cada vez más, al tiempo que ambos sentían que el momento del clímax estaba cerca. Ella restregaba sus senos contra el pecho del chico, en un intento por sentirlo más y más cerca. Pronto él cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, con ella sobre su cuerpo, sin que sus intimidades se separaran. Shikamaru la apretó más contra su cuerpo, mientras un sonoro gemido se escapaba de sus gargantas. El orgasmo llegó al mismo tiempo.

Ino sentía que toda su energía había sido drenada. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez. Siempre permitía que aquel chico que lucía tan "no me importa nada" hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me quedó decente, ¿cierto? Jeje bueno sólo aclarar que "Bonne nuit" significa "buenas noches" en francés. Y sí, ya conocemos un poco del pasado de los Uchiha, por cierto ¿qué sucedió entre Ino y Shikamaru? Bueno pronto lo sabrán!_

_Ahora sin más que decir… REVIEWS?_


	6. Acto 6: El cuerpo es más poderoso

_Como lo prometido es deuda, hoy también actualicé Amor de Cabaret, espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias: diana carolina, ina minina, StEpHyGrOcK3107. _

_Dejen reviews!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acto 6: El cuerpo es más poderoso que la mente**

**-París, Francia-**

Vivir en un pent-house en la capital gastronómica del mundo siempre había sido su sueño. Y ahora, allí estaba. Mirando por la ventana de su lujoso apartamento en la capital gala. Él, un niño que siempre era molestado por sus compañeros debido a su sobrepeso y a la sobreprotección de su madre. El hijo del actual Ministro de Seguridad japonesa y quinceavo líder a la familia Akimichi. Su padre, el hombre que la había enseñado la verdadera bondad. Estaba orgulloso de sus orígenes. Y estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Se había convertido en uno de los chefs extranjeros más aclamados de Francia, era el jefe de cocina del restaurante del hotel de Vendome, el cual había ganado su quinta estrella gracias a su duro trabajo e innovadores platillos, fusión de gastronomía francesa y japonesa. Jamás podría dejar sus orígenes de lado.

Luego de marcharse de Tokio para estudiar en el prestigioso instituto culinario Le Cordon Bleu de Francia, su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Se vio obligado a aprender a hablar francés a la perfección, pasó incontables noches sin dormir con tal de sacar adelante sus deberes universitarios, sumado a eso, trabajó medio tiempo en una pequeña cafetería en las afueras de la ciudad. Pues, a pesar de ir becado, necesitaba dinero para sus gastos personales. No quería depender de sus padres toda la vida.

Y, lo más importante, la había conocido a ella. La mujer que llegó para iluminar su vida. Su musa, la compañera perfecta. Y esa perfección tenía nombre y apellido: _Isabella Montagne_. Compañera de la universidad, compañera de trabajo y ahora su novia, aunque él esperaba que, pronto, se convirtiera en su compañera para toda la vida. Sí, porque esa noche, Choji Akimichi daría el paso más importante de sus 25 años. Le propondría matrimonio a su novia.

-**Cherie, estoy lista** – anunció una melodiosa voz femenina a sus espaldas.

El joven se volteó. Allí estaba ella, luciendo hermosa como siempre. Isabella era una joven de 24 años, delgada, de porte elegante. Esa noche llevaba un vestido rojo intenso, entallado, largo hasta las rodillas y con tiras gruesas que se sujetaban en el cuello. Calzaba unas elegantes sandalias plateadas de tacón alto, que se ceñía a sus tobillos. Su cabello rizado, castaño claro y largo hasta los hombros lo llevaba perfectamente peinado, dejando sueltos sus perfectamente formados rizos, herencia de su madre. Sus ojos celestes miraban con amor a su novio.

-**Hora de irnos, **_**madeimoselle**_ – respondió Choji con una gran sonrisa.

Se miró en el espejo de la sala antes de tomar las llaves de su auto. Todo en orden. Su traje negro estaba bien planchado, su cabello, aquel que llevaba revuelto de niño, ahora lo tenía corto y bien arreglado. Y su figura. Vaya que era increíble cómo había adelgazado. Ahora, se había convertido en un joven hombre de 1, 85 metros y físico esculpido. Era como mirar a una persona completamente nueva. Y así se sentía él. Seguro que Ino no lo reconocería, mucho menos Shikamaru, no después de haberse despedido de ellos hacía seis años.

-_**Aún no me has dicho adónde vamos, Choji**_ – dijo Isabella, con mirada curiosa.

-_**Ya lo verás, Bella**_ – él sonrió – _**Es una sorpresa**_ – ella le devolvió una radiante sonrisa y no preguntó más.

**N&H**

**-Tokio. Konoha: Depto. de Seguridad informática-**

Estaba sorprendida. Ya era jueves y aún conservaba su empleo en Konoha. Con lo torpe que era – nótese la baja autoestima que le había legado su progenitor – era todo un milagro que aún estuviese allí. Hinata se golpeó la frente con la mano, dándose cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando. Se habían terminado los días en los que se daba por menos, gracias a los insultos de su padre. No, ella era una mujer perfectamente capaz. Era la mano derecha del director del departamento, de Neji Hyuga, el sujeto más exigente después de Hiashi Hyuga – o quizás estaba al mismo nivel, no estaba muy segura de ello – y, hasta ahora, él no se había quejado de su desempeño. Es más, se había ganado más de un par de elogios por parte del apuesto director.

Hinata pensó, mientras terminaba de organizar los documentos para la junta interna de los departamentos de tecnología y comunicación, que quizás, de haber continuado con la carrera de informática – a pesar de ser pésima programadora – podría haberse convertido en una buena gerente de proyectos. Pero eso ya no importaba, pues Hiashi se había encargado de destrozar su vida y ahora ella intentaba reunir los pedazos para volver a unirlos. Y, de paso, destrozar la existencia del líder Hyuga.

Mientras cavilaba, la voz de Neji interrumpió sus sueños:

-_Hinata, ¿puedes venir un momento a mi oficina?_

-**Enseguida** – respondió, abandonando su escritorio.

Todo un logro el conseguir que Neji la llamara por su nombre y dejara de tratarla de "usted". Merecía un premio por ello, quizás, una buena noche de pasión desenfrenada y… Hinata meneó la cabeza, intentando alejar sus pensamientos nada inocentes acerca de una "noche de pasión" con aquel hombre – entiéndase, su jefe – que ya le había regalado una buena sesión de sexo, sin saberlo él mismo.

Hinata abrió la puerta. Su jefe no parecía estar de buen humor. Él lanzó un profundo suspiro de cansancio y se masajeó la sien. Entonces, levantó la vista y le indicó que se sentara. Ella obedeció, esperando no ser la víctima del enfado de Neji.

-**Quiero que me acompañes a la reunión con Onoki.**

-**¿Disculpe? **– parpadeó, confundida. ¿Qué rayos podría hacer ella en una reunión de altos ejecutivos? Su jefe estaba jugándole una broma, o, delirando. Hinata se inclinó más por la segunda opción.

-**El representante de la ISO es un sujeto insoportable** – dijo Neji, irritado – **Obstinado por demás y difícil de tratar. Pero, es de gran importancia que Onoki quede convencido de que nuestro plan de seguridad es de alto nivel, de lo contrario, tendremos que esperar otro año para conseguir la certificación internacional** – Hinata seguía sin comprender qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso – **Es por eso que hará todo lo posible para hacerme perder la paciencia. Verás, él es un hombre que no otorga muchas certificaciones. Los últimos en obtener la certificación 27001 fueron Kiri Business, que recientemente se han aliado con Akatsuki.**

-**Ya veo, es por eso que el presidente Sarutobi está tan ansioso por obtener la certificación** – comentó ella – **Quedarse detrás de Akatsuki puede ser peligroso para Konoha.**

-**Efectivamente, he ahí la razón por la cual esta reunión es tan importante.**

-**Aún así, no comprendo qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso, señor** – Neji sonrió y prosiguió:

-**Si llego a perder la paciencia, Onoki se negará siquiera a revisar nuestros planes de seguridad** – cerró su computador – **Es por eso que tú, como mi asistente, te asegurarás de que eso no suceda, Hinata.**

La chica miró a su jefe, aún sorprendida. No esperaba que Neji le pidiera acompañarlo en su reunión de negocios, no a ella, una inexperta, una persona sin título universitario. A eso podía llamársele "suerte" ¿cierto? El único detalle es que ella pensaba estudiar durante el trabajo, ya que, con Neji fuera de la oficina, no tendría mucho que hacer. Pero en fin, no le quedaba más que acceder.

-**Comprendo. Entonces, como diga **– hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Neji la detuvo:

-**Por cierto, Hinata…** – el castaño la miró fijamente a los ojos, quedándose pensativo – **No, descuida, no es nada. Puedes irte. Nos iremos en una hora, así que deja todo en orden por aquí.**

La peliazul asintió, saliendo de la oficina. Ahora, se preguntaba, ¿por qué Neji se había quedado mirándola fijamente de esa manera? No podía ser que la hubiera reconocido. No, tenían años de no verse y, además, ella había cambiado. Se preguntó si, quizás, sus lentes de contacto no estaban haciendo su trabajo. Sacó un espejo de su bolso y contempló su rostro. No, no había manera de que la hubiera reconocido así de fácil. Tenía que dejar de preocuparse por tonterías.

Mientras tanto, Neji sentía que conocía a "esa" Hinata desde hacía tiempo. Había algo en su mirada que se le hacía tremendamente familiar, pero, no estaba seguro de por qué. Sí, quizás compartía el nombre de esa chica de su familia, la dulce e indefensa primogénita de la rama principal, pero, no podía ser ella, pues, según las últimas noticias, Hinata Hyuga había escapado de su casa, desesperada, considerando que su vida no valía la pena y, lo más probable, ya se habría suicidado.

Miró el reloj. Ya había perdido diez minutos cavilando estupideces. Mejor se preparaba para su reunión.

**N&H**

**-Sede de Konoha Corp en Kioto. Departamento Financiero-**

Detrás de una puerta de madera se encontraba el despacho de la Subgerente Financiera de Konoha – sede Kioto – la heredera Hyuga y "primogénita" de la familia, Hanabi Hyuga. Muchos la habían considerado aún una "mocosa", que estaba en ese sólo gracias a las influencias de su padre, Hiashi. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban. La chica era talentosa, muy talentosa. Tenía un poder convencimiento excepcional y sus habilidades en los negocios eran incluso más sobresalientes que las de muchos ejecutivos con años de experiencia.

Quizás debía estar feliz de no vivir más bajo la sombra de su "amable, caritativa y dulce" hermana mayor, Hinata. Porque ahora ella heredaría todo el imperio que su padre había construido. Hinata. Una mujer patética a sus ojos. Sí, porque después de pensárselo bien, tal vez su padre había hecho lo correcto con desterrarla de la familia. Era inútil para los negocios, no daba la talla en ninguna carrera, débil, sensible y demasiado expresiva. Hinata representaba – a sus ojos – todo lo que un Hyuga no debía ser.

Y ahora, Hinata había desaparecido del mapa. Nadie sabía de ella en ningún hotel, posada, restaurante o negocio de Japón. De eso podía estar segura, pues los contactos de los Hyuga iban más allá del territorio nipón. Pudo haber salido del país, pero entonces habría quedado registrada su salida y tal registro no existía. Entonces ¿dónde diablos estaba Hinata?

Se preocupaba, sí, pero no precisamente por la integridad de su hermana mayor, sino por lo que podría hacer si regresaba. Una mujer dolida haría lo que fuera para vengarse. ¿Y si aparecía para destruir a su familia? ¿Qué tal si quería hundir a su padre? Destrozar todo aquello que, por años, su padre había construido, todo aquello que ahora sería suyo. No, no podía permitirlo. Por eso llamaba a esa mujer, a Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-_¡Por enésima vez, Hanabi! _– replicó la molesta voz de Ino, desde el otro lado de la línea –_ ¡Ya te dije que no sé dónde está Hinata! Te ruego que, si vas a llamarme sólo para eso, mejor no lo hagas. No tengo tiempo para responder tus absurdas llamadas._

-**Eres la mejor amiga de Hinata** – espetó la joven Hyuga – **¿Piensas que voy a creerte que no sabes dónde está? Eres la única opción que le quedaba después de que papá la sacó de la mansión.**

-_Mira Hanabi, si estás tan preocupada por tu hermana, será mejor que la busques tú misma. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo._

-**Te lo advierto, Ino, no escondas a Hinata, ya que, si lo haces, lo sabré.**

-_No me amenaces, mocosa mimada_ – Hanabi frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la rubia contraatacó primero – _No creas que te tengo miedo sólo porque eres una Hyuga. No tengo idea de por qué buscas ahora con tanta desesperación a Hinata, cuando siempre le has guardado rencor, pero déjame en paz y búscala tú misma._

-**Mi padre anunciará la muerte de Hinata Hyuga en la fiesta de caridad de la Embajada alemana en Japón y…**

Pero la llamada se colgó. Hanabi estaba furiosa. Nadie nunca se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera. Ino, esa estúpida parecía no saber con quién se estaba metiendo. Mejor que no la provocara, o ella misma se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible a esa rubia con aspecto de conejita Playboy. Arrojó el celular al suelo y se sirvió un trago de vodka de su mini bar personal.

-**Maldita Hinata ¿dónde diablos te metiste?** – dijo con ira – **Eres escurridiza, igual que la zorra de tu madre.**

-**Vaya, vaya, así no debería hablar la heredera de la poderosa familia Hyuga.**

Un gesto de repugnancia se dibujó en el rostro de Hanabi. Él era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. No se molestó en voltearse o contestarle. Pero el sujeto no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Se internó en el despacho de la subgerente financiera y se sentó en la elegante silla que estaba detrás del amplio escritorio de madera.

-**¿No vas a invitarme a un trago, Hanabi?**

-**Kabuto, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta?** – una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del peliplateado – **Espera, de seguro que la víbora que tienes por padre no se molestó en hacerlo **– Kabuto subió los pies sobre el escritorio, reclinando la silla – **Largo de aquí, ¿qué no viste el aviso que estaba en la puerta?**

-**Pues no pareces ocupada** – Hanabi estaba a punto de arrojarle el vaso en la cabeza, pero se contuvo – **Estás demasiado tensa, cariño.**

Kabuto se puso de pie y abrazó a Hanabi por detrás, pegándola a su cuerpo. Hanabi sintió la erección del hombre y, alarmada, intentó separarse de él. Pero Kabuto no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.

-**Eres un maldito pervertido **– replicó la castaña – **No quiero ni imaginarme qué estabas imaginándote, idiota.**

-**Oh, nada importante, sólo…** – la pegó contra una pared, acercando más su hombría, excitada por encima del pantalón, al trasero de la mujer – **estaba reviviendo los ardientes momentos que pasamos aquella noche en mi apartamento. Ese vídeo se vendería bien, ¿sabes**? – Hanabi abrió los ojos, alarmada.

-**¡Estúpido! No te atrevas a…**

-**No te preocupes** – la besó en el cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera – **No pienso arriesgar mi cuello. Aunque, la idea es excitante.**

-**¡Ya déjame, desgraciado! **– exclamó – **Aaah…** – no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando las manos de Kabuto se deslizaron debajo de su blusa para apretar uno de sus senos – **No toques… ahí… perver… tido** – pero él no se detuvo.

-**Parece que necesitas una buena noche de sexo, Hana. Y, adivina qué, yo también.**

Kabuto aprovechó el desconcierto de la castaña para empezar a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. La necesitaba. Ya. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, desde la noche en que, ella, despechada, buscó saciar sus deseos en sus brazos. Y él, se encargó de complacerla, haciéndola gritar su nombre hasta saciarse.

-**¡Estúpido! ¡No podemos hacerlo aquí! **– intentó separarse de él, con pesar. Porque sí. Ella también lo necesitaba. Podía ser un maldito arrogante, pero era un "maestro" en la cama. Sin embargo, ambos tendrían que esperar. Hasta la noche. En su apartamento. O quizás en el de él.

-**Entonces nos veremos esta noche, belleza.**

-**No hagas planes sin…**

-**Disculpa Hanabi, yo…**

Imposible. Tan inoportuno. Maldito destino. ¿Qué hacía Shino Aburame en su oficina? Kabuto liberó el cuerpo de Hanabi, dedicándole una sonrisa al recién llegado.

-**… lo lamento, no sabía que interrumpía. Tu secretaria me dijo que, quizás, a mí sí podrías verme, pero veo que no era así. Yo… lo siento.**

El castaño, con un gesto claro de decepción dibujado en su rostro, dio media vuelta y desapareció rápidamente de la vista de Hanabi. Arreglándose la blusa, la joven se dispuso salir de la oficina, alcanzarlo y explicarle lo que acababa de ver.

-**Espera** – Kabuto la sujetó por la muñeca.

-**¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Por tu culpa…!**

-**No seas ingenua** – la detuvo – **¿Acaso no lo viste? ¡Moría de celos!** – Hanabi frunció el ceño, luchando con él para liberarse – **Piénsalo. Si sigues así, pronto lo tendrás rendido a tus pies.**

-**Suéltame ¿o acaso quieres que te deje sin descendencia?** – lo amenazó.

-**Oh no, cariño, si lo haces ya no podré complacerte** – rió con malicia, sirviéndose un whisky acabándoselo en un instante – **En fin, ya me voy. Te veo esta noche.**

-**Ni lo sueñes.**

-**Hanabi, Hanabi, no mientas. Estarás en mi apartamento esta noche.**

La castaña suspiró y cerró la puerta de su despacho violentamente. Lo había echado todo a perder. Sus oportunidades con Shino se reducían cada vez más. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no estaría mal hacerlo sufrir un poco. Sólo para asegurar que, si lo tenía, lo tendría "comiendo de su mano". Sus labios se curvaron en una perversa sonrisa. Sí, Shino Aburame sería suyo, de una u otra forma. Porque lo que Hanabi Hyuga quería, Hanabi Hyuga lo conseguía.

**N&H**

**-Tokio. Hotel Four Seasons-**

Hinata recordó la última vez que había estado en el Four Seasons. Fue para el cumpleaños de su madrastra, la madre de Hanabi Hyuga, Himiko. No había cambiado mucho en esos años, salvo por la implementación de equipos de cómputo más avanzados en la recepción.

-**Bienvenidos al Four Seasons, Dr. Hyuga, señorita** – saludó amablemente la recepcionista, una mujer de cabello negro y corto – **La junta se llevará a cabo en el quinto piso, sala de conferencias A1. En un momento, uno de mis compañeros se encargará de guiarlos.**

-**Muchas gracias** – dijo Neji.

Instantes después, un hombre vestido de traje negro y gafas oscuras, de cabello rubio, apareció y los guió a través del hotel, hasta que llegaron a una habitación flanqueada por un par puertas de madera, con manijas de oro. El rubio las abrió, dándoles la indicación de que entraran.

-**¡Neji, por fin estás aquí! **– exclamó un anciano de escasa estatura, abriendo los brazos para darle la bienvenida – **Y con** – miró su reloj – **45 minutos de anticipación. Puntual, como siempre.**

-**Buenas tardes, Dr. Onoki** – saludó con desgana, entrando en la sala, seguido de cerca por Hinata. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

La sala de juntas era una estancia amplia, con ventanales alrededor de toda la habitación. Las paredes eran de color terracota y los pisos de fino mármol griego, de color blanco. En el centro había una larga mesa de madera, con una serie de sillas de respaldo alto. A la cabeza de la mesa, había una pizarra transparente, hacia la cual apuntaba un moderno proyector.

Finalmente, Onoki reparó en Hinata y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-**¡Por fin, Neji! ¡Muchas felicidades! **– exclamó el anciano. Neji y Hinata se miraron, confundidos – **Te has conseguido una novia muy hermosa, muchacho. Qué afortunado eres.**

-**No, la verdad es que…**

-**¡No es necesario que des explicaciones, Neji! **– lo interrumpió Onoki –** Dr. Onoki Ryotenbin, señorita, es un placer conocerla** – besó la mano de Hinata, que se sentía incómoda con el malentendido.

-**El gusto es mío, Dr. Ryotenbin. Pero la verdad es que nosotros no…**

-**¡Basta de charlas! ¡Pónganse cómodos! El resto del comité no deje tardar en llegar.**

-**Pero es que…** – insistió Hinata, tratando de arreglar la confusión del anciano.

-**Déjalo así** – la detuvo Neji, suspirando – **Es demasiado terco, no te escuchará.**

La chica asintió y tomó asiento del lado izquierdo de la mesa, a la izquierda de Neji. Mientras, Onoki se sentó justo enfrente de Neji, que sacó su portátil para ir preparando el material que presentaría en la reunión. Hinata hizo lo mismo, preparando en su computador el material de apoyo que pudiera ser necesario.

Tiempo después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron dos persona más: una era una mujer mayor, vestida con un conjunto de sastre, de color azul marino; el otro, un hombre igualmente mayor, vestido con un traje azul a juego con su corbata vino tinto. Llevaba unas gafas gruesas y tenía una mirada de suficiencia.

-**Oh, Koharu, Homura, por fin llegan** – saludó Onoki, efusivamente – **¿Ya conocían a la novia de Neji?**

Los recién llegados posaron sus ojos en los jóvenes. Hinata deseaba que se la tragara la tierra; por debajo de la mesa, Neji acarició levemente su mano, para reconfortarla. Ella sonrió, sin mirarlo y ambos se pusieron de pie, dedicándole una reverencia a los mayores.

-**Dr. Mitokado, Dra. Utatane** – dijo Neji – **Ella es mi asistente, la Srta. Hinata Ikeda **– los mayores le dirigieron una leve inclinación de cabeza y tomaron sus lugares, al lado de Onoki.

-**¿Dónde está Yamato? **– preguntó Koharu – **Se está retrasando.**

-**Técnicamente, aún le quedan quince minutos para llegar** – intervino Onoki – **Apuesto que está a punto de llegar** – la puerta se abrió – **Oh y ahí está él.**

Un hombre de aspecto joven, castaño, entró apresuradamente a la sala.

-**Lo lamento mucho** – se excusó – **Justo cuando salía, tuve que atender una llamada de la organización desde Suiza.**

-**Siéntate** – ordenó Homura – **Bien, el Consejo de Certificación está reunido. Estamos aquí para la evaluación final del Plan de Seguridad del Departamento de Seguridad Informática de Konoha Corp, la compañía busca… **– Onoki carraspeó sonoramente – **¿Algún problema, Dr. Onoki?**

-**Oh nada importante es sólo que tú, Homura, pareces olvidar quién es el representante de la organización en Japón** – el aludido bajó la mirada, algo apenado. Onoki sonrió – **Sin embargo, si tenías tantos deseos de ser el moderador de la reunión, sólo tenías que decirlo. Vamos Homura, continúa.**

_Si de todas maneras lo iba a dejar continuar, entonces ¿por qué rayos lo interrumpió?, _pensaba Hinata. Definitivamente Neji tenía razón, el anciano era un sujeto exasperante. Homura se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:

-**Sí, como decía. La compañía busca añadir otra certificación ISO, en esta ocasión, la ISO 27001, el estándar para la seguridad de la información. Dr. Hyuga, puede proceder.**

El castaño asintió, se puso de pie y proyectó en la pantalla el plan de seguridad. Tomó aire y empezó a hablar:

-**Siguiendo las indicaciones de la ISO, Konoha Corp ha contratado la asistencia de consultores externos. Gracias a su intervención, el Sistema de Gestión de la Seguridad de la Información ha sido completamente renovado, de manera que cumpla con las normativas exigidas por la organización para optar por la certificación. Cabe destacar que el sistema desarrollado fue pensado para cumplir con los estándares más allá del nivel óptimo, es decir, se garantiza que cumple las expectativas con excelencia. Si observan el plan de seguridad, notarán el proceso completo de planeación que se llevó a cabo en cooperación entre los departamentos de Seguridad, desarrollo y cooperación internacional.**

Hizo una pausa, mientras los cuatro miembros del consejo revisaban el plan. Hinata contuvo la respiración, pues la tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Observó el plan por sexta vez en esa semana. Todo parecía perfecto, sin fallas, listo para que le diera su aprobación. Pero, ¿pensarían lo mismos los consejeros?

-**Todo parece estar en orden** – habló finalmente Koharu – **Incluso veo que el sistema de gestión fue completamente desarrollado en Konoha** – hizo una pausa – **Lo que me hace preguntar: ¿con la puesta en práctica de este proyecto no se retrasó la ejecución del resto de proyectos que Konoha está desarrollando?**

-**El equipo de trabajo designado para la puesta en marcha de este proyecto fue completamente independiente de los demás equipos que trabajan en los proyectos de desarrollo que Konoha tiene pendientes. Koyuki Kazahana fue la directora de proyecto y bajo su mando, la ejecución transcurrió sin contratiempo, ni para este proyecto, ni para los demás.**

-**Eso no justifica el desarrollo desde cero de un sistema tan complejo como este** – intervino Onoki – **Es decir, actualmente en el mercado existen sistemas licenciados; sólo es cuestión de comprar una licencia y capacitar al personal.**

-**Ciertamente se evaluó la adquisición de una licencia corporativa **– respondió Neji – **Sin embargo, los departamentos concordamos en que la mejor opción era desarrollar un sistema que se adaptara completamente a las necesidades de Konoha Corp.**

-**Pero estos sistemas licenciados están construidos bajo estándares certificados** – refutó Onoki – **Es decir, adquiriendo un "X" producto del mercado, la compañía se garantiza el cumplimiento de otras normas adicionales, que le dan un valor agregado a su sistema.**

-**Si me disculpa, doctor** – replicó Neji, empezando a perder la paciencia – **me parece que nos hemos desviado del tema principal de esta junta. Como representante de Konoha Corp fui enviado para explicar el plan de gestión de seguridad, pero parece que nos hemos detenido en un único apartado.**

-**Entonces, quisiera una respuesta convincente que cierra el tema del desarrollo versus la adquisición de una licencia, Neji** – dijo Onoki, sonriendo.

_Oh no, Neji está perdiendo la paciencia. Vaya anciano más fastidioso, vamos Hinata, vamos, piensa en algo convincente para sacar a tu jefe de esta, o si no, no saldremos de aquí ni a medianoche. _La mente de Hinata empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Y entonces, recordó las palabras de una de sus profesoras de la Universidad de Kioto.

-**Disculpen mi intromisión** – habló Hinata, tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

-**Adelante, Srta. Ikeda** – dijo Onoki.

-**Muchas gracias. Pienso que las palabras del Dr. Hyuga justifican el hecho de que Konoha haya optado por un desarrollo desde cero, por encima de la adquisición de una licencia. Y la principal razón es que, si bien la adquisición de licencias corporativas ofrece la ventaja de reducir el tiempo de implementación, ofrece a su vez dos debilidades importantes, primero, después de la evaluación de los sistemas que ofrece el mercado, se llegó a la conclusión de que ninguno de ellos se adaptaba a las necesidades de Konoha, la cual derivó en el plan de gestión del desarrollo de un sistema, que, se comprobó, disminuiría tiempos de empleo y costos; segundo, este sistema es exclusivo de Konoha y se complementa perfectamente con las redes internas, el software y hardware, de manera que no fue necesaria ninguna adaptación posterior de plataforma.**

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos con la explicación de Hinata. Ella misma se sorprendió y sintió sus mejillas arder. Demasiada atención sobre ella, algo a lo que se había desacostumbrado.

-**Bueno… por supuesto que esa es sólo mi opinión, y quizás no sea la razón convincente que el consejo esperaba, pero, después del estudio que he hecho junto al Dr. Hyuga de los planes de desarrollo, esas son las conclusiones a las que he llegado.**

Y entonces… aplausos. Onoki y Yamato no pudieron evitarlo y elogiaron a la joven asistente.

-**No esperaba nada más** – dijo el anciano Onoki – **Son buenos colaboradores. Desde hace mucho que nadie había dejado callados a Homura y Koharu. Hacen una pareja excepcional. No dudo que Konoha tiene un departamento de seguridad muy bien establecido.**

-**Tienes una gran asistente, Neji** – comentó Yamato, con una sonrisa – **Cuídala. No querrás que la competencia te la arrebate.**

-**Lo sé. Lo haré**. – la chica se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia la pantalla de su portátil.

-**Entonces, continuemos** – dijo Koharu.

Neji se dispuso entonces a continuar con la explicación del plan. _Salvado por Hinata, _pensó, _de otra manera, probablemente Onoki y yo nos habríamos enfrascado en una discusión en la que involucraríamos más tecnicismos, algo innecesario cuando se supone que la ISO y ha dado su aprobación preliminar._

**N&H**

**-Konoha. Depto. Legal-**

No había podido dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Hanabi. Ni siquiera había terminado su trabajo, que ya tenía una semana de atraso, pero es que entre el regreso de Shikamaru y las insistentes llamadas de Hanabi, no había podido concentrarse en nada. Incluso sus presentaciones artísticas en el Moulin Rouge parecían faltas de vida. Totalmente anormal en ella. Se sentía tonta; ni siquiera Hinata, con el trabajo en Konoha, sus clases en el instituto y su apretada agenda en el cabaret se veía tan mal como ella.

Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. Y pronto. Pero no había logrado comunicarse con Hinata, quizás seguía en la reunión y por eso no respondía su celular. Pero más le valía a su amiga comunicarse pronto o moriría de la curiosidad y del estrés.

Suspiró. No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar. Hinata, sin duda, tendría que ir a esa fiesta, así como Konan tuvo que acompañar a Neji el año anterior. Sólo esperaba que nadie de su antigua familia la reconociera. Aunque, tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba pensando demasiado. Necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba un trago.

**N&H**

**-Instituto Le Cordon Bleu-**

Justo a tiempo para su clase. No era prudente llegar tarde a las lecciones de Monsieur Le Blanc, profesor de Introducción a la Industria de Alimentos y Bebidas. Mucho menos cuando tenía quiz. No pensó que fuera a lograr llegar a tiempo, no cuando Onoki insistió que se quedaran a cenar, para celebrar la obtención de la certificación en seguridad para Konoha. Pero Neji había sido su salvación.

-**No tenía que molestarse en traerme** – dijo Hinata, cuando finalmente Neji estacionó su vehículo enfrente del edificio de hotelería.

-**No fue nada. Además me siento responsable de tu retraso** – respondió, con una encantadora sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a Hinata – **Suerte.**

La peliazul salió del elegante auto de su jefe, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Neji la detuvo:

-**Por cierto, gracias… por lo de esta tarde** – ella sonrió – **Si no hubieras intervenido, la reunión jamás habría acabado. Además, estuviste brillante.**

-**Gra… Gracias** – definitivamente no era normal que Neji la elogiara tanto. _No lo haría si supiera quién soy en realidad, _pensó la chica.

-**Espera. ¿No vas a despedirte?** – la ojivioleta lo miró, confundida.

-**No entiendo a qué se refiere.**

Neji la haló de la muñeca, juntando sus labios con los de ella. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Un beso. Aunque fuera un simple roce, pero lo necesitaba. Había sido un grandísimo idiota, e impulsivo, pero lo se arrepentía. Cuando se separaron, notó que Hinata se tocaba los labios, pero no lo miraba y sus mejillas brillaban con un tono sonrosado.

La chica, impactada, dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

**N&H**

Allí estaba ella. Tal y como Kabuto lo había predicho. Lo necesitaba. Y porque lo necesitaba volvía a caer en la tentación. Todo en trayecto del ascensor hasta el lujoso pent-house se le hizo eterno, pero finalmente estaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

Llamó a la puerta. Esperó un minuto.

-**Adelante, belleza** – dijo Kabuto, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Esa noche, Hanabi Hyuga necesitaba perderse en los brazos de Kabuto.

**N&H**

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero sus impresiones del cap con un lindo review!_

_U-chan…_


	7. Acto 7: La otra cara de la moneda

**Acto 7: La otra cara de la moneda**

Una semana. Había pasado una maldita y tortuosa semana desde que su jefe, Neji Hyuga, se había atrevido a besarla. Bueno, técnicamente no había sido más que un ligero roce, porque eso no se podía considerar un verdadero beso, sin embargo, Hinata Ikeda no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza. No entendía cómo es que ese hombre había logrado colarse tan íntimamente en sus pensamientos – obviando el hecho de que tuvieron sexo sin que él lo supiera – de forma tal que le era imposible pensar en otra persona que no fuera su jefe.

Su semana había estado llena de compromisos. Pronto se había expandido el rumor acerca de Geisha, la nueva dama del Moulin Rouge y ningún hombre parecía estar dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de acostarse con ella. Claro que esto se había convertido en una espada de doble filo, pues, si bien estaba ganando dinero como nunca, su cuerpo estaba destrozado y sumado a ello, estaba su trabajo en Konoha y sus clases en el instituto. Hinata sentía que, en cualquier momento, colapsaría.

Pero lo que la tenía estresada en realidad, era la reacción de Neji. Aún cuando había sido él quien la había "besado", después de esa noche, el muy idiota actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Era como si ese beso no hubiera sido más que un impulso momentáneo, un juego. A Hinata le habría gustado pensar de la misma manera, sin embargo, no podía. Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia él, su corazón se aceleraba cuando escuchaba su voz, su piel se erizaba cuando él la rozaba por accidente. Se estaba volviendo loca ¿cierto? Lo mejor era tranquilizarse y mantener una relación puramente laboral con Neji Hyuga. Y con esta nueva determinación, Hinata continuó con su trabajo.

Sin embargo, poco le duraría su tranquilidad, porque estaba a punto de recibir una noticia que no sabría si considerar buena o mala para su integridad.

– **Señorita Ikeda, venga un momento a mi oficina, por favor.**

_De repente ha dejado de tratarme de "tú", _pensó la peliazul.

La mujer se levantó de su silla y llamó un par de veces a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. Después de escuchar un "adelante", Hinata entró y se sentó en una silla, frente al escritorio del Hyuga. El castaño tenía la vista fija en su computador portátil y no miró a su asistente a los ojos. La mujer permaneció en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Neji levantó sus ojos opalinos y dijo:

– **¿Está libre este fin de semana?** – la peliazul parpadeó, confundida, pero no respondió – **¿Y bien?**

– **Creo… que sí, señor.**

Mentira. ¡Claro no que estaba libre! Tenía que trabajar en el cabaret ese fin de semana. Pero, simplemente no había podido decirle "no". El rostro de Neji se suavizó y sonrió tenuemente. Hinata se tensó. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Bueno, quizás sí. ¿Qué hombre besaba a una mujer y simplemente actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada?

– **Perfecto, entonces está decidido** – y volvió a concentrarse en su portátil.

– **No entiendo a qué se refiere, señor Hyuga.**

– **La verdad es que** – respondió él – **tengo un viaje de negocios a Kioto este fin de semana y quiero que usted me acompañe. No tiene que preocuparse por nada, ya he hecho reservaciones y nuestro itinerario está debidamente organizado para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones e incluso tener tiempo para relajarnos antes de regresar.**

De acuerdo, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca si acababa de escuchar a su jefe hablar de "relajarse", más aún, ¿por qué rayos le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara a un viaje de negocios? ¡Y a Kioto! Maldición, era demasiado pronto para regresar a Kioto, aún no era el momento para volver a su ciudad natal. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto?

– **Nos iremos este viernes, después del trabajo. Sé que no tiene clases en el instituto ese día, además sólo será por el fin de semana, así que no tendrá ningún problema. ¿De acuerdo?**

– **Como diga, señor Hyuga.**

– **Puede retirarse.**

Hinata asintió y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez afuera, corrió al baño y cerró la puerta del cubículo con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba y ella sabía la razón. Tontamente había aceptado la propuesta de Neji y ahora tendría que pasar todo el maldito fin de semana con él. Pensó en todo el dinero que perdería por no ir a trabajar al cabaret. Ya qué, tendría que llamar a Madame Senju y explicarle la situación, sólo rogaba que ella entendiera.

– _¡Ya déjame en paz, imbécil!_

Alguien acababa de azotar la puerta del baño y, por su voz, Hinata sabía de quién se trataba. La peliazul salió del cubículo, al tiempo que Ino arrojaba su celular al suelo.

– **¡Maldito! ¿Quién se ha creído que es?**

– **¿Ino?**

La rubia se sobresaltó y miró a su amiga, quien la observaba, entre asustada y sorprendida. Ino suspiró profundamente e intentó componer una sonrisa, pero Hinata entonces la miró, seria, esperando una explicación.

– **¿Qué te sucedió, Ino?**

La rubia no respondió al instante, en cambio, recogió su celular del suelo, abrió el grifo y se arrojó un poco de agua en el rostro. Necesitaba calmarse y lo sabía. También estaba consciente de que lo que estaba sucediendo era en parte culpa suya, por no haber sabido ponerle límites a ese sujeto.

– **Nada importante, descuida, sólo un sujeto fastidioso que no deja de acosarme** – pero Hinata no había quedado convencida con la respuesta – **De verdad no puedo engañarte** – Hinata asintió – **Shikamaru quiere que nos veamos. No quedó satisfecho con nuestro encuentro del otro día, según parece.**

– **No tienes que aceptar si no quieres.**

– **Lo sé, lo sé** – Ino bajó la cabeza – **Es sólo que…**

– **Tú sí quieres verlo, ¿cierto? Quieres estar con él** – afirmó la peliazul – **Ino, tú estás…**

– **Oh cállate, no lo digas** – replicó la rubia, con las mejillas sonrojadas – **No puedo soportarlo. Cuando se trata de él, siento que me convierto en una adolescente indefensa. Es sólo que él… no lo sé, Hina, no sé si él sólo me quiere por diversión, por placer o si en verdad…**

– **Creo que Shikamaru sólo quiere hacerse el** **rudo** – respondió Hinata, pasando un brazo por la espalda de su amiga, como gesto de apoyo.

– **Quién sabe. Dijo que quería invitarme a su mansión para que me sintiera como una princesa, pero no puedo evitar pensar que lo único que quiere es tenerme a su merced para… para… tú sabes** – volvió a sonrojarse y Hinata rió – **Como sea, no hablemos de mí, parece que Neji y tú se llevan bien ¿eh? Él en verdad confía mucho en ti. Mira que llevarte a ese viaje de negocios a Kioto…**

– **Sí, y que lo digas, yo… ¡Un momento!** – exclamó – **¿Cómo lo supiste?**

– **Oh sólo lo escuché por ahí** – respondió Ino, guiñándole un ojo – **Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo. Gracias Hina, me siento mejor. ¡Nos vemos!**

– **¡No, Ino! ¡Espera! ¡Dime cómo es que…!**

Muy tarde, porque Ino ya había desaparecido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**H&N**

Si bien no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas, su apartamento no era algo que se pudiera llamar sencillo. Ubicado en último piso de uno de los edificios más elegantes y prestigiosos de la ciudad de Tokio. Tenía una vista increíble de la moderna ciudad nipona y su interior estaba sobrio pero elegantemente decorado, con muebles italianos y electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable, para nada económicos.

Si de algo estaba orgulloso Neji Hyuga era de su cuarto de baño. Era la segunda habitación más grande de su apartamento y estaba conectado con su cuarto. El baño estaba diseñado al estilo de los baños grecorromanos, con una enorme bañera de mármol blanco en el centro.

En cuanto llegó a casa, había tirado su maletín y su saco, caminando aprisa al baño y dejando su ropa tirada en el piso, para meterse en la tina, la cual preparó con sales de baño finas, regalo de Naruto, con un agradable aroma a menta y chocolate. Dejó que el agua y las sales lavaran y relajaran su cuerpo por completo, pero parecía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pues no lograba sacarse de la cabeza a Hinata. Si bien aquel día se había tratado de un simple roce, Neji se sintió en el paraíso, pues probar esos labios era lo que más deseaba, desde su accidentado encuentro en el bar.

Aún cuando había actuado de forma indiferente, como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, la verdad es que no podía resistirlo. Cada vez que la veía, su corazón se aceleraba y su hombría despertaba, de modo que, más de una vez, había sentido deseos de hacerla suya, sin importar que estuvieran en el trabajo. Neji pensaba que ser tan sensual debía ser un pecado. Sí, Hinata se había convertido en parte de sus fantasías más morbosas, tanto que a veces despertaba, en medio de la noche, con la imperiosa necesidad de una ducha con agua helada.

Y allí estaba, se le había vuelto una costumbre, una enfermiza necesidad que no había tenido ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente. Sí, el honorable Neji Hyuga se estaba masturbando. Ya se había venido un par de veces, imaginando el cuerpo de Hinata entre sus brazos, imaginándose una noche de pasión desenfrenada entre los dos, donde nada importaba, donde su orgullo le valía un bledo y sólo le interesaba el placer que le provocaba tener sexo con su hermosa asistente.

Cuando se había venido por tercera vez, Neji terminó de lavarse y salió del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Necesitaba calmarse y dejar de ser tan pervertido, no era posible que tuviera pensamientos tan sucios con una mujer que parecía indiferente hacia él, excepto para asuntos laborales. Bueno, tenía que admitir que el haberla besado tan repente tampoco había sido la mejor opción, pero no había sabido contenerse. Era la primera vez que una mujer lo traía tan descolocado.

– **Maldición, ¿en qué estoy pensando?** – se dijo – **Sea como sea, me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido.**

Neji se bebió el trago de whisky que se había servido, de un sorbo, mientras contemplaba los enormes edificios iluminados, desde su ventana. Aún cuando no quisiera admitirlo, estaba deseando que llegara el día de su viaje a Kioto. Quizás, sólo quizás, encontrara algunas respuestas.

**N&H**

En las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, se extendía la enorme mansión de la familia Nara. Se trataba de una estructura de arquitectura victoriana, rodeada por inmensos jardines. Gruesos portones metálicos rodeaban la casa, que, añadidos a las cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban todo el complejo, al convertían en una de las moradas más seguras de toda la ciudad. Con unos 100 años de antigüedad, la casa se renovaba continuamente, pues la familia Nara invertía grandes sumas de dinero en su restauración, de manera que su belleza se preservara eternamente.

Ahora que Yoshino y Shikaku Nara habían salido de viaje por el mundo, su único hijo, Shikamaru, había quedado a cargo de la enorme propiedad. Todos los empleados le guardaban gran respeto al joven Nara, que siempre era amable con ellos. Para la servidumbre, Shikamaru era el modelo del hombre perfecto: un excelente hijo, amable, inteligente, caballeroso, con ese dejo despreocupado que resultaba muy atrayente. O al menos eso era la imagen que Shikamaru siempre había tratado de proyectar. Sí, porque aquellos que lo conocían bien sabían que no todo era lo que parecía.

Shikamaru podía ser cruel y despiadado cuando quería; de otra manera no habría llegado a ser el hombre de negocios que era ahora, o al menos eso era lo que él mismo opinaba. Además, le encantaban visitar los cabarets de cada ciudad que visitaba en sus viajes, pues ¿acaso había algo mejor que probar el sexo en cada país y ciudad nuevos? Así es, nadie conocía al verdadero Shikamaru, excepto dos personas, la primera, una mujer que conocía desde la secundaria, aquella mujer que lo traía de cabeza, Ino Yamanaka; la segunda, su mejor amigo, a quien conocía prácticamente desde que nació, Choji Akimichi.

Era precisamente con él con quien Shikamaru hablaba por teléfono en ese momento. El joven Nara estaba contándole a su mejor amigo su plan para hacer suya a la rubia Yamanaka.

– _¿Hablas en serio?_ – preguntó Choji – _Porque me parece una idea repugnante hasta para ti, Shikamaru._

– **¡Bah, no digas tonterías! **– replicó Shikamaru – **¡Mi plan es perfecto! ¿Acaso no deseas que tu amada amiga salga de esa sucia vida? Piénsalo, una semana conmigo es todo lo que le hace falta para darse cuenta de que no necesita a ningún hombre más que a mí. Si se quedara conmigo, no le haría falta el dinero, mucho menos el sexo. ¡Sería perfecto, Choji!**

– _No, es denigrante_ – contestó enfadado el joven chef – _No puedes comprar el amor con dinero. Si de verdad la amas, deberías luchar por ella, Shikamaru._

– **Choji, yo no he dicho que la amo. La verdad es que…** – Shikamaru suspiró – **estoy haciendo esto precisamente para descubrir qué es lo que siento por Ino. No sé si estoy en verdad enamorado de ella, o si, al contrario, sólo me atrae sexualmente.**

Por primera vez, desde que iniciaron la conversación, Choji percibió sinceridad en las palabras de su mejor amigo. Parecía que gradualmente, Shikamaru Nara estaba regresando a ser aquel chico inseguro que siempre había conocido, aquel chico que temía enamorarse. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando el Nara se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. No quería que Ino sufriera más, tampoco que Shikamaru se siguiera engañando.

– **Pero no hablemos más de mí, diablos, no había tenido tiempo para felicitarte por tu compromiso. ¡Enhorabuena, Choji!** – exclamó Shikamaru – **Ya era tiempo de que sentaras cabeza.**

– _Gracias, finalmente me di cuenta de que Bella es la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida, ya ves, nadie esperaba esto._

– **¡Por supuesto que sí!** – replicó – **Yo lo esperaba desde que estábamos en primaria. Ahora, la gran pregunta, ¿cuándo regresarás para tu despedida de soltero?**

– _¿Despedida de soltero?_

– **¡Pues claro! ¡Hombre, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, se casa! ¡Es lógico! Ya lo verás, te organizaré una celebración como nunca antes, llamaré a un par de contactos y…**

– _Calma, calma_ – interrumpió Choji, entre risas – _Dentro de un mes, Bella y yo viajaremos a Japón para un seminario en Le Cordon Bleu y de paso aprovecharemos para tomarnos unas breves vacaciones. Tendremos tiempo para salir y tomar un poco de sake._

– **No olvides tu despedida de soltero. Y conozco el lugar apropiado para la fiesta, déjalo en mis manos.**

– _Sí, sí, lo que digas_ – dijo Akimichi – _Tengo que irme. Ah y Shikamaru, por favor, no lastimes más a Ino; no te lastimes más._

Choji colgó y Shikamaru se quedó con la mirada perdida. Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, tenía que seguir adelante y darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, costara lo que costara.

– **La hora de la verdad** – marcó un número y espero un momento – **¡Ah Madame Senju, qué gusto escucharla! Verá, le tengo una propuesta…**

**N&H**

**-Casa de Ino y Hinata-**

– **¡Aún no puedo creer que lo conozcas!**

Hinata se sentía aturdida. Ahí estaba, en su estudio personal, con su compañera del instituto, una joven becada, de familia humilde, con un gran intelecto, pero demasiado enamoradiza para su gusto. Se llamaba Sakura Haruno y también estaba iniciando su carrera de Administración de Empresas Hoteleras o, como mejor se le conocía, Ingeniería Hotelera. Llevaban unas cuatro horas enfrascadas en la preparación de una conferencia para el curso de Servicio al Cliente, pero en todo ese tiempo, Sakura no había dejado de hablar de Sasuke Uchiha. Mal error el haberle comentado que trabajaban en la misma compañía y que habían hablado algunas veces.

– **En serio, Hinata, jamás he visto hombre más atractivo que él** – continuó la chica de cabellos rosa – **¡Y es tan noble! ¿Sabías que todos los meses realiza donaciones a un orfanato en Okinawa? Además…**

Bla, bla, bla… Hinata ya no estaba prestándole atención. Y es que ¡vamos! ¿Cómo podía la gente tener una idea tan equivocada acerca de ese sujeto? Era egocéntrico, pretencioso, nada caballeroso, egoísta, pervertido… oh, ¿había mencionado lo pervertido que era? Definitivamente, Sakura pensaba en Sasuke Uchiha como el perfecto caballero, era algo así como su "príncipe azul". Pobre niña ingenua, pensó.

– **Cómo me gustaría conocerlo en persona** – suspiró la ojiverde.

_Afortunadamente no lo harás_, pensó Hinata. No quería ser odiosa, pero la peliazul estaba segura de que Sakura no era el tipo de mujer en el que se Sasuke se fijaría, él mismo diría algo así como: _demasiado ordinaria_. Y es que Sakura Haruno era una mujer bajita, delgada, de pocas curvas y demasiado ingenua. En resumen, no calificaba para ser la mujer de una noche – porque así era – del joven heredero de la familia Uchiha.

Aunque, en ese momento, Hinata pensó que quizás conocer a una mujer como Sakura sería bueno para que Sasuke dejara de ser tan superficial. Si tan sólo una mujer pudiera ponerlo en su lugar.

– **La fiesta del instituto** – murmuró Hinata por lo bajo.

– **¿Dijiste algo, Hinata?**

– **¿Eh? Ah, yo sólo… bueno lo más probable es que él asista a la fiesta de caridad del instituto** – los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron – **Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, ya verás cómo todas las mujeres estarán encima de él **– la pelirrosa bajó la mirada – **Eso es, si Itachi Uchiha I no asiste también.**

– **¿Itachi…? ¡Oh sí, el hijo del señor Madara!**

– **Ahora, ese sí que es un verdadero hombre** – comentó Hinata – **Guapo, adinerado, noble, atento, caballeroso… ¡Dios! Creo que no hay adjetivos suficientes para describirlo** – Sakura rió.

– **Es cierto que el joven Itachi es muy apuesto, pero yo… siéndote franca, estoy enamorada de Sasuke, desde que… lo vi por primera vez cuando íbamos al jardín de infancia.**

– **¿No dijiste que no lo conocías?** – Sakura se sonrojó – **Entonces…**

– **Sasuke iba a la prestigiosa academia Anbu, justo enfrente de esa academia está la guardería pública Kyubi** – contó la chica – **Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi** – sus ojos brillaron – **Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él… A pesar de tener escasos cinco años, entendí el amor del que tanto hablaba mamá, entendí el sufrimiento que ella sintió cuando mi padre murió. Comprendí el significado de estar enamorada.**

Hinata se quedó sorprendida. En verdad Sakura era una mujer intensa, sentimental, sí, quizás demasiado sentimental. La chica sonrió con nostalgia, pues así solía ser ella misma. Hinata comprendió entonces la diferencia entre sus vidas familiares. Sakura, aunque de familia humilde, había sido criada en un ambiente lleno de amor y respeto. En cambio ella… bueno, la verdad es que no quería recordarlo.

– **Lo siento mucho, Hinata** – dijo Sakura, apenada – **No era mi intención aburrirte con mis tonterías. Perdóname, es que… desde que salí de Hokkaido, no he tenido nadie con quien hablar sobre esto y…**

– **No tienes que disculparte** – dijo Hinata, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica – **Yo soy quien debería disculparme, creo que soy algo insensible, pero…** – rió – **creo que desde hace mucho tiempo olvidé lo que es estar enamorada **– se puso de pie – **Quién sabe, tal vez termine siendo una solterona** – ahora le tocó a Sakura reír.

– **Imposible, no una mujer tan hermosa como tú. Estoy segura de que tienes a cientos de hombres a tus pies.**

_Quizás, pero no por los motivos correctos_, pensó la peliazul.

**N&H**

Finalmente la noche había llegado a su final. La Reina de Corazones entró en su cubículo para retirarse el maquillaje. Ya no quedaba nadie más que ella en las habitaciones de las damas, ya que las demás ya habían terminado su trabajo y aquella era la noche libre de Hinata. Cuando se deshizo de su "alter-ego", Ino se sirvió una copa de vino, mirándose en el espejo con cierta nostalgia.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. La chica susurró un "adelante" y Madame Senju entró.

– **Tengo un trabajo para ti. Y es uno bueno** – Ino miró a su jefa – **Ganarás más de lo que ganas aquí en un mes, pero…**

– **¿Pero…? ¡Suena genial!** – respondió la joven – **¿De qué se trata?** – Tsunade no respondió, sólo bajó la mirada – **Oh vamos, Madame Senju, no puede ser tan malo. Dígame de qué se trata, aceptaré gustosa.**

– **No estoy muy segura de eso, querida** – el rostro de Madame Senju se puso muy serio de pronto – **Shikamaru Nara te quiere, por una semana.**

**N&H**

Hinata bajó del auto azul del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo, desde el jardín de infancia, Kiba Inuzuka. Llegaron a uno de los restaurantes de comida tradicional japonesa más populares de la ciudad. En la entrada, la anfitriona los guió a una habitación; la mujer abrió las puertas corredizas y se hizo a un lado para que Hinata y Kiba pasaran.

Hinata suspiró profundamente antes de dar un paso al frente.

– **No te pongas nerviosa** – le susurró Kiba. La chica sonrió tenuemente y avanzó.

La habitación estaba decorada de forma tradicional, con pinturas de guerreros samurái y figuras de geishas. Enfrente de la mesa, ya se encontraban los invitados para la reunión, Madara Uchiha I y su hijo, Itachi. Esa noche, si todo salía bien, Hinata daría un gran salto hacia su objetivo, convertirse en la empresaria más exitosa y borrar del mapa a la familia Hyuga.


	8. Acto 8: Ardiente confesión

_¡Feliz año nuevo a todas! Espero que en este nuevo año que empieza todos sus sueños se hagan realidad y por supuesto, continúen apoyando a esta humilde "escritora" con sus locas historias. Como ven, el año nuevo me trajo inspiración para continuar Amor de Cabaret, por lo tanto, me concentraré primero en adelantar bastante esta historia, para después continuar con HSD, la cual sé que tengo muy abandonada; pero descuiden, ninguna de mis historias se quedará incompleta, tarde o temprano las terminaré._

_Bueno, con respecto a este capítulo, les contaré: por acá en mi tierra los días han estado muy fríos últimamente (y sé que mi estimada Tsuki-chan lo comprende) así que dije ¿por qué no calentar un poco estas frías noches? ¡Y eso fue lo que hice precisamente!_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei es el dueño legítimo de todos los personajes de Naruto (sí, lamentablemente ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece)._

_Advertencias: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, así que cuidado, no es apto para mentes sensibles. Además, personajes OOC. Si no te gusta, no leas. Por último, si no dejas review, NO hay continuación – jajaja, es en serio – Ahora, lean, disfruten, desángrense y comenten._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acto 8: Ardiente confesión**

Y allí estaba ella. En un avión privado sobrevolando el cielo de su país, junto a su jefe, Neji Hyuga. No es que se quejara; es decir, no todos los días puedes viajar en un lujoso avión con fina mueblería italiana, exquisita comida y costosos vinos franceses. Sin embargo, había varias cosas que la inquietaban: primero, el hecho de regresar a Kioto, sin siquiera saber adónde se dirigían – lo único que esperaba era no encontrarse con Hiashi o Hanabi – eso además de todo el dinero que perdería por no trabajar ese fin de semana en el cabaret. Pero, aunque estos dos factores la inquietaban, había una razón que la perturbaba aún más: la forma en que Neji la miraba. Es decir, esa mirada sólo se la había ganado Geisha de sus clientes. Y es que ¿desde cuándo Neji Hyuga miraba a las mujeres con esa expresión lujuriosa? ¡Vaya que se sentía incómoda! Sólo esperaba que el avión aterrizara pronto, pues ya empezaba a sentirse mareada, aunque no estaba segura de si el vino tenía algo que ver también.

Para fortuna de Hinata, el piloto anunció que estaban llegando al helipuerto. Cuando estaban cerca, Hinata divisó claramente el edificio al que se dirigían. Tragó saliva, no, no podía ser… Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la sede de Konoha Corp en Kioto. Era una enorme torre construida completamente de acero inoxidable y ventanas entintadas. Konoha Kioto, las cosas no estaban empezando bien, pero vamos, no es como si fuerana ver a "ese hombre" ¿o sí?

El piloto se adelantó para abrir las puertas. Neji bajó primero y luego ayudó a bajar a Hinata, tomándola de la mano. Inmediatamente, ambos divisaron a una mujer que se acercaba a ellos. Parecía más o menos de la edad de Hinata, tenía el cabello liso, largo y castaño y sus ojos eran… Sus ojos… Ojos color de luna… Esa mujer era…

– **Bienvenidos a Kioto** – saludó la castaña – **He venido para escoltarlos. Señor Neji Hyuga, señorita…**

– **Hinata. Hinata Ikeda** – dijo Neji, al ver que Hinata no respondía – **Es mi asistente.**

– **Claro. Un placer, Srta. Ikeda, soy Hanabi Hyuga, subgerente financiera de Konoha Kioto** – hizo una pausa, durante la cual miró fijamente a Hinata con curiosidad. La peliazul rogaba porque Hanabi no la reconociera – **Por favor, síganme.**

Hanabi los guió hasta el ascensor. El destino: décimo piso, sala de conferencias Austria.

– **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, primo Neji** – comentó Hanabi – **Al menos pudiste saludarme como es debido, ¿no crees?**

– **Nosotros no tenemos ningún lazo desde hace veinte años, Srta. Hyuga** – respondió Neji, de forma cortante – **Simplemente conservé el apellido Hyuga respetando el último deseo de mi honorable padre. Ahora, creo que he venido aquí para una reunión de negocios, no para hablar acerca de mi vida personal.**

– **Vaya, qué frío eres** – se burló Hanabi – **En fin, parece que tus gustos han mejorado un poco** – miró a Hinata de forma despectiva – **Sólo espero que no la hayas contratado simplemente por cómo luce. No basta con tener una cara bonita, a no ser claro, que sea una…**

– **¡Suficiente, Hana…!**

– **Creo, Srta. Hyuga** – intervino Hinata, con una media sonrisa – **que tiene usted toda la razón. Una cara bonita no lo es todo en la vida, sin embargo, ¿no cree usted que una mujer expresa con su cuerpo cómo se siente por dentro?**

Claramente Hanabi captó la indirecta, porque miró a Hinata directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera matarla. Nunca ninguna mujer se había atrevido a enfrentarla de esa manera, incluso los hombres le tenían cierto temor. Una razón más para que Hinata no le agradara. Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que tener además el nombre de su deshonrosa hermana mayor?

Pronto se encontraron frente a las puertas de la sala Austria. Hanabi abrió las puertas de elegante madera de roble y se hizo a un lado para que sus invitados pasaran. Dentro, la sala estaba amueblada con una larga mesa de madera oscura, rodeada por cómodas sillas ejecutivas de tapiz azulado. También había una mesa más pequeña, con café, té y algunos bocadillos dulces. La sala tenía una increíble vista de la ciudad.

– **Por favor, pónganse cómodos, el señor Hiashi vendrá en un momento** – Hanabi salió de la sala, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Hinata sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Esto no podía estarle pasando. Había regresado a Kioto, su ciudad natal, sólo para encontrarse con ese sujeto, el hombre que había hecho de su vida un verdadero infierno. Hinata se dio cuenta de que sus reacciones estaban siendo claramente observadas por Neji, así que sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza. Tenía que calmarse. No podía permitir que nadie la descubriera, no aún.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y el gerente de Konoha Corp, sede Kioto hizo aparición. Era exactamente como Hinata no recordaba. Con su porte orgulloso e intimidante, siempre luciendo impecable en su traje italiano, de la mejor calidad. Detrás de él iba una mujer que Hinata conocía muy bien, se trataba de Guren, una de las sirvientas que trabajaba en la mansión. La pregunta era ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Guren iba vestida con un conjunto de sastre, de saco y falda – bastante corta – en color verde pálido.

– **Buenas tardes** – saludó Hiashi – **Ha pasado algún tiempo, Neji. Oh…** – se fijó en Hinata – **dime ¿quién es la adorable señorita que te acompaña?** – los ojos del hombre recorrieron la anatomía de la peliazul, descaradamente.

– **Señor Hyuga, ella es mi nueva asistente, la Srta. Hinata Ikeda** – Hiashi levantó una ceja al escuchar su nombre. Hinata rogaba porque no la descubriera.

– **Es un placer conocerla, Srta.** – el hombre tomó la mano de Hinata y la besó. Hinata sintió unos terribles deseos de vomitar, pero sonrió seductoramente.

– **Es un honor para mí conocerlo finalmente** – habló la peliazul – **He escuchado hablar mucho sobre usted, señor Hiashi Hyuga, el genio de los negocios.**

– **Oh vamos, no me halagues tanto, preciosa **– dijo – **Curiosamente, yo también tengo una nueva asistente, su nombre es Guren Fuji **– la mujer les dedicó una reverencia y tomó asiento al lado de su jefe – **Me disculpo en nombre de mi hija Hanabi, ella no podrá estar aquí, ya que recibió una llamada de emergencia y tiene una importante reunión con el señor Kabuto Yakushi.**

– **Descuide, en este momento, su presencia no es indispensable. Bien, según las conversaciones que hemos tenido previamente, señor Hyuga, el proyecto de migración del Data Center principal de Konoha, que se encuentra aquí en Kioto tiene luz verde para comenzar. Recibimos la aprobación del departamento financiero, cuya administración se encuentra aquí, además nosotros del departamento de seguridad informática tenemos plena confianza en nuestros planes de seguridad, en cuanto a la administración general del data center…**

– **Ya todo está arreglado. Mis subordinados han terminado de realizar todas las pruebas necesarias del sistema de software que se encargará de monitorear el estado del data center las 24 horas. Guren, ¿tienes la documentación del sistema?**

– **Sí señor** – respondió ella, sacando un grueso folleto del portafolio de su jefe.

– **No quiero sonar arrogante, pero estará de acuerdo conmigo, con el hecho de que este sistema de administración es el mejor que se haya creado hasta el momento, ni siquiera nuestros más fuertes competidores, sin decir nombres, han creado un producto a la altura de nuestro Jinchuriki.**

– **Señores Hyuga, si me permiten** – intervino Hinata, mirando alternadamente a su jefe y a Hiashi. Ambos le hicieron una seña para que continuara – **tengo una observación. Es cierto que en el mercado no ha aparecido un producto como Jinchuriki, es un software que sirve específicamente a los propósitos de la compañía en este momento tan crítico. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar notar el hecho de que se desarrolló rápido, demasiado rápido debería decir **– hizo una breve pausa – **Sin poner en duda la gran capacidad de los desarrolladores, como analista, pero primeramente como miembro del departamento de seguridad informática, me preocupan los estándares de calidad del producto.**

– **Es lógico que piense de esa manera** – respondió Hiashi, que se había quedado algo sorprendido con las palabras de la chica – **puesto que, además del corto tiempo de desarrollo, Konoha Corp es una empresa relativamente nueva en el área del desarrollo de software. Sin embargo, el departamento de seguridad puede estar seguro de que cumplimos con todas las exigencias de la compañía. Guren, si eres tan amable de presentarnos los datos.**

La mujer se puso de pie y conectó su computador portátil al proyector. Inmediatamente se mostró una serie de gráficos y tablas detalladas con todas las cifras obtenidas de las pruebas del sistema. Guren respiró profundamente y comenzó a explicar.

– **La tabla 1 muestra los resultados del Benchmarking realizado por los usuarios expertos del área de administración de datos que…**

Neji estaba concentrado en la presentación de Guren. Y Hinata también lo estaba hasta que… sintió un ligero roce en su pierna izquierda. La peliazul lo ignoró, pero de pronto el simple roce se convirtió en una… diablos, en una caricia. La chica levantó lentamente la mirada y se encontró con los lascivos ojos de Hiashi. ¡El maldito le estaba acariciando el muslo! ¿Quién diablos se creía? ¡Incestuoso viejo! Hinata lo miró con frialdad, pero él simplemente le sonrió de lado, regresando la vista hacia Guren, pero sin dejar de tocarla.

Hinata soltó un bufido, enfadada, lo cual hizo que Neji se volteara hacia ella. Hinata simplemente le sonrió tenuemente, como indicándolo que no había sido nada. Luego, Neji se volvió hacia Hiashi que, serio, dejó de tocar a la chica y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. A la peliazul le habría encantado darle un puñetazo, pero sabía que tenía que contenerse. Diablos, cómo deseaba salir de ese lugar. Podía sentir cómo los ojos de Hiashi la desnudaban allí mismo. Repugnante viejo pervertido.

La reunión continuó con las explicaciones de Guren, apoyadas por las intervenciones de Hiashi, que parecía ser un experto en el tema, a pesar de no ser propiamente un desarrollador. Neji discutía con él, intercambiando ideas y pensamientos; como director de seguridad informática, no podía darse el lujo de que existiera un mínimo fallo. El más pequeño error podía significar la pérdida de los valiosos datos de la compañía. Aún cuando el proyecto había sido aprobado por la Gerencia General, es decir, por el mismísimo dueño, Hiruzen Sarutobi, siempre era necesaria la aprobación final y definitiva del departamento de seguridad informática. Era el último paso antes de poner en marcha el enorme proyecto de migración que Konoha había estado esperando desde hacía más de cuatro años.

**N&H**

La mansión de la familia Uchiha I, mejor conocida como Hi No Moto, estaba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, alejada de los millonarios complejos residenciales que adornaban las fronteras de la moderna ciudad. Se trataba de una casa de marcada arquitectura contemporánea, impecablemente blanca, con amplias ventanas y rodeada por portones metálicos y amplios y hermosos jardines perfectamente cuidados. Se decía que era el lugar donde la servidumbre se sentía más a gusto trabajando, ya que eran tratados como miembros de la familia, así que los empleados que allí trabajaban habían estado en la mansión desde que esta se construyó, hacía unos 35 años.

En el segundo piso, tras un par de elegantes puertas blancas con ornamentos dorados, se encontraba el estudio de Itachi. Se trataba de una estancia amplia, con grandes ventanales, amueblada de forma sobria pero elegante. Las paredes eran de color terracota, los muebles de madera oscura y había una gran cantidad de libros ordenados perfectamente en sus estantes. Detrás del amplio escritorio, sentado en su cómoda silla ejecutiva, se encontraba el mismo Itachi, concentrado en la pantalla de su computador portátil.

– **Así que eso era** – esbozó una ligera sonrisa – **Han sido años de investigación, pero finalmente tengo las pruebas que necesito. Ya se me hacía muy extraño que el proyecto hubiera avanzado tan rápido **– se decía – **y es que había algo "oscuro" tras él.**

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Itachi esbozó un suave "adelante" y apareció ante él su mayordomo. Se trataba de un hombre de unos 60 años, de porte elegante, cabello negro azulado y ojos negros, vestido con un impecable traje negro. Llevaba con él una taza de té y una tetera.

– **Le he traído su té, joven Itachi** – dijo el hombre – **Hoy le he preparado su favorito, té de menta** – lo sirvió en la taza.

– **Te lo agradezco, Izuna** – bebió un sorbo – **Como siempre, tu té es el mejor.**

– **Se le ve feliz. Intuyo que finalmente ha encontrado la pieza faltante del rompecabezas** – comentó Izuna. Itachi asintió con la cabeza, bebiendo otro poco de té – **Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo consiguiera, después de todo, usted es el famoso Suzaku, el hacker más temido, que misteriosamente desapareció sin dejar rastro.**

– **Hace mucho que no me llamabas de esa manera, tío Izuna Uchiha I** – el aludido rió – **¿Qué te causa gracia?**

– **¿Qué cosas dice, joven?** – volvió a reír y dio media vuelta para marcharse – **Si yo sólo soy un simple mayordomo **– volteó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a Itachi antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

– **Vaya, vaya, Hiashi Hyuga, así que esto es lo que hiciste. Oh, Hinata estará ansiosa de escuchar que Jinchuriki no es más que un enorme fraude.**

**N&H**

**-Sede de Konoha Corp en Kioto-**

– **Finalmente podremos comenzar con el proyecto** – comentó Hiashi, ya habiendo finalizado la reunión – **Justo a tiempo con el cronograma. Bien, creo que no hay nada más que agregar, ahora, ¿qué tal unos tragos para celebrar?**

– **Se lo agradezco, señor Hyuga, pero no** – respondió rápidamente Neji – **De inmediato iremos al hotel para organizar el papeleo y comunicarle los resultados de la reunión a la señora Biwako. Además, no hemos tenido tiempo para descansar, así que, con su permiso, nos retiramos.**

– **Comprendo. Quizás en otra ocasión** – le hizo una seña a Guren para que saliera – **Srta. Ikeda **– Hinata se volteó, justo antes de salir – **espere un momento, quiero entregarle un cronograma detallado que indica los puntos de control que se establecieron para el proyecto** – ella miró a Neji, que asintió y salió primero. Hiashi cerró la puerta y arrinconó a Hinata contra la pared – **Muy bien, muy bien, parece que los gustos de mi estúpido sobrino han mejorado. Mira nada más la belleza que tenemos aquí** – Hiashi pasó su mano lascivamente por el muslo derecho de la mujer.

– **¿Acaso no sabe que esto es acoso laboral?** – replicó Hinata, dedicándole una mirada desafiante – **Puedo denunciarlo por esto** – añadió cuando él acercó peligrosamente su cara a la de ella.

– **¿Cuánto quieres?**

– **¿Qué?**

– **¿Cuánto quieres que te dé por acostarte conmigo?** – sonrió – **Tengo mucho dinero, sólo dame una cifra, o, mejor aún, ¿qué tal si te doy un cheque en blanco; tú escribes la cifra que se te venga en gana, ¿qué dices?**

– **¡Estúpido…!** – Hinata levantó la mano para abofetearlo, pero él la detuvo y, acercándose empezó a lamer su cuello. La peliazul trataba de apartarlo, asqueada, pero el hombre era más fuerte que ella.

– **Srta. Ikeda, ya tenemos que irnos** – dijo la voz de Neji, desde el otro lado de la puerta – **Deje de perder el tiempo.**

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Con rapidez, Hiashi soltó a Hinata, que miró a Neji como si de un dios se tratara. La peliazul se aferró al brazo del joven Hyuga, sintiendo sus piernas temblar. El muchacho le dedicó una dura mirada al gerente Hyuga y dio media vuelta, tomando a Hinata firmemente de la mano.

– **Será mejor que deje de juguetear, Sr. Hyuga** – dijo Neji, antes de marcharse – **No creo que quiera meterse en problemas.**

Cuando su sobrino y su asistente hubieron abandonado la sala, Hiashi se relamió los labios. Acababa de identificar a su siguiente "presa". Sí, la hermosa asistente de Neji Hyuga sería suya algún día. Porque todo aquello en lo que Hiashi posaba sus ojos, tarde o temprano se convertía en "su propiedad". Después de todo, necesitaba encontrar un reemplazo para cuando se aburriera de Guren.

**N&H**

Una lujosa limosina negra los esperaba en la entrada de Konoha Kioto. Neji y Hinata la abordaron. La peliazul seguía sin soltar la mano de Neji y tenía la mirada perdida. Y es que no era para menos; el muy descarado que alguna vez se hizo llamar su padre intentó propasarse con ella. ¡Y le ofreció dinero! ¿Qué creía que era, una mujer fácil? Bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero… ¡Él no tenía ningún derecho!

– **¿Hinata?** – la llamó Neji. La chica se sobresaltó y soltó su mano, sonrojándose – **¿Te hizo algo? **– preguntó él, serio. Ella parpadeó, confundida, antes de responder:

– **Bueno… pues…**

– **Intentó propasarse contigo, ¿no es así?** – ella asintió, débilmente – **Ese maldito. Lo lamento mucho, no debí dejarte sola con ese sujeto.**

– **No se preocupe, Sr. Hyuga, yo…**

– **Ah y con respecto a eso** – la interrumpió – **Creo que es momento de que empecemos a tratarnos de "tú", ¿no te parece? No estamos en la oficina, además, el que me digas "Sr. Hyuga" me hace sentir viejo** – rió y Hinata se contagió con su risa, pues nunca había visto reír a Neji de esa manera tan sincera.

– **De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que tú continúes llamándome "Hinata".**

– **Hecho** – ambos sonrieron y Hinata recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Neji, quien instantáneamente se sonrojó. Su ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerarse, al tenerla tan cerca. Neji sintió que había sido salvado cuando, cinco minutos más tarde, el conductor anunció que habían llegado a su hotel.

El conductor abrió la puerta del vehículo. Neji salió primero y le ofreció su mano a Hinata para ayudarla a bajar. El chofer les dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza, antes de acercarse a Neji y susurrarle:

– **Su equipaje ya está en la habitación. Disfrute de la noche** – le guiñó un ojo y miró a Hinata – **Si sabe a lo que me refiero.**

Neji enrojeció al instante y le dedicó una severa mirada al hombre que, inclinándose una vez más, regresó a la limosina. El chico Hyuga suspiró profundamente, antes de ofrecerle su brazo a la peliazul. En cuanto la chica se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, su quijada casi golpea el suelo.

Se encontraban, nada más y nada menos, que enfrente del Hotel Jishin, catalogado recientemente como el mejor hotel del mundo. La estructura estaba compuesta por una serie de medias lunas que se unían formando un solo edificio, completamente de color blanco, con enormes ventanales de color azul celeste. La chica, demasiado impresionada para hablar, sólo se dejó guiar hacia el vestíbulo.

– **Bienvenidos al Hotel Jishin, señor y señora Hyuga** – los saludó amablemente la recepcionista.

_¿Señor y señora Hyuga? ¿Qué rayos…? _Pensó Neji. La recepcionista esbozó una sonrisa y le entregó una tarjeta plateada, similar a una tarjeta de crédito.

– **La suite Honey Moon es nuestro mayor** **orgullo** – dijo la mujer – **Espero que disfruten de su estancia en nuestro hotel** – guiñó un ojo.

– **Un momento, debe haber un error** – intervino Neji – **¿Suite Honey Moon? Se supone que debían ser habitaciones separadas.**

– **Oh, no hay ningún error, Sr. Hyuga** – explicó la recepcionista – **Aquí lo dice** – le mostró el monitor – **Reservación a nombre de los señores Hyuga, para el fin de semana, suite Honey Moon, hecha por el Sr. Uzumaki, de Konoha Corp, oficinas centrales.**

_Ese idiota de Naruto, ya me las pagará, _pensó el Hyuga.

– **De acuerdo** – Neji suspiró profundamente, empezando a ponerse nervioso – **Pudo ser una equivocación, ahora ¿podría por favor darnos habitaciones separadas?**

– **Lo lamento mucho, Sr. Hyuga, pero el hotel está lleno. Tendremos el Festival de las Estrellas el fin de semana, así que tenemos muchos huéspedes.**

Neji suspiró, derrotado.

– **¿Qué sucede, Neji?** – preguntó Hinata, mirándolo "inocentemente" – **¿Acaso no quieres compartir habitación conmigo?**

Esa mirada, esos labios, esos pechos… ¡No, no, no! ¡Tenía que controlarse! Neji suspiró, resignado, no era que no quisiera estar con Hinata, por dios, quién no querría quedarse a solas en la habitación más lujosa del hotel más lujoso del mundo, con una mujer como ella. Pero, se trataba de Neji, el chico desastre con las mujeres. Sin embargo, esta vez, tendría que aceptarlo, estaría a solas con ella. Neji recordó la última vez que ambos se habían quedado solos – fuera del trabajo – y se volvió a sonrojar.

– **Muy bien. Disculpe si he sido muy terco.**

– **Oh no se preocupe, señor** – la recepcionista sonrió ampliamente – **Enseguida uno de mis compañeros los guiará hasta su habitación.**

**N&H**

Estaba más que claro. En toda su vida, Hinata no había visto nada tan lujoso, extravagante y hermoso como aquella habitación. Para empezar, la entrada era enorme, flanqueada por un par de puertas blancas con detalles de oro y piedras preciosas. A la derecha, había un comunicador – como el de las lujosas mansiones de Tokio – y una ranura donde se introducía la tarjeta plateada para abrir la puerta. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el interior de la habitación.

La suite Honey Moon ocupaba un piso entero en uno de los edificios con forma de media luna. Es decir, espacio era lo que menos le faltaba. Los pisos de la habitación estaban tapizados de color rojo. Las paredes eran blancas, con pequeños detalles de oro y piedras preciosas. Primero, había una sala, con enormes sillones de tapiz de piel de leopardo. Había también una mesa con fresas, vinos y chocolate en una fuente. Hacia la derecha si se subían unas pocas escaleras, había una larga mesa rectangular de madera oscura, acompañada con sillas de madera, tapizadas de color rojo. Encima de la mesa, un fino candelabro de cristal y oro.

Hacia la izquierda de la habitación, había una inmensa cama con dosel de oro. Las sábanas y almohadas eran de un color rojo intenso, con bordes de oro. Ahí mismo, hacia la derecha, estaba el baño. La tina era casi tan grande como la cama, hecha de mármol blanco, con enormes espejos rodeándola. A un lado estaba un lavabo para mujer y hacia el otro lado, uno para el hombre, cada uno con sus respectivos productos de higiene personal. Detrás de la tina, había una especie de mini bar, con un amplio repertorio de licores finísimos. Saliendo del baño y regresando al sitio donde estaba la cama, había unas escaleras de caracol, que llevaban a una curiosa habitación que tenía todo el aspecto de un night-club en miniatura: había un pequeño escenario, un tubo, luces y un equipo de música de alta tecnología.

Hinata y Neji bajaron del "night-club privado" y se dejaron caer en uno de los amplios sillones, mirándose mutuamente, demasiado sorprendidos para hablar.

– **Esto es…** – dijo entonces Neji.

–…**demasiado** – terminó Hinata – **Pero, ya que estamos aquí** – se levantó y sirvió dos copas de vino tinto – **creo que es justo que disfrutemos **– le tendió una copa y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

_No entiendo por qué se sonroja tanto, no es como si fuera la primera vez que nos quedamos a solas, _pensó Hinata, _además, si es que teme que paso algo como lo que sucedió la otra vez en Flor de Luna, bueno, a mí no me importaría._

– **Supongo que tienes razón** – Neji levantó su copa – **Salud.**

Pasado algún tiempo, ambos terminaron perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas botellas de vino se habían bebido ya. Hinata empezó a sentirse acalorada y decidió entonces poner a prueba a su atractivo jefe. Quizás si fingía que estaba ebria…

– **Diablos, hace calor** – se quitó la blusa, quedando sólo con el sostén. Neji tragó saliva y se quedó viendo embobado a Hinata – **Sabes, creo que me apetece hacer un poco de ejercicio.**

– **Oh, pero creo que el gimnasio está cerrado ahora** – dijo ingenuamente Neji – **Quizás podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad, el festival…**

– **No, esta habitación tiene todo lo que necesito** – respondió ella, sonriendo de forma provocativa – **Todo está subiendo esas escaleras de caracol ¿me acompañas?**

– **Eh… yo… pues** – balbuceó él, comprendiendo a qué se refería ella – **Creo que pa-paso, quie-quiero poner en orden unos papeles y…**

– **Como quieras** – Hinata se quitó los zapatos de tacón y los lanzó por allí – **Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme** – tiró la falta en un sofá, quedando en ropa interior, ropa interior negra de encaje, demasiado sexy para Neji, que estuvo a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

Hinata desapareció de su vista – para su desgracia – y él intentó borrar esa "perturbadora" imagen de su cabeza para intentar concentrarse en lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Pasados unos diez minutos, Neji lanzó todos los papeles al suelo. Ya había tenido demasiado, no podía concentrarse y todo era culpa de Hinata. Entonces, pensó que ella se merecía un "castigo". Decidido, se desamarró la corbata y subió por las escaleras de caracol. Claro que él no estaba preparado para lo que verían sus ojos a continuación.

Allí estaba Hinata, deslizándose en el tubo metálico como toda una experta, al ritmo de una canción de Aerosmith que traía borrosos recuerdos a su mente. La mujer balanceaba su cuerpo seductoramente y sus pechos se movían al compás de la melodía. Hinata fingió por un rato que no había visto a Neji, para después, con sorpresa, decir:

– **Oh, parece que finalmente decidiste acompañarme** – rió – **Ven, ven.**

Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentar en un futón rojo. Cambió la canción por una más sensual, bajó las luces y comenzó a bailar frente a él y luego… oh sí, lap-dance, cariño.

– **Basta… Hinata… Hinata, estás ebria** – Neji se odió a sí mismo por ser tan jodidamente noble y no querer aprovecharse de una mujer ebria. Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a detenerse y él ya tenía un problema en su entrepierna.

– **No, no lo estoy** – replicó ella, recostándolo en el futon – **Sólo quiero estar contigo, Neji.**

_Diablos, ¿por qué mi nombre se tiene que escuchar tan condenadamente sexy saliendo de sus labios?_

Neji la tomó por la cintura, tratando de quitársela de encima, pero ella no cedía. Las cosas se estaban poniendo malas para él, pues ya no podía ocultar su erección y ella no le ayudaba moviéndose de forma tan sugerente encima de él.

– **Neji, ¿acaso no te gusto?** – preguntó – **¿No soy atractiva?**

– **No, no es… Hinata, estoy loco por ti ¿qué no lo ves?** – susurró él, en voz muy baja. Ella fingió no haberlo escuchado, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrojo – **Deja de jugar conmigo, por favor, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte luego.**

La chica frunció el ceño y rápidamente se levantó, dándole la espalda. Neji notó que ella estaba temblando y se puso de pie, colocando una mano en el hombro de ella.

– **Suéltame** – replicó ella, enfadada – **No me toques.**

– **¿Qué?**

– **¿Qué, dices?** – se volteó y Neji notó que unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, aún cuando ella intentaba contenerlas – **¡Tengo que rebajarme a hacer todo esto y tú preguntas "qué"! ¡Diablos, pensé que eras más listo, Neji!**

El muchacho parpadeó, confundido. _De verdad no entiendo a las mujeres. _

– **¡Y ahora sólo me miras como un idiota! ¡Aún después de rechazarme cuando me entregué a ti de esa manera!**

– **No entiendo qué…**

– **¡Me gustas, maldición!** – gritó ella – **¿Acaso necesitas que te haga un boceto también para entenderlo? **– las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos y Neji no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ella estaba hablando en serio o si se estaba burlando de él porque…

– **Hinata, no juegues conmigo** – Neji la tomó por los hombros **– Hinata, mírame** – ella levantó la mirada – **Está bien que te hayas dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, quizás incluso te hayas dado cuenta antes que yo, pero no juegues conmigo, porque yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti.**

La chica se quedó paralizada. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, eso de hace un instante ¿había sido una declaración? ¿Su jefe, el estoico Neji Hyuga, acababa de declarársele? Él la miró, como esperando una repuesta, pero, ante su silencio, el chico dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse y olvidar su humillación ahogándose en alcohol.

– **No estás bien. Estoy seguro que mañana lo olvidarás y todo volverá a ser como antes, así que…**

De pronto sintió cómo ella lo tomaba de la muñeca. Su rostro estaba sumamente sonrojado, cubierto de lágrimas y su respiración agitada. Entonces, ella tomó aire y gritó:

– **¡No estoy ebria! ¿Quién diablos se embriagaría bebiendo jugo de uva?**

– **¿Ju-jugo de uva?**

– **La única copa de vino que bebimos en realidad fue sólo la primera** – explicó ella – **El resto eran sólo jugo de uva. Por dios Neji, hago todo esto, sólo para llamar tu atención, como mujer, no como subordinada y tú simplemente me rechazas. Entiende, nunca he sido buena para expresar mis sentimientos, nunca he hecho algo como esto por un hombre, así que considérate afortunado. Odio cómo todas las mujeres merodean a tu alrededor como moscas, ¡me irritan! **

– **Esto debe ser un sueño, por favor pellízcame que quiero despertar y desilusionarme de una vez por todas.**

– **Mejor haré esto** – Hinata colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Neji y lo besó con toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo. Él se sorprendió tanto que no pudo corresponderle enseguida, pero definitivamente lo hizo, porque no le gustaba quedarse atrás en nada – **¿Qué? ¿Ahora me crees?**

Neji sólo se quedó mirándola, embobado, luego la tomó firmemente por la cintura y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez fue Neji quien se hizo con el control, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, que salió al encuentro con la suya, acariciando la lengua de Neji despacio, con delicadeza. Se separaron para recuperar el aire y juntaron sus frentes.

– **¿Y bien? ¿Dónde quedó esa dulce confesión de antes?** – Neji volvió a sonrojarse – **Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas. Finalmente muestras tu lado "vulnerable" **– él rió.

– **Supongo que tienes razón.**

– **Entonces, dime ¿qué tanto te gusto?** – Neji volvió a reír, pensado en su respuesta.

– **Cuando me masturbo, sólo me vengo cuando pienso en ti** – Hinata abrió los ojos y se sonrojó violentamente – **Me he convertido en un maldito pervertido y todo es por tu culpa. Ah, y te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.**

Se besaron una vez más, esta vez con más intensidad y pasión. Se fueron deslizando hacia el suelo, hasta que Hinata quedó encima de Neji. La chica empezó a repartir besos por el cuello del castaño. Cuando llegó hasta su pecho, empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreír pícaramente. Neji sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón empezó a latir como un loco. Hinata acarició lenta y suavemente el fuerte pecho del chico, continuando con sus bien definidos abdominales, los cuales lamió, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Neji se estremeciera. Aún cuando el Hyuga deseaba tomarla en ese momento, su cuerpo parecía no querer responder.

Hinata, usando la experiencia adquirida en su trabajo en el cabaret, estaba llevando las cosas con calma; después de todo, quería disfrutar lo más posible de ese momento y estaba decidida a lograr que su acompañante lo disfrutara tanto como ella. Como él era el tipo de amante tímido, ella sabía que tenía que llevar la situación en calma, hasta que lograra que Neji desatara su lado más salvaje. Sin embargo, él aún no parecía querer reaccionar y ella también lo necesitaba, así que decidió tomar "medidas drásticas".

La peliazul desabrochó el cinturón de Neji, que se estremeció cuando las delicadas manos de la chica rozaron su hombría, ya bastante endurecida, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para ella. La mujer empezó a acariciar el miembro del joven encima de la ropa interior, para luego introducir su mano y tocarlo suavemente. Neji sentía que no podía respirar, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, pero aún no era capaz de corresponder a las atenciones que ella le estaba brindando. En ese momento, Hinata se dio cuenta de que era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel. Hinata, descaradamente, le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior – no era una mujer para nada débil, no podía serlo trabajando en un cabaret – e inclinó la cabeza para empezar a lamer el miembro del chico, que empezó a gemir, excitado; pero ella no se detuvo allí, porque instantes después se introdujo el miembro en la boca, provocando un grito ahogado por parte de Neji.

Neji estaba demasiado excitado con las atenciones que su hombría estaba recibiendo por parte de Hinata. Definitivamente era buena, muy buena. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, Neji se vino en la boca de ella. Horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer, Neji intentó levantarse, pero ella lo volvió a recostar y lo besó violentamente.

– **Prueba tu esencia** – le susurró ella al oído, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del chico. Ella se separó ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos y lo que encontró fue deseo y pasión.

Entonces, Neji consideró que ya había sido suficiente, si antes había tenido unos tremendos deseos de hacerla suya, ahora ya no podía contenerse. Bruscamente, se dio la vuelta para ser él quien quedara arriba. Le arrancó con violencia la ropa interior de un tirón, dejándola completamente expuesta ante él. Neji se quedó contemplando el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer que yacía debajo de él, con deseo, con lujuria, completamente cegado por el deseo. Luego, bajó la cabeza y empezó a lamer y mordisquear el pezón del seno derecho, mientras su mano se encargada del seno izquierdo. La chica arqueó la espalda y empezó a gemir. A pesar de ser un amateur, era bastante bueno, pensó ella. Su mano izquierda descendió por el cuerpo de Hinata, acariciando su suave piel y rozando varias veces su intimidad.

– **¿No crees… que… que… ah… deberíamos ir a… a un lugar más… ah… cómodo?**

Él asintió. Se puso de pie y la alzó; ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, que a como pudo descendió las escaleras de caracol, sin separar sus labios de los de ella. Llegaron a la cama y se dejaron caer sobre las inmaculadas sábanas color carmesí. Aún con sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del castaño, Hinata levantó sus caderas, provocando que sus intimidades se rozaran. Neji se separó de Hinata para terminar de quitarse la ropa. Estaba urgido, necesitado, tenía que hacerla suya, en ese momento. Al contemplar la desnudez de su amante, Hinata se relamió los labios y lo miró con lujuria. Neji se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y ella hizo lo mismo. Lo volvió a besar y lo recostó en la cama. Hinata estaba dispuesta a recuperar el control.

– **Una mujer dominante** – dijo él – **Definitivamente eres un demonio con rostro de ángel** – ella rió.

– **Es sólo que sé lo que quiero, Neji. Además, aún no es tiempo de que te deje tener el control, **_**mon chéri.**_

– **Entonces, veamos qué puedes hacer.**

– **Lamentarás esas palabras.**

Él rió. Hinata se coloco sentada encima de él y tomó su miembro – el más grande que ella había visto hasta el momento – para empezar a acariciarlo con su mano. Poco a poco, fue incrementando la velocidad de sus caricias, hasta que lo tomó y lo fue introduciendo lentamente en su vagina. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo cuando finalmente Neji quedó completamente dentro de ella. Hinata empezó a moverse de arriba abajo. Neji la tomó por las caderas, buscando profundizar el contacto y sintió el orgasmo acercarse. Entonces, ella arqueó el cuerpo, buscando los labios de su amante, que, gustoso, correspondió el beso con más pasión que antes.

Cuando el aire les faltó, Neji rompió el beso para decir, entre jadeos:

– **Hay algo… que siempre he querido… intentar.**

– **Sorpréndeme** – respondió Hinata – **Has con mi cuerpo lo que quieras.**

Neji sonrió y empezó a levantarse, apretando el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo hasta quedar ambos sentados sobre la cama. Se separaron y Neji le indicó a Hinata que se colocara de espaldas a él, a "cuatro patas". Ella obedeció sin chistar y él empezó a acariciar el bien formado trasero de su asistente. Lamió sus tonificados glúteos, haciendo que a ella la piel se le erizara. Neji la sujetó firmemente de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarla, despacio. Ella lanzó un gritito, sorprendida, pero tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, pues hacía un tiempo que no tenía sexo de esa manera. Hinata movió las caderas, indicándole a Neji que aumentara la velocidad de sus movimientos, cosa que el chico hizo enseguida. Neji se recostó sobre la espalda de la peliazul, pellizcándole los pezones y acariciando sus senos, mientras el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentaba.

Ella no paraba de gemir, excitada. Él quería sentir más cerca el cuerpo de la mujer, así que la apretó contra su pecho. Ya cuando estaba a punto de acercase el clímax, Neji se separó de ella y la lanzó a la cama, colocándose encima de ella y bajó su rostro, para acercarse a la intimidad de su amante y, como todo un experto, usó su lengua para devolverle algo de el placer que ella le había dado aquella noche.

Al sentir la lengua de Neji recorrer su húmeda intimidad, Hinata no pudo suprimir un grito de placer. Su cuerpo se retorcía entre las sábanas, su frente estaba perlada con el sudor. Neji se había convertido en otro hombre, quizás, sólo quizás sus juegos previos habían funcionado como debían; ya tendría que darle las gracias a Samui por sus sugerencias. Sin previo aviso, Neji la penetró de una sola vez, arrancándole un grito de dolor, que rápidamente se transformó en uno de placer. Cuando ella sintió la hombría de Neji invadir su intimidad, sus sentidos se nublaron con el placer. Hinata enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Neji, buscando profundizar el contacto. Neji comenzó a moverse más rápido, al tiempo que la peliazul levantaba sus caderas, aumentando el placer que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Neji besó de nuevo a Hinata, con pasión; ella enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Neji, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras él aumentaba aún más la velocidad de sus movimientos. Los gritos de placer de ambos eran ahogados por los fogosos besos que compartían. Rompieron el beso en busca de un poco de aire y Neji sujetó las manos de la chica con las suyas, mirándola a los ojos cuando ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, juntos. Un par de embestidas más y ambos sintieron que alcanzaban el cielo. Un nuevo beso ahogó el grito de placer que ambos dejaban escapar.

– **¡Te amo!** – gritó Neji, antes de derramarse dentro de ella, que también había alcanzado el orgasmo, al mismo tiempo.

Al concluir, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, pero ambos se sentían completamente satisfechos. Neji, agotado, se recostó en el pecho de Hinata, acariciando suavemente su piel.

– **Rayos, eres tan sexy que me haces querer hacerte el amor sin descanso** – dijo el castaño.

– **Y ¿por qué… no…?** – Neji se levantó para mirarla –** Quiero decir, por qué no… hacerlo de nuevo** – él sonrió, con lujuria – **¿Qué estás… esperando?**

– **Te arrepentirás.**

Y así, ambos se entregaron nuevamente a la pasión que sólo el cuerpo del otro podía entregarles. Aquella iba a ser una larga y caliente noche.

**N&H**

No había querido despertarla, pues le encantaba verla dormir. Se veía tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan vulnerable, que sólo sentía deseos de protegerla. Desde el momento en que la conoció, había podido divisar la melancolía en sus ojos, una melancolía que le recordaba a la suya propia. Sentía que ella y él tenían más en común de lo que parecía; la misma tristeza parecía haber dominado sus vidas, hecho que le hacía pensar a Neji que él deseaba ser esa persona especial para ella.

Lentamente, Hinata abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos opalinos de su amante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, cuando se encontró recostada en el fuerte pecho del muchacho. Hinata se abrazó a él, aspirando su embriagante aroma. Neji la abrazó y acarició su espalda. A pesar del silencio, él se dio cuenta de que no hacían falta las palabras, pero Hinata no pensaba lo mismo; había algo que quería comprobar:

– **Neji** – se separó un poco de él para volver a mirarlo a los ojos – **Sobre lo que dijiste anoche **– él la miró, confundido – **Ya sabes, cuando dijiste que… que…** – Hina se sonrojó –**… que tú me amabas…**

– **Oh, eso… pues yo…** – él también se sonrojó – **la verdad es que** – respiró profundamente y continuó – **comprendo que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero, sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ti. Amo tu personalidad, fuerte y decidida, que contrasta con esa dulzura que muestras sólo a unos pocos, amo tu cuerpo** – volvió a sonrojarse, haciendo reír a Hinata – **bu-bueno… no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido, porque… ¿Qué pasa? **– preguntó, al ver que ella escondía su rostro – **¿Hinata?**

– **Neji, yo… estoy conmovida por tus palabras y... en verdad me gustas, pero…**

– **¿Pero…?**

– **Pero yo… no sé cómo amar a alguien** – respondió – **Soy una mujer que… no sabe lo que es el amor, porque…** – Neji giró para quedar encima de ella – **¿Ne-Neji…?**

– **No me importa que aún no puedas decir que me amas. Hinata, me basta con que estés a mi lado, eres todo lo que necesitaba para salir de la oscuridad y la falsedad en la que ha estado inmersa mi vida** – ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida – **Es por eso que, aunque tú no seas capaz de amarme aún, yo haré todo lo posible para hacerte decir que me amas. Hinata Ikeda, no podrás librarte de mí, prepárate porque, tarde o temprano, haré que me digas "te amo".**

Hinata rió y abrazó a Neji, totalmente conmovida con sus palabras. A la vez, se sintió como la mujer más desagradable del mundo; los sentimientos de Neji eran sinceros, pero ella no podía serle fiel, no cuando se acostaba con todo hombre que pudiera pagar sus servicios. Pero no podía decirle nada, jamás podría hacerlo. No quería lastimarlo. Sin embargo, si alguna vez él llegaba a darse cuenta de quién era ella en realidad, estaba segura de que la odiaría eternamente; eso la entristecía, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

**N&H**

**-Apartamento de Hanabi Hyuga-**

Desnuda, dejándose besar y tocar por Kabuto, Hanabi no podía olvidar a esa mujer: Hinata Ikeda. Hinata, se llamaba igual que su hermana y… se parecía tanto a su hermana. Maldición ¿quién diablos era esa mujer en realidad? Y ¿qué diablos era esa desagradable actitud que tenía? ¿Cómo osaba una simple secretaria a enfrentarse a ella, Hanabi Hyuga, una de las mujeres más poderosas de Kioto? Ya se las pagaría la próxima vez.

– **¡Ah… ah!** – gritó la Hyuga, al sentir que era penetrada por la hombría de Kabuto – **¡Idiota!**

– **Oh Hana, es que simplemente no pude resistirlo** – se disculpó Kabuto – **No estabas siendo la misma de siempre y, sabes, yo también necesito que me des placer, nena.**

– **Eres un estúpido, ¿cómo puedes acostarte con una persona que no amas?** – preguntó ella, mordiéndole el labio inferior, mientras enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de él.

– **Si yo soy un estúpido por hacer esto,** – respondió – **entonces, ¿tú qué eres?**

Golpe bajo para Hanabi. Ella lo sabía. Aún cuando había estado enamorada de Shino Aburame desde que estaba pequeña, él nunca le correspondió. Shino se había marchado de Japón, rompiéndole el corazón con su partida, así que ella buscó la manera de "desquitarse"; se acostaba con cada hombre atractivo que se cruzaba en su camino, ya que nadie era capaz de resistirse a ella; claro, nadie excepto el hombre que ella en verdad amaba.

– **Maldición Kabuto, hagámoslo de nuevo** – espetó la Hyuga. Kabuto sonrió ampliamente y su juego empezó de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bien, bien, ¿qué tal ha estado? ¿Esperaban a una Hinata dominante? ¿Y qué me dicen de la romántica confesión de Neji? ¿Quedó decente? ¿Merezco reviews?_

_Antes de que se me olvide, agradezco a las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, mis estimadas Tsuki Tsuruga y hyugaharuka._

_Ahora, con respecto a algunas cosas que estaban en el capítulo, sí, tiene varias referencias al área laboral en la cual me desempeño, así como las hay en toda la historia. El __**benchmarking**__ es un proceso que consiste en comparar productos, servicios o procesos, con el propósito de resaltar las áreas de interés y las mejores prácticas, para transferirlo a los procesos propios. _

_**Hi no Moto **__significa Tierra del Sol Naciente, en japonés. _

_**Suzaku **__es la palabra japonesa que se utiliza para designar a uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos de la mitología japonesa, representativos de los puntos cardinales. __Suzaku__ representa el sur y su apariencia es la de un Fénix Bermellón, que a su vez representa el elemento fuego. Es lo que aparece escrito en el anillo de Itachi._

_**Biwako **__es el nombre de la esposa del Tercer Hokage, para quienes han leído el manga, sabrán de quién se trata. __**Jishin **__es la expresión favorita de Hinata, que puede traducirse del japonés como "confianza en sí mismo"._


	9. Acto 9: Segunda muerte, segundo renacer

_Saludos, saludos, ya estoy de vuelta por aquí también. He estado bastante inspirada esta semana así que este capítulo fue lo que salió de mis desvelos y mis pervertidos pensamientos. Estaba bastante cargado de pasión y una que otra escena dramática, como es mi costumbre. También, personajes OOC, porque el capítulo lo amerita y la historia también. No me maten por tardar tanto, por favor, trataré de no dejar mis historias abandonadas por tanto tiempo, mucho menos esta, de la cual ya tengo casi toda la trama estructurada en mi cabeza._

_Chicas, me entraron ganas de escribir algo Shounen ai o Yaoi. Tengo varias ideas de parejas, pero me gustaría que ustedes, amadas lectoras fanáticas del Boys Love me ayuden a decidir. Les presento aquí algunas opciones:_

_Tezuka x Fuji (Prince of Tennis)_

_Milo x Camus (Saint Seiya)_

_Kardia x Dégel (Saint Seiya Lost Canvas)_

_Masamune x Yukimura (Sengoku Basara)_

_Kanda x Allen (D Gray Man)_

_Sebastian x Claude (Kuroshitsuji II)_

_Mori x Honey (Ouran High School Host Club)_

_Mi predilecta por el momento es Masa x Yuki, pero me gustaría que ustedes me den su opinión que es muy importante para mí. Y si a alguna no le gusta el BL, pues no importa, se respeta su opinión y pueden abstenerse de participar jeje. Bueno, las que estén interesadas, pueden votar por medio de sus reviews o enviándome un PM. ¡Se los agradecería mucho!_

_Ya volviendo al capítulo: Masashi Kishimoto… creador de Naruto. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes por diversión, sin fines de lucro (aunque Kishimoto-sensei podría regalarme al menos a Itachi jeje)._

.

.

.

**Acto 9: Segunda muerte, segundo renacimiento**

Pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad luego de esa ardiente visita a Kioto, pero al parecer Neji iba en serio. Hinata, enternecida, pensó que el chico parecía un adolescente enamorado. La recogía en casa casi todos los días, tanto que ya casi había olvidado lo que era viajar con su amiga, Ino, que, a modo de broma, le reprochaba que la hubiera abandonado. Ya había pasado… ¿casi un mes? Tres semanas para ser exactos, desde que Neji le había confesado su amor en una habitación de hotel en Kioto. Y en todo ese tiempo, el chico todavía no se atrevía a tomarla de la mano y tratarla como su chica enfrente de los demás. Esto la ponía un poco… ¿melancólica? ¡Tonterías! ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? No es como si hubieran formalizado algo, ¿o sí? Bueno, Neji le había dicho que la amaba y ella… ella, pues, ella lo quería. No podía engañarse y decirle que lo amaba porque aún no era así, pero lo estaba intentando, ¿acaso eso no contaba? ¿Acaso él no entendía las penurias que había sufrido en su juventud, razón por la cual no estaba segura de cómo amar a una persona? ¡Oh vamos! Tenía que entenderla, ella era una persona complicada.

Y otra vez. Aquel era el tercer lápiz de grafito que partía por la mitad. No podía soportarlo, ¿por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto? Si Neji no había formalizado nada con ella, o no se atrevía a tomarla de la mano o a besarla en público, él debía tener sus razones, lógicas, como todo lo que él hacía. Harta de meditarlo todo, se levantó súbitamente de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina; abrió la puerta bruscamente, con la respiración agitada. Entró en la oficina de Neji y se cerró bruscamente la puerta tras ella. Al verla entrar, Neji levantó la mirada de su computador portátil y le sonrió, diciendo:

– **Oh Hinata, ¿necesitas algo?** – ella no respondió de inmediato. En vez de eso, se acercó con paso firme y golpeó su escritorio con ambas manos, mirando a su jefe con los ojos brillantes.

– **Sí, sí necesito algo, señor Hyuga** – respondió ella, con la voz cargada de deseo.

El muchacho parpadeó, confundido y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, ella movió su silla y se sentó a horcadas en su regazo. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y se apoderó de los labios de su jefe, besándolo con intensidad y pasión. Sorprendido, Neji no fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo, atinando sólo a colocar sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Hinata. Ella introdujo su lengua en la boca de Neji, dejándolo esta vez completamente sin aliento.

– **N-Necesito… t-te necesito** – balbuceaba la chica entre besos – **a ti… **

Rápidamente Hinata bajó sus manos, recorriendo el torso de Neji, encontrándose con el nudo de su corbata y empezando a deshacerlo. Los movimientos de cadera de Hinata dejaban al castaño completamente desarmado. No comprendía qué le estaba sucediendo a la peliazul, que era como un volcán en erupción. Pero, como iban las cosas, ¡acabarían haciendo el amor en plena oficina! Hinata dejó sus labios en ese momento, entonces Neji pudo tomar una bocanada de aire, tratando de recuperar la compostura, misión imposible cuando la chica empezó a lamer su cuello, habiéndose deshecho de su corbata. Neji bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos de la chica, apretándolos un par de veces. Las manos temblorosas del chico recorrieron los muslos de la mujer, que volvía a apoderarse de los labios de aquel a quien, mentalmente, reclamaba como "_su hombre_".

– **H-Hina… H-Hina…** – balbuceó nuevamente el castaño, entre besos.

De pronto, Hinata rompió el beso y abrazó a Neji con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño, que, confundido, sólo atinó a colocar sus fuertes brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, de forma protectora. Hinata respiró profundamente, inundándose del delicioso aroma de su… ¿cómo debía llamarlo? ¿Amigo? ¡Jamás! ¿Novio? ¡Mucho menos! Entonces, ¿amante? Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, confundiendo más a Neji que, separándose ligeramente de ella, la miró directamente a los ojos, preocupado con su actitud.

– **Has de pensar que estoy loca** – le dijo, besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla, causando que el chico se sonrojara.

– **Quizás lo estés** – respondió – **Pero me gustas tal cuál eres** – sonrió – **Ahora, no creas que no me gusta que seas apasionada, pero, ¿qué es lo que acaba de suceder? **– la chica rió.

– **Nada, descuida, no fue nada.**

– **¿Llamas a esto "**_**nada**_**"?** – dirigió su vista a su entrepierna, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara – **Dime, ¿cómo vas a enmendar tu error?**

– **No sabe cuánto lo lamento, señor Hyuga, déjeme ayudarlo** – y, descaradamente, empezó a acariciar la hombría del chico, por encima de su pantalón.

Neji empezó a jadear, al sentir aquella hábil mano deslizarse por su intimidad sin pudor. Entonces, Hinata le bajó la cremallera y desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, bajándose de su regazo para quedar de rodillas delante de él. Lo obligó a bajarse más los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior. Luego, empezó a lamer descaradamente la punta de su miembro, deslizando hábilmente su lengua por toda su extensión. Hinata trataba de moverse cada vez más lento, cosa que desesperaba a Neji. El castaño la sujetó del cabello, provocando que ella acelerara sus movimientos en su hombría. Ya Neji no podía controlar sus gemidos, que se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Hinata entonces se introdujo la palpitante hombría de su jefe en la boca, deslizando su lengua en forma circular por toda la superficie.

Hinata gemía también, mirando inocentemente al chico, que tenía el rostro sonrojado y cubierto de sudor, mientras continuaba con su "_labor_". Neji estaba a punto de explotar, ya no podría soportarlo más. La tomó del cabello, tratando de apartarla, pero sus fuerzas le fallaban y ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a ceder. Neji, desesperado, arqueó la espalda, cediendo finalmente al placer y derramándose completamente en la boca de Hinata. La chica se separó de su miembro y Neji contempló el desastre que había causado, excitándose cuando ella se limpió el semen con los dedos y se los lamió sensualmente. Hinata se levantó y lo besó nuevamente, dejándole probar su esencia. La peliazul rompió el beso y le susurró seductoramente al oído:

– **¿Se siente mejor, señor Hyuga?** – Neji asintió, todavía con la respiración entrecortada, cuando, de pronto:

– **¡Neji!** – la puerta de abrió de golpe y Naruto apareció – **¡Te traje la otra invitación que me pediste para la…!**

Y Naruto tuvo que llevarse una mano a la nariz para evitar desangrarse en media oficina. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas con la escena que acababa de presenciar. Neji estaba sentado en su silla, que estaba echada hacia atrás, con la camisa desabotonada y la corbata tirada en una esquina. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y su frente surcada por el sudor. Su cabello desordenado y sus manos descaradas apretando sus glúteos de Hinata no le ayudaban en lo absoluto a su imagen. Por otra parte, Hinata tenía la falda casi por las rodillas, dejando al descubierto su bien formado trasero, ¡y esa tanga! Su blusa estaba totalmente desordenada, así como su cabello. El rostro de la chica todavía estaba manchado de semen y un hilillo de saliva aún unía las bocas de ambos.

– **V-Vaya… n-no sabía que… estaban "**_**ocupados**_**"** – balbuceó el rubio, sin poder despegar sus ojos del trasero de Hinata – **Y-Yo sólo… venía a dejarte esto** – y lanzó un sobre dorado al escritorio de Neji, que lo miraba amenazadoramente – **¡Yo ya me voy!** – salió y cerró la puerta de golpe – **¡Me debes una, Neji!** – gritó.

Neji suspiró profundamente, rogando porque Naruto no fuera por ahí divulgando lo que acababa de ver. Pero, claro que era mucho pedir que el bocón de Naruto no lo divulgara, conociendo lo pervertido que era. Neji salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó la risa de Hinata, que había vuelto a sentarse en su regazo y lo abrazaba de nuevo. El chico frunció el ceño. No era nada gracioso, no al tratarse de Naruto. Hinata lo miró a los ojos y volvió a besarlo, esta vez más tiernamente. Fue un beso corto, que dejó a Neji con ganas de más.

– **Creo que es mejor que vuelva al trabajo, antes de que suceda algo más** – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie para acomodarse la ropa y el cabello.

Neji tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. Luego, se levantó de su silla y se acomodó su ropa. Miró a Hinata, que se acomodaba el cabello frente a un pequeño espejo que reposaba en uno de los muchos estantes de la oficina del castaño. Caminó hacia donde estaba ella, ya que su corbata había quedado tirada por ahí. Cuando se agachó la recogerla, vio sin querer la ropa interior de la chica. Una tanga de encaje. Se levantó rápidamente antes de que ella se diera cuenta o su nariz empezara a sangrar, lo que sucediera primero. Se colocó la corbata nuevamente y se abalanzó sobre la peliazul, abrazándola. Ella le correspondió al instante. Neji se acercó a su oreja para morderle el lóbulo y susurrarle:

– **Te amo** – lamió su oreja, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Hinata se abrazó más a él, que sonrió con nostalgia. Sabía que ella no le respondería un "_también te amo_", pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

Hinata depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Neji antes de separarse de él y disponerse a salir de la oficina. Sonrojada como estaba, no se atrevió a mirar atrás. Luego, la chica logró reaccionar a tiempo para atrapar el sobre dorado que Neji le había lanzado. Lo abrió con curiosidad: se trataba de una invitación para la fiesta anual de caridad que ofrecía la embajada alemana en Japón. Miró a Neji confundida, pero el muchacho le había dado la espalda, mirando por la ventana cómo el sol era cubierto por las nubes.

– **Pasaré por ti a las ocho** – fue lo último que escuchó de él, antes de salir de su oficina.

Hinata se dejó caer en su silla, colocando el sobre en su bolso. Miró distraídamente el monitor que tenía enfrente, sintiéndose entonces invadida por un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad. Luego de que Neji le había vuelto a decir que la amaba, ella estaba completamente segura de que él esperaba que ella le respondiera de la misma manera. Pero no había podido. En cuanto Neji se lo había vuelto a confesar, Hinata se había quedado callada, no sabiendo qué hacer, más que aferrarse a él, como temiendo que, al no escuchar la respuesta que tanto deseaba, él la abandonara. Curioso pensar que, aunque ella no quería atarse a nadie de aquella manera, no podía siquiera imaginarse qué haría si Neji se iba de su lado. Contradictorio, tal y como era ella últimamente.

– **Quisiera poder decirlo con esa facilidad, pero a la vez con verdadera convicción** – se dijo – **Perdóname, Neji.**

Del otro lado de la puerta, Neji suspiró profundamente. Ya no podía contenerse, la amaba demasiado, pero precisamente ese amor podría terminar alejándola de su lado. No podía evitar confesarle lo mucho que la amaba, pero parecía que esto la asustaba. Ella se lo había dicho, que no sabía cómo amar, él le había prometido comprenderla y tomárselo con calma, pero hasta ahora no estaba cumpliendo con su promesa. La estaba presionando demasiado y lo sabía, pero, aún así, no podía evitarlo. La amaba demasiado como para callarlo por más tiempo, tenía que gritarlo, hacer que le mundo lo supiera, caminar con ella de la mano, besarla en público, hacerla sentir como una reina. Tantos sentimientos estaban amenazando con derramarse de su interior, su autocontrol estaba a punto de irse para el carajo.

**H&N**

_**Kusanagi**_** Hotel**

La Fiesta Anual de Caridad de la Embajada de la República Federal de Alemania en Japón. Un evento que se organizaba desde hacía años, a manera de fortalecer las relaciones entre el país asiático y su similar europeo. Cada año, se reunían representantes importantes de ambas naciones, desde miembros de gobierno, hasta personalidades de la farándula, televisión, fútbol y representantes de las empresas más importantes del mundo. Porque la lista de invitados no se reducía sólo a delegaciones alemanas y japoneses, pues también se reunían otros miembros de la Unión Europea, así como delegaciones chinas, australianas y coreanas.

Este año, la sede de este importante evento era el cosmopolita y contemporáneo Hotel _Kusanagi_. Aquel que lograba unificar exitosamente el arte y arquitectura de todo el mundo, en un solo lugar, esplendoroso, elegante, inmenso. Kusanagi era un lugar que tenía el sello de la difunta cantante de ópera, la mujer más famosa de Japón, _Izanami_. _Izanami Uchiha I_, esposa de Madara. Ese hotel había sido el más grande sueño de toda su vida y, Madara, devastado por su muerte, había jurado hacerlo realidad, encontrando la fuerza en su hijo adoptivo, Itachi. Todo el hotel había sido reservado para los invitados a la fiesta, que se hospedarían allí después de la velada.

La seguridad era impresionante y no era para menos cuando tantas personalidades importantes estarían reunidas en un mismo lugar. Limosinas iban y venían de un lado a otro, dejando a los invitados en la entrada principal el hotel, donde una amplia alfombra roja se extendía. Era como estar presenciando una entrega de premios _Oscar_. Un verdadero desfile de estrellas alumbraba la oscura noche de Tokio. Parecía incluso que la luna y las estrellas del firmamento se sentían intimidadas por aquellas "_estrellas_" de carne y hueso.

Ya casi todos los invitados estaban reunidos, cuando una elegante limosina blanca aparcó en la entrada. El chofer salió para abrir la puerta. El primero en salir del vehículo fue Hiashi Hyuga, uno de los más grandes accionistas de Konoha. El hombre vestía un elegante traje entero, de color negro, a juego con una corbata de color rojo intenso. Iba acompañado por su "nueva conquista", su actual asistente y amante, Guren Fuji, que llevaba un vestido del mismo color que la corbata de Hiashi. Los fotógrafos no dejaban de capturar la escena: el líder Hyuga de la mano de su nueva novia, que era diez años menor que él. A continuación apareció la hija de Hiashi, Hanabi: su vestido era de color blanco perla, dando el aspecto de una túnica griega, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Era largo hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, con un fajón dorado en su cintura. Llevaba el cabello suelto, con rizos en las puntas y el maquillaje era perfecto, no demasiado recargado, resaltando sus ojos color de luna.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron los representantes de la Universidad Tokio. Entre ellos se encontraba el decano, un hombre de cabello platinado, vestido con ropas tradicionales japonesas. Hanabi no se fijó en el resto de la comitiva, sólo en una persona en particular, Shino Aburame. Vestía un traje entero de color café con una corbata azul cobalto, de su brazo iba… ¡Una mujer! Era casi del mismo tamaño que Shino, de piel blanca, vestido azul marino strapless que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y con el cabello suelto. Esos ojos… era imposible no reconocerla…

– Hana Inuzuka… – Hanabi apretó los puños, furiosa, al tiempo que tomaba bruscamente una copa de champán de uno de los saloneros – Considérate mi enemiga.

Después de un par de minutos, casi todos los invitados estaban en el amplio salón, decorado al estilo barroco, con dejos de arquitectura neoclásica. Las distintas delegaciones de Konoha también estaban llegando. El departamento legal hizo aparición: Ino llevaba un vestido de color verde jade, de amplio escote en V, que se sujetaba en la espalda, ajustado en la parte superior y cayendo suelto en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba peinado en rizos e iba del brazo del hombre que había sido como un padre para ella, Choza Akimichi, que vestía un elegante traje negro. Así fueron apareciendo representantes de los demás departamentos.

En el exterior del hotel, Neji y Hinata, acosados por los fotógrafos, intentaban ingresar al salón. Ella llevaba un vestido de color rosa intenso, largo. En el frente tenía un pronunciadísimo escote con forma de V que llegaba casi hasta su ombligo. Unas delicadas tiras de oro de sujetaban en su cuello, mientras que en la parte trasera, su espalda estaba completamente descubierta, sólo adornada por unas cintas doradas. La caída del vestido semejaba una túnica griega. Llevaba el corto cabello suelto, peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo. Iba de la mano de Neji, que vestía un impecable traje de color azul cobalto.

– **¡Joven Neji! ¿Nueva novia?**

– **Esta joven, ¿de dónde salió? ¡Díganos, por favor!**

– **¡Señorita! ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Hace cuánto que conoce al joven Hyuga?**

Las preguntas de los reporteros iban y venían y Hinata empezaba a sentirse aturdida. Neji les dedicó una mirada de fastidio, tan intimidante que los hizo retroceder, hasta que un par de miembros de seguridad llegó para escoltarlos al interior del salón. Decepcionados, los reporteros se miraron mutuamente con un maligno brillo en sus ojos. Definitivamente averiguarían quién era la misteriosa dama que acompañaba a Neji Hyuga.

Finalmente, aparecieron los invitados más importantes de la noche. Primero, el representante del gobierno japonés, el primer ministro Yoshihiko Oda y su esposa Naoko. Ambos vestían ropas tradicionales japonesas, él un kimono azul, hakama gris y un haori también azul, ella un espectacular kimono rojo, con detalles de dragones, un obi azul eléctrico y un largo haori también azul. El cabello negro azulado de la señora Oda estaba peinado en un elegante moño. Junto a ellos apareció el embajador alemán, Ludwig Kahn, un hombre apuesto, rubio, de penetrantes ojos verdes, vistiendo un traje negro; acompañado de su esposa, Sarah, una elegante mujer morena, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes. Ella lucía un vestido aguamarina, largo, con una abertura con delicados vuelos al lado derecho.

A continuación, Madara e Itachi salieron a darles la bienvenida. El primero llevaba un impecable y sobrio traje negro. El segundo, un traje de color gris. En cuanto le dieron la mano a los representantes de ambos gobiernos, una lluvia de flashes inundó el lugar. Porque todo lo que aconteciera esa noche sería noticia de primera plana en todos los periódicos de Asia y Europa y, por qué no, de todo el mundo.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Madara tomó el micrófono y les dio la bienvenida:

– **Buenas noches a todos nuestros estimados invitados. Es un honor para nosotros, los Uchiha I, ser los anfitriones de un evento tan importante y noble como este. En esta noche, dos naciones se han unido para ayudar a aquellos que más lo necesitan. Todos conocemos la pobreza que se extiende por el mundo, en especial en el continente africano, es por eso precisamente que estamos reunidos aquí hoy. Así pues, todos los fondos recaudados hoy irán a la **_**Fundación África Mía**_**, precedida por el señor Primer Ministro de Japón, el señor Embajador de Alemania en Japón y un servidor** – hizo una breve pausa – **Dicho esto, le cedo la palabra al fundador de África Mía, el señor Ludwig Kahn** – aplausos.

– **Muchas gracias, amigo mío** – dijo, con un marcado acento – **Es un honor para mí y para mi esposa estar en presencia de tantas personas que buscan apoyar a nuestros hermanos africanos, en especial a los niños, para que tengan oportunidad de estudiar, de superarse y salir adelante. Estoy seguro de que mi buen amigo Yoshihiko y su honorable esposa estarán de acuerdo conmigo.**

– **No pudiste decirlo de mejor manera** – respondió el primer ministro con una sonrisa – **Naoko y yo siempre hemos apoyado la diversidad, además siempre hemos buscado impulsar una política de cooperación con las naciones pobres de África y América Latina. Y bueno, creo que no me queda nada más agregar, salvo quizás decirles ¡disfruten de la velada!**

La multitud irrumpió en aplausos para los anfitriones. Inmediatamente, las luces se atenuaron, al tiempo que los saloneros salían llevando bandejas con vinos, champán, sake, vodka y otros tipos de licores de todo el mundo. El telón del escenario principal se abrió y apareció una orquesta, que tocaba música clásica de los grandes compositores, como _Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Stravinski_.

Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa estaban sentados lejos del escenario. El hombre lucía una expresión de profunda molestia en su rostro, cruzándose de brazos y llevándose a los labios una copa de vino de vez en cuando. Mikoto, intimidada, tenía la mirada baja y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Parecía una niña perdida, y en realidad se sentía como si no encajara para nada en ese sitio. De vez en cuando, levantaba la mirada para observar a Itachi, que se veía tan natural en medio de toda esa gente importante. Los hombres lo elogiaban, las mujeres lo adoraban, era, verdaderamente, una estrella.

– **Toda una constelación** – escapó de los labios de la señora Uchiha. Fugaku la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– **¿Qué tanto estás mirando, Mikoto?** – dijo – **Deberías ir y socializar más con las mujeres de este lugar. Todas son mujeres adineradas, imagina que puedas entablar amistad con ellas, sería un gran impulso para nuestra familia** – pero Mikoto nunca había sido buena para socializar. Fugaku suspiró al ver que su esposa negaba lentamente con la cabeza – **No hay caso. Eres una buena para nada, Mikoto.**

– **Tú eres un viejo bueno para nada **– espetó la voz de su hijo, Sasuke, a sus espaldas. Los hombres se dedicaron una mirada de odio. Sasuke entonces miró a su madre y su expresión se suavizó – **Ven mamá, vamos a bailar **– en ese momento la orquesta tocaba un vals. Mikoto miró de reojo a su esposo, con temor – **¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes que pedirle permiso a este tipo para bailar con tu propio hijo?** – Sasuke la haló suavemente y ella se puso de pie.

Ya en medio de la pista de baile, apartados de Fugaku, Sasuke enfrentó a su madre, mirándola con seriedad. La mujer apartó la mirada, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hijo. Sasuke la abrazó con amor. Podía ser un maldito con las mujeres, pero a su madre la amaba sobre cualquier cosa, era la mujer más importante para él y, al ser testigo, desde pequeño, de los malos tratos de su padre para con ella, el pelinegro había desarrollado una relación de odio hacia su progenitor.

– **Te volvió a golpear, ¿cierto?** – preguntó el muchacho. Mikoto tragó saliva – **Sabes que no puedes engañarme, mamá. Diablos, te he dicho miles de veces que te separes de ese tipo** – ella negó con la cabeza – **No puedes vivir a merced de un sujeto que no te ama.**

– **Sasuke, cariño, eso no es...**

– **Madre, deja de engañarte, por favor. Sé que estás atada a las tradiciones de nuestra familia, eso de "**_**hasta que la muerte nos separe**_**", pero no puedes seguir soportando los abusos de Fugaku** – Sasuke ya ni siquiera lo llamaba padre – **Es un maldito que sólo te hace sufrir.**

Mikoto volvió a recostarse en el pecho de su hijo. Tenía razón, ella no sabía. Ella estaba consciente de que esa relación los estaba destruyendo. Él ya no quería tocarla, no quería hacerle el amor, ni besarla, ni siquiera dormían juntos. El amor había muerto. Fugaku regresaba tarde a casa, siempre con olor a perfume de mujer impregnado en su ropa, con una expresión de satisfacción que desaparecía en cuanto ella lo recibía al llegar. Mikoto lo sabía. Sólo los unía el miedo a "_el qué dirán_" debido al peso del apellido que cargaban. Pero Mikoto ya no soportaría la situación por más tiempo, y Sasuke tenía que hacer todo lo posible por alejar a su amada madre de aquel tipo.

En otra parte del salón se encontraba Hanabi. Tenía un vaso de vodka en su mano y lo estaba estrujando tan fuerte que, de no ser por la calidad del cristal, ya se habría roto en mil pedazos. Estaba furiosa, furiosa al ver a su hombre rodeado por un montón de estúpidas mujeres que no tenían ni una pizca de cerebro – lo cual ella imaginaba, ya que eran estudiantes destacadas de la Toudai – Shino no se había acercado ni una sola vez a ella, pero sí se había acercado a saludar a Ino e incluso a Temari, entonces, ¿acaso estaba escapando de ella?

– **Ya lo verás.**

Hanabi notó que en ese momento Shino se había quedado solo. Dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, se acercó a uno de los saloneros y tomó dos copas de champán. Respiró profundamente y colocó la sonrisa más seductora y pícara que pudo. Caminó con paso firme hasta donde estaba Shino y dijo:

– **Buenas noches, Dr. Aburame** – el castaño levantó la mirada – **¿Gusta una copa?**

– **Eres muy amable, Hanabi, pero no gracias** – respondió – **Mañana debo salir temprano hacia Okinawa, así que no puedo abusar del alcohol** – sonrió – **Además, sabes que nunca he tenido mucha tolerancia hacia las bebidas alcohólicas.**

– **Escucha, Shino, lo del otro día…** – él la miró atentamente, ocasionando que se pusiera nerviosa y olvidara toda la explicación que había ensayado.

– **Se me hace extraño no verte con tu novio, Hanabi** – la chica parpadeó, confundida.

– **¿Novio?**

– **Quién lo diría. Escogiste a Kabuto Yakushi a pesar de que siempre dijiste que lo odiabas por su actitud prepotente** – dijo esto con un dejo de reproche – **En fin, parece que es cierto lo que dicen, del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso. Me alegro por ti, sólo espero que él te trate como lo mereces.**

– **¡Deja de decir tonterías!** – exclamó la Hyuga, molesta – **Él y yo jamás…**

– **¡Hana, cariño! ¡Por fin te encontré!** – la estridente voz de Kabuto hizo que Hanabi se sobresaltara. Como siempre, ese sujeto era inoportuno – **No puedo creer que vinieras a la fiesta sin mí y yo que te había prometido traerte en mi convertible nuevo. En fin, ya pensaré en una forma de "castigarte"** – dijo esto último con tono lujurioso – **Por cierto, mira a quién me encontré por aquí** – se volteó y gritó – **¡Oye, Tayuya!**

Una mujer pelirroja, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la cara se acercó, casi tropezándose con uno de los meseros que cargaba una pesada bandeja de vinos. Llevaba un vestido negro strapless, ceñido a la cintura y cayendo libre en la parte de abajo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol y casi no podía mantener el equilibrio. La mujer sonrió tontamente al ver a Hanabi y se arrojó sobre ella, tratando de abrazarla.

– **H-Hana, cómo te extrañé, hermana **– rió tontamente – **Me enteré… me enteré…** – hipó – **de lo que le sucedió a tu… a ella… ya sabes**… – en ese momento Shino la miró con atención y Hanabi le hizo una seña para que se callara – **Oh ya veo, ya veo** – bajó la voz – **Es un secreto** – volvió a reír y se separó de Hanabi, arrebatándole una copa – **Sabes, en el fondo me alegro, esa estúpida nunca me agradó** – en ese momento notó a Shino – **¡Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí!** – miró a la Hyuga – **¡Regresó! Ah entonces ustedes dos ya… tú sabes…** – le guiñó un ojo y volvió a reír tontamente, apoyándose en Kabuto para no caer.

– **Si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme** – dijo Shino, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Hanabi estaba a punto de detenerlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que, desde el otro lado, Hana Inuzuka lo estaba llamando. Maldijo por lo bajo y juró que, antes de acabar la noche, haría llorar a esa mujer.

Por fin había logrado escapar. Nunca se había sentido tan acosada en su vida. Y es que desde que había llegado a Kusanagi con Neji, ninguno de los dos había escapado a las miradas de la gente, desde los reporteros hasta los mismos invitados. Las mujeres la miraban con recelo, algunas más atrevidas incluso se les habían acercado preguntando si eran pareja, a lo que Neji simplemente sonreía y se alejaba sonriendo encantadoramente y provocando miradas embobadas en las mujeres. Los hombres se acercaban a felicitar a Neji por haber "_cazado_" a una "_presa_" como ella e incluso, volvían a preguntar acerca de su relación. Si Neji no estaba admitiendo que fueran algo, ¿qué significaban todas esas confesiones de amor de Kioto? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Y, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por eso, cuando ella misma no lo amaba? Harta de pensar tanto las cosas, la peliazul entró al baño y suspiró, aliviada, al menos allí estaría segura, o eso era lo que creía.

– **Sabía que eras tú.**

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de una mujer, acompañada por el sonido de unos tacones deslizándose por el fino piso de mármol. Se trataba de una mujer de unos cuarenta años. Tenía el cabello largo y liso, de un tono negro azulado. Sus ojos eran violetas y su piel bastante blanca. Lucía un vestido largo, de un solo hombro, con aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas. Aquella mujer se le hacía bastante familiar, es más, le recordaba a una persona muy especial. Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de alejar viejas imágenes que amenazaban con abrumarla.

– **Disculpe, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere** – la mujer sonrió.

– **Me sorprende que hayas podido engañar a tanta gente. Mira nada más, resultaste ser una buena actriz, justo como mi madre** – hizo una pausa – **Pero a mí no puedes engañarme, Hinata.**

– **¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?** – preguntó, empezando a ponerse nerviosa. No, no podía ser, ¡ni siquiera la conocía! ¿Cómo podía saber quién era?

– **No te asustes, y no me trates de "usted", por favor** – respondió la mujer –** No creo que sea necesario hablarle tan formalmente a tu familia y mucho menos a tu tía **– los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y retrocedió un par de pasos – **No me crees, ¿cierto?**

La mujer tomó su pequeño bolso y sacó un colgante de plata, con forma de corazón. Lo abrió y se lo mostró a Hinata. En su interior había dos pequeñas fotografías, la primera era la misma mujer que estaba frente a ella, sólo que un poco más joven; la segunda, fue la que provocó que Hinata casi se desmayara: era su madre, una fotografía de Akasha Ikeda, cuando era una adolescente. Hinata recordaba haber visto esa foto antes, en la mansión Hyuga, un par de años después de la muerte de su madre. Tomó el colgante entre sus manos y miró a la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

– **¿Tía Akuha?** – la aludida sonrió ampliamente. Hinata se arrojó a sus brazos y la abrazó – **No puedo creerlo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?** – se separaron – **¿Diez años?**

– **Dieciocho años para ser exactas.**

– T**ú… me recuerdas tanto a mamá** – Akuha sonrió – **La extraño, la vida no ha sido fácil sin ella.**

– **Puedes apostarlo, Hinata Hyuga. Yo también extraño a mi otra mitad** – Akasha era la hermana gemela de Akuha.

– **Hinata Hyuga, sí, así solía llamarme, antes de morir por primera vez** – Akuha la miró confundida – **Larga historia, creo que pronto te darás cuenta de a qué me refiero. Por favor, llámame Hinata Ikeda.**

– **Dalo por hecho, sobrina.**

– **Por cierto, estoy muy feliz de verte y todo eso, pero ¿cómo fue que me reconociste? Con esta apariencia pude engañar incluso a Hiashi y a Neji** – Akuha sonrió – **Es en serio, no entiendo como tú, a quien tengo tantos años de no ver, me haya reconocido, ¡ni siquiera yo pude reconocerte! Aunque, espera, tu rostro se me hace conocido… creo que te he visto en otra parte, y no hablo de cuando era niña, me parece que te he visto en televisión… Espera, ¡Aka-chan, la cantante! ¡Imposible! ¿Una concertino, convertida en cantante de rock?**

– **Ya ves, las vueltas que da la vida. Lo mismo te podría decir, la heredera de una poderosa familia, ¿convertida en una secretaria? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tuviste un amorío con tu jefe y ahora están de novios? **– bromeó. Hinata se sonrojó y no supo qué responder – **Y después preguntas cómo te reconocí, aún cuando tu apariencia cambie, sigues siendo la hija de Akasha. Te pareces tanto a ella, afortunadamente no sacaste los rasgos de tu padre, así como tu hermana Hanabi** – Hinata rió.

– **¿Padre, hermana? Yo no tengo ninguna relación con esas personas a quienes te diriges de esa manera. Hinata Hyuga está muerta y pronto todo el mundo lo sabrá.**

– **Parece que tienes una historia interesante, tendremos que ir a tomarnos un café y charlar, porque yo también te tengo una buena historia** – Hinata la miró con atención – **La verdad detrás de la muerte de Akasha Ikeda, ¿qué tal suena? **– Hinata no supo qué responder, pero su mirada confundida fue más que suficiente para Akuha – **Ya lo verás. Por ahora, será mejor que regresemos, tu novio debe estar preocupado por ti.**

Ambas mujeres salieron del baño. Akuha se fue hacia donde un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje negro, sin corbata, le hacían señas, mientras que Hinata caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Neji, que parecía nervioso por algo. La peliazul tomó su mano, causando que el chico se sobresaltara. Ella le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió el gesto. Parecía preocupado por algo. Con mirada interrogante, Hinata trató de llamar su atención y Neji señaló hacia el escenario, donde Hiashi y Hanabi estaban de pie, con una mirada de profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Hinata parpadeó, confundida.

– **Quizás este no es el mejor momento para hacer este anuncio** – dijo Hiashi con voz quebrada – **pero me parece una buena oportunidad para honrar la memoria de una persona a quien la mayoría de los que estamos aquí conocimos. Lamento tener que anunciarlo aquí, en una fiesta, pero me parece que de esta forma puedo hacerle honor a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, mi hija, Hinata Hyuga **– los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con la sorpresa, ¿de qué estaba hablando? – **Hace un mes, Hinata me pidió autorización para visitar a una pariente de su madre, mi difunta esposa, Hitomi, en Hokkaido **– hizo una pausa, intentando contener las lágrimas– **Hace escasas dos semana, recibimos una noticia devastadora. Según la policía de la localidad, Hinata intentó salvar a un niño de la furia del mar del norte. El niño logró salvarse pero, ella… ella no**… – y Hiashi rompió a llorar. Hanabi se acercó y lo abrazó, tomando el micrófono para continuar donde su padre lo había dejado.

– **Mi hermana fue noble hasta el día de su muerte. Siempre poniendo la vida de los demás por encima de la suya** – dijo la castaña – **Siempre siendo fiel a las enseñanzas de nuestro noble padre, portando con orgullo el apellido Hyuga. Hermana, te amamos, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones.**

Mucha gente rompió en llanto, otros se acercaban a los "dolidos" Hyuga con sentimientos de empatía. Otros tantos preguntaban por el funeral de Hinata, a lo cual simplemente respondían que había sido cremada y sus cenizas reposaban en la mansión que había sido su hogar desde niña. Hanabi y Hiashi eran tan buenos actores que la misma Hinata casi se creía la historia. Era increíble, increíble que su padre y su hermana – si es que podían llamarse así – fueran capaces de llegar tan lejos como para inventar una muerte al estar ella desaparecida. ¿"Noble padre"? ¡Por favor! ¡La desvergüenza tiene un límite! Pero no, los Hyuga no conocían ese límite. Hinata apretó los puños y notó como el odio empezaba a crecer en su interior. Su padre ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de decir el nombre de su verdadera madre, no, Akasha siempre había estado en las sombras, al no ser "digna" para estar al lado del noble Hiashi Hyuga. ¡Ese hombre era un malnacido!

Hinata miró a Neji. Parecía haberse quedado en shock después de anuncio de Hiashi. No reaccionó ni siquiera cuando le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos, o cuando movió su mano delante de su rostro. Hinata no podía comprender su reacción, después de todo, nunca habían sido tan cercanos de niños, es más, él siempre la había considerado una niña inútil.

– **Neji, Neji, ¿estás bien?** – lo zarandeó un par de veces hasta de reaccionó.

– **L-Lo siento, es sólo que… me sorprendió la noticia, es todo, no te preocupes** – pero ella no estaba del todo convencida y se atrevió a decir:

– **Acaso… ¿la querías?** – Neji se sorprendió con la pregunta y no respondió de inmediato, en cambio suspiró profundamente y tomó la mano de Hinata, para luego decir:

– **Más que eso.**

La haló y se la llevó de allí. La chica, confundida, le preguntó un par de veces adónde se dirigían, pero él no respondió, es más, ni siquiera se volteó para mirarla y siguió caminando rápidamente. Llegaron hasta la recepción del hotel, Neji susurró su nombre y la recepcionista le entregó una tarjeta dorada, parecida a una tarjeta de crédito. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un par de amplias puertas de fina madera. Pasó la tarjeta por un dispositivo que emitió un ligero pitido y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Neji entró y volvió a halar a la peliazul. La lanzó sobre la enorme cama con sábanas azules y se colocó encima de ella, con las manos cerca de los hombros de ella y sus piernas aprisionando las anchas caderas de la chica. Sus ojos despedían fuego y pasión.

– **Te amo** – y se apoderó de sus labios con furia – **Te amo** – repetía Neji entre besos, dejando caer lentamente su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

La chica, al ser tomada por sorpresa, sintió que casi no podía respirar. Las manos de Neji empezaron a recorrer descaradamente su cuerpo por encima del vestido, hasta que, en un momento, la tomó por las muñecas y aprisionó sus manos contra el colchón. El rostro de Neji se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y después comenzó a besar el cuello de la peliazul, que ladeó el rostro, dejando más piel al descubierto. Se separó de ella sólo para deshacerse del saco y la corbata, después se soltó el cinturón, se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y se bajó la cremallera. Le subió el vestido a Hinata hasta las caderas y le bajó la ropa interior. Hinata, comprendiendo lo que venía a continuación, exclamó:

– **¡Neji! ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡AH!** – gimió al sentirse penetrada bruscamente. Levantó la vista, pero Neji tenía la mirada perdida. El castaño comenzó a moverse más rápido, apretando fuertemente las sábanas debajo de ellos – **¡Detente! ¿Qué es lo que… AH… te pasa? ¡Me… lastimas! **– le dio una fuerte bofetada, que pareció hacerlo volver a la realidad, porque se separó de ella y la miró.

– **H-Hinata** – balbuceó, aterrado, al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de la mujer – **Y-Yo…**

Hinata se sentó de rodillas y abrazó a Neji, que de inmediato se aferró a su cintura como si fuera un niño asustado. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, esperando que se calmara. Después de unos minutos, Neji se separó de ella, mirándola con culpabilidad en sus ojos opalinos. Había enloquecido al enterarse de la muerte de Hinata Hyuga, tanto que, al estar con Hinata Ikeda se había imaginado a su difunta prima. Hinata Ikeda no pidió una explicación, pues sabía que él mismo se la daría.

– **Hinata Hyuga era mi prima, la hija mayor del hermano de mi padre. Desde niños, nunca nos llevamos bien, ella era demasiado dulce, yo demasiado frío. Siempre terminaba diciendo cosas que la hacían llorar, pero ella siempre terminaba viniendo a mí, sonriéndome como si nada hubiera sucedido. Siempre pensé que era una tonta, una masoquista, pero me di cuenta de que el tonto era yo, porque… terminé enamorándome de ella. Aún éramos unos niños, así que pensé que sólo se trataba de un amor infantil, así que me obligué a mí mismo a olvidarla y… pensé que lo había logrado cuando conocí a Tenten, pero… ella no era como mi prima, pensé estúpidamente. No me di cuenta de que a todas las mujeres que conocía las comparaba con ella, hasta que te conocí** – la chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida – **Tú derrumbaste todas mis murallas, tú fuiste quien me hizo mostrarme vulnerable y necesitado, tú eres una ladrona, Hinata Ikeda, porque te robaste mi corazón **– la peliazul se sonrojó violentamente, sin saber qué decir. Sabía cuál era la respuesta que él estaba esperando, era la respuesta que quería darle, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca.

– **Te amo a ti, lo amo todo de ti. Aún cuando tú no me ames, por favor, déjame amarte, Hinata.**

– **Neji… yo… te a…**

– **No tienes que obligarte a decir algo que no sientes** – la chica frunció el ceño y volvió a darle una bofetada, en la misma mejilla. El chico la miró, confundido, y se encontró con un rostro lloroso y una mirada de indignación.

– **¡No decidas por mí! ¡No te creas con el derecho de decidir cuándo puedo o no decir algo, Neji Hyuga!** – sus mejillas estaban rojas, no estaba muy claro si era por la rabia o por la vergüenza – **Yo puedo decírtelo cuando quiera. ¡TE AMO! **– gritó – **¡Te amo, maldición! Puede que sea nueva en estas cosas, puede que no sepa cómo amar de verdad a alguien, pero esto es lo que siento, esto es lo que quiero decirte en este momento **– y lo arrojó en la cama, sentándose encima de él – **¡T- E A – M - O! ¿Te quedó claro?**

Neji no pudo evitar reírse al ver la expresión, mitad de enfado, mitad de vergüenza, en el rostro de la chica. Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas, al no ser capaz de dejar de reír. Hinata, indignada, volvió a subirse en vestido y acomodó su entrada para empezar a penetrarse con el miembro del castaño. Neji soltó un gemido cargado de placer, al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con los amenazantes ojos de la peliazul. Neji movió las caderas, como indicándole que se moviera, pero ella se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en los labios de Hinata, sabía que lo estaba haciendo sufrir, pero eso se ganaba por hacer esos comentarios estúpidos.

– **¿Te gusta cómo te… aprisiono?** – le dijo sin vergüenza, con una voz cargada de sensualidad. Neji intentó hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. La chica se acercó a su boca y besó sus labios lentamente, queriendo hacer que él se desesperara cada vez más. Le mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a mover sus caderas lenta y tortuosamente – **¿Te gusta?** – él asintió – **Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?** – volvió a asentir – **Muy bien.**

Hinata comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, primero muy despacio, después incrementando gradualmente su velocidad, hasta que no pudo contener más sus gemidos y gritos, al sentir la intimidad de Neji penetrándola más fuerte, más rápido. Neji la tomó entonces por las caderas, para hacer que aumentara la velocidad de sus movimientos, y continuaron así hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo. Gritaron fuertemente al mismo tiempo. Hinata se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Neji, respirando agitadamente. El castaño la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

– **Te amo demasiado, Hinata** – ella sonrió, como una adolescente enamorada.

– **Yo también te amo, tonto Neji.**

– **Sabes, hay algo que debí hacer hace tiempo.**

– **¿De qué se trata?**

– **Pronto lo sabrás, por ahora, déjame quedarme así.**

**H&N**

Ino había salido del salón y entrado al ascensor que la conduciría al helipuerto del hotel. Mientras el ascensor subía, la chica no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era que había aceptado ese trabajo. Madame Senju le había dicho que Shikamaru Nara estaba dispuesto a comprar sus servicios por una semana completa, pagándole mucho más de lo que ella ganaría en el cabaret y en su trabajo en Konoha en un mes. Tenía que admitir que, de primera entrada, se había visto tentada por el dinero, pero también sintió rabia, pues no podía evitar pensar que el muy maldito sólo la estaba viendo como un juguete, un juguete sexual que sería suyo por una semana.

_¡Ja! Ese tipo es un ingenuo, ¿quién se cree que es? Regresar a Japón de repente y reclamar los servicios de una dama tan solicitada como yo, por una semana. Que inconsciente, ¿acaso piensa que soy suya? Como sea, no sé quién se ha creído que es, pero ya le enseñaré yo a no hacerse el interesante sólo porque tiene dinero. ¡Definitivamente aceptaré, Madame Senju! Aceptaré y le daré una lección a ese ricachón. Ya verá, con la Dama de Corazones nadie se mete, no, más bien, con Ino Yamanaka nadie se mete. Ya verá, Madame Senju que, después de esta semana, lo tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano, vendrá a mí rogando, de rodillas y entonces se dará cuenta de que me ama más de lo que piensa._

Bueno, tenía que admitir que había sido bastante presumida. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones en ese momento y había hablado de más, ¿hacer que se diera que cuenta de que la ama? ¡Por favor! Si Shikamaru no podía amar a nadie que no fuera él mismo. Tal vez habían tenido su historia en el pasado, pero eso no significaba nada ya. Y ella, tontamente, seguía aferrándose a ese pasado. Porque lo amaba. Ino amaba a Shikamaru, incluso cuando ella misma intentara ocultar esos sentimientos bajo esa fachada de chica ruda.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y antes de salir, la chica respiró profundamente y puso su mejor cara. Ya Shikamaru la esperaba, de pie enfrente de un jet, el que, supuso, la llevaría al sitio que sería su prisión durante la siguiente semana. Shikamaru sonrió al verla llegar y le besó la mano. Se hizo a un lado para que pasara ella primero.

Ya dentro, Ino no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. El interior era como una pequeña mansión, con todas las comodidades necesarias, quizás demasiado ostentoso para tratarse de él, pero…

– **Sólo lo mejor para mi dama** – le susurró Shikamaru al oído – **Sé que te fascina el estilo rococó, princesa.**

– **Por favor, no me vengas con eso ahora, Shikamaru** – replicó ella – **No pretendas ser un caballero cuando me compraste como si fuera una baratija.**

– **¿Qué acaso no vendes tu cuerpo por dinero?** – preguntó. Ino bajó la mirada, avergonzada – **Oh Ino, ¿qué harías si Choza, el hombre que es como tu padre, se diera cuenta de lo que haces? **– horrorizada, Ino intento replicar, pero el castaño se le adelantó – **Ino, es momento de que dejes esa vida y te dediques a un solo hombre. ¿Lo imaginas? Ser sólo mía, podría pagarte mucho más de lo que ganas en el cabaret, si tan sólo me dejaras ser tu único hombre **– la acorraló contra una pared – **Sería perfecto, ya no cargarías con la vergüenza de ser una prostituta e igual ganarías mucho dinero. Yo creo que es un buen negocio** – Ino levantó la mano para abofetearlo, pero él la detuvo y, tomándola por las muñecas, se las aprisionó y se apoderó de sus labios. La rubia sintió que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

– **S-Shikama-ru…** – gimió la rubia, entre besos.

– **Sé que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo, Ino** – la dejó caer sobre el futón – **Así que mejor ya no te resistas y sé mía.**

Shikamaru besó su cuello y comenzó a despojarla del vestido, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían el escultural cuerpo de la rubia, que, aunque quisiera, no podía oponer resistencia. Shikamaru se desnudó enfrente de ella, dirigiendo su hambrienta boca a los hermosos senos de la chica, que no pudo oprimir un gemido de placer. El cuerpo de Ino se cubrió con los besos únicos de Shikamaru, que exploraba hasta lo más recóndito de esa mujer que lo volvía loco. Y ahí estaba ella, de nuevo, esclava de su amor de pasado. Se maldijo internamente, pero terminó disfrutando del placer que aquel problemático sujeto le daba. Y así daba comienzo su semana, como lo que ella llamaba "esclava sexual".

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué tal? Bueno, tengo que ser sincera hay demasiados personajes OOC y además, ¿fui la única a quien le sorprendió la actitud de Sasuke? ¿Y qué tal esta nueva fachada de Shikamaru? Interesante, ¿cierto? Tengo que decir que me dejó bastante satisfecha este capítulo, ¿les gustaron las escenas entre Neji y Hina? ¿Y la aparición de la tía de Hinata? El próximo capítulo viene dedicado a Ino y Shikamaru._

_Bueno chicas, si les interesa, voten por alguna de las parejas indicadas arriba, y sino, pues igual dejen su review a ver qué les pareció el capítulo._

_Nos leemos… pronto… espero…_


	10. Acto 10 Verdades que duelen

**Actualización… bueno no tan rápida como hubiera querido, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Jajaja**

**Dedicatoria: a mi queridísima amiga ****marthithazs hyuuga,**** niña gracias por la paciencia, aquí está el capítulo como lo prometí.**

**Advertencias: posibles faltas de ortografía, capitulo que no me convencía y decidí reescribir. Alto contenido adulto, escenas fuertes, quedan advertidos, después no me reclamen jajaja.**

**Disclaimer: solo la historia es mía, los personajes son de Masashi-sama. La canción que aparece por ahí, es Never de la banda canadiense Heart.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acto 10. Verdades que duelen**

Después de hacer el amor de forma desenfrenada durante todo el trayecto – que a Ino se le hizo eterno – finalmente el jet privado de Shikamaru descendió sobre la explanada de una inmensa mansión apartada por completo de la "civilización". La puerta del jet se abrió y Shikamaru se adelantó para después ayudar a Ino a bajar del transporte. La chica rodó los ojos. Ya una limosina había llegado para llevarlos hasta la entrada de la enorme "casa de campo" de la familia Nara.

– Por favor, Shikamaru, no nos costaba nada caminar – espetó, irritada.

– No puedo dejar que mi invitada de honor se agote antes de la cena – fue la respuesta del castaño, que le ofreció un brazo que ella no pudo rechazar – Vamos, princesa.

Ino quiso gritarle, "deja de llamarme así", pero en cuanto lo vio sonreír de esa manera tan encantadora, que parecía dedicada exclusivamente a ella, la rubia sintió como si su enojo se evaporara. Suspiró, derrotada, y siguió al muchacho. Frente a ella pronto se irguieron unas inmensas puertas de madera – de roble, supuso – que se abrieron en cuanto la pareja terminó de subir la corta escalera que daba acceso a la entrada principal.

– Bienvenido sea, joven amo.

Entonces aparecieron quienes Ino supuso componían parte de la servidumbre de la mansión. Una mujer mayor, de cabellos platinados sujetos en un elegante moño; vestía una yukata de color añil. A su lado estaba un hombre también mayor, vestido con un traje de mayordomo estilo occidental. Ambos hicieron una pronunciada reverencia al verlos entrar.

– Shikamaru, te hemos extrañado tanto, hijo – dijo la mujer, que estrechó al Nara entre sus brazos, al tiempo que el hombre mayor le daba unas palmaditas afectuosas en la espalda.

Ino parpadeó, confundida, al notar cómo Shikamaru besaba amorosamente a la mujer y estrechaba al anciano en un afectuoso abrazo. En cuanto se separaron, la pareja reparó en Ino y sonrieron ampliamente. La mujer tomó la palabra y comentó.

– Entonces ella es la famosa Ino, de la que tanto nos habíamos hablado, querido – la rubia notó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Shikamaru – Es más hermosa de lo que habría imaginado, mira ese porte, sí, es toda una dama – la haló al interior de la casa – y hasta parece una modelo. Nunca habías traído a una señorita tan encantadora – Ino tan sólo se limitaba a sonreír, en agradecimiento, tomando nota mental de interrogar a Shikamaru más tarde.

– Querida, estás avergonzando al muchacho – susurró el hombre, con una media sonrisa. La anciana se disculpó rápidamente y entonces se presentó.

– Señorita Ino, bienvenida a la casa de campo de la honorable familia Nara, mi nombre es Sayuri Ishiguro y él es mi esposo, Takashi – el hombre hizo una reverencia – Estamos encantados de tenerla como invitada. Le rogamos que por favor se sienta como en casa.

– Eh… M-Muchas gracias – respondió torpemente la rubia, sonrojándose.

– Han de estar cansados por el viaje, ¿por qué no suben y se ponen cómodos mientras se prepara la cena? – dijo Sayuri – Los esperábamos hasta dentro de un par de horas, por eso…

– No te preocupes por eso, abuela Yuri – dijo Shikamaru.

– Entonces, supongo que no tengo que mostrarte el camino a la habitación – comentó Sayuri, guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que desaparecían por las puertas que llevaban a la cocina.

Cuando ambos se retiraron, Ino se dedicó a inspeccionar la elegante casa con la mirada. Tenía todo el estilo de una mansión occidental europea del siglo XVIII. Esos muebles, las esculturas, los colores, ese estilo arquitectónico, no había duda, era una casa diseñada al mejor estilo del rococó francés. Su favorito. Él lo sabía bien. Sabía que su mayor sueño era tener una casa con las mejores representaciones de ese estilo. Sonrió. Parecía como si él lo hiciera al propósito, para atraparla entre sus redes, para "comprarla" con lujos y ostentosidad.

– Señorita – volvió a ofrecerle el brazo, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y guiándola a través de los pasillos, hasta el final de una escalera que conducía a las habitaciones principales.

Pronto llegaron frente a un par de puertas de madera, igual de imponentes que las de la entrada. Shikamaru las empujó, dejando ver la recámara más impresionante que Ino hubiera visto. A la rubia le pareció que era… ¡casi tan grande como su casa! Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. Los pisos estaban alfombrados, de color vino tinto, las paredes eran de color crema, con detalles de oro y el techo estaba pintado de forma que imitara las asombrosas pinturas de la Capilla Sixtina. Una inmensa cama adoselada ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Cubierta por sábanas impecablemente blancas y muchas almohadas y almohadones, parecía la cama de un rey.

Un inmenso tocador de madera oscura se encontraba a un lado, junto a un juego de tres lámparas de pie y un diván con tapices rojizos. Un pequeño bar y un par de sillones hacia el otro lado. Una entrada hacia un baño que era tan grande como su cocina, Ino se asombraba más y más con cada paso que daba. El baño, por Dios, el baño se parecía a una representación que había visto la rubia en algún libro de mitología, del cuarto de baño de Zeus. Era… simplemente demasiado.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Shikamaru, acercándose peligrosamente y abrazándola por detrás.

– ¿Esta es… tu habitación?

– Es "nuestra" habitación, Ino – corrigió, deslizando sus manos por encima de la ropa de la rubia.

– Shikamaru, no empieces – pero él no la escuchaba y ya había empezado a besar su cuello – En serio… ah… estoy cansada – él se separó rápidamente, aliviándola.

– Tienes razón, que desconsiderado soy – Ino suspiró, aliviada – Es mejor que te relajes primero.

– Si, eso, necesito…

Pero no pudo decir más, pues pronto se vio levantada en brazos de Shikamaru, que ahora la conducía hacia el baño. Ella comenzó a forcejear y quejarse, pero él hacía caso omiso de sus palabras. Tan sólo sonreía ampliamente, al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer.

– Hice que prepararan el baño antes de que llegáramos.

Shikamaru la depositó delicadamente en el suelo, mientras ella contemplaba maravillada la vasta extensión de aquel cuarto de baño. Y es que no había tina, en vez de esto había una especie de piscina con agua burbujeante y que despedía un agradable olor floral. Y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Shikamaru ya había empezado a deslizar su ropa por su cuerpo, desvistiéndola. Entonces, el muchacho comenzó a besar tiernamente sus mejillas, para distraerla de lo que estaba haciendo. Incapaz de reaccionar, Ino simplemente se dejó llevar, hasta que pronto se halló completamente desnuda.

– Simplemente perfecta – balbuceó el castaño, contemplando el esbelto cuerpo de la mujer.

Atrevida, Ino se acercó y comenzó a desvestir a Shikamaru. El joven sonrió y se dejó hacer. Pronto ambos estaban desnudos e Ino se apoderó bruscamente de los labios del castaño, mientras sus brazos se enredaban en su cuello. Shikamaru se asió a la fina cintura de la chica, buscando profundizar el contacto, emitiendo un gemido, cuando sintió su hombría deslizarse por la suave piel de su dama.

Shikamaru rompió el beso y de nuevo levantó a la mujer en brazos para entrar a la piscina. En cuanto entró, Ino sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba al instante. Sus músculos tensos sintieron un gran alivio y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, dejándose envolver por el etéreo aroma que la rodeaba. Shikamaru aprovechó para abrazarla de nuevo por detrás, recostándose a una de las paredes de la alberca y haciendo que ella se pegara a su pecho. Comenzó a besar su cuello, arrancándole pequeños gemidos.

– Shikamaru, pensé que sólo íbamos a tomar un baño.

– Es lo que estamos haciendo.

– Pero…

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en cuanto sintió las manos de Shikamaru envolver sus senos, pellizcar sus pezones, consiguiendo que se pusieran erectos. El chico lamió su cuello, sin dejar de darle placer en sus pechos, sus grandes y suaves pechos, aquellos que se habían vuelto su obsesión desde la secundaria. Ino sintió que caía en la perdición, nuevamente era la sumisa e ingenua chica que se había enamorado. Pero no, ella tenía su orgullo y por eso se volteó y volvió a besarlo, esta vez más salvajemente, internando su lengua a la fuerza en aquella cavidad que conocía tan bien. Sus manos viajaron por el conocido cuerpo de su ahora amante, hasta que llegaron a su hombría, la cual envolvió con su mano derecha, acariciándola, primero lentamente, para gradualmente aumentar la velocidad de las caricias.

Shikamaru sentía que enloquecía, maldición, era tan buena en lo que hacía. Tan ardiente, tan pasional, tan sensual. Ino se separó de sus labios, repartiendo ahora besos por su cuello, sus hombros, la parte de su pecho que no era cubierta por el agua. Hasta que de pronto… dejó de acariciarlo. Shikamaru protestó y también lo hizo su intimidad, erguida e hinchada. Ella le dio la espalda, él se puso de pie y la sujetó por la muñeca para acercarla de nuevo, pero ella se consumió en el agua y, de rodillas, dentro de aquella bañera, y…

– ¡Ino! – gritó Shikamaru.

La chica se dedicaba a atender el miembro necesitado del castaño, lamiéndolo poco a poco, hasta que lo tomó por completo en su boca, arrancándole roncos gemidos a su amante. Estaba a punto de venirse, pero ella no lo iba a dejar, no tan pronto. Así, el placer no le duró demasiado a Shikamaru, porque Ino salió del agua y lo miró con gestó pícaro, encendiéndolo aún más. La tomó por la muñeca, le dio la vuelta, pegándola contra la pared de la bañera y…

– ¡Maldita sea! – ahora le tocó a Ino gritar.

Porque Shikamaru había comenzado a penetrarla por detrás, sin previo aviso, sin compasión. Dolía, dolía bastante al principio, pero pronto sus lamentos se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos de placer. Maldito idiota que conocía todas sus debilidades. Mientras la penetraba, las manos del castaño viajaban por el cuerpo de la mujer, no dejando ninguna zona sin acariciar, sin cubrir con sus besos. Un par de minutos más duró la tortura y entonces Shikamaru la volteó y la besó. Pero ese beso era diferente, estaba lleno de ternura, de… ¿amor? Ino se abrazó al cuerpo del muchacho, que la soltó para tomarla de la mano y sacarla de la bañera.

Nuevamente, sin dejar de besarse, llegaron hasta la cama, donde Shikamaru depositó suavemente a la rubia, que lo miró con ojos cargados de deseo. Se colocó a gatas encima de su amante y se acomodó para comenzar a penetrarla. Ino chilló, mientras apretaba las sábanas con sus manos. Shikamaru se apoderó de sus labios, al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas, cegado por el placer.

– Y-Ya… n-no más… p-por favor… – Ino trataba de componer la frase comprensible, entre los jadeos y gemidos de placer.

Shikamaru empujó con más fuerza, al tiempo que Ino clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su amante. No pasó mucho tiempo más para que el castaño alcanzara "el cielo" y se derramara en el interior de la rubia mujer. Instantes después, el orgasmo de Ino acompañó al suyo. Shikamaru se desplomó en el cuerpo de la chica, jadeando, agotado. El chico levantó la cabeza para contemplar el rostro sudoroso de la mujer, que había ladeado su cabeza y parecía tener la mirada perdida.

– ¿Ino? – preguntó, temeroso, pensando que quizás se había pasado, que quizás no había pensado más en que su propia satisfacción.

– Déjame, estoy cansada, es todo.

Suspirando, Shikamaru se separó de su cuerpo. Se detuvo a contemplar el espectacular cuerpo de su amante y no pudo evitar que su hombría volviera a reaccionar. Ino Yamanaka simplemente lo volvía loco. Se reprendió mentalmente y se encaminó a la ducha, para tratar de apaciguar sus deseos, que comenzaban a crecer de nuevo, con sólo mirar el cuerpo de la mujer.

Cuando él se hubo marchado, la chica se abrazó y enterró el rostro en las sábanas.

_Al diablo con todas mis palabras absurdas. Al diablo con mis convicciones de hacerlo pagar, de provocarlo, de tener el control de la situación en todo momento. No he hecho más que entregarme a él sumisamente, dejarlo hacer lo que le plazca con mi cuerpo, como si fuera una muñeca. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¿Cómo puedo amar a un bastardo sin sentimientos como él? ¿Cómo puedo amar a una persona que piensa sólo en sí mismo? ¿Cómo fue que llegué a convertirme en "esto"? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?_

– Maldición, ¿qué me está sucediendo?

Se recostó boca arriba y miró el ornamentado techo de la enorme habitación. Luego, cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, tenía que comenzar a pensar con claridad, si es que quería demostrarle a Shikamaru que podía llegar a sentir por ella algo más que simple deseo carnal. Tan concentraba estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no notó que Shikamaru ya había regresado y la miraba con el deseo dibujado en su rostro.

Haciendo gala de su elegancia, Ino se levantó y caminó hasta el baño. Shikamaru no despegó sus ojos de ella en ningún momento, hasta que desapareció y se escuchó el agua de la ducha caer. El muchacho terminó de vestirse y contempló el desastre que habían dejado en la cama. Sonrió. Pero, poco después recordó las palabras de Choji y volvió a sentirse confundido. Cierto que tenía mucho dinero, que siempre había tenido todo lo que quería, incluso ahora la tenía a ella, pero sólo en cuerpo, porque su corazón… dudaba mucho tenerlo, no después de cómo la había tratado todo ese tiempo.

Pero por más que pensaba, no estaba seguro de saber a quién pertenecía el corazón de la joven Yamanaka, pues ya había notado que, aunque en el rostro de Ino se dibujara el inmenso placer que él mismo le provocaba, no había ni rastro de algún sentimiento más profundo. Un momento, ¿acaso estaba buscando que Ino lo viera con otros ojos? No, no debía pensar en eso, no aún, primero tenía que concentrarse en comprender qué era lo que él sentía en realidad hacia ella.

– Joven Shikamaru – se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta – la cena está a punto de servirse, ya pueden pasar al comedor.

– G-Gracias Saki, en un momento vamos.

– Disculpa la demora.

Ino regresó a la habitación, ya vestida y secando su cabello con una toalla. Llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro, que marcaban divinamente cada una de sus curvas. Una blusa de de estilo oriental en color rojo vivo resaltaba sobre su blanca y perfecta piel. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de ella, era tan hermosa, tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Pero, ¿había algo más en ella que lo atrajera? Algo más que su seductor cuerpo, su hermoso rostro, sus hipnotizantes ojos. Bueno, aún tenía una semana entera para averiguarlo.

**I & S**

**Restaurante Hanabira**

El restaurante Hanabira era un acogedor establecimiento de comida japonesa, diseñado para ambientar las casas de té de la antigua capital de la nación nipona. Propiedad del poderoso magnate Madara Uchiha I, se conocía como destino obligatorio de los turistas tanto nacionales como extranjeros.

Esa noche, una de las habitaciones más amplias y elegantes había sido reservada por la famosa cantante de j-rock, Aka-chan, que era en realidad Akuha Ikeda, tía de Hinata. Las mujeres bebían sake, rememorando viejos y buenos tiempos. Luego de desaparecer de la vida de su sobrina por dieciocho años, Akuha estaba de vuelta para revelarle a Hinata secretos tan oscuros que ni ella misma se podría imaginar. Y Hinata Ikeda estaba dispuesta a escucharlo todo. Sí, porque ella estaba segura de que su madre jamás se suicidaría.

– Cómo extrañaba esto – dijo Akuha, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios – Beber sake con tu familia es lo mejor, sí señor. Akasha y yo solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo después de sus conciertos en los bares de Kioto.

– Pensé que nos tomaríamos un café y charlaríamos, pero esto es definitivamente mil veces mejor – ambas rieron – Bueno, creo que sólo verme puedes comprender lo que sucede.

– Viniste a Tokio, te cambiaste el nombre, trabajas de secretaria en Konoha Corp – enumeró Akuha – Por supuesto, todo está muy claro. Aún después de dieciocho años, y conociendo a Hiashi como lo conozco, puedo darme una idea de qué sucedió. Pero tenemos toda la noche para nosotras, así que comienza a contar.

Hinata se bebió el sake de un solo trago, suspiró profundamente y comenzó a relatarle a su tía la "historia de su vida". No olvidó ningún detalle del infierno en que se había convertido su vida desde la misteriosa muerte de su madre. Akuha se sorprendía cada vez más con la historia que le contaba su sobrina. Sentía que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar el dolor que le provocaba el escuchar el infierno que su sobrina había tenido que soportar.

– Sabía que Hiashi era un infeliz, pero no me imaginé que fuera capaz de echar a su propia hija de su casa y hacerla desaparecer de la familia. Bueno, considerando lo que le hizo a tu madre, la mujer que supuestamente amaba más que a su propia vida, no debería sorprenderme tanto.

– Tía Akuha, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón detrás de la muerte de mi madre? Aunque Hiashi le dijera su propia hija que Akasha Ikeda se suicidó, yo no puedo creer eso, mi madre no era ese tipo de persona, de eso estoy segura.

– Por supuesto que no, porque Akasha Ikeda jamás se suicidó, fue asesinada.

Hinata dejó caer sus palillos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de su tía. Asesinada. Su madre fue asesinada. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? Aunque se había quedado sin palabras, Akuha comprendió que era entonces hora de revelarle la verdad a Hinata, pues ella más que nadie tenía derecho a saber quién la había apartado de su amada madre.

– ¿Por dónde debería comenzar? Veamos… sí, cuando Akasha y yo teníamos dieciocho años.

_Flashback_

_La ciudad de Kioto se había convertido pronto en una ciudad de contrastes. Por una parte quedaban los edificios antiguos, templos y demás lugares que se habían convertido en tesoros de la nación y patrimonio de la humanidad. Esa era la parte antigua de Kioto, guardando recelosamente su nombre de "antigua capital". El otro lado de la ciudad era la zona urbanizada, que pronto se había visto invadida por residenciales lujosos, bares y clubes nocturnos. _

_La familia Ikeda era una humilde familia de clase media. El señor de la familia, Takashi Ikeda era un escritor de novelas de ficción y misterio que, lamentablemente, nunca llegó a tener verdadera fama; es esposa, Ayumi Ikeda, era una bar tender, que había trabajado en varios clubes nocturnos y gozaba de un cierto reconocimiento por sus grandes habilidades y destrezas para inventar tragos nuevos. A pesar de no tener demasiado dinero, la pareja vivía feliz junto a sus gemelas, Akasha y Akuha. _

_Cuando las gemelas crecieron, ambas mostraron increíble interés por la música. A ambas les encantaba el rock y la música clásica y su gran sueño era convertirse en reconocidas artistas que pudieran tocar rock junto a una orquesta reconocida, como la Sinfónica de Berlín. Así, cuando iban a entrar a la secundaria, recibieron una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela de música de Kioto. Akasha se dedicó a la guitarra y el piano, mientras que Akuha se concentró en su gran pasión, el violín, a lo que luego agregó el bajo eléctrico. Ambas eran talentosas y no dejaban de impresionar a sus profesores._

_Pero entonces llegó una época de crisis para la familia Ikeda. Las novelas de Takashi no dejaban demasiado dinero y no había tenido éxito en conseguir otro trabajo. El trabajo en los bares no era suficiente para costear los gastos en implementos musicales para las niñas. No había suficiente dinero para vivir y existía la amenaza de que perdieran la casa, que había pertenecido a los Ikeda por generaciones, debido a una hipoteca atrasada. Las gemelas, de dieciocho años, tomaron entonces una decisión, trabajarían para ayudar a su familia. Takashi y Ayumi se negaron, pero las gemelas no iban a escuchar razones._

_En uno de los bares donde trabajaba su madre, las gemelas se dieron cuenta de que buscaban cantantes para ofrecer música en vivo a los clientes. Las chicas tomaron la audición y resultaron victoriosas. Pronto llegó la primera noche en que debían presentarse en vivo. Akasha tenía una voz envidiable para las baladas, pero tan poderosa como para cantar una buena pieza de rock. Como se trataba de un bar de los 80's, dirigido por una pareja de canadienses, las gemelas decidieron probar suerte con una canción que había aprendido hacía tiempo en sus clases de canto básico._

_Akasha en la voz y el teclado. Akuha con su inseparable violín. Una canción que habían adaptado a su estilo, utilizando además de sus grandes habilidades la tecnología del momento._

_Hey baby, I'm talking to you / Oye chico, te estoy hablando a ti_

_Stop yourself and listen / Detente y escucha_

_Some things you can never choose / Hay algunas cosas que nunca puedes escoger_

_La multitud estaba maravillada con el talento de las gemelas y ni qué decir los propietarios del bar, que estaban seguros de que no se había equivocado al escoger a aquellas jóvenes. _

_En una mesa en la esquina del bar, se encontraba un joven de unos veinte años. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color de luna. Se trataba del heredero de la familia Hyuga, Hiashi, el mayor de los gemelos de la familia. En aquel entonces, a pesar de la rígida disciplina de la casa Hyuga, Hiashi tenía fama de mujeriego engañoso y sin sentimientos. Se acostada con cuanta mujer se le antojara, ya que tenía dinero y era apuesto, y ninguna se le había resistido, hasta ese momento._

_Even if you try, Yeah / Aún si lo intentas, sí_

_You're hanging your head Again / Estás agachando la cabeza de nuevo_

_Cause somebody won't let you in / Porque alguien te impide entrar_

_Los ojos de Hiashi no podían despegarse de la cantante, que se le antojaba como su siguiente "presa". Ahora, el muchacho recordaba haberla visto antes en algún sitio, pero ¿dónde? ¡Claro! Ya lo recordaba, era la hija de Ikeda, el escritor fracasado. Días antes había ido a su mansión, a visitar a su madre, que era una reconocida editora, pues pensaba que ella podría ayudarlo a promocionar sus novelas, pero la señora Hyuga se encontraba en un viaje de negocios en Okinawa. Hiashi recordaba la gracia que la había causado ver el rostro abatido del "fracasado". Y es que ¿quién se había creído? ¿Cómo podría pensar siquiera que su madre tendría tiempo para un escritor de pacotilla como él? ¡Ingenuo! Pero bueno, el hombre podía ser un completo fracaso, pero su hija… ella sí no estaba nada mal._

_One chance, one love / Una oportunidad, un amor_

_Your chance to let me know / Tu oportunidad para hacérmelo saber_

_Las gemelas sí que eran hermosas. Nadie lo ponía en duda. Eran como verdaderas estrellas en el escenario. Akasha era tímida y enigmática y tocaba el piano como una diosa. Akuha en cambio tenía toda la imagen de una verdadera rockera, rebelde y segura de sí misma, y los efectos que conseguía con ese violín, nadie se explicaba cómo lo lograba, pero dejaba a la multitud encantada. _

_We can't go on / No podemos continuar_

_Just running away / Solo escapando_

_If we stay any longer / Si nos quedamos más tiempo_

_We Will surely never get away / De seguro nunca nos liberaremos_

_En ese momento, Akasha fijó su mirada en el joven que estaba en la esquina, justo en su campo de visión. Lo reconoció al instante por esos ojos, era el heredero de la familia Hyuga, Hiashi era su nombre. Akasha se dio cuenta de que Hiashi tenía su mirada puesta en ella, Dios, era tan apuesto. A la joven siempre le había parecido atractivo y enigmático con esa mirada llena de seguridad e indiferencia. Lo había visto de lejos, hasta aquel día en que había acompañado a su padre a la mansión Hyuga para pedir el consejo de la señora de la casa._

_Anything you want, we can make it happen / Todo lo que quieras, podemos hacerlo suceder_

– _¿Todo lo que quiera? – comentó Shikaku Nara, uno de los buenos amigos de Hiashi – Ya quisiera yo, pero con la otra._

– _No me digas que te gusta la rebelde – añadió entre risas Jiraiya – pues a mí me gustan ambas, y no me molestaría hacer un trío. Ya sabes, nada más sexy que un par de gemelas en tu cama, ¿verdad Hiashi? – pero el castaño no respondía – Oye, Hiashi._

– _Cállate Jiraiya, estoy ocupado._

_Stand up and turn around / Levántate y voltea_

_Never let them shut us down / Nunca permitas que nos derriben_

_Never, never / Nunca, nunca_

_Never, never run away / Nunca, nunca huyas_

_Shikaku y Jiraiya no pudieron contener la risa al ver la expresión llena de lujuria que se dibujaba en el rostro de Hiashi cuando miraba a Akasha. Al parecer, su amigo ya había encontrado a su siguiente presa. Hiashi le hizo una seña a la mesera para que les trajera una nueva botella de tequila. Se sirvió y le sirvió también a sus amigos mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la figura de Akasha, que se había separado del teclado para comenzar a tocar la guitarra. Hiashi seguía con sus ojos todos los movimientos de la mujer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su gemela había reparado en la forma en que la mirada y ahora lo desafiaba con sus violáceos ojos._

– _Me está retando._

– _¿De qué hablas, Hiashi? – preguntó Shikaku._

– _Esa otra mujer, la de aspecto rudo, debe ser su hermana mayor._

– _Creo que no le agradas – comentó entre risas Jiraiya. _

– _Eso no me interesa, yo sólo necesito agradarle a la pequeña Akasha._

– _¿Oh, hasta sabes su nombre?_

_Hey baby you know it's time / Oye chico, sabes que es hora_

_Why you bother lying / Por qué te molestas mintiendo_

_When you know that you want it too / Cuando sabes que lo quieres también_

– _Oh claro que quiero, quiero que seas mía, mujer – dijo Hiashi, con una mirada cínica en su rostro. _

_Justo cuando terminó la primera canción, el anfitrión de esa noche anunció, entre los aplausos de la multitud hacia las gemelas, que las "estrellas" se tomarían un descanso mientras se preparaban para la siguiente canción. Akasha y Akuha bajaron del escenario y entraron al pequeño camerino del local para refrescarse._

– _Si las cosas continúan así, con un par de noches más podremos juntar el dinero que falta para el pago de la hipoteca – comentó una emocionada Akasha._

– _Sí – contestó secamente Akuha, asomándose por la puerta._

– _Estuviste increíble, hermana, no pensé que pudieras conseguir esos geniales efectos con tu violín. La gente se quedó maravillada, incluso mamá estaba feliz._

– _Claro, es increíble._

– _Akuha, ¿te sucede algo? – preguntó Akasha, preocupada._

– _No me gusta la forma en que ese sujeto te mira – respondió. Akasha la miró, confundida – Sabes la fama de mujeriego que tiene. Pero vaya que tiene agallas, ahora parece que está interesado en ti._

– _¿Hablas del joven Hiashi?_

– _No necesitas hablar de esa forma tan respetuosa de ese sujeto, Akasha – replicó – Y deja de coquetearle o pensará que estás dispuesta a caer en su cama._

– _Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando Akuha? – Akasha, siempre paciente, comenzaba a enojarse – Sabes que yo jamás…_

– _No creas que no lo he notado, hermana – Akuha la tomó por los hombros – Su escuela está justo al frente de la nuestra, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de la forma en que lo miras, de cómo suspiras por él. Akasha, eres mi otra mitad, créeme que te conozco._

_Akasha desvió la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sentía la penetrante mirada de su hermana gemela atravesarla acusadoramente. Ella lo sabía, sabía que pertenecían a mundos diferentes, conocía la fama de Hiashi y las rigurosas costumbres de la familia Hyuga. Pero no había podido evitarlo, ella._

– _¡Por todos los cielos, Akasha! ¡Estás enamorada de ese cerdo! – exclamó indignada Akuha._

– _¡Akuha, no hables como si lo conocieras! – y sin pensarlo, le propinó una cachetada a su gemela. Horrorizada al ver lo que acababa de hacer, se acercó a su hermana, para acariciar aquella zona que había lastimado – Hermana, lo siento, yo sólo…_

– _Se acabó el descanso, vámonos._

_Akuha se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, sin mirar a su hermana. Akasha sintió una terrible mezcla de ira y culpabilidad y siguió a su hermana, azotando la puerta._

– _¡Estúpida Akuha!_

_El final de su "concierto" debut fue un completo éxito. La pareja de canadienses propietarios del bar les ofreció una buena suma de dinero para que se quedaran a tocar en el bar por las siguientes noches. Akasha estaba emocionada, pero Akuha no estaba del todo convencida, pues sabía que ese bar era frecuentado por Hiashi Hyuga. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro emocionado de su hermana, terminó por ceder._

_Las hermanas se encaminaron al camerino para acomodar sus instrumentos y terminar de recoger sus cosas. Entonces, las puertas se abrieron y apareció Hiashi, cargando un enorme ramo de rosas blancas que, curiosamente, eran las favoritas de Akasha. Akuha frunció el ceño y se dedicó a guardar cuidadosamente su violín en el estuche._

– _Señorita Ikeda, déjeme decirle que tiene una voz increíble – comentó el Hyuga, tendiéndole el enorme ramo de flores que la chica aceptó con pena – Ambas han estado increíbles esta noche. Espero poder verlas nuevamente, en especial a usted, señorita Akasha. Su voz y su belleza me han dejado maravillados – guiñó un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a la joven._

_Walk those legs right over here / Trae esas piernas hasta aquí_

_Give me what I'm dying for / Dame eso por lo que estoy muriendo_

– _Joven Hyuga, no tenía por qué…_

– _Esta es tan sólo una pequeña muestra de mi admiración hacia usted, créame que a partir de hoy me he convertido en su más grande admirador – miró de reojo a Akuha – Espero que podamos platicar en otro momento, ya sabe, en un lugar más… acogedor. Buenas noches._

_One chance, one love / Una oportunidad, un amor_

– _¡Ya deja esa expresión de idiota enamorada! – exclamó Akuha, arrojándole la chaqueta a su hermana – Es hora de irnos – Akasha asintió, asiendo más fuertemente las flores que le había regalado Hiashi._

_Hold me down, never let me go / Abrázame, nunca me dejes ir_

_Ese fue el comienzo del "amor". Hiashi dejó de frecuentar los cabarets, dejó de lado sus salidas para conseguir mujeres, incluso bebía menos. Pero nadie podía apartarlo del bar Little Vancouver los viernes por la noche, porque desde aquella noche no se había perdido ni una sola de las presentaciones de las hermanas Ikeda. Incluso se había atrevido a invitarla a salir, un almuerzo, un café, una cena, que no era bien visto por su familia, y mucho menos por Akuha. Los padres de Akasha, que conocían el tipo de familia que eran los Hyuga, temían que su hija sufriera después, pero la joven se veía tan feliz que no se atrevieron a decir nada. Sólo rezaban porque su pequeña no sufriera por causa de aquel adinerado muchacho._

_Llegó un punto al que a ninguno de los dos les importaba lo que pensara la gente. Se había convertido en buenos amigos y, sorpresivamente, Hiashi no había intentado nada más, no había intentado propasarse con la joven, no había hecho más que tratar de acercarse amistosamente a la chica. Y eso era lo que más apreciaba Akasha, aún cuando muriera porque Hiashi la besara. Pero era demasiado tímida para intentar besarlo, así que simplemente se guardaba sus deseos y no los compartía con nadie más que con su hermana, que, gradualmente habían empezado a cambiar su forma de ver al Hyuga, aún cuando no confiara en él por completo. _

_Pero pronto llegó un día que marcaría el futuro de ambas hermanas de forma definitiva. Akuha recibió una llamada por parte del concertino de la Filarmónica de Berlín, que había estado en los exámenes de violín de la academia de música de Kioto. Y es que había quedado tan impresionado con las habilidades de la joven que le ofrecía una beca para estudiar en un conservatorio de música en Berlín y convertirse en miembro de la prestigiosa filarmónica. El único requisito, era que Akuha terminara los tres meses que le restaban en la academia de Kioto y claro, el consentimiento de su familia, y su propia decisión._

_Akuha no sabía qué responder. Claro que estaba emocionada, pues, aunque le encantaba hacer rock, su gran pasión era la música clásica. Y tocar en la filarmónica, sin gran sueño. Pero, eso significaba dejar de tocar junto a Akasha. _

– _¡No seas tonta, Akuha! ¡Tienes que aceptar! Si no lo haces, estoy segura de que te arrepentirás. Mira, no tienes que dar una respuesta ya, ¿cierto? – le había dicho su hermana – Aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo, pero no deberías pensarlo tanto, ya que siempre ha sido tu sueño, hermana._

_Las palabras de su hermana, su más grande apoyo, su otra mitad, terminaron de convencer a Akuha. Dio el sí y se dispuso a terminar el semestre en Kioto de la mejor manera posible. Con todos los ensayos para el concierto final de la orquesta de la academia, más las prácticas de violín con su tutor personal, Akuha no tenía tiempo para sus presentaciones en Little Vancouver. Pero eso no impidió que Akasha continuara siendo exitosa. Recibía llamadas de otros bares y clubes nocturnos donde trabajaba su madre y no perdía oportunidad para presentarse._

_Y es que convertirse en cantante de rock se había convertido en el sueño de Akasha. Desde que se separó de Akuha, Akasha había cambiado, su timidez parecía haberse evaporado, era más atrevida, más directa. Y ese cambio de actitud había terminado por atrapar a Hiashi Hyuga. Al final, el cazador se había convertido en la presa y eso era algo que Akasha estaba a punto de comprobarle._

– _Me preocupé cuando llamaste de pronto y dijiste que querías decirme algo importante._

_Luego de su última exitosa presentación en uno de los nuevos y más prestigiosos clubes nocturnos de Kioto, Akasha le había dicho a Hiashi que necesitaba hablar con él, en privado. Hiashi le ofreció una cena, pero ella se negó, alegando que era mejor que se vieran en su casa, pues la familia Hyuga estaba de viaje en Cancún. Confundido, Hiashi condujo hasta la mansión. Estacionó el auto y la invitó a sentarse en la sala. Akasha se negó y, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sorprendido muchacho, le pidió que fueran a su habitación. _

_Hiashi la condujo hasta su habitación, encendió la luz y en ese momento Akasha se arrojó sobre él, haciéndolo caer en la cama. Y, sin poder contenerse más, Akasha besó a Hiashi, con torpeza, con inexperiencia. Sus labios temblorosos trataban de acoplarse a los de Hiashi, que pronto tomó el control del beso, con toda su experiencia, para hacerlo más placentero para ambos. Las tímidas manos de la chica comenzaron a recorrer el pecho del Hyuga, que, alarmado, la separó de sí, sentándose. Ahora Akasha había quedado sobre su regazo, con adorable sonrojo en sus labios. _

– _Akasha, ¿qué es…? – ella no lo dejó hablar y se arrojó a sus labios nuevamente, impidiéndole continuar. Pero Hiashi había descubierto un nuevo sentimiento y no estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de ella, por más que deseara hacerla suya._

– _Hiashi no sé si me consideres tu amiga, no sé que vaya a pasar con nosotros después de lo que voy a decirte, pero ya no puedo contenerme más – dijo – Conozco tu fama de mujeriego, pero eso no impide que esté enamorada de ti – Hiashi abrió los ojos como platos – Lo he estado desde la primera vez que te vi y lo sigo estando. Aún cuando pertenecemos a mundos distintos, aún cuando sé que es imposible que me ames como yo lo hago – él iba a replicar, pero ella colocó su debo índice en sus labios, para que le permitiera continuar – no puedo contener más este sentimiento, este deseo. Hiashi, aunque sea sólo por una noche, hazme tuya, hazme sentir mujer, por favor, no quiero entregarle mi primera vez a nadie más._

_Hiashi se había quedado sin palabras. Ni en sus sueños más retorcidos pensaba que Akasha Ikeda estuviera dispuesta a entregársele. Maldición, cuando la conoció en lo único que pensaba era en llevársela a la cama, pero cuando ella le ofreció su amistad sincera, sin importarle de dónde venía o el dinero que tenía, sus convicciones cambiaron y se dedicó a corresponderle de la misma sincera manera, con su amistad, respetándola, queriéndola de esa manera y, sin darse cuenta, había aprendido a amarla, lo amaba todo de ella, su forma dulce, su personalidad única, su sonrisa, todo de ella le gustaba y no había sido consciente de ello antes. Eso probaba que ella en verdad había sido capaz de cambiar al bastardo Hiashi Hyuga._

– _Akasha… tú… – la mirada de súplica de la chica terminó de romper sus barreras. _

_Tomó el delicado rostro de la chica entre sus manos para acercarse a sus labios y degustarlos, despacio, con ternura, con amor. Ella ladeó la cabeza, para buscar profundizar el contacto. Pronto Hiashi internó su lengua en aquella cavidad que ansiaba reconocer, marcar como suya. La chica enredó sus dedos en el castaño cabello de Hiashi, mientras él bajaba sus manos hasta la fina cintura de Akasha, buscando profundizar al contacto. _

_Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Hiashi se atrevió a confesar:_

– _Akasha Ikeda, te amo. Te amo como nunca pensé amar a una mujer. Aún cuando te deseo con locura, ante todo te respeto, y no quiero que luego te arrepientas por…_

_Akasha lo silenció con un beso intenso, demostrando lo rápido que la chica aprendía._

– _¿Estás segura de…?_

_Akasha se puso de pie y comenzó a deslizar el vestido sensualmente por su cuerpo. Pronto quedó sólo en ropa interior, y ante la mirada ansiosa de Hiashi, comenzó a deslizar también las últimas dos prendas lejos de su cuerpo. Ahora estaba expuesta, completamente desnuda ante el hombre que amaba. Hiashi contemplaba embelesado el virginal cuerpo de la mujer, al tiempo que sentía su hombría despertar dolorosamente. _

– _Hazme tuya, por favor – suplicó la mujer._

_Hiashi se levantó bruscamente de la cama, arrojó a la mujer a ella y se apresuró a desvestirse, para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Se colocó encima de ella, sosteniéndose con sus codos y rodillas y volvió a besar sus labios, sediento del néctar que le otorgaba su dulce Akasha. Fue descendiendo sus labios para besar cuello, clavícula, hombros, hasta que llegó a sus pechos. Deslizó su hábil lengua por el seno derecho, causando que el pezón se levantara, mientras su mano izquierda atendía el seno izquierdo, arrancándole a Akasha gemidos de placer, mientras se retorcía en la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas. _

_Hiashi descendió para besar su abdomen e introducir su lengua en el ombligo de la mujer, que sentía que no soportaría tanto placer. Los labios de Hiashi recorrieron todo el virginal cuerpo de Akasha, que gemía cada vez más fuerte, sin poder contenerse. Volvió a apoderarse de los labios de la chica, para que una mano traviesa comenzara la exploración de aquella intimidad que no había sido conocida por ningún hombre. Akasha gritó de placer e intentó en vano llevar una mano a su boca intentando acallar sus gritos, pero Hiashi se lo impidió._

– _Quiero escucharte cuando te tome, Akasha. Tus gemidos son música para mis oídos._

– _P-P-Por favor… Hiashi… y-y-ya no lo soporto… ya, por favor…_

– _Tus deseos son órdenes._

_Hiashi se acomodó entre las piernas de la mujer e introdujo primero la punta de su enorme miembro. Akasha se retorció de dolor y se aferró con más fuerza a las sábanas, intentando en vano ahogar los sollozos lastimeros que se escapaban de su boca. Aquella estrechez volvía loco a Hiashi que deseaba entrar por completo, pero sabía que tenía que ir despacio con ella, después de todo era su primera vez. Besó sus labios para distraerla del dolor, mientras se internaba más en aquella estrecha cavidad, que le daba la bienvenida. Cuando se encontró completamente dentro, Akasha le mordió el labio, gritando desesperada por el dolor punzante que estaba sintiendo. Asustado, Hiashi se dispuso separarse de ella, lo cual no sería muy agradable para él, pero…_

– _N-No t-te detengas… Y-Y-Ya p-pasará…_

_Hiashi permaneció quieto mientras Akasha se acostumbraba a la intrusión. Besó sus labios mientras sus manos se entretenían con su cuerpo, pronto la chica comenzó a mover las caderas, avisándole que podía empezar a moverse. Hiashi comenzó con estocadas lentas, hasta que los gritos de dolor de Akasha se convirtieron en gemidos de placer que inundaban sus sentidos, volviéndolo loco. Embustió con más fuerza, mientras la mujer enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, buscando profundizar el contacto. Las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes y rápidas y Hiashi comenzó a gemir también cegado por el placer del acto. _

– _Akasha… Akasha…_

– _Hiashi… ah… eres fantástico…_

_Hiashi la abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que ambos quedaran sentados sobre la cama, una postura que se les antojó como extremadamente placentera. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, sus rostros sudorosos se buscaban, caricias, besos, embestidas, ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar el clímax, ninguno de los dos soportaría por mucho tiempo más. Gritaron al unísono, alcanzando el orgasmo, el primero de Akasha, el más placentero para Hiashi._

_Akasha cayó rendida sobre la cama, boca abajo, con Hiashi a su lado, acariciando su espalda con ternura. Ella buscó sus ojos, aún inundados por el deseo. La mujer levantó las caderas y le dirigió una mirada suplicante._

– _Hiashi… por favor…_

_El joven entendió al instante a lo que ella se refería y la miró, incrédulo, pero esa mirada suplicante terminó de diluir sus dudas. Se incorporó y la sujetó por las caderas, comenzando a penetrarla por detrás. Akasha movía sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones de su amante, que se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo la inocente Akasha conocía aquellas posturas. Bueno, quizás no era tan inocente como él pensaba. _

_Hiashi la atrapó entre sus brazos juntando su pecho con la espalda de ella, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus senos, hasta su húmeda entrada. Luego, la sujetó con fuerza por las caderas, buscando profundizar el contacto. Con cada estocada los senos de Akasha se movían rítmicamente, hasta que Hiashi no pudo más y se vino por segunda vez, dentro de la chica. Esta vez, rendidos, sudorosos y satisfechos, se recostaron en la cama. Akasha apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Hiashi, que la abrazó con amor._

– _Te amo, Hiashi Hyuga – dijo ella antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo._

– _Yo también de amo, Akasha – fue la respuesta de Hiashi, que dibujó una gran sonrisa en los labios de la mujer._

_Ya estaba, ahora estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería. Había encontrado a la mujer que amaba, había hecho el amor – su "primera vez" – y ahora había tomado una decisión, quería estar con ella para toda la vida, por lo que estaba dispuesto a tomarla por esposa, sin importar quién se opusiera. Esa mañana, con tan firmes convicciones, se encaminó al despacho de su padre, que, sabía, no tomaría muy a bien su decisión, pero era lo que menos le importaba. _

_Temeroso, llamó a la puerta del despacho de su padre, Hayate Hyuga. Instantes después, su padre le abría la puerta con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo cual no podía significar nada bueno._

– _Ah Hiashi, qué bueno que estás aquí, estaba a punto de llamarte. Pasa por favor, tenemos asuntos importantes que conversar._

_Hiashi entró y se encontró con su madre, que conversaba animadamente con una joven de cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros y ojos iguales a los suyos. Vestía un sobrio conjunto de pantalón y saco, de color crema y un ligero maquillaje adornaba su rostro. El muchacho frunció el ceño, temiendo hacia dónde podía ir aquella conversación._

– _Hiashi, déjame presentarte a tu prometida, la señorita Hitomi Hyuga. Sé que quizás no la recuerdes, pero ustedes solían jugar juntos cuando eran niños. Ella es una prima lejana, que ha vivido en Francia por la últimos años, terminando un doctorado en Gastronomía – oh sí, lo que me faltaba, un geniecito – Su familia es de "pura sangre", padre y madre Hyuga, además es toda una dama, ya lo verás_

– _Es un placer volver a verte, Hiashi – saludo Hitomi, poniéndose de pie y saludando con una reverencia al recién llegado – Sigues siendo tan apuesto._

– _Hitomi, es hora de que vayamos a ver esos vestidos de novia – anunció su madre, Kaoru, con una gran sonrisa._

– _¿Vestidos de novia? ¡Qué se supone que significa esto, madre, padre! – gritó Hiashi, comenzando a enfadarse. _

– _Descuiden, pueden irse, yo le explicaré todo a Hiashi._

– _¡Un momento! ¡Nadie sale de esta habitación hasta que me expliquen qué sucede! – volvió a gritar, sujetando a Hitomi por la muñeca._

– _Hiashi, me haces daño._

– _Hiashi, contrólate de una vez por todas – dijo Kaoru, levantando la voz y dedicándole a su hijo una mirada amenazante. El muchacho soltó a la mujer y se dejó caer en la silla enfrente del amplio escritorio de su padre. Cuando las mujeres salieron, el mayor tomó la palabra:_

– _Voy a explicarte todo, haz el favor de no interrumpirme hasta que termine, ¿entiendes? – el joven no respondió – Hiashi, eres mi primogénito, el heredero de esta familia y como heredero tienes ciertas responsabilidades que cumplir. Primero, debes asegurar la descendencia de los Hyuga, un hijo que se convierta en el futuro de esta familia. Para eso, debes encontrar un esposa adecuada, dentro de nuestra familia, una Hyuga, una mujer que pertenezca a "nuestro mundo", no como esa desaliñada chica con la que siempre andas._

– _¡No te atrevas a…!_

– _¡Te dije que guardaras silencio, Hiashi! – exclamó Hayate – Ahora escucha, siempre dejé que siguieras con tu estilo de vida despreocupado, porque pensé que pronto te darías cuenta de cuáles eran tus responsabilidades. Y para mi sorpresa, eso ocurrió más pronto de lo esperado, entonces supuse que habías encontrado una mujer que era importante para ti. Más grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que quién era, la hija de un escritor fracasado y una bar tender, una chica interesada por la música, en pocas palabras, un fracaso completo. Una chiquilla de clase baja. _

– _Deja de decir estupideces, padre. ¿Clase baja, clase alta? ¡A quién le importa eso! ¡Al diablo con la pureza de la sangre! ¡Al diablo con las arcaicas tradiciones de esta maldita familia! ¡Estoy enamorado de Akasha y voy a casarme con ella!_

– _Escucha los disparates que estás diciendo, Hiashi. Está bien que la quieras para pasar el rato, para divertirte con ella. Es más, mientras llega el día de la boda puedes considerarla tu amante, incluso después mientras sepas ser discreto, pero…_

– _¡Eres un desgraciado! – lanzó un puñetazo que fue fácilmente detenido por su padre, que lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente._

– _Entiende de una vez por todas que tienes una responsabilidad como heredero de la familia. Te casarás con Hitomi, me darás un nieto, presentarás a nuestra familia de forma digna ante la sociedad, en pocas palabras, cumplirás con tus responsabilidades. Después de eso, puedes hacer lo que te plazca con esa mujer, si quieres convertirla en tu amante…_

– _¡Cállate! ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! ¡No voy a casarme con una mujer que no amo! ¡Yo amo a Akasha Ikeda y sólo a ella! – gritó – Tienes otro hijo, ¿sabes? Él está relacionado con una mujer de "baja categoría" también y aún sí ¡no le dices nada! ¡No lo obligas a renunciar!_

– _Hizashi ha dejado esta casa a la edad que lo dictan nuestras normas. No es el heredero, así que puede hacer lo que le plazca con su maldita vida, eso a mí no me interesa. Pero tú eres diferente, Hiashi, esperamos mucho de ti como heredero._

– _¡Heredero, heredero! ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa? ¡Maldita sea!_

_Se levantó molesto y abrió la puerta._

– _Hiashi, no cometas ninguna locura como escapar de tu destino con esa mujer. No sabes de lo que soy capaz con tal de lograr mis objetivos. Hiashi, aléjate de esa mujer hasta que hayas cumplido con tus obligaciones o sino, atente a las consecuencias – dijo – Hablo muy en serio, muchacho. Sé lo que hiciste con ella mientras estábamos de viaje, espero que, por su seguridad, hayas usado protección, porque si esa chiquilla queda embarazada, Hiashi, aborta o la mato._

_Hiashi salió corriendo de la habitación, azotando la puerta, incapaz de creer todo lo que le estaba pasando. Su vida acababa de dar un giro que lo afectaría no sólo a él, sino también a la persona que amaba. _

_Durante los días siguientes, Hiashi había intentado comunicarse con Akasha, pero le era imposible. No respondía sus mensajes ni sus llamadas. Nunca estaba en casa cuando iba a buscarla y sus padres siempre le decían que estaba de viaje con su hermana, pero que no sabían dónde. Para Hiashi no pasó desapercibida la mirada llena de temor que los señores Ikeda le dedicaban al verlo aparecer. Esto confundía más al joven Hyuga._

_Hasta que un día, finalmente, se la encontró saliendo de la escuela. Sus ojos brillaron en cuanto la vio, pero ella evitó su mirada y salió corriendo. Hiashi la alcanzó rápidamente y la sujetó por las muñecas, acorralándola contra un árbol para impedir que escapara. _

– _¡Akasha, te he extrañado tanto! – iba a besarla, pero ella quitó el rostro – ¿Qué sucede, amor?_

– _¡No me toques, no me llamas así, bastardo! – gritó ella, intentando en vano liberarse. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas._

– _Akasha, ¿pero qué…?_

– _¡No vengas a hacerte el desentendido ahora, Hiashi Hyuga! Lo sabía, mi hermana me lo advirtió, pero no quise hacerle caso. Debí suponer que algo como esto sucedería, pero fue una estúpida – Hiashi seguía sin comprender la situación – Dijiste que me amabas, ¡dijiste que me amabas, maldita sea! – su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto – ¿Por qué Hiashi? ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenías que mentirme, diciéndome que también me amabas?_

– _Amor, jamás te mentiría, te amo con locura, lo sabes – ella negó con la cabeza – Akasha, te amo, tienes que creerme._

– _Oh Hiashi – ocultó su lloroso rostro en el pecho del castaño – ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Sé que es una bendición, pero ahora ha caído sobre mí también una maldición._

– _¿De qué estás hablando?_

– _Estoy embarazada, Hiashi – dijo ella, apartándose de él. Hiashi abrió los ojos como platos, aflojando el agarre en las muñecas de la chica._

– _P-Pero, ¡eso es maravilloso, Akasha! ¡Voy a ser padre!_

– _Claro que es maravilloso, ser madre es una bendición. El sólo saber que llevó el fruto de nuestro amor en mi vientre, me hace inmensamente feliz. Pero… _

– _No me digas que… – Hiashi finalmente comprendía la reacción de Akasha._

– _Hiashi, mi familia y yo somos de origen humilde, no tenemos mucho dinero, pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros, como descendientes de una familia samurái, tenemos nuestro orgullo. Pero parece ser que la familia Hyuga piensa que puede comprarlo todo con dinero – respiró profundamente antes de continuar._

– _Vamos al auto._

_Los jóvenes entraron al auto, Hiashi condujo hasta llegar a un alejado bosque donde no había nadie. Salieron y se sentaron sobre la parte delantera del vehículo. _

– _Hace un par de días, tu padre vino a hacernos una proposición – continuó ella – "¿Cuánto quieren por marcharse de esta ciudad y alejarse de nuestra familia", dijo. Ofreció comprarnos una casa en cualquier lugar del mundo, lejos de Kioto, lejos de los Hyuga. Dijo que nos daría todas las comodidades necesarias, que nunca más tendríamos que trabajar para poder vivir, porque él velaría por nuestras necesidades – Hiashi escuchaba atónito el relato de la mujer – Pero eso no es lo peor, no, porque… porque él, me pidió que abortara. Dijo "los Hyuga no necesitamos un hijo bastardo, nacido de una mujer pobre como tú, deshazte de esa deshonra, aborta", continuó, "no mereces a mi hijo, el tenerte a su lado sólo manchará el honor de nuestra familia y eso es algo que no puedo permitir". _

– _Akasha…_

– _¡No voy a hacerlo, Hiashi! ¡No voy a abortar! ¡Y tampoco voy a huir de la ciudad donde nací! ¡Pero tengo miedo! – Hiashi la apretó contra su pecho, mientras ella lloraba con más fuerza – ¡Maldición, tengo miedo! Miedo de que tu padre lastime a mis padres, a mi hermana, ¡a mi bebé! No me importa lo que pueda sucederme a mí, pero mi familia…_

_Pasó un largo rato para que Akasha se calmara y dejara de llorar. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos se encontraron con la mirada llena de dolor de Hiashi, que se sentía confundido a más no poder. Se sentía atrapado en un laberinto, en una pesadilla y no tenía idea de cómo saldría de esa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar a Akasha directo a su casa y luego regresar con su padre._

_Una semana después, Hiashi y Hitomi Hyuga habían contraído matrimonio. La unión se celebró por todo lo alto, y la ceremonia incluso fue transmitida por televisión. Akasha se había sentado a mirarla y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando los veía darse su primer beso como esposos. En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Akuha entró, abrazando con fuerza a su hermana._

– _No llores por un hombre que no vale la pena, hermana._

_Akasha se abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, gritando desesperadamente, tratando de dejar salir un poco de todo ese dolor que la estaba matando lentamente. Akuha maldijo a Hiashi y a toda su familia, maldijo el día en que ese bastardo había puesto sus ojos en su querida hermana._

_Faltaban sólo un par de semanas para que Akuha partiera a Alemania, cuando Hiashi se presentó en casa de la familia Ikeda. Akasha estaba sola en casa, practicando para su examen de graduación, cuando el hombre llamó a la puerta. En cuanto lo vio se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó con pasión. Hiashi se abrazó a ella y la dejó caer en el sofá. Hicieron el amor como desesperados, pero la expresión de dolor no desaparecía del rostro de Akasha._

– _Te juro que no he tocado a mi esposa. Es una gran mujer, pero no puedo, no mientras pienso en ti con cada beso que comparto con ella, con cada caricia que ella reclama. Te amo, Akasha y jamás podré amar a nadie más. Es por eso que he tomado una decisión._

– _¿Decisión? – preguntó la mujer, mientras se colocaba la ropa de nuevo. Hiashi le extendió un folleto, con imágenes de una hermosa propiedad localizada en – ¿Kyushu? ¿Vas a mudarte a Kyushu? – preguntó, abatida._

– _Tú y tu familia van a mudarse a Kyushu – Akasha frunció el ceño y se puso de pie._

– _Creí haberte dicho muy claramente que…_

– _Lo sé, Akasha, pero no lo veas como compasión. ¡Estoy preocupado por ti! – ella le dio la espalda – Akasha, escúchame, temo por tu seguridad, por esa bebé que estás esperando – ella se volteó – Mi padre es un maldito desgraciado que es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de separarme de ti. Lo amenacé con renunciar a mis responsabilidades de heredero si se atrevía a tocarlos a ti o a tu familia, así que convenimos lo siguiente: podré seguirte viendo a ti y a nuestro bebé, siempre y cuando abandonen esta ciudad. No les faltará nada, pues yo mismo me haré cargo de eso, mi hija nacerá en el mejor hospital de Kyushu, crecerá como una Hyuga, pero…_

– _Jamás podrás reconocerla ante tu familia como hija tuya._

– _Akasha, entiende que…_

– _¡Lo sé! No tienes que repetírmelo, Hiashi – replicó ella, enfadad – Y estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi honor con tal de que mi hija y mi familia estén seguros, además mi padre ha conseguido un trabajo como columnista en un periódico en Fukuoka, así que… _

_Hiashi volvió a besarla antes de partir, dejándole estas palabras:_

– _Te amo, Akasha, nada ni nadie podrán hacer que deje de amarte._

_Nueve meses habían pasado y Akasha había entrado en labor de parto. Como había prometido Hiashi, Hinata – nombre que Akasha le dio a su pequeña – nació en el mejor hospital de Kyushu, donde fueron atendidas como reinas. Hinata creció en un ambiente lleno de amor, sus abuelos no cabían de la felicidad al tener a su nieta con ellos y Akuha los visitaba de vez en cuando, siempre que sus ensayos con la filarmónica se lo permitieran._

_Hiashi viajaba a Kyushu todos los meses para visitar a su pequeña hija y a la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Aunque la familia de Akasha no lo aceptaba del todo, poco a poco fueron olvidando el resentimiento que tenían hacia él, al ver cómo se preocupaba por su hija, e incluso le había dado su apellido, pero no podían dejar que nadie se enterara. Hiashi pasaba una semana entera junto a su amada hija y a la mujer que amaba como nadie. Su excusa: viaje de negocios, y su esposa Hitomi, como buena mujer chapada a la antigua dentro de la familia Hyuga, no tenía derecho a dudar o cuestionar las acciones de su marido. _

_Pasó el tiempo y Hinata cumplió dos años. Era una niña hermosa, con su cabello azulado, liso, idéntico al de su madre y sus ojos color de luna, rasgo característico de los Hyuga. Pero entonces los problemas comenzaron para Hiashi. Las exigencias de un heredero aumentaban, pero Hiashi no se atrevía a tocar a su esposa. Simplemente no podía, no cuando amaba a Akasha, pero su padre no estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasara más tiempo, pues ya tenía casi tres años de matrimonio y no tener un heredero era inaudito. _

_Así, Hayate le dio permiso a su hijo para irse a Kyushu y ver a Akasha una última vez, pues a su regreso tendría que finalmente hacer el amor con Hitomi y darle un heredero, y le prohibiría volver a Kyushu hasta que le diera un hijo a Hitomi, después de eso, vendrían todas las formalidades, las fiestas de la sociedad para anunciar el embarazo de Hitomi, por lo que no tendría demasiado tiempo para ir con Akasha._

_Y las presiones comenzaron a pasarle factura. Hitomi le rogaba que la hiciera suya todos los días, sus clases de doctorado en la universidad, en la cual no estaba rindiendo como su padre esperaba de él, las fiesta de la alta sociedad, las aburridas reuniones con ejecutivos de Konoha, compra de acciones, administración de los bienes de la familia, el estar lejos de su hija, el dolor en la voz de Akasha cuando cancelaba su visita, perderse el cumpleaños de su hija. ¡No podía soportarlo!_

_Luego de salir del trabajo, tomó el primer vuelo a Kyushu y llegó rápidamente a la casa de Akasha. La mujer recién había recostado a su hija. Estaba sola, pues sus padres habían viajado a Hokkaido y regresarían hasta bien entrada la noche. Hiashi entró con urgencia en la casa, cerró la puerta y besó a Akasha bruscamente. La condujo a la habitación de huéspedes para no despertar a Hinata y… le hizo el amor, o más bien tuvieron sexo, porque fue tan brusco que el cuerpo de Akasha quedó lastimado después del acto. _

– _Hiashi, ¿qué te sucede? No pareces tú hoy._

_El hombre se puso súbitamente de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos en la habitación. Su varonil rostro estaba deformado con una extraña locura dibujándose en él. Akasha, asustada, se envolvió en la sábana y se acercó a su amante, colocando una mano en su hombro._

– _Hiashi…_

– _Estudio, negocios, matrimonio, familia, paternidad, pureza de sangre, ¿entiendes lo que significa eso? ¿Sabes qué tipo de carga estoy llevando? – dijo – No, claro que no lo sabes, sólo eres una humilde mujer que nació en una familia normal, sin las presiones de la sociedad, ¡qué podrías entender! – la tomó de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla._

– _Hiashi, me lastimas – en ese momento, Hinata comenzó a llorar – Deja que vaya a ver a la niña._

– _Déjala que llore, le hará bien, tú escúchame, mujer. ¡Estoy harto de todo! ¡Harto de esta vida! – hizo una pausa y sacó un objeto de su bolsillo – Es por eso que voy a comenzar a eliminar todo aquello que me lastime, que me haga daño._

– _Hiashi, ¿qué haces? – replicó una asustada Akasha – Baja esa cuchilla, Hiashi. Es peligro, puedes last…_

– … _empezando contigo, maldita perra._

_Akasha chilló de dolor, cuando sintió que el filo de la cuchilla se clavaba en su corazón. Hinata comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, mientras Akasha trataba en vano de hacer que el hombre se alejara de ella, pero con la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido, le era imposible. Tan sólo podía ver, impotente, como aquella arma se clavaba más en su pecho. Hiashi dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de la mujer en la cama y volvió a atravesarle el pecho. Ella escupió sangre, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas._

_Antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, Akasha vio todos aquellos hermosos momentos que pasó junto al hombre que amaba pasar ante sus ojos y dejándole saber sus pensamientos, aquellos que él conocía de sobra, pero ella no se cansaba de repetirle._

"_Te Amo"._

_Hiashi pasó despertar de su pesadilla, porque parpadeó, confundido, contemplando con mirada perdida la sangre de sus manos, del piso, en el cuerpo de…_

– _¡Akasha! ¡Akasha! – Hiashi gritó como una bestia herida, al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Se arrojó al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, llamándola, besándola, tratando en vano de aferrarse a ella. _

_La puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió de golpe y Hiashi escuchó el grito desesperado de los padres de Akasha. Se volteó, ensangrentado y el padre de la chica se abalanzó sobre él, con rostro encolerizado. Ayumi le gritó que se detuviera, pero un par de disparos acalló la voz de la mujer, al tiempo que un par de cuerpos se desplomaba en el suelo._

_Dos hombres vestidos de traje negro y lentes oscuros se adentraron en la habitación. Hiashi yacía sentado a un lado de la cama, con la mirada perdida, mirando sus manos manchadas con la sangre de su gran amor. _

– _Señor Hyuga, todo estará bien, su hija está a salvo, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí._

_Hiashi vio que uno de los hombres cargaba en brazos a la pequeña Hinata que había dejado de llorar. El otro sujeto lo levantó del suelo y lo ayudó a avanzar. Hiashi miró hacia atrás, los cuerpos de su amada y sus padres y unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas manchadas de carmesí. _

_Así acabó aquella fatídica visita a la familia Ikeda, que cobró tres víctimas inocentes, todo con el objetivo de "preservar el honor de la familia Hyuga"._

_Hiashi regresó a Kioto con su hija, la cual Hitomi adoptó como suya, llenándola de atenciones y amor. Hitomi, sin enterarse de la verdad, la amaba como si fuera si hija. La versión que dieron a conocer a la señora Hyuga fue que un grupo de ladrones habían asesinado cruelmente a la familia y que sólo había logrado salvarse la pequeña, gracias a la intervención de Hiashi. Hitomi ni siquiera le reprochó a su esposo que tuviera una hija fuera del matrimonio, pues sabía que él en realidad amaba a la madre de aquella niña. Así, como buena mujer, lo acompañó en su dolor._

_Cuando Hinata cumplió cuatro años, fue presentaba oficialmente a la sociedad. Todos estaban atónitos, pues nunca habían visto a Hitomi embarazada, pero como la mujer no salía mucho y todo ese tipo de asuntos se mantenían siempre dentro de la familia hasta que se considerara el momento correcto de hacerlos públicos, nadie dudó de la versión de Hayate: Hinata era la hija de Hitomi y Hiashi. Aunque todos se preguntaban de dónde había sacado la niña aquel hermoso cabello azulado y aquel tremendo talento para el piano._

_Así, un año después, nació Hanabi, la "segunda hija" del matrimonio Hyuga._

_En Berlín, Alemania, Akuha Ikeda acababa de darse cuenta de que lo había perdido todo._

_End Flashback_

Hinata se arrojó a los brazos de su tía en cuanto terminó de escuchar aquella trágica verdad. No tenía palabras para describir la forma en que se sentía en ese momento y Akuha no hizo más que abrazar a su adorada sobrina, esperando que se calmara y comenzara a bombardearla con preguntas. Akuha se prometió a sí misma que permanecería a su lado, sin importar lo que la chica decidiera luego de enterarse de la verdad detrás de la muerte de Akasha Ikeda. Si Hinata quería venganza, ella la ayudaría en todo lo que pidiera. Y es que, muy en su interior, Akuha ansiaba vengarse de las personas que habían destruido a su familia.

I & S

Ino acababa de darse cuenta de varias cosas en aquella semana que pasó confinada a la mansión de campo de la familia Nara. La primera era que Shikamaru no había resultado ser el bastardo sin sentimientos que ella pensaba. La segunda… que el muy idiota estaba enamorado de ella en verdad, pero aún no encontraba la oportunidad de confesárselo sinceramente y su vía de escape eran esos insultos y formas crueles de tratarla.

Pero Ino sabía que tenía esperanzas. Y más aún con el regreso del mejor amigo de ambos, Choji Akimichi.

I & S

– No puedo creer que terminaras involucrada con uno de los agentes secretos de la familia Hyuga, tía Akuha – dijo Hinata, una vez se hubo calmado.

– Ya ves, de no ser por él, ninguna de las dos sabría esta terrible verdad. Dégel renunció a su trabajo justo después de la muerte de Akasha y nuestros padres, no pudo soportarlo y se marchó de regreso a Francia, donde continuó sus estudios en música. Me dijo que necesitaba el dinero para pagarse el conservatorio y por eso trabajaba con los Hyuga.

– Debió ser terrible para él presenciar tal masacre.

– Que de eso no te quede duda. Cuando llegó a la filarmónica era un desastre de persona. Muchos empezaban a dudar del director, por haberlo elegido, de entre tantos candidatos talentosos. Ahora Hinata, después de escuchar esto, quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes, somos familia después de todo – sonrió.

– Mi meta es llegar a la cima – levantó el brazo hacia el cielo – y quiero que estés a mi lado para que disfrutes de la gloria conmigo. Porque pienso convertirme en la mujer más poderosa de Japón, quiero ser reconocida a nivel mundial como una de las mujeres más influyentes en los negocios – Akuha se sorprendió con su actitud, pero no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con su sobrina – Y he encontrado poderosos aliados para lograrlo. Y tú, tía Akuha, puedes contarte entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo. **

**Demasiado extenso ese flashback, lo sé, pero es un aspecto clave de la historia, en el cual se salió mi lado demente, creo jajaja, pero espero que les haya gustado, porque me costó bastante estructurar este capítulo, en serio, fue toda una odisea, a pesar de tener la historia en mi cabeza.**

**Lo de Ino y Shikamaru quería ponerlo, pero me parece que se alejaría de lo que tenía pensado en un principio para este fic, así que más adelante publicaré un fic dedicado a ellos y que explicará toooodo lo que sucedió en esa semana. Igualmente habrá pequeños flashback en el transcurso de esta historia, pero no demasiado extensos.**

**Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero cuando pensé que el capítulo estaba listo, no terminó de convencerme y tuve que reescribirlo, pero ya me dio pereza revisar jajaja.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… Y espero esos reviews! Bye!**


	11. Acto 11 Volver a empezar

_¡No estoy muerta! De verdad, no he muerto, todavía ando por acá, sólo que, si soy sincera había perdido mi motivación y con ella la inspiración. Tuve que releer el fic unas tres veces, antes de que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar. Como han visto, he borrado todas mis historias a excepción de esta. ¿El motivo? Las releí también y tenían algo que no me convencía, pero, eventualmente, cuando termine Amor de Cabaret, publicaré las versiones revisadas de esas historias. Por el momento, me estoy enfocando en esta historia, que ya tiene final definido en mi cabeza._

_Disclaimer:__ Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencias:__ Situaciones adultas (lemon). Violencia. Personajes OOO. Ah, sí, lamento decir esto, pero no esperen actualizaciones muy frecuentes (trabajo + universidad = poco tiempo para escribir). El capítulo es corto, pero tiene escenas clave para el desarrollo de la historia._

**.**

**.**

**Acto 11. Volver a empezar**

Su vida se había convertido en una verdadera montaña rusa desde que regresó de Kioto. En ese "corto" tiempo, Neji se le había declarado, ella había correspondido sus sentimientos – aún no se explicaba cómo, ¡era su primo, por todos los cielos! – y se había convertido en una de las mejores estudiantes de Le Cordon Bleu. Sumado a esto, su rendimiento en Konoha había sido sobresaliente, ganándole elogios del mismísimo Hiruzen Sarutobi, presidente de Konoha Corp. Su buen rendimiento, además, le había permitido acercarse a una personalidad que podía ser clave en su ascenso, Itachi Uchiha I. El hombre había quedado impresionado con su habilidad nata para los negocios y estaba encantado con las ideas revolucionarias de Hinata. Pero eso no era todo. Porque ella también tenía algo que él quería, por así decirlo.

Hinata se había vuelto buena amiga de una chica que había llegado a Japón de intercambio. Se trataba de una joven de la misma edad que Hinata, de padre japonés y madre brasileña. Era una belleza exótica por la que más de la mitad de la academia suspiraba. Su curvilíneo cuerpo era la fantasía de los hombres, su larga cabellera castaña, perfectamente lisa que se mecía sensual cada vez que ella pasaba y sus místicos ojos azulados eran el complemento perfecto. Su nombre era Marie Miyamoto. Era una chica de orígenes humildes, que trabajaba como profesora de prescolar y traductora en una importante cadena de televisión – la nombrada chica dominaba cinco idiomas – además, tenía una beca completa en Le Cordon Bleu.

En ese momento, Hinata y Marie salían de la academia, después de una agotadora noche de clases. Itachi pasó por su lado, despeinando la cabellera de Hinata, a lo que esta gruñó, con fingido enfado.

—Tengo que discutir algunas cosas contigo, —dijo el hombre —nos veremos mañana, a la hora del almuerzo, en el lugar de siempre —los ojos de Itachi se posaron un momento en Marie, que había agachado la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo —Buenas noches, señorita Miyamoto.

—Ah, sí, buenas noches, señor —contestó la aludida torpemente, mientras veía cómo Itachi saludaba con la mano al ocupante de un vehículo que acababa de estacionarse en la entrada de la academia, para luego abordar el auto que lo esperaba —No sabes cómo te envidio, Hina. Se ve que son muy buenos amigos

—Bueno, podrías decirlo de esa manera —dijo la muchacha de cabellos azabaches —Itachi es un sujeto agradable, a pesar de que puede parecer arrogante. Ah, y no te preocupes, eso es todo lo que somos Itachi y yo. Buenos amigos —Marie parpadeó, confundida —Sabes a lo que me refiero. Todas las mujeres de la academia babean por ese hombre y tú no eres la excepción. Pero, Marie, creo que tú le gustas —Marie enrojeció y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza —Está bien, no me creas, pero quiero que vengas a mi próxima reunión con Itachi.

Pero antes de que Marie pudiese responderle, Hinata ya había salido corriendo hasta el auto, donde la esperaba Neji, que, impaciente, ya había sonado la bocina un par de veces. Marie se despidió de ella agitando la mano y, suspirando, se encaminó a la estación. Creo que tú le gustas, había dicho Hinata. Ella quería creer en eso, pero, ¿por qué hacerse falsas ilusiones?

**N&H**

Hinata se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante y se acercó para besar a Neji. El muchacho se quedó con el saludo en los labios y se apuró para corresponder el gesto. Hinata apoyó una mano en el muslo del chico, mientras su lengua asaltaba la boca del otro, que rápidamente pasó un brazo por su espalda, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Hinata paseó la mano por el muslo de Neji, subiendo hasta encontrar la hebilla del cinturón. Podía sentir cómo el otro se tensaba y cómo su hombría comenzaba a despertar.

—¿La abstinencia te ha pasado la factura, cierto? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el beso. Neji desvió el rostro, avergonzado —No te preocupes, yo también estoy en mi límite. Así que…

Hinata se quitó el saco y lo arrojó al asiento trasero, revelando una blusa de finos tirantes, con un generoso escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La chica volvió a besarlo, esta vez logrando en el transcurso desabrochar el cinturón y bajar la cremallera de su pantalón. Hinata acarició el miembro de su novio por encima de la ropa interior, ganándose un gemido de la placer apenas audible entre la guerra de besos.

—Espera —balbuceó Neji, entre besos —aquí… aquí no…

La chica se separó de él y chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo bien que aquel no era el mejor lugar para "hacerlo". Abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire de la noche le enfriara las ideas. Neji se acomodó el pantalón y también abrió la ventana. Se quedó mirando, embelesado, el rostro de la mujer que le robó el corazón – la segunda mujer que podía presumir de haberlo logrado – hasta que esta se volteó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Conduce! —ordenó y Neji puso el auto en marcha de inmediato.

Era la primera vez que se sentía como un conductor imprudente, pero el dolor en su entrepierna y la mirada lujuriosa de Hinata no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Así que, pisando el acelerador a fondo, condujo por las calles de la ciudad. Aún faltaba un poco para llegar a su apartamento, por lo que decidió desviarse y tomar el camino que llevaba cerca del Moulin Rouge. Hinata tragó saliva; esperaba no toparse con ninguna de sus compañeras que pudiera delatarla. Neji entró al estacionamiento y cuando Hinata sintió una de sus manos colarse por debajo de su falda, dejó de importarle con quién pudiera encontrarse allí.

Neji echó el asiento hacia atrás y Hinata se sentó sobre él, moviendo las caderas de forma sugerente. Subieron los vidrios polarizados del vehículo. Hinata le desbrochó el pantalón y, en el reducido espacio, logró bajárselos junto con la ropa interior. La mujer se relamió los labios, antes de apretar suavemente el miembro de Neji, que se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir aquellos vergonzosos sonidos de su boca.

—Quiero escucharte, Neji, no te contengas.

Neji la haló bruscamente de los hombros y la besó de una forma tan demandante que Hinata sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Las manos de Neji se colaron por debajo de la ajustada blusa blanca, acariciando su espalda, moviéndose hasta apretar uno de sus senos. Hinata no pudo evitar morder a Neji cuando sintió el contacto.

—Ya no aguanto más —espetó Neji, subiendo la enagua de Hinata, que colaboró bajándose la ropa interior.

—Yo tampoco, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más —añadió, antes de acomodarse de forma que pudiese aprisionar el miembro de Neji con sus dientes. Neji gimió de placer y Hinata sonrió.

Hinata comenzó a lamer la hombría de su novio, como si se tratara de un caramelo, antes de tomarlo todo en su boca. Podía sentir cómo las manos de Neji se aferraban con fuerza a su cabello, como queriendo dictarle el ritmo que debía seguir. Pero ella no era de las que obedecían nada más. En cambio, bajó la velocidad, mientras su mano acariciaba los testículos del hombre debajo de ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Neji se derramara en su boca. Hinata tragó la sustancia pegajosa y se relamió los labios antes de incorporarse y besarlo.

Llegando también a su límite, Hinata tomó en miembro de Neji para ponerlo en su lugar. Lo introdujo lenta y tortuosamente dentro de sí. Empezó subiendo y bajando de forma lenta, incrementando gradualmente la velocidad de los movimientos. Ambos gemían al unísono, como un perfecto dúo. Neji con las manos bien sujetas a la cintura de Hinata, mientras que esta se apoyaba en el pecho del chico. Neji se mordió el labio al sentir cómo su hombría era apretada deliciosamente en el interior de Hinata. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo. Neji se derramó esta vez en el interior de Hinata y sintió que su mente quedaba en blanco, no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un orgasmo tan poderoso. Hinata no se sentía muy diferente, mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Neji, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Increíble —murmuró Neji, en voz baja, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hinata.

—Sí, increíble. Creo que debería dejarte sin sexo más seguido —comentó ella, acomodándose para mirar a su novio a los ojos. Neji la miraba, indignado —¿Qué?

—Nada, es sólo que…

—Lo sé. Lo siento, he estado tan ocupada con mis clases que… —Neji negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, sabes que si tú eres feliz yo también. Sé que estudiar en Le Cordon Bleu es lo que te hace feliz, así que no voy a ser yo quien se interponga en tu camino para alcanzar tu sueño.

—Mi sueño. Aún lo veo lejano.

—Yo sé que lo lograrás, Hinata. Recuerda que yo siempre estaré de tu lado —dijo Neji, antes de besarle en la mejilla. Ella sonrió y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de su novio.

_Dices que estarás siempre de mi lado. Me pregunto si seguirías pensando de la misma manera si es que supieras cuáles son mis verdaderos planes, mis verdaderos sueños. Si supieras lo que soy en realidad, ¿qué pensarías de mí?, _esos eran los pensamientos que asaltaban la mente de la mujer. No quería separarse nunca de Neji, eso lo tenía claro, pero no estaba segura de poder mantener su secreto para toda la vida.

**N&H**

Había hablado con Shikamaru de forma casual después de la semana que estuvieron juntos. Incluso habían ido a cenar algunas veces. Era casi como una cita. Ino sonrió tontamente, mientras terminaba de maquillarse. Se acomodó el corsé de color rosa chillón que le tocaba vestir aquella noche y se miró en el espejo un par de veces más. Estaba perfecta, como siempre. Miró el reloj que reposaba en la pared. Aún quedaban veinte minutos para que llegara su primer cliente de la noche. Sin embargo, decidió marcharse de una vez a su habitación, "El país de las Maravillas".

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se extrañó al encontrar la puerta entreabierta. Pero lo que más la hizo extrañarse, fueron las voces que se escuchaban desde el interior. No, no eran simplemente "voces". Eran en realidad gemidos de placer. Se acercó lentamente, cuidando que sus tacones no hicieran demasiado ruido y empujó la puerta.

—Maldición, ¿qué no tienen su propia habitación? —se dijo —Kin es quien tiene la maña de meterse en las habitaciones de las demás cuando…

Pero no pudo decir más. Sin querer, había empujado la puerta con más fuerza de la que le hubiese gustado y esta terminó abriéndose bruscamente. Lo que vio la dejó helada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto se topó con aquella perturbadora escena. Claro que si se hubiese tratado de otras dos personas simplemente se hubiera disculpado y cerrado la puerta, pero no, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Sobre su impecable cama de sábanas rojas estaba tendida la Tigresa, completamente desnuda. El hombre que la estaba penetrando, ese cabello era inconfundible. El nombrado hombre estaba vestido, sólo se había bajado los pantalones para poder tener sexo. Y ese hombre era, nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru Nara.

Temari fue la primera en reaccionar, levantándose de golpe y empujando a Shikamaru para alejarlo de ella. La mujer intentó en vano cubrir su desnudez con una de las sábanas, mientras Shikamaru le reprochaba por casi haberlo tirado de la cama. El hombre finalmente levantó la mirada y se topó con la Reina de Corazones. Shikamaru tragó saliva y se subió los pantalones, mirando a la recién llegada con una mezcla de remordimiento y lujuria.

—Ino…

—Tigresa, sabes que cada quien tiene su propia habitación —Ino trataba de sonar lo más tranquila posible, aunque el llanto amenazaba con traicionarla —Si querías usar la mía tan sólo tenías que pedirla —compuso una sonrisa torcida —En fin, lamento la interrupción. Sólo para que sepas, querida, tengo un cliente en quince minutos. Trata de que el lugar se vea presentable para entonces, ¿quieres?

Y dicho esto, Ino se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de golpe. Sólo Temari fue capaz de ver el rastro de lágrimas que adornaban el rostro perfecto de la hermosa Reina de Corazones. Shikamaru por su parte se quedó mirando embobado en sitio por el que acababa de desaparecer la rubia. Chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ahora sí que lo había arruinado todo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, un leve dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo le recordó que todavía no estaba satisfecho y le quedaban todavía unos minutos antes de que Ino regresara.

—Entonces, Tigresa, ¿en qué nos habíamos quedado? —Temari ya se había puesto de pie y le propinó una cachetada.

—Eres un malnacido —replicó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Shikamaru la miró indignado —Acabas de estropear la única oportunidad que tenías de ser feliz con la mujer que verdaderamente amas.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? —intentó sonar casual y despreocupado —Sabes que no puedo amar a nadie más a mí mismo.

—Deja de intentar engañarte, Shikamaru. Por todos los cielos, no puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado. No queda en ti rastro del hombre de quien me enamoré hace tiempo —el muchacho parpadeó, confundido —Olvídalo, vete de una vez.

—Pero si aún no hemos ter…

—¡Lárgate! —gritó Temari, mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas —¡Lárgate y llévate tu asqueroso dinero!

**N&H**

_**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.**_

Su rostro se iluminó en cuanto sus ojos lo encontraron. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, que casi había olvidado su rostro. Bueno, y cómo no olvidarlo cuando él, su mejor amigo, regresaba tan cambiado y tomado de la mano de una hermosa francesa. Choji miró con ojos enamorados a su ahora prometida Isabella, antes de posar sus amables orbes en su mejor amiga, su casi hermana, Ino Yamanaka. Isabella hizo a Choji un gesto con la cabeza y soltando su mano, el chef corrió y abrazó a la rubia.

—¡Choji! —exclamó la rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos —Rayos, te extrañé tanto —se separaron e Ino se quedó asombrada con el cambio radical de su mejor amigo —Vaya, vaya, Francia te hizo bien, ¿cierto? —le guiñó un ojo y Choji se sonrojó.

—¿Cómo has estado, Ino? —preguntó él —Te ves espectacular, como siempre.

—Entonces qué, ¿no vas a presentarnos? —Ino miró de reojo a Isabella, que esperaba pacientemente unos pasos detrás de Choji. El hombre le hizo una seña para que se acercara —Pero te advierto que no hablo francés, así que…

—No tiene que preocuparse, señorita Yamanaka, —habló entonces la francesa, con un perfecto japonés —he estudiado japonés.

—Sí, eso lo noto —contestó, sonriendo —Entonces tú eres la famosa Bella que conquistó el corazón de mi hermano mayor —la mujer sonrió —Es un placer conocerte al fin, yo soy Ino Yamanaka.

—Isabella Montagne, un placer. Choji me ha hablado mucho sobre ti —mientras la mujeres continuaban con su charla, Choji se acercó al hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.

—Qué frío eres, Shikamaru. Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos —el aludido se puso de pie y sonrió, para luego abrazar a su amigo —Te ves terrible. Además, ¿por qué estabas tan apartado? Pensé que te encontraría de la mano con Ino —Shikamaru no respondió —¿Pasó algo?

—Muchas cosas pasaron, Choji, muchas cosas —contestó el Nara, luego de unos minutos de silencio —Muy probablemente, anoche terminé arruinando la única oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz con la mujer que amo.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Choji, con voz seria. Como era de esperarse, el otro no respondió —Oh, Shikamaru, no me digas que volviste a lastimarla —Shikamaru asintió —¿Qué hiciste?

—Este no es el momento para hablar sobre eso, tu prometida te espera —Isabella e Ino se acercaban al lugar donde estaban los dos hombres.

—¿Sucede algo, _cherie_?

—No es nada, cariño —contestó Choji, con una sonrisa —Mira, él es mi mejor amigo, Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru, ella es mi prometida, Isabella Montagne.

—Es un placer conocerte por fin, Isabella —dijo el chico, besando la mano de la mujer, de forma galante.

—Lo mismo digo. Vamos a tomar algo para conversar un rato, ¿vienes, Ino? —preguntó Isabella, mirando a Ino que se había quedado atrás. La rubia se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero hoy no podré acompañarlos. Aún tengo algunos trabajos de la universidad pendientes y tengo que terminarlos hoy. De verdad lo lamento mucho, Choji, Isabella.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, Ino —contestó Choji, quien de inmediato percibió la tensión entre sus dos mejores amigo —Será en otra ocasión. Ah y recuerda que Bella y yo tendremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso el próximo fin de semana y no te perdonaré su faltas.

Ino asintió, confirmando su asistencia y salió apresuradamente del aeropuerto. Shikamaru se quedó mirando, embobado, el sitio por donde la rubia había desaparecido, hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Se frotó la zona dolorida y se volteó hacia el otro, con gesto ofendido.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una seria plática esta noche, Shikamaru.

—Olvídalo, acabas de llegar, —replicó —no me parece justo para Isabella…

—No te preocupes, Shikamaru, ya he acordado con Madame Akimichi que esta noche será sólo para nosotras, así que _cherie _—miró a Choji —puedes ir y tomarte unas copas con Shikamaru.

El Nara chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y precedió la marcha hasta su vehículo, para dirigirse a la casa de la familia Akimichi. Miró con envidia lo enamorados que se veían Choji e Isabella, aunque muy en el fondo, Shikamaru sabía que se tenía más que ganada la indiferencia y el odio de Ino.

**N&H**

La mansión Uchiha era una casa de estilo japonés tradicional, que había pasado de generación en generación a los líderes de la familia. La casa estaba ubicada en un complejo residencial que era propiedad de los Uchiha y donde también vivían otras personas que compartían el mismo apellido. Esa noche, Fugaku, como ya era costumbre, llegaba a casa completamente borracho. Apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Abrió la puerta principal de golpe para encontrarse todas las luces apagadas.

—¡Oye, Mikoto! —gritó el hombre, quitándose la corbata y los zapatos y dejándolos tirados en la entrada —¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste, mujer inútil?!

Al instante, Mikoto hizo aparición. Llevaba una bata blanca, corta, que el mismo Fugaku le había regalado hacía ya bastante tiempo. El cabello se lo había recogido en un moño y, por su cara, había estado profundamente dormida antes de que los gritos de su marido la obligaran a levantarse.

—Ah, ahí estás, ¿por qué no me respondías? ¡Maldición!

—L-Lo siento, e-estaba dormida y… —en ese momento, Fugaku vomitó el pulcro suelo de madera. Mikoto se llevó ambas manos a la boca, suprimiendo un grito.

—¡No te quedes ahí mirándome, mujer idiota! —gritó el Uchiha, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la manga de la camisa blanca —¡Limpia este desastre! ¡Y tráeme una cerveza bien fría!

—P-Pero Fugaku, c-creo que ya has bebido suficiente…

El hombre la miró, arqueando una ceja. Se incorporó, sacando el pecho. Mikoto retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared y se mordió el labio inferior. El hombre continuó avanzando, para luego colocar ambas palmas en la pared. Mikoto agachó la mirada. Fugaku sonrió al ver cómo le temblaba el labio inferior.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Mikoto? —la mujer empezó a sollozar —¿Dijiste que ya he bebido demasiado? —ella no respondió, entonces el hombre la sujetó bruscamente de la barbilla —¿Quién te crees, eh? No tienes el derecho a decirme que "he bebido demasiado" —la sujetó con rudeza del cabello —¡Eh, habla, mujer idiota! ¿Quién crees que eres?

—Fugaku, me haces daño —susurró ella, en voz apenas audible, mientras el otro la zarandeaba tomándola del cabello. Fugaku, enfurecido al no recibir respuesta, la azotó contra la pared. Mikoto perdió toda su fuerza y ahora era como una muñeca.

—¡Maldita mujer! —el cuerpo de Mikoto salió despedido hacia el piso, cayendo su cara en el vómito del hombre, que le propinó una patada en el abdomen. Mikoto sollozó más fuerte, pero no se movió —¡Te dije que me trajeras una cerveza, maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte acostada?

Fugaku se agachó para agarrarla por un brazo. El hombre escuchó los huesos crujir, lo más probable era que se le hubiese roto el brazo, pero no le importó. Levantó un puño, dispuesto a "darle una lección en el preciso instante en que la puerta principal se abría. Sasuke entró justo cuando Fugaku le propinaba un golpe a Mikoto en el rostro, haciendo que esta cayera sobre el vómito nuevamente. Pero Fugaku no fue capaz de abrir la boca siquiera, porque un potente puñetazo lo mandó a volar, haciendo que chocara la espalda contra la pared y quedara inconsciente.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó el joven Uchiha, preocupado —Mamá, responde —Mikoto abrió los ojos con dificultad y parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar su visión.

—Sa-Sasuke…

—Sí, soy yo —respondió el chico, sacando un pañuelo para limpiar el rostro de su madre —Vámonos, voy a sacarte de aquí —se puso de pie y cargó a la mujer, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

—Si Fugaku se despierta y no estoy… —dijo Mikoto, aterrada, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Ese malnacido jamás volverá a tocarte, lo juro. No dejaré que vuelva a lastimarte, mamá. Vas a salir de esta casa y no volverás a temerle a Fugaku Uchiha.

Mikoto escondió el rostro en el pecho de su hijo y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza, mientras salía de la casa y acomodada a su madre en el asiento del acompañante de su vehículo.

**N&H**

_**Restaurante Hanabira. **_

Finalmente había logrado escaparse de Neji, quien había insistido en que almorzaran juntos, y debía darle las gracias a Naruto, que había arrastrado a su novio a una "importantísima" reunión en el Departamento de Recursos Humanos de Konoha. El Hyuga se había disculpado mil y una veces, pero ella, comprensiva, había propuesto una cena sólo para ellos dos esa noche, logrando que Neji se fuera algo más tranquilo. Así, es escabulló hasta el estacionamiento público de Konoha para encontrarse con su tía Akuha.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al restaurante Hanabira, fuera del cual ya las esperaba una nerviosa Marie. La morena se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió la mano de Hinata sobre su hombro.

—No tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa, Marie —le dijo Hinata, tomándola de la muñeca para arrastrarla hasta el interior del local —Por cierto, Akuha, ella es mi nueva socia, Marie Miyamoto. Marie, esta es Akuha Ikeda.

Pero la muchacha no tuvo tiempo para responder, porque un par de mujeres ataviadas con kimonos ya las guiaban hasta el segundo piso del local. Las mujeres corrieron el shoji. Dentro de la habitación ya las esperaban Madara y su hijo Itachi. Las puertas corredizas se cerraron nuevamente. Madara les hizo una seña para que se sentaran, mientras él mismo se encargaba de servir el sake.

—Diez minutos antes de la hora pactada, —dijo Madara, mientras miraba su reloj, un carísimo Rolex —es un buen comienzo, señorita Ikeda. O, ¿debería decir "señorita Hyuga"? —Marie no pudo suprimir un gesto de sorpresa. Hinata simplemente sonrió, antes de decir:

—Parece que no se le escapa nada, señor Uchiha I.

—Por supuesto que no. Y es que, ¿qué clase de idiota podría creerse el discurso de Hiashi Hyuga acerca de la muerte de su hija? —contestó —Además, podría engañar a cualquiera con su nueva apariencia, menos a nosotros, ¿cierto, señorita Akuha?

—Naturalmente. ¿Qué clase de tía sería si no pudiera reconocer a la hija de mi amada hermana?

—Entonces, señorita Ikeda —habló Itachi —O, ¿debería llamarte solamente Hinata?

—Creo que las formalidades están de más, Itachi —contestó Hinata —Después de todo, ahora somos socios, ¿no es así? —el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, mientras bebía un poco de sake —Entonces bien, como me lo has pedido, traje a mis personas de confianza, mi tía, Akuha Ikeda, quien creo que no necesita más presentación, y mi compañera y amiga de la academia, Marie Miyamoto. Marie es una reconocida chef que estudió la gastronomía de todo el continente americano mientras vivía en Brasil.

—He leído varios buenos reportajes acerca de usted, señorita —le dijo Itachi, haciendo que Marie se sonrojara —Créame, sé muy bien quién es usted. De hecho, probé varios de sus platillos cuando estuve de viaje en Chile, incluso escribí una reseña anónima.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro que la recuerdo! —exclamó la morena, con los ojos brillantes —Nunca nadie me había dedicado palabras tan amables, digo, a mi comida. Casi no pude dormir de la emoción esa noche.

—Bueno, bueno, antes de que nos emocionemos, vamos a hablar de negocios —intervino Madara, aclarándose la garganta —Ya tendrás tiempo para cortejar a la señorita más tarde, Itachi —Marie agachó la mirada, abochornada. El sonrojo en el rostro de Itachi era muy leve, pero estaba ahí —Me comentó Itachi que estás interesada en la industria hotelera, Hinata —ella asintió —Estoy seguro de que sabes bien que esta es una industria ampliamente explotada, no sólo en Japón, sino en todo el mundo.

—Lo sé perfectamente —contestó ella —Es por eso que hemos ideado una idea innovadora. Un nuevo concepto para una cadena de hoteles —Hinata sacó de su bolso un sobre y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Madara e Itachi comenzaron a inspeccionarlo.

—Vaya, esto es interesante, muy interesante —dijo Itachi —y podría funcionar. No, más bien, lo haremos funcionar. Y, cuando esta idea se haya puesto en marcha, Hinata, serás la mujer más poderosa de Japón.

—Querrás decir que nuestra sociedad será la más poderosa de Japón —corrigió Akuha —Después de todo, ya estamos ante las personas más poderosas de Japón, no, más bien, de Asia.

—No es un concepto nuevo, pero es diferente a lo que ya existe, —habló Madara —así que puedes contar conmigo. Imagino que ya tendrás el capital inicial del que habíamos hablado.

—Esta misma mañana realicé la transferencia a su cuenta, señor Madara —contestó Hinata. Madara sonrió, complacido —Por cierto, hay una persona más a la que me gustaría incluir en este proyecto. Ella, de hecho, firmó hace poco un contrato con Akatsuki, su nombre es Tsume Inuzuka.

—¿Conoces a la señora Inuzuka? —preguntó Itachi.

—Es la madre de uno de mis antiguos amigos, Kiba Inuzuka.

—¿Está bien que haya tanta gente que conozca tu verdadera identidad, Hinata? —preguntó Marie.

—No te preocupes, Marie, la familia Inuzuka jamás sería capaz de traicionarme. Porque ellos odian a Hiashi Hyuga casi tanto como yo.

—Bien, bien, ya luego podremos hablar de negocios —intervino Madara —Ahora, vamos a brindar por esta nueva alianza que dentro de poco destruirá lo que queda de la podrida sociedad comandada por los Hyuga y los Uchiha.

—¡Salud!

**N&H**

Hanabi arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, donde había quedado tirado su teléfono celular, luego de su reciente sesión de sexo con Kabuto. El aparato sonaba con tanta insistencia que, de no haber sido por el nombre de la persona que se dibujaba en la pantalla, de seguro lo habría aventado contra la pared para que dejara de sonar.

—Karin, son las tres de la mañana, así que será mejor que tengas una buena razón para haberme llamado. Tengo una resaca terrible y me duele el cuerpo así que…

—Vaya manera de saludar, Hanabi —replicó la aludida del otro lado de la línea —No puedo creer que pongas de mal humor incluso después de una fantástica noche de sexo.

—¿Cómo es que…? Lo siento, pregunta tonta, tú lo sabes todo.

—Así es. Y precisamente por eso te he llamado. Tengo un chisme de esos buenos de verdad.

—Bueno, dispara —replicó la mujer, dejándose caer en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana blanca.

—Sabes, estuvo muy bonito el funeral de tu hermana, lo seguí por televisión. Lástima que esa mujer no esté muerta —Hanabi se incorporó de golpe, casi dejando caer el celular.

—¡¿Cómo es que…?! —la Hyuga se golpeó la frente con la mano —Ah, sí, que tú lo sabes todo. Bueno, sí, no está muerta, pero desapareció. No tenía nada, así que ha de estar vendiendo su cuerpo por dinero en los barrios bajos de Tokio, qué sé yo.

—Bueno, estuviste cerca.

—¿Eh?

—Qué Hinata Hyuga está en Tokio. Y es una prostituta, pero no de los barrios bajos, en realidad es…

—¡Karin, cállate un momento! —gritó Hanabi. Karin guardó silencio —Ahora sí repite despacio, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste acerca de Hinata?

—Está en Tokio. Es una prostituta. No de los barrios bajos. ¿Así está bien? —no obtuvo respuesta —¿Hanabi?

—Karin, nos vemos en Tokio, en tres días.


End file.
